


La Primogénita

by AkiTsugami02



Series: La Matriarca [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family Secrets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Konoha Village, Prodigies, Protective Senju Tobirama, Protective Uchiha Izuna, Protective Uchiha Madara, Protective Uzumaki Mito, Root/ANBU, Strong Female Characters, Torture, Uchiha Madara is So Done, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiTsugami02/pseuds/AkiTsugami02
Summary: Miles lo llamaron Monstruo, pocos lo llamaron su Salvador, solo uno lo llamo su Héroe, sin embargo todos lo conocieron como el Gran Shinigami no ShinobiEl era Uchiha Madara, un Monstruo, un Shinobi, un Humano y como todos lo humanos, el tiene sus lamentos así como sus alegríasElla fue su Felicidad, su sola presencia le provoco un gran regocijoEl Asesinaría para que su sonrisa nunca se borrara, el Torturaría para que su inocencia nunca se fuera de sus ojosElla era su Hija, ella era su princesa, la única que lo acepto y nunca lo juzgoSin embargo al mismo tiempo ella fue su mayor lamento, porque el fue estúpidoElla era Uchiha-Senju Akihane, ella no era una buena mujer y lo sabiaUna buena persona no lleva en sus manos la sangre de Miles, una buena persona no lleva una mascara llena de mentiras en su rostro, una buena persona no sonríe cuando asesina a alguien...Pero de aquí a cuando existen las buenas personas en un mundo como este, donde los niños son soldados y asesinos, donde la imagen publica define todo y donde por culpa de tus familiares pagaras las consecuencias
Series: La Matriarca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115414
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"soy un idiota" persona hablando

_"no tengo perdón" persona pensando_

**_"¿Que te pasa?" hablando en recuerdo_ **

_**Que débiles pensando en recuerdo** _

* * *

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**HORA: DESCONOCIDA.**

**LUGAR: MONTAÑA CEMENTERIO AFUERAS DE LA BASE DE AKATSUKI**

Se podía ver un área destruida con grandes cráteres, arboles derribados, algunas zonas quemadas, pero lo que más destacaba era un enorme tronco cortado por la mitad y en el centro nueve figuras de los cuales tres se encontraban en el piso con solo un hilo de vida frente a ellos protectoramente se encontraban otros cuatro con varios moretones, contusiones, y sangre recorriendo por su cuerpo, mientras que las otras dos figuras se veían mejor ya que solo se encontraban un poco desgastados a comparación de los otros siete individuos. 

La primera figura se encuentran boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y sangre escurriendo de ellos, de su boca salía una gran cantidad de sangre tenia los labios rotos su cuerpo estaba con cortes y hematomas sin embargo lo mas destacable era el gran agujero de su estomago que fue hecho por un ataque de Mokuton su cabello era de color chocolate que se descoloraba en unas hermosas puntas rubias onduladas los dos jóvenes al lado suyo estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella pero los agujeros hechos por aquel ataque se eran de menor tamaño, uno de ellos tenia el cabello blanco puro con ojos negros, el otro lo tenia el cabello azabache y unos ojos rojos.

El primero de los otros cuatro individuos frente a ellos individuos tenia una energía de un color amarillento casi dorado sobre su cuerpo formando le una chaqueta con un símbolo de 2 círculos uno dentro de otro en cada hombro y al igual que la chaqueta su cabello tenia el mismo brillo dorado, su piel era de un tono color canela, se pueden distinguir tres marcas en cada mejilla y ojos unos del mismo tono dorado con una pequeña forma en la pupila con lagrimas acumuladas en ellos.

El chico al lado de este era de piel pálida tenia unos ojos curiosos ya que el derecho era de color azabache mientras el izquierdo contenía el Rinnegan al igual pero ambos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sin emociones, su cabello era del mismo tono que su ojo derecho de color azabache que apenas se distinguía debido a la suciedad provocada por la pelea, tenia una chamarra de un color gris pálido de cuello alto junto con unos pantalones negros en su cintura llevaba una soga gruesa que formaba un nudo en la parte de la espalda esta sostenía una tela de color azul marino casi negro que terminaba hasta las rodillas.

la chica a la derecha de el tenia unos tatuajes en la piel que formaban patrones diversos pero todos coincidían con un diamante dibujado en su frente, tenia un cabello rosa, piel clara, unos ojos color jade y vestía con un chaleco de color verde debajo de este un suéter de color negro de manga larga y por ultimo un hombre de un cabello color plateado con dos ojos de color oscuro mientras que en su ojo izquierdo se veía una cicatriz. Estos son Akihane, Masato y Zero Tusugami frente a ellos se encuentran Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake enfrentándose al enemigo 'final' de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, Uchiha Madara.

"Compréndanlo ya todo se acabo" mencionaba Madara con una cada seria, Hasta que por un momento sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver un brazo saliendo de la zona donde se encontró su corazón, y no fue el único ya que los otros cuatro presentes estaban igual que el, así que giro su cabeza hacia atrás observando a Zetsu Negro que lo observaba con superioridad.

 **"Te equivocas Madara, ni eres su salvador, ni esto se ha acabado"** Dijo Zetsu Negro con una voz tétrica.

 _"No puedo moverme"_ pensó con miedo en sus adentros Madara.

 **"No es muy pretencioso de tu parte pensar que eres diferente, tu también vives en una ilusión Madara, en el sueño que yo diseñe"** Dijo Zetsu observando con el sharingan de Obito a Madara.

"Que dices Zetsu fui yo quien te creo" menciono con una voz irritada Madara además de observar a Zetsu cuidadosamente con sus ojos. "Tu eres mi voluntad, tu naciste de mi deseo de traerla devuelta". Dijo molesto y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

 **"Eso ... también es un error ... mi voluntad es de Kaguya!"** Dijo con un tono de respeto y admiración que nadie de los presentes había visto.

"Que esta pasando" pregunto Naruto a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Pelean entre ellos" se preguntaba Kakashi.

"NO!, No es eso, acaba de decir algo de Kaguya" dijo Sasuke con los ojos abiertos al igual que sus compañeros.

"¿Quien es ella?" pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

"Ella es de quien nos hablo el Rikudo Sennin" aclaro Sasuke provocando que Naruto recordara sus palabras " _Madara esta pasando lo mismo que Kaguya, mi madre. Esta usando el poder del Juubi para acercarse a mi ya mi madre en cuanto a de nivel se refiere, mi madre presumió de su poder y la gente comenzó a temerle "_ No pudo seguir recodando ya que Madara grito.

"¡¡¡¡AHHHHH !!!!!" el grito de dolor y agonía cuando marcas negras se gravaron en su piel pálida y pilares de chakra surgió del suelo hacia el y su cuerpo comenzó a absorberlo e hincharse como una esfera.

"¿Solo hay que detenerlo mientras esta hinchado no?" pregunto Naruto para que Sasuke le asintiera con la cabeza, provocando que los dos corrieran hasta el hinchado Madara, Sasuke con su espada de rayo que el creo y Naruto con su Bo para también correr hacia Madara pero al estar a unos pocos metros de el se vieron atrapados por grandes y largos cabellos blancos controlados por Zetsu Negro.

 **"Dos insectos saltando al fuego, ahora absorberé su chakra"** dijo Zetsu Negro algo molesto, tanto le costo tener a Madara con la guardia baja para revivir a Kaguya para que dos estúpidos vengan a interrumpirlo.

Mientras esto sucedía en el exterior, el interior de Madara, más en especifico su mente era un revoltijo, no sabia que idea tener sobre esto, de echo ya no sabia que pensar ... su mente ... por primera vez esta en. ..blanco, no había un segundo o tercer plan ya que para el solo existía el éxito. Sin embargo el plan que tanto le costo elaborar años y años de su vida ... No, fueron décadas dedicadas a esto para poder tener la paz anhelada, ser el salvador de este mundo, para ser el nuevo Rikudo Sennin, para vengarse del Clan Uchiha por darle la espalda y traicionarlo, para vengar la muerte de Izuna, para romper a Hashirama, para poder destruir konoha, para ...

**_"Otou-Sama"_ **

_"Q-que"_ Madara se desconcierto por un momento. " _cierto kumi_ " el pensó con una sonrisa llena de cariño ante el recuerdo de su princesa, de su adorada hija.

**_"Otou-Sama te extrañe"_ **

_"lo siento, no pude revivir te, lo siento ... mi niña ... lo ... siento"_ en ese momento una lagrima baja por el ojo izquierdo de Madara lo curioso es que la lagrima era de sangre a pesar de no tener activado su mangekyou Sharingan.

Mientras lentamente su piel en el exterior se esta cubriendo de la masa de chakra lo cual era doloroso pero el no estaba preocupado soportarlo, el estaba alerta porque sintió que se encontraban en un Tsukuyomi o en un genjutsu por mas que quisiera salir no podía lo único que le quedaba hacer era observar todo lo sucedido frente a el. El lugar donde se encontró era _único_ el cielo era morado con tonos violeta, con unas nubes en colores azules una magnifica, el suelo era combinación agua con un movimiento parecido al mar pero el color era verde oscuro. Entonces todo comenzó un temblar.

 _"Q-que"_ Menciono desconcertado Madara tratando de estabilizarse ya que se encontró mareado por el movimiento, su visión se puso borrosa hasta caer inconsciente. 

* * *

**Madara acaba de regresar de una misión larga de un mes debido a los encuentros con ninjas de Iwagakure que empezaron desde hace dos meses debido al proceso de creación de Konohagakure que inicio hace siete meses los cuales querían infiltrarse para poder obtener niños de clanes lo cual lo enfureció ya que encontró listas de candidatos específicos, cuando lo leyó se puso lívido su hija estaba en primer lugar mientras sus dos sobrinos obtenían el numero dos y tres.**

**Acaba de entregar su informe hace unos momentos a Hashirama el cual se puso serio y dijo que organizara una junta después para hablar del tema de los ninjas de Iwagakure. Pero ahora mientras caminaba de regreso a casa se estaba frustrando por que los civiles. siempre le temían y se alejaban de el, incluso escucho a algunos decir que el era un Belicista lo cual lo hizo enojar y camino lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar mientras pensaba en una manera de descargar su frustración ya que nadie en el clan podía hacer frente excepto Izuna pero el se mantuvo en una misión de asesinato.**

**Soltó un suspiro en la entrada a su casa tratando de liberar su dolor pero obviamente fue imposible** _" **Tadaima** " _ **menciono con una voz tranquila mientras se quitaba las sandalias y la armadura quedando solamente con ropa oscura que llevaba debajo hasta que fue atacado por la cintura por una pequeña niña de cabello color chocolate.**

 ** _"Okaerinasai Otou-sama"_** **Menciono la niña con su rostro todavía enterrado en su abdomen** _" **Te extrañe mucho"**_ **dijo antes de levantar la cabeza y observarlo más detalladamente para rápidamente poner una sonrisa suave en su rostro provocando que sus ojos color chocolate brillaran _"me alegra que regreses a salvo a casa "_ soltando una pequeña risa ante el leve señofruncido que puso Madara, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la alzaba para poder cargarla sobre su pecho y ella ponía sus manos sobre su cuello y lo abrazaba poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro disfrutando de la calidez que el desprendía.**

**_"Que acaso pensaste que no podría ganar contra unos ninjas de Iwagakure"_** **dijo Madara con un pequeño puchero, sabiendo que podía ser el mismo siempre que estaba con su pequeña princesa, hágase saber que el solo muestra sus emociones con su familia ... solo ellos tienen ese privilegio en _especial_ la niña en sus brazos.**

**Soltando una risita mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre y sacudía la cabeza lentamente y lo observaba _"no otou-sama es todo lo contrario se que puedes ganarle a quien sea si tu quieres sin embargo eres mi familia y siempre me preocupare por ti por que te quiero "_ dijo mientras en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y veía que los ojos de Madara se suavizaban hasta el punto en que había un brillo en ellos demostrando que estaba feliz.**

**_"Me alegra en casa"_** **dijo con una sonrisa Madara mientras abrazaba estar fuertemente a su princesa y enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de la niña olvidando todas las frustraciones que lo atormentaban hace unos minutos.**

**Después de todo ella era su luz, la luz que lo sacaba de la oscuridad en la que vivía y la luz que siempre protegería sin importar nada.**

~~**_pase lo que pase_ ** ~~

* * *

**Desde hace tres meses a Madara le atormenta la idea de que es lo que pasara si su hija cree que el es un belicista como dice la gente debido a las misiones de asesinato que se le han encargado a el personalmente y los rumores que se han creado a partir de ellos, además si se le agrega el hecho de que la a estado evitando por dos meses y medio tomando varias misiones y solo ha visto mayormente a su padre el cual le da miradas de enojo por abandonar a su nieta y el hecho de que a veces el este con Butsuma solo lo empeora porque ellos dos sobre protegen a Kumi como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.**

**Así como de las pocas veces que se a reunido con Izuna el cual solo le da un golpe en la cara y le dice que el deje de actuar como un estúpido y que confié en Kumi porque la esta lastimando con sus malditas inseguridades, incluso el bastardo hizo una tregua con Tobirama ... ¡CON TOBIRAMA! para golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto si no habla con Kumi ¡hoy !, el cual por cierto estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarlo después de escuchar que había lastimado a su linda y adorable sobrina.**

**A Madara casi se le salen los ojos cuando el vio eso frente a el, sin duda alguna son sobre protectores con ella un poco ** _-_** ~~ _tal vez demasiado_~~**

**Y por eso ahora se encuentra yendo a casa por primera vez en dos meses y medio, para ver a Kumi, para hablar con ella y eso le aterra, el tiene miedo ...**

**_miedo de que ella le tema_ **

**_miedo de que ella lo rechace_ **

**_miedo de que ella lo odie_ **

**_miedo de que ella lo abandone_ **

**Es por eso que desde hace un tiempo a estado reuniendo todo el valor posible para preguntarle a Kumi que es lo que ella opina sobre el. Misma razón por la cual lleva media hora parado en la puerta para entrar a su casa.**

_" **Mierda** " _**murmuro por lo bajo mientras habría la puerta y entraba** _" **Tadaima** " _**menciono en voz alta,** **se quito las sandalias y la armadura roja, el trago saliva al ver que nadie venia, armándose de valor camino por el corredor reviso la sala, la cocina, la biblioteca y se preocupo porque no había rastros de Kumi rápidamente fue al segundo piso, reviso cada una de las habitaciones la de el, la de Izuna y las de invitados las cuales eran tres; en las cuales exclusivamente se quedaba Hashirama en cuanto a Tobirama y su padre rara vez ya que ellos cuidaban de Kumi cuando el no estaba.**

 **Además Kumi se iba a casa de su abuelo a dormir en esos momentos, en cuanto al Senju _- ~~bastardo~~ _ albino, el ... bueno el prefería que ella fuera a su complejo aunque a veces Hashirama lo arrastraba al complejo Uchiha cuando la cuidaba y el no se quejaba ya que el adoraba a la niña y siempre que le daban la espalda y no lo observaban la mimaba un poco tal vez demasiado ... ** _mucho._

**Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta abrió la ultima habitación y observo el cambio que había hecho las paredes ya no tenían color naranja pastel ahora eran de color verde claro con algunas fotos repartidas en la pared de ella y su padre con Butsuma, también de ella e Izuna así como Tobirama, Hashirama, y una gran foto de ella con sus primos Zero y Masato.**

**Con un armario grande de color abeto oscuro en la esquina de la habitación el cual se encuentran al lado del gran ventanal con una cortina amarilla pálida debajo de ella había un escritorio de color oscuro con notas de fuinjutsu y una lampara, su cama en el medio de la habitación sobre un cajón delgado de madera de abeto oscuro empotrado en la pared el cual tenia un tapete negro debajo, el colchón se encontró cubierto de una sabana blanca que se veía esponjosa con unas almohadas azul celeste, verde bosque y blanco con el peluche de lobo negro que el le había comprado cuando tenia tres años ya los pies de la cama había una almohada grande de color negro con detalles grises con el nombre Raiden bordado a mano en una esquina.**

**Sobre la cama en la pared había un dibujo sin terminar de un gran bosque que finalizaba en una playa, a cada lado de la cama había librerías del mismo color de la pared que llegaban hasta el techo, estas se encontraban divididas en seis partes los cuales estaban llenos de libros y pergaminos, las primeras cuatro partes de los libreros estaban llenos de libros que van desde ...**

**Política básica a avanzada, economía media y avanzada, geografía, clanes de los países elementales (País del Fuego, País del Agua, País de la Tierra, País del Rayo y País del Viento), reglas y normas del país del fuego, clases sociales , recetas de cocina para principiantes, venenos fáciles y medios, curación para principiantes. Mientras que las ultimas dos secciones estaban llenos de pergaminos sobre kenjutsu básico de diferentes estilos entre ellos el Senju y el Uchiha al igual que el taijutsu de ambos clanes y algunos variados, teoría del chakra, control de chakra, ninjutsu medico básico y medio, jutsu de agua, fuego y rayo los cuales se encontraban en abundancia en la estantería quedando solo cuatro de viento y tierra.**

**Madara estaba sin palabras, ¿Dónde estaban las estanterías con peluches y juguetes ?, ¿Los dibujos en las paredes ?, ¿Los colores pastel que tanto le encantan a su hija? ... que fue lo que ocurrió durante estos dos meses y medio que no estuvo en casa se acerco a la cama y observo algo que resaltaba sobre la sabana mientras lo revisaba y observaba _"lo siento hime-chan"_** **murmuro para si mismo mientras veía el cuadro donde se encontraban el y su hija después de su cumpleaños numero tres.**

**Donde ella se trabaja sobre sus hombros sin sandalias con un kimono azul celeste con mangas que cubrían todo su brazo casi escondiendo sus manos por completo para no rebelar las vendas en ellos, además que la parte baja se expandía como un vestido de princesa para darle movilidad a diferencia de los kimonos tradicionales.**

**Tenia una faja blanca con borde dorado y llevaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha, alrededor de su cuello había una gargantilla de cuero oscuro con el símbolo del clan Senju grabado y una cadena de plata con un botón de cristal negro y el abanico Uchiha impreso en el mientras en la parte trasera del botón se encuentran los nombres de Kumi y Madara, en sus manos unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro con el símbolo Senju en el borde de color plateado.**

**El llevaba su ropa típica una camisa negra de manga larga de cuello alto con el símbolo Uchiha, unos pantalones negros y un Tanto en su espalda, ella tenia una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente mientras el tenia una sonrisa suave.**

**Dejando la foto enmarcada dándose cuenta de la humedad fresca en ella, sacudiendo la cabeza para detener los pensamientos rápidamente se fue a la ventana y observo el patio trasero sus ojos se cerraron tratando de contener las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando su hija ... el la lastimo sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba creciendo sola ... _sola sin el._**

**_"Kumi"_** **susurro para si mismo mientras observaba a su hija durmiendo abrazando posesiva mente su peluche de lobo debajo del gran sauce que estaba en su jardín con un "** **... ¿ _eso es que?"_ Dijo con incredulidad observando la bola de pelos de color oscuro que es cinco veces más grande que ella, en la que estaba recargada, usándola como almohada. Rápidamente se paso una manga de su camisa por los ojos y bajo al jardín trasero.**

**Llego al jardín la observo y se _congelo_ ella se veía pálida y más delgada, tenia grandes ojeras y su cabello se encontró desordenado y el color chocolate que a el le encantaba estaba convirtiéndose en azabache como el de el.**

**_no le gustaba lo odiaba_ **

**_no le gustaba como la estaba lastimando_ **

**_en lo absoluto_ **

**Trato de acercarse solo para escuchar un gruñido feroz y observar con cuidado como la bola de pelos sobre la que estaba recargada su hija la cual se movía y se alzaba y lo vio era un lobo un _maldito lobo_ de color azul egeo con las patas al igual que la punta de su cola y unos ojos plateados _"solo mi hija es capas de domesticar un lobo"_ dijo exasperadamente mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenada melena _"ella es impresionante_** _"_ **suspiro para rápidamente para poner una sonrisa suave, era _magnifico_ como una niña de casi cuatro años era capas de hacer algo que un shinobi promedio no podría.**

**Momentos después debido al movimiento del lobo Kumi se empezó a mover al mismo tiempo que gemía dormida, al instante se despertó tenia los ojos abiertos algo de sudor en su rostro y lo volteo a verlo el se sintieron horrible ella lo miraba con anhelo como si no creyera que el estaba ahí mientras sostenía fuertemente con sus manos su cadena de plata en su cuello.**

**_"Otou-sama"_** **ella murmuro suavemente mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con lagrimas rojas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos de chocolate.**

 ** _"Tadaima musume"_** **dijo mientras caminaba suavemente hacia ella y la agarraba de la cintura para levantar la y abrazarla suavemente contra su el y arrullarla sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al escucharla sollozar y gimotear en su cuello.**

 _" **vol-volviste"**_ **susurraba desesperadamente mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello y abrazaba con fuerza a Madara _"pensé que ya no vendrías a casa"._**

 ** _"Lo siento"_** **se disculpo sinceramente Madara a pesar de que eso no aliviaría el dolor ya provocado.**

 _" **es-esta bien Otou-sama"**_ **tratando de controlar su sollozo al momento en que lo observaba y ponía una sonrisa _"lo que importa es que regresaste"_**

**_y no me abandonaste_ **

**La frase no se dijo pero Madara pudo escucharla claramente en su mente haciéndolo sentir más culpable y miserable de lo que ya es.**

* * *

**Madara se acababa de vestir con ropa cómoda después de bañarse con Kumi en la tina y lavarle su cabello obteniendo un color cercano al que tenia lo cual le agradaba ya que le gustaba que ella fuera diferente y no una Uchiha promedio, después del baño se fue a hacer la cena, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa.**

**Poniendo los platos en la mesa para llamar a Kumi, la cual bajo llevando una camisa grande de color azul marino y unos pantalones blancos con su cabello amarrando la mitad de superior en una pequeña coleta con un lindo moño blanco sujetándolo dejando el resto de su cabello ondulado suelto bajando por sus hombros, así como su flequillo que le cubría las cejas y los dos mechones ondulados en las puntas enmarcando su rostro, sentándose al lado se padre.**

**_"itadakimasu"_** **dijo Madara para agarrar una bola de arroz y comerla mientras Kumi esperaba a que el diera el primer bocado para empezar a comer.**

 ** _"itadakimasu"_** **menciono suavemente para comer Kumi.**

 ** _"Kumi cuando termines de comer hablaremos afuera entendido"_** **dijo Madara suavemente a pesar de tener una cara seria.**

 ** _"entiendo Otou-sama"_** **dijo Kumi con la mirada hacia abajo y los ojos tristes**

 **A lo que el volteo la mirada para no ver su rostro ya que no sabia que hacer al verla así, era la primera vez que ella ponía esa mirada y verla dolía _mucho_** .

**En especial cuando el fue el causante de su dolor, algo que el aborrecía con ganas.**

**Madara recogió los platos una vez terminaron de comer y los dejo en la cocina rápidamente para ir a la parte de atrás de la casa y sentarse en el piso de madera, mientras observaba su hija, que caminaba un poco insegura detrás de el y se sentó abrazándose las piernas mientras ponía su cabeza sobre ellas.**

**Llevaban un buen rato en aquel incomodo silencio y Madara no sabia que decir por primera vez, dentro de su cabeza estaba pensando las palabras correctas para expresarse sin embargo no sabia como hacerlo, el sabia que su hija era inteligente, prodigio como quieras llamarle pero. ..el quería hablar suavemente con ella no hacerlo como normalmente lo hace yendo directamente al punto por más cruel que sea.**

**_"¿Por que no regresaste a casa?"_** **Dijo Kumi en voz baja con la mirada hacia el frente tomando desprevenido a Madara con la pregunta el cual solo parpadeo pero no respondió _"¿Es por mi?"_ Dijo mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus piernas.**

**Madara se mordió el interior de la mejilla, el quería decirle tantas cosas. Que esto no era su culpa que era la de el, que le perdonara, que era un imbécil, que no lo haría de nuevo, que ella era su luz ...**

**Pero Madara simplemente no podía, el no sabia que decir o como comenzar la platica, internamente comenzó a cuestionar si debió haber escrito un discurso o algo en caso de quedarse mudo,** **pero si de algo el estaba seguro, es que el _nunca_ se preparo para las palabras que venían.**

**_"Se que yo soy una molestia"_ **

**El sentimiento como su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció.**

**_No no lo eres_ **

**_"se que a veces te molesto para que salgas a entrenar conmigo cuando trabajas en asuntos del clan en tu oficina ... pero cuando haces tu papeleo veo como te enojas o como te desesperas por las tonterías que piden y se que el entrenamiento te ayuda , te relaja y haces que olvides "_ **

**_tu nunca me has molestado son ellos quien lo hacen_ **

**_"por mucho que lo escondas se que la mayoría de las peticiones son por mi culpa"_ **

**_no es tu culpa es la mía por no ~~protegerte~~_ **

**_"Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo yo se que la mayoría de las personas mayores dentro del clan no me quieren, yo no quiero verte sufrir por mi tu ya lo has hecho suficiente en la guerra"_ **

**_tu nunca me has hecho sufrir en cambio me das felicidad_ **

**_"creo que seria mejor que me fuera"_ **

**_no te vayas_ **

**_"ya no deseo verte así con dolor, con frustración y desesperación e incluso tus ojeras son mas grandes que antes"_ **

**_no me dejes solo_ **

**_" lo siento"_ **

**_¡Espera!_ **

**Antes de que ella se levanta Madara la sujeto y la sentó en su regazo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.**

**_"Tu no tienes la culpa soy yo quien la tengo"_** **dijo descansando su cabeza encima de la de ella _"Izuna tenia razón yo te lastime con mi estupidez sin embargo nunca me imagine que hasta este punto"_ dijo en ** **un susurro para si mismo mientras soltó un pequeño sollozo, si esos cuatro alguna vez se enteran de lo que sucedió el estaba muerto eso es** **seguro** .

 ** _"Lo siento"_** **se disculpo sinceramente _"lo siento por dejarte, yo ya no me volveré a ir"_ menciono en con una sonrisa llorosa.**

 ** _"lo prometes"_** **dijo ella con una sonrisa triste _" prometes que no me abandonaras y me lastimaras como los demás"_ menciono mirándolo a los ojos.**

 ** _"lo prometo musume"_** **dijo mientras ella levantaba el meñique y el hacia lo mismo y lo cruzaban**

**_ "una vez prometes ya no puedes romper la promesa" _ **

**_"yo no olvido mis promesas musume"_ **

* * *

_" **Kumi** " _ **la llamo Madara después de que pasaron un rato en un silencio cómodo y le presento a su compañero lobo llamado Raiden.**

 ** _"Hn"_** **ella volteo y dejo de acariciar a Raiden que se encontró en su regazo el cual se había encogido para poder dormir en el.**

 _" **tu** " _ **soltó un suspiro _"¿Musume crees que soy un belicista por amar las ... buenas batallas?"_ dijo tranquilamente a pesar de lo ansioso que se encontraban.**

 ** _"si, si lo creo"_** **ella respondió tranquilamente ignorando el dolor en la cara de Madara _"pero"_ provocando que el volteara a ver dejando un silencio que a Madara le parecía eterno _"no me importa..nunca lo ha hecho en realidad"_**

 ** _¿Que?_** **pensó con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, giro su rostro y observando la cara linda y regordeta de su hija lucir tan serena y tranquila.**

 _ **"no me importa por que eres mi familia ... por que eres mi padre, tampoco me importa si te conviertes en el peor villano, en un asesino o un monstruo como ellos dicen, tu eres y serás mi otou-sama y tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y no solamente eso, tu eres la persona que yo mas admiro en el mundo "**_ **dijo mientras lo miraba. Madara ahora estaba aturdido observándola.**

**_ella me admira a mi y solo a mi_ **

**_"Tu fuiste quien me salvo, quien me dio una familia, quien me dio la oportunidad de tener amigos y compañeros, puede que mi tío Shima sea el hokage, puede que el sea idolatrado, venerado y adorado ya que el fue el creador de Konohagakure y el tuvo la idea "_ ella agarro su mano tensa con sus pequeñas manos y la acaricio. Aquella muestra de afecto lo relajo de una manera que no sabia que el podía hacer. " _sin embargo tu eres el protector que trabaja en las sombras y la cuida de su destrucción"_**

**Ella se levanto y lo abrazo** _**"Pero para mi más que mi padre, un belicista, un asesino o un fundador"** _ **ella acuno su rostro y le** **sonriócálidamente, no había odio, miedo o traición ... solo amor en sus ojos.**

**_"¡Eres mi héroe!"_ **

**_realmente no te merezco ** _-_** ~~y nunca lo hare~~_**

**_"kum-"_** no pudo continuar hablando con su hija ya que sintió que lo sacaban de su cuerpo rápidamente cayendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Madara se encontró en una silla de metal fría localizada en el mismo lugar donde se encontró en el principio, abriendo los ojos desorientado forzó su vista a ver todo más claramente tratando de pararse de la silla sin algún logro.

Mirando detenidamente su alrededor vio unas paredes de cristal a unos cuantos metros suyo rodeándolo perfectamente como un cubo y justo frente a un cuadro grande de color negro que se movía como el agua del mar en olas.

De repente su cabello se vio jalado hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus dos ojos media noche, provocando que soltara un gruñido por el dolor incapaz de hablar debido a que sus labios no se movían, calmándose lo más rápido posible viendo que el cuadro frente a el cambiaba de color en color.

 _"porque tenían que sacarme de mis momentos con mi musume"_ pensó mientras soltaba un gruñido feroz debido a la irritación, pero se calmo debido a que una imagen aparecía el cuadro, una demasiado familiar.

 ** _"Dai"_** **dijo Madara observando a la bella mujer pelicastaña sonriente frente a el, junto con Hashirama demasiado feliz y una Mito parada algo distante de ellos.**

 _"¿Que mierdas hace la perra Senju aquí yo esperaba otro recuerdo de mi musume y yo"_ pensó con desagrado al ver a la perra Senju frente a el.

 ** _"Hola Mada-kun_** _"_ **menciono con voz sensual provocándole un estremecimiento a Madara lo que genero una pequeña sonrisa de ella al observar que todavía tiene poder sobre el.**

 _"como mierdas caí ante una bruja como ella"_ pensó con furia mientras observaba al Madara de aquel recuerdo con odio

 ** _"quieres pasar"_** **dijo ignorando la pequeña mano temblorosa en la parte trasera de su camisa, sin embargo esto fue notado por una Uzumaki curiosa.**

 _"cuando vea a Mito tendré que agradecerle por cuidar de Kumi durante mi etapa de estúpides"_ pensó con gratitud y amargura.

* * *

 ** _"otou-sama podemos ir a comer dangos por favor"_** **menciono con una voz tímida sabiendo que probablemente la rechazaría como lo ha hecho durante varios meses.**

Madara observaba con impotencia al ver a su hija actuar de esa manera frente a el con timidez, ilusión y anhelo. Ella se veía tan diferente de la niña de tres años que recuerda, la niña energética que lo ayudaría siempre en su papeleo, le prepararía su te favorito, le compraría dango para que comieran juntos, le daría las sonrisas que tanto amaba y le daría aquel sentimiento cálido que sintió en su interior le daría ... _felicidad,_ e incluso lo ayudaría a salir de sus problemas y frustraciones con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Su sola presencia le provocaba un gran regocijo porque le recordaba que en este Cruel Mundo todavia hay algo por lo que luchar y vivir.

 ** _"Estoy ocupado con mi papeleo Kumi, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer"_** **dijo con tranquilamente sin siquiera levantar la vista, perdiéndose las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de su hija sin embargo no paso desapercibido para Dai la cual puso una sonrisa desde atrás de la puerta mientras observaba.**

_"como nunca fui capas de darme cuenta"_

**_"puedo ayudarte a organizarlo y tal vez podamos salir en la noche, bueno y si no quieres dango entonces podemos entrenar"_** **dijo Kumi en voz baja observando el suelo**

_"ella solo quería pasar tiempo conmigo"_

**_"¡Kumi!"_** **grito Madara alzando la vista hacia ella la cual apretó su kimono con sus manos para no temblar de miedo _"no puedes ver que estoy ocupado tengo demasiado trabajo no tengo tiempo para salir contigo o hacer tonterías"_** **bajando la vista nuevamente a los documentos en mano.**

_"ella quería estar conmigo"_

**_"pero ayer saliste con Dai-san todo el día"_** **murmuro en voz baja con tristeza impotencia por no poder estar con su padre.**

_"ella extrañaba a su padre"_

_**"¡Basta!, Cuantas veces te eh dicho que ella es tu madre y que quiero que la respetes como tal aunque no haya pudo criarte eso no signifique que deberías hablarle de esa forma"**_ **le grito Madara con enojo mientras golpeaba las manos de golpe en su escritorio y se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.** **Kumi ya se había preparado para que un golpe llegara a ella sin embargo no sucedió el solo se paro frente a ella y le dijo que se fuera, que el no desea a mocosas insolentes e irrespetuosas. Para que Dai rápidamente abriera la puerta entrando con lagrimas en los ojos provocando que Madara corriera hacia ella ignorando a Kumi ... _de nuevo._**

 ** _"¡VETE!"_** **Madara se giro y le grito con desdén a kumi ya que Dai había escuchado la conversación 'sin querer' y ella 'lloraba' por que Kumi no la quería como Madre.**

_"y como el estúpido que fui, yo la ignore"_

**Kumi rápidamente se fue hacia el bosque saltando por la ventana del segundo piso apenas dándole tiempo a Raiden de agrandarse y entrar en su sombra, ella corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a su destino a su lugar secreto.**

**Era un hermoso lago con agua verde cristalina donde peces de hermosos colores habitaban rodeado de grandes arboles sauces y en el centro del lago había una isla con un hermoso árbol, el primer árbol que ella creo, a ella siempre le gustaron los cerezos sin embargo ella amaba los colores azules y blancos así que creo su propio árbol y realmente era magnifico el árbol era como un cerezo realmente sin embargo las flores eran azules y blancas y la vista que proyectaba lo hacia ver de una manera mágica e irreal.**

Si Madara no estaba aturdido por el recuerdo anterior sin duda alguna estaría anonadado por la vista frente a el.

**Kumi paso la barrera de protección que ella puso para que nadie encontrara el lugar, y camino por el agua con Raiden a cuestas suyo sintiendo las suaves gotas de la lluvia por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose justo a medio camino la lluvia se hizo más fuerte el sonido de los rayos se escuchaba a lo lejos haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara, levantando la cabeza dejo que gotas salvajes de lluvia limpiara su rostro lleno de lagrimas rojas, caminando suavemente llego hasta esa isla sintiendo la arena lodosa en sus pies se dirigió hacía el tronco y se recostó en las raíces junto a Raiden el cual tenia su cabeza en su regazo, agregando chakra puso su mano en el tronco provocando que una raíz gruesa sobresaliera de la tierra y los cubriera lo suficiente como para no mojarse.**

**Raiden el cual al percibir las emociones de su maestra le lamió la mejilla para darle un sentido que no estaba sola.**

**"** _... **Arigato**_ " **dijo Kumi suavemente observando lo con un destello de cariño en sus ojos rotos y vacíos a aquel lobo _"Arigato por estar conmigo Raiden"_ menciono mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje haciendo que se relajara entre sus dedos. _"... Rompiste tu promesa"_ murmuro con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos mientras ** **lagrimas rojas mojaban sus mejillas y caían en el pelaje de su compañero lobo ...**

**....**

**_a veces no es necesario un golpe_** **_para lastimar_**

**_una palabra duele_ **

**_el silencio duele_ **

**_una traición duele_ **

**_el desprecio duele_ **

**_la indiferencia duele_ **

**_...._ **

~~**_rompiste tu promesa_ ** ~~

**_ "Padre" _ **

"... ¿Promesa?" susurro Madara pensando en lo que ella dijo ... entonces _recordó_ , recordó la promesa que el le hizo.

**_ "prometes que no me abandonaras y me lastimaras como los demás" _ **

_"el rompió su promesa"_

**_ "una vez prometes ya no puedes romper la promesa" _ **

_"y lo hizo de la peor manera"_

* * *

Madara en aquel momento no se había dado cuenta o simplemente lo ignoro, pero lagrimas caían de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas mientras veía los recuerdos frente a él.

**Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente y un total de 12 días desde que Kumi saco algo de ropa de la casa del líder del clan ** _- ~~ya no Otou-sama, el no lo merece.~~_** los sello todo en sus pergaminos para irse a vivir a la casa de su abuelo, donde entendió algo en esos dos días que no estaba en su casa **_- ~~ya no es su casa~~_** , solo un total de seis personas preguntaron ¿dónde estaba? a lo que ella respondió "entrenando" obviamente nadie de ellos se tragó esa mentira sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo**

**Pero lo que les preocupo a todos más fue el hecho de que Madara no se diera cuenta que Kumi desapareció.**

**Ella actualmente se encuentran sentada en el marco de la ventana con una rodilla pegada al pecho, su brazo se recargaba sobre ella y su otra pierna estirada mientras su cabeza se recargaba en el marco de la ventada y observaba el día nublado**

_" **Ne Raiden ¿Tú crees que el todavía me quiere?"**_ **Kumi pregunta repentinamente a su compañero mientras observaba la leve lluvia que caía.**

 ** _"Sinceramente no lo sé Akihane-sama"_** **Respondió el lobo que se encontró acostado en su cama con tranquilidad. escuchando como la lluvia aumentaba**

 ** _"... si alguien te quiere te lo demuestra"_** **Kumi murmuro para si misma _"si te extraña, te busca"_ menciono con una voz suave con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos _"... y si quiere hablar contigo deja su orgullo de lado Porque Pensó Primero en ti ... que en los demás "_ Akihane sollozo Sus Ojos Cambiaron de chocolate de color rojo con un negro _" porque no Puedes Pensar en mi por una vez Otou-sama y Dejar de Ser Egoísta "_ Alzo la vista observando y El rayo de color cian brillante que azoto entre las montañas con un Sharingan maduro en sus ojos manchados por lagrimas rojas. .... _Ese día fue la primera vez que su máscara se destrozo_**

_**....** _

**_Y su dolor salió a la luz_ **

**_Fue la primera vez que ella lloro y grito_ **

**_Como una niña de su edad_ **

**_Una niña que fue obligada a crecer_ **

**_Una niña que se rompió_ **

**_Y el día de hoy solo la termino de arruinar_ **

* * *

**_"Chibis"_** **dijo Mito con voz vacilante a los niños que estaban frente a ella en su puerta.**

 _" **Sabemos que el tio Shim-"**_ **corto rápidamente la oración Zero y pensó las palabras con cuidado, _"se que Senju-sama no se encuentra así que quería pedirle si me ayuda con las heridas de aneki, por favor ..."_** **hablo con los ojos aguados en voz baja mientras señalaba a la niña desmayada en su espalda** .

**Masato, Zero y Mito se encontraban en una habitación privada con sellos integrados en las paredes para que nadie se entere de absolutamente nada mientras esperaban que Kumi se orientase.**

**_"que quieres que te sane"_** **pregunto Mito con duda mientras veía a la niña que se sentaba en la camilla.**

 ** _"todo"_** **respondió Kumi sin emociones en su voz provocando le tristeza a Mito y shock cuando dijo la palabra 'todo'-**

 **_"¿A que te refieres Chibi?"_ ** **pregunto con inseguridad Mito mientras observaba como lentamente se quitaba la camisa de manga larga negra asiendo que el aliento de Mito se detuviera en su garganta así como sus ojos se dilataran.**

"Kami" dijo con una voz llena de incredulidad Madara observando el cuerpo de su hija una niña que apenas iba a cumplir cinco años, llevaba vendas que cubrían desde el codo a la muñeca, su pecho y estomago estaban llenos de moretones y hematomas así como cortes, sin embargo el se _asusto_ ella ... su espalda estaba completamente cubierta por vendas de echo Madara estaba seguro que podía ver sangre manchando partes de las vendas sucias que traía puestas.

**Mito salió como flecha hacia ella y le quito las vendas para que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos por cada centímetro más que su piel antes de cubierta se exponía a ella y observaba _todo._**

**Los brazos de Kumi llenos de cortes profundos algunos de los cuales tenían demasiado color verde en ellos o alrededor de los cortes, su estómago y parte de su pecho full de moretones y hematomas verdes y morados y-**

**Mito se llevo las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas miraban con desesperación a Kumi incluso murmuro Kai pensando que era un genjutsu demasiadas veces.**

**Su espalda era horrible ... Parecía como si la hubieran golpeado con un látigo que hay en Tortura e Interrogación así cómo le hubieran incrustado diferentes tipos de cosas filosas Mito podía distinguir vidrio en algunas zonas de las heridas, es como si la hubieran torturado.**

"Quiero vomitar" dijo Madara con la cara verde con su cuerpo rígido y congelado, pero el estaba seguro el no la Matara, el la torturara, desmutilara y le ara cuanta mierda se le ocurra a la perra de Dai si la vuelve a ver otra vez.

 ** _"solo curarme por favor"_** **dijo con voz suplicante a Mito la cual se movió y comenzó con los brazos, tratando de ser lo más gentil posible con la niña de cuatro años frente a ella. ella ayudarla y sacarla de la casa de Madara pero, el clan Uchiha podría verlo de una manera muy diferente, así que estuvo pensando que la mejor manera de ayudarla era convertirse en su maestra pero el inconveniente seria Hashirama ya que Kumi posiblemente la rechazaría para no verlo a el.**

 ** _"quiero que vengas todos los días que Hashirama-kun no esta porque ..."_** **dijo Mito con seriedad pensando en la forma de explicar su idea _"se que tu relación con Hashirama ya no es como antes, pero quiero hacerte una propuesta a ti y solamente a ti no a Dai, no a Madara, no al clan Uchiha, una propuesta para Kumi y solo Kumi "_ dijo severamente Mito mientras terminaba de curar un brazo apesar de que no podría eliminar las cicatrices.**

**Mito observaba a Kumi la cual tenia una cara seria _"decirme, por favor que es la propuesta"_ pregunto**

**_"quiero que te conviertas en mi alumna y me permitas enseñarte Fūinjutsu y Iryō Ninjutsu, se que tu ya vas avanzada por merito propio"_ ** **Mito piensa momentáneamente antes de responder _"Yo diría que en Fūinjutsu vas en el nivel 1 alto rosando el nivel principiante del nivel 2 y en cuanto a Iryō Ninjutsu diría que solo tienes la teoría y control del chakra- "_**

 ** _"estas equivocada"_** **Kumi la interrumpió rápidamente.**

 ** _"eh"_** **Mito paro de curar su brazo y la miro con una cara tonta**

"que dijo" Madara la mira aturdido por dos cosas _numero 1_ el se sorprendió por la declaración de Mito al enseñarle sus especialidades _numero 2_ el hecho de que ella tiene un buen nivel de fuinjutsu e Iryō ninjutsu lo sorprendio.

 ** _"Estas mal acerca de mis niveles en ambas áreas"_** **Kumi la corrigió tranquilamente mientras esperaba que la pelirroja regresara en si para seguir explicando _"en fuinjutsu mi nivel es el 4 -principiante en cuanto a iryo ninjutsu se al menos unos cinco jutsus así como la palma mística y puedo curar huesos rotos así como nivel herida menores además de que se como hacer venenos y como sacarlos del cuerpo en un medio "_ inicio la niña de 4 años con tranquilidad para terminar con una sonrisa al ver a Mito boquiabierta, sintiéndosecha por dentro al ver que creyó la mentira después de todo _un shinobi no demuestra sus verdaderas habilidades_**

Madara a diferencia de Mito tenia los ojos abiertos comicamente ... el se encontraban _sin palabras_ .

**_PRODIGIO_ **

**Esa palabra sonó en la cabeza de Mito.**

**_"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"_ ** **pregunto Mito con curiosidad.**

 ** _"Bueno desde que Otou-sama no desea pasar tiempo conmigo. Voy a casa de los abuelos y entreno con ellos además de Otoutos y pues no creo que haga falta explicar lo del iryo ninjutsu, en el campo del fuinjutsu tengo libros del Clan Tusugami"_** **Respondió tranquila Kumi _"además no soy la única con ese tipo de conocimiento"_ dijo mientras señalaba a los mellizos sentados al lado de la camilla.**

**La boca de mito colgaba comicamente mientras observaba a los mellizos analizando lo que Kumi-Chibi le dijo.**

**_"Ambos saben fuinjutsu e iryo ninjutsu"_** **pregunto con incredulidad.**

... Madara estaba aturdido su sobrino energético y idiota sabia fuinjutsu e iryo ninjutsu el se lo esperaba de Masato pero no de Zero que siempre hacia el tonto y el ridículo frente a todos.

Y aunque no lo admitiera esos niños incluso sabia mas que el en ambas artes Shinobis

 **_"¡Si!"_ ** **dijo Zero alegremente mientras su hermano solo asentía con la cabeza levemente.**

**" _¿Cómo?"_ pregunto con duda.**

**_"Aneki ... Ella nos enseño cuando se lo pedimos, después de todo no queríamos quedarnos atrás"_ ** **dijo suavemente el mellizo azabache mayor.**

**" _Además no queríamos que ella cargara con todo el peso sobre sus hombros como normalmente lo hace ella ya tiene lo suficiente"_ dijo seriamente Zero**

_"Creo que me voy a desmayar"_ pensó Madara con la mente en las nubes, esta ... Fue la primera vez que veía a su sobrino de de esta forma, Zero y Masato eran lo contrario uno del otro mientras Masato era una copia física de Izuna con los ojos rojos de su madre su personalidad era seria y fría muy pocas veces sonreía y cuando lo hacia era siempre con Kumi, Zero e Izuna y rara vez con el resto de la familia. Zero era lo contrario el siempre sonreía y era muy torpe, el era parecido a su madre con el cabello Blanco pero con ojos medianoche como cualquier Uchiha. Entonces imagina su sorpresa al ver a los chicos que el creía conocer actuar de tal manera.

 **_"Entonces son buenos en ambas áreas ¿verdad?"_ ** **pregunto Mito a lo que ellos asintieron en confirmación _"entonces ¿quieren que los entrene a los tres?"_ pregunto suavemente acariciando sus cabezas.**

**El par de mellizos compartieron miradas y parecían vacilantes y dudosos ante tal propuesta así que rápidamente voltearon a ver a Kumi la cual les sonrió y movió sus manos con un esfuerzo sutil.**

_" **Es su elección"**_ **dijo con su lenguaje de señas especiales, pero observo que parecían indecisos así que reformo la pregunta _"¿es lo que tu quieres?"_ mientras ponía una sonrisa suave en su rostro.**

**Ellos la observaron y se miraron entre ellos con determinación a los ojos, entonces ellos _entendieron_ y sabían cual seria su respuesta.**

**_"Nos gustaría ser sus aprendices Mito-Okasan"_** **respondieron suavemente con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.**

**" _Yo también ... lo haré, yo deseo hacerlo Mito-Okasan"_ dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que hace tiempo se había perdido además de una gran determinación para hacer que Mito este orgullosa de ella ... ella lo había comprendido Otou -sa ... Madara el ya no era familia ya no era _su_ familia aunque _duela demasiado_ .**

**_"Akihane"_** **dijo Kumi de repente llamando la atención de Mito _"llámame Akihane después de todo yo confió en ti Mito-Okasan"_ dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**Mito estaba sorprendida ellos la llamaron Mamá, ella quería hijos sin embargo todavía no se embarazaba y ellos anhelaban el cariño y el consuelo de una madre en especial Kumi.**

**_...._ **

**_Y ella no se los negó_ **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

"Lo siento ... Lo siento tanto" murmuró Madara el creía que conocía a su familia el estaba equivocado lo único que podía hacer era disculparse inútilmente por que el lo _sabia_ una disculpa no a reglara los años de sufrimiento, las heridas físicas y mentales , el dolor, la angustia, la soledad, el _~~odio~~ ._

**Kumi de casi cuatro años caminaba al complejo Senju para poder ver a Mito-Okasan ya que Dai la encontró el día de ayer en el mercado y como la gran madre que es la llevo al clan Uchiha a la casa de ella y la lastimo ~~ _demasiado_ ~~ y aunque curó los huesos rotos y algunos moretones todavia no es una experta y necesita ayuda ya que sus heridas de camino hacia el otro complejo se volvieron a abrir y dolía _mucho_ , por eso su visita en el Clan Senju el día de hoy, ya que se supone que Hashirama esta en la oficina Hokage y Tobirama en una patrulla alrededor de la aldea.**

**Tocando la puerta de madera oscura de la casa Senju Akihane espero pacientemente a que Mito-Okasan le abriera la puerta hasta que de un momento a otro se abrió y una melena blanca se destaco, ella se congelo por un momento, la persona en la puerta no era su Okasan era Tobirama.**

**_"Lo siento por la interrupción ¿se encuentra Mito-Sama?"_ ** **pregunto con educación mientras ponía casualmente sus brazos sangrantes en su espalda y ocultando una mueca de dolor provocado por aquel movimiento.**

 ** _"Kumi, no te había visto en un tiempo"_** **dijo Tobirama algo aturdido mientras arrugaba levemente la nariz ya que podía sentir un olor familiar.**

 ** _"Lo mismo digo Senju-sama sin embargo quisiera saber ¿si se encuentra Mito-Sama?"_** **pregunto nuevamente con su fachada tranquila ya que podía sentir como la tela de su vestido se pegaba en sus brazos debido a la sangre.**

 ** _"No ella no se encuentra"_** **dijo con una mirada sospechosa y algo incomodo por la forma en que lo llamo.**

 ** _"Ya veo ... entonces me retiro que pase buena tarde Senju-sama"_** **se disculpo breve mente por molestarlo y se dio la vuelta escondiendo nuevamente sus brazos y camino casualmente, ella necesita alejarse el aroma a hierro empezaría a impregnar el aire y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Lastimosamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que una leve ola de viento paso sobre ella llevando su aroma hacia el hombre albino.**

**Los ojos de Tobirama se abrieron de golpe _"¡Espera! Kumi"_ la llamo desde la entrada alarmado ya que reconoció el olor a sangre, ella giro la cabeza y observo como caminaba hacia ella con una mirada llena de enojo y sospecha**

**_"¿Quien?"_ ** **dijo el, ella solo parpadeo y jadeo _"¿quien te lastimó?"_ el pregunto nuevamente con furia apenas contenida mientras buscaba la fuente del olor metálico de la sangre seca.**

**Akihane se alarmo _"lo siento, pero esto no le incumbe a usted ni a ninguna otra persona Senju-sama"_ Ella dijo solo para desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos, sorprendiendo y lastimando a Tobirama por su jutsu elemental y por que ella prácticamente huyo de el. Agachándose puso dos dedos en el suelo y trato de encontrar su Chakra, frunció el seño ya que le estaba costando encontrarla ella sabia esconderse bien, demasiado bien para una niña de cuatro años.**

**Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudo encontrarla en ... _"¿que es lo que hace en ese lugar?"_ murmuro para si mismo mientras se teletransportaba al sello más cercano a ese lugar. Rápidamente saltando por los techos se dirigió al bosque de la muerte como le llamaban los civiles ocultando su chakra se acerco sigilosamente a donde ella se encontró, el observo el rio frente a el y la encontró, el se paro en _seco_ y se _congelo_ .**

**Kumi se encuentran tumbada al lado del rio semiconsciente sus brazos estaban sangrando ella acababa de lavarlos sin embargo las cortadas eran demasiado profundas, ella estaba agotada tuvo que curar las de sus piernas y se quedo sin chakra.**   
**....**

**_Ella quería dormir_ **

**_Ella quería descansar_ **

**_Ella quería desaparecer_ **

**_Ella quería dejar de sufrir_ **

**_Ella quería morir ..._ **

**_Pero no es tiempo_ **

**_Ella no podía morir_ **

**_Aun no_ **

**_~~Todavía~~ _ ** ~~**_no_**~~

* * *

 ** _"¡Kumi!"_** **gritó Tobirama mientras corría hacia ella, se alarmo nuevamente su ropa esta completamente manchada de sangre _"necesito llevarte con Mito"_ dijo preocupado al ver demasiada sangre, con delicadeza la cargo entre sus brazos y se teletransporto al complejo Senju, sintiendo el chakra de Mito en casa se tranquilizo un poco.**

**Acomodándola en su cama suavemente, fue a buscar a Mito a la cocina _"¡Mito!"_ grito, provocando que ella saltara del susto.**

**_"Tobi"_ **

**_"No hay tiempo para esto"_** **dijo y la arrastro a su cuarto.**

**_"¿A que-"_ **

**_"¡Es Kumi!"_ ** **le grito con pesar mientras subían las escaleras.**

**Sin que Tobirama se diera cuenta en los ojos de Mito paso un destello de furia, rápidamente paso a su lado corriendo y le grito " _¡Tráeme el pergamino! Que esta en mi oficina con el sello Uchiha ¡ahora!"_ Tobirama de un momento a otro cambio de dirección y fue a la oficina de Mito.**

"Realmente te debo mucho Mito" dijo Madara con amargura y gratitud "lo peor de todo esto es que ocurrió frente a mis ojos" su Sharingan se activo y giro lentamente "si nos volvemos a ver Dai alguna vez te regresare todo lo que tu le hiciste, cada golpe, cada cortada, cada hueso roto "su mangekyou hizo aparición y su mirada se volvió sombría" cada _lagrima_ "su mirada se llena de odio y furia" lo pagaras todo _mi querida y leal esposa_ "...

**Mito entro de golpe por la puerta azotandola, despertando a la niña _"Kami"_ se cubrió la boca con las manos y se lanzo hacia ella _"esa perra"_ siseo con furia, con su mano agarro la mejilla de la niña con delicadeza _"mi niña"_ lagrimas caían de sus ojos _" Akihane, cariño te curare ¿si? "_ dijo suavemente _" duerme me encargare de todo "_ mientras le acariciaba su cabello y Akihane cerraba los ojos _" todo esta bien "_**

**....**

**_Nada esta bien_ **

**_por favor ayúdame_ **

**_sálvame ..._ **

* * *

**La próxima vez que abrió los ojos observo su alrededor con tranquilidad y un destello de sospecha, sabiendo que se encontraron en el complejo Senju al sentir las auras familiares de Mito y Tobirama, su respiración se agito por un momento en alarma al sentir el horroroso Chakra de Dai cerca del complejo, frunció el seño sintiendo la delgada tela alrededor de su cuerpo ... estaba cubierta de vendas** _de nuevo_ **, suspiro por lo bajo ignorando el dolor en sus brazos.**

**Movió** su cabeza tratando de observar su cuerpo dañado y vio que llevaba una camisa demasiado grande para ella de color azul...posiblemente de Tobirama sin embargo ella estaba _molesta_ , molesta por que Mito-Okasan la curo _otra vez,_ **molesta porque dejo que Dai la maltratara de nuevo, molesta por ser débil, molesta por tener piedad y no darle la cara a Dai y golpearla, cotarla y golpearla _—_ ~~matarla, despedazarla, sacarle los ojos y verla romperse bajo sus pies~~ como se merece ...o tal vez por mucho que ella lo niegue se contiene para no lastimar a Madara _—_ ~~el ama a la bruja.~~**

**No importa cuanto trate de odiarlo ella no puede hacerlo, el era su Otou-sama...simplemente no podía.**

**Ella...ella ya no quería ser una molestia, no quería causarle problemas a Mito _—_ ~~ _no a ella...nunca a ella_ no _a la persona que quiere como una madre._~~**

**....**

**_ella no podía se débil_ **

**_ella no puede permitírselo_ **

**_ella es una abominación_ **

**_después de todo_ **

**_su sangre es una combinación demasiado insana_ **

* * *

**Tobirama estaba analizando a Dai desde que sucedió aquel suceso con Kumi hace unas semanas, el estaba indignado, furioso, molesto ... lívido con Dai y consigo mismo ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?, ¿Cómo nadie se a dado cuenta?, Están tan ciegos, pero al final el _entendió_ ... el supo que por más que duela Mito _tenia razón_ sobre su hermana mayor.**

**_"tu hermana es una zorra, una perra oportunista que ara lo que sea necesario para su propio beneficio sin importarle usar a las personas como herramientas" Mito siseo con asco y odio mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a su cuñado._ **

**_"estas mintiendo Mito, mi hermana ¡AMA! a Kumi siempre lo ha echo" Tobirama estaba molesto como se atreven a culpar a su dulce hermana mayor "así que ¡deja de mentir MITO!" el le grito, el quería que se callara el no quería pensar que su hermana lastimaría a su propia sangre._ **

**_"eres tan ciego" Mito lo miro con lastima._ **

**_Tobirama se paro de golpe "Además Madara nunca pudo que dañaran Kumi el la ¡ADORA!" el dijo secamente a la uzumaki_ **

**_Ella se levanto camino hasta quedar frente a el y lo miro sin miedo "el no es más que un estúpido, un imbécil" ella le golpeo el pecho con un dedo "un bastardo " lo empuja hacia atrás golpeándolo en los hombros "el solo es su perro , el gran perro guardián de la amada Dai Senju-Uchiha, Madara presume de sus lindo ojitos Sharingan pero es más ciego que tu y Hashirama juntos "ella escupió sin pena su opinión" te apuesto que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que Kumi dejo de vivir con el "ella siseo y lo sujeto de la camisa con demasiada fuerza inclinandolo a su altura" Desde hace siete meses ... ¡SIETE MALDITOS MESES! "Ella le grito_ **

* * *

**Kumi se corrige tirada en el pasto en su campo de entrenamiento personal, _el bosque de la muerte_ este lugar sin duda era su favorito para entrenar y practicas sin temer a que alguien la observara y si alguien le preguntaba el ¿porque? es por 5 pequeñas razones:**

**> _numero 1_** _:_ **el uso de chakra se ve eclipsado por el poder que expulsan los arboles y los animales por lo tanto ella puede practicar tanto Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu como quiera y nadie se daría cuenta.**

**> _numero 2:_ los grandes animales mutados sirven como excelentes oponentes para practicar las habilidades físicas que van desde los reflejos, velocidad y fuerza para finalizar con mejorar su Taijutsu luchando contra las grandes bestias.**

**> _numero 3 :_ incluso ella sabe que es muy fuerte sin embargo todavia no es invencible, de esa manera entra la practica de ilusión y camuflaje, los animales cuentan con cinco sentidos al igual que los humanos ... vista, oído, gusto, tacto y olfato de esa manera practica el Genjutsu, el genjutsu es prácticamente el arme del engaño, y es lo que ella hace ... engaña la mente afectando el olfato y la audición de los grandes zorros que tratan de cazarla y comerla, engaña a los grandes murciélagos para que no sean capas de verla en la oscuridad cuando entra en las cuevas, engaña a los grandes animales acuáticos en el rio para que no sean capas de sentirla cuando se baña y caza la comida.**

**_> numero 4:_** **use iryo ninjutsu para curar sus heridas después de cada día de entrenamiento e aquel bosque.**

 ** _> numero 5:_** **mejorar su kenjutsu luchando contra las garras afiladas de las aves monstruosas del bosque.**

**Ella se levanto del pasto y comenzó a caminar a la sombra de un árbol lentamente se sumergió en ella, a una velocidad fugas ella traspaso las sombras generadas por cada árbol en el bosque y en menos de dos minutos ella se surgio saliendo de la oscuridad de un callejón frente al campo de entrenamiento.**

**Ocultando su chakra a pasos lentos y tranquilos se dirigió a casa de su abuelo Jima caminando a través de los callejones y rutas menos circuladas por los aldeanos, sintiendo la firma de chakra conocida se detuvo, agregándole chakra a sus pies salto por las paredes del callejón y subió al techo observando la figura que la seguía.**

**_"¿Porque me sigues Senju-san?"_ ** **Kumi observa la cara de frustración del albino posiblemente por verse descubierto por una niña.**

 **_"¿Podemos hablar?"_ ** **pregunto con su cara estoica nuevamente**

 **_"¿Porque ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes?"_ ** **Kumi lo miro con una cara pasible _"Tu quieres hablar pero ¡yo no!"_ ella le aclaro y salto por los techos.**

**Tobirama siguió momentos después sorprendido por la velocidad a la que ella iba, el alcanzo momentos después y el sujeto de los hombros agachándose a su altura _"quiero entrenarte"_ el le pidió.**

**ella se cruzo de brazos y sus ojos se pusieron agudos _"¿porque quieres hacerlo? ¿por lastima? ¿por redención?"_ Tobirama se estremeció ella le hablo con una voz fría que lo hiso sentir más culpable _"¿Crees que con entrenamiento todo se soluciona?, ¡Pues no! No lo hace Senju-san"_ su voz se volvió sin emociones. **

**Evito mirar sus ojos _"lo siento"_** **se disculpo sinceramente.**

 ** _"una disculpa no es suficiente"_** **sus ojos se humedecieron _"un lo siento no me repondrá los huesos rotos, las lagrimas derramadas"_ rojo manchaba sus mejillas _"los días de soledad, los días que pase sin comer"_ su Sharingan se activo _"los días de tortura, los golpes, las cortadas, las malditas cicatrices Senju-san "su cuerpo tembló._**

**Tobirama la abrazo lagrimas cristalinas humedecían su rostro _"lo lamento yo soy un estúpido nunca fui capas de darme cuenta Mito tiene razón Dai no es más que una perra oportunista"_ el apretó su agarre _"solo una..solo una oportunidad"_ su voz se quebró _"por favor"_**

**_"solo por esta vez sin embargo no doy segundas oportunidades"_ **

**_"es todo lo que deseo kumi no te traicionare"_ **

**_"Akihane, llámame Akihane te lo ganaste"_ **

**_...._ **

**_las cuentas son claras_ **

**_los favores los pago_ **

**_y las traiciones_ **

**_yo las cobro ..._ **

* * *

**Kumi regresaba de una misión de clase B que aumento de Rango fue acompañada de Zero y Masato la cual fue realmente fácil sólo tuvieron que matar a unos cuantos bandidos y Nunekin de la frontera oeste que comparten con Amegakure, sin embargo Kumi notó el sutil comportamiento de sus Otoutos y lo supo de inmediato algo sucedía ellos estaban nerviosos.**

**_"Que es lo que les pasa"_** **dijo con un seño fruncido sin embargo no respondieron y aumentaron la velocidad a nivel jounin algo que ella correspondió.**

Madara estaba sorprendido Kumi todavía era una niña pero ya tenia esa velocidad el se sintió _orgulloso._

**Rápidamente llegaron a la aldea, corrieron a través de los tejados y entraron a la oficina del Shodai Hokage para reportar su misión, fueron recibidos por un Hashirama sonriente y un Tobirama frustrado.**

**_"Ohayo como les fue equipo 0"_** **pregunto un sonriente Hokage al equipo estoico.**

 ** _"Perfectamente, la misión fue un éxito"_** **Kumi dio un paso al frente y hablo tranquilamente _"La misión de Rango B que se nos otorgo subió de categoría a Rango A señor"_**

 ** _"Dame tu_** **Reporte _"_ ordeño Hashirama tranquilamente.**

 **" _El viaje fue hacia la frontera fue fácil, demasiado para nuestro gusto así que en vez de descansar aumentamos la velocidad y llegamos en dos días a la frontera"_** **menciono la Uchiha con calma sorprendiendo a Hashirama ya que los Shinobis que el manda tardan una semana en llegar a la frontera _"Sin embargo una vez llegamos a el lugar de la misión acabamos eficientemente con los bandidos que no sobrepasaban el nivel de Chunin Bajo una vez terminamos desaparecidos los cuerpos pero notamos dos firma de Chakra a dos kilómetros de nuestra ubicación por lo que asumimos que eran Nunekin o Shinobis de Amegakure y el resultado fue el primero "_** **Kumi tomo una pausa para que Hashirama asimilara la información a lo que hizo una seña para que continuará** **_"Los Nunekin en cuestión fueron Kaede Yukino y Fuji Chinoike Ex-Shinobis de Kumogakure clasificados en el libro Bingo como Shinobis de Rango A"_** **Kumi espero un momento al observar la cara pensante del Hokage " _acabamos con los Shinobis rápidamente dejándolos vivos lo necesario para interrogarlos así que también pudimos evitar gastar energía innecesaria obteniendo solo heridas leves las cuales tratamos y sellamos los cuerpos, por lo que sin ningún motivo para quedarnos regresamos de inmediato a Konoha señor "_** **termino de hablar Kumi dando un paso atrás.**

 ** _"Después de que interrogamos a los Nunekin descubrimos algo una información que no le va a gustar a nadie en lo absoluto_** **_"_** **Zero dio un paso al frente y hablo con la cara estoica de Uchiha.**

 ** _"¿Que es lo que no le va a gustar a nadie?"_** **pregunto Tobirama con curiosidad genuina.**

**_" Guerra"_ **

* * *

_" **Zero ... ¿A donde vamos?"**_ **Pregunto Kumi con los ojos vendados y con curiosidad ya que la tienda secuestrado esta mañana de la casa de su abuelo Jima y cuando le pregunto Tajima solo le sonrio levemente y dijo que fuera con ellos.**

 ** _"Vamos a ver a unas personas especiales aneki"_** **dijo Zero con una gran sonrisa genuina mientras cargaba a Kumi en sus brazos dando un salto al siguiente árbol y observaba que Raiden los seguía desde las sombras de los arboles.**

**Llegaron a su destino en uno hora debido a la velocidad de Zero mientras Kumi aprovecho a dormir en los brazos de su Otouto.**

**_"Aneki ya llegamos_** **" El sacudió levemente mientras la guiaba a el lugar con Raiden al lado suyo.**

**_"Me vas a decir a donde vamos"_ **

**_"No usaste tus habilidades sensoriales"_** **pregunto con sorpresa.**

 ** _"No"_** **respondió Kumi sin embargo noto que su Otouto no estaba satisfecho _"no los use porque confió en ti otouto "_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

**... Zero el estaba sorprendido y Feliz, su aneki declaro abiertamente que _confía_ en el algo que ella nunca aria con cualquier persona y el se siente _afortunado_ de ser así de especial para ella.**

**_"Vamos nee-chan ya casi llegamos"_ **

**_"Hn"_ **

**Kumi sintió que su hermano dejo de caminar así que hizo lo mismo y sentí que le quitaba la venda de los ojos y ella _lloro de felicidad._ Frente a ella había una gran manta en el pasto debajo de un gran árbol lleno de un gran cartel colgando arriba con las palabras FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIME y justo frente a ella se encontraban todos sus amigos ... no eran su _familia. Masato, Kuro, Elaya, Kano, Sorano, Seina, Hisao, Arata, Madoka, Takumi y Shikain_**

Madara observo a su hija y el se sentio triste, feliz y celoso ella estaba sonriendo como lo hacia con el cuando era pequeña ella estaba genuina mente feliz y si ella lo era el también sin embargo no pudo evitar los pequeños Celos y Envidia que cuando sentí ella _les_ sonrió a _ellos._

**Kumi entro a la casa de su Oji-sama seguida de un pequeño Raiden después de dejar a un Zero y Masato dormidos en su casa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos brillantes hablo _"Tadaima"_ dijo mientras se quitaba las sandalias y las dejaba en la entrada mientras Raiden la seguía de cerca.**

**_"okaeirinasai"_** **dijo Izuna con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba por el pasillo observando a Kumi la cual fingió sorpresa al ver a su tío ya que había sentido su chakra desde que entro en Konoha.**

**Ella rápidamente se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo por la cintura y enterró su rostro en su estomago, mientras que el se inclinaba y la alzaba para abrazarla contra su pecho.**

**_"te extrañe tío Zu_** **" dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.**

 ** _"yo también te extrañe"_** **dijo mientras la abrazaba y luego giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para observar un pequeño lobo que se movía junto a su pierna y agitaba alegremente su cola de punta blanca _"hola a ti también Raiden"_**

Madara vio con los dientes apretados la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos tan brillantes ... el sentimiento de celos y envidia lo invadió por completo.

~~_celos de su hermano menor_ ~~

~~_celos de que esa sonrisa no era para el_ ~~

~~_nunca para el..._ ~~ ~~_ya no_ ~~

**_"Por lo que veo todo salió como ellos lo planearon"_** **dijo Tajima sentado en un cojín negro con una sonrisa astuta observando el rostro de su nieta que venia al engawa con Raiden a cuestas y le servía te, detrás de ella venia Izuna con una gran sonrisa.**

 ** _"Hn"_** **gruño Kumi en confirmación mientras se sentaba y Raiden se recostaba a su lado.**

 ** _"Por cierto de que es el pergamino"_** **dijo Izuna viendo con curiosidad en pequeño pergamino que ella puso en su regazo, provocando la mirada de interés de Tajima.**

 ** _"Son los regalos que me dieron"_** **dijo Kumi mientras ponía el pergamino en la mesa frente a ella _"les gustaría verlos todavía no los e visto ya que están sellados"_ menciono mientras los veía.**

 ** _"Hn"_** **gruñeron en confirmación provocando una risita a Kumi que se levanto para recoger las tazas y dejarlas dentro de la casa dejando espacio libre en la mesa, desenrollando el pergamino tanto Izuna como Tajima observaron los dies sellos escritos en el pergamino.**

 ** _"Bien el primero"_** **puso chakra en el primer sello y en una nube de humo un hermoso arco de metal negro que media 1.20 metros de largo y unas hermosas flechas de color carmesí de metal chakra, estaban frente a ella junto con otro pergamino y una nota que ella leyó y sonrió ante la mirada expectante de su abuelo y tío.**

 ** _"el arco es de Zero y las flechas son de Masato"_** **les aclaro Kumi a ambos Uchihas.**

 _" **De donde sacaron el dinero para esto"**_ **dijo Izuna con cara plana y una mirada sospechosa, ya que conocía a sus hijos y Zero no era una persona que ahorrara dinero era Masato quien lo hacia, sin embargo el arco y las flechas se notaban que eran de gran calidad.**

 ** _"Tal vez ... ya sabes a donde fue tu cartera cuando te la robaron en medio del pueblo hace un mes"_** **dijo Tajima en broma soltando una risita al ver como a su hijo se le caía la quijada y se sonrojaba de vergüenza por el hecho de que dos niños de casi seis años le robaran su cartera en medio de un pueblo a un ninja que se supone que es de élite.**

**Rápidamente Izuna se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras escuchaba a Kumi y su padre reír se de el debido a que fue superado por dos niños, dios cuando Tobirama se enterara de esto nadie le quitaría la maldita sonrisa petulante.**

Incluso Madara se estaba riendo de la situación ya que como su hermano no se dio cuenta de que un albino alborotador nada silencioso junto a un azabache antisocial e incomodo le robaron su billetera a plena luz del día en medio de un pueblo.

**Izuna rápidamente se aclaro la garganta y le dijo que continuara con los regalos.**

**Al acabar todos los sellos dentro del pergamino había recibido en total:**

**-Pergaminos, Tinta y Pinceles de Shikain**

**-200 Kunais y 100 Shuriken de Kano y Sorano**

**-Tanto negro de metal chakra de Kuro**

**-Pergaminos de Fuinjutsu avanzado de Madoka.**

**-Contrato de invocación de águilas de Elaya**

**-100 Senbon de Metal chakra de Arata**

**-Lingotes de metal chakra de Takumi**

**-Plantas venenosas de Kirigakure y Sunagakure de Hisao**

**Kumi estaba cubriendo su boca para aguantar la risa la cara de su tío y abuelo no tenia precio incluso uso su Sharingan para no olvidar lo nunca, su abuelo tenia los ojos abiertos con un tamaño cómico mientras se golpeaba el pecho, su tío Zu tenia la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos del mismo tamaño que su abuelo.**

Madara estaba igual que Izuna pero la única diferencia era que su mandíbula solo estaba floja.

**Kumi empezó a temblar hasta el punto en que no aguanto y se rió a carcajadas de ellos, regresando en si Izuna le dio una mirada sucia hasta que vio la cara de su padre y se puso a reír igualmente y pronto Tajima los siguió y se rió también.**

**_"supongo que es hora de darte nuestros regalos"_** **dijo Tajima mientras se paraba y entraba en casa y sacaba cuatro pergaminos antes de sentarse y dárselos a Kumi nuevamente _"Uno es de Butsuma, otro de Mito, uno de Tobirama y el ultimo es mio"_**

 ** _"Oji-sama"_** **Dijo Kumi conmocionada viendo los cuatro pergaminos uno con el símbolo Uchiha, dos con el Senju y uno de Uzumaki.**

 **_"este es el mío aki -chan"_ ** **dijo Izuna mientras sacaba un pergamino detrás de el y se lo entregaba.**

 ** _"esto ... yo"_** **Kumi no sabia que decir ella estaba aturdida mirando los pergaminos en su regazo** _" **... Arigato"**_ **ella inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y los miro con unas lagrimas rojas saliendo de sus ojos provocando que el color chocolate en ellos brillara y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro una _genuina_ , sorprendiendo a Izuna y Tajima _"arigato por ser mi familia" _ dijo aun sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas.**

 **_"Akihane .."_ ** **inicio Tajima algo indeciso sobre que decir, sin embargo feliz de que su nieta este así de emocionada y contenta como hace mucho que no lo hacia el breve mente se giro y vio que Izuna estaba en la misma situación que el, preocupado pero _feliz._**

Madara solo observaba en silencio la situación sin embargo el estaba aturdido nuevamente ya que ella sonrió de una manera que le pareció única y sus lagrimas eran ... eran inigualables, mas hermosas que cualquier Rubí que el hubiera visto.

* * *

*** CLANK * * CLANK * * CLANK ***

**Las espadas chocaban entre ellos, al ver que estaban en un punto muerto ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás.**

**_"cubre tu lado izquierdo"_ **

**Una lluvia de Kunais vino hacia ella, esquivo dando vueltas en el aire y la distancia entre ellos se hizo más grande.**

**Una vez que estuvo de pie ella noto la falla y lo recompuso, momentos después un dragón de agua venia en su dirección, estrecho los ojos y corrió hacia el. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia del monstruoso Jutsu ella doblo las piernas, extendió los brazos hacia los lados y se deslizo por debajo del enorme Jutsu de agua con su espalda a centímetros del suelo y su cabello arrastrándose sobre el pasto.**

**Una fuerte explosión se escucho detras de ella cuando paso el Jutsu.**

**Sin perder tiempo se impulso con Chakra y dio un salto al aire, hubo varios pulsos de Chakra y cambio su posición girando de manera horizontal cerrando los ojos paso entre las balas de agua que lanzo su enemigo, sintiendo como una pasaba volando entre su cabello, otra rozo su muslo y la ultima en su cuello, un punto de estrellarse en el suelo puso su mano con chakra frente a ella y se impulso hacia arriba dio un nuevo salto y uso un Shunshin apareciendo detras del albino colocando un kunai sobre su yugular.**

**_"Sedo"_ **

**Retiro el Kunai y dio una sonrisa cansada _"¿Como lo hice?"_ ella pregunto.**

**Tobirama paso una mano en su cabeza _"Lo hiciste muy bien, pasaras esos exámenes"_**

**Se movió tímidamente _"Arigato por entrenar conmigo"_ hablo en voz baja.**

**sus ojos se suavizaron _"Siempre"_ una ceja se alzo _"por cierto ¿te gusto mi regalo? no te vi usarlo en la pelea"_**

**Ella lo miro, sus ojos brillaron y asintió " _si en realidad me encanto mucho, Akabane es mi segunda espada y planeo usarla cuando pase el examen"_**

**El parpadeo _"¿Akabane ?, Un buen nombre sin duda, ¿Cuál es la primera?"_ el cuestiono con curiosidad.**

**Ella invoco un pergamino de la manga de su Chaqueta y de el saco dos pergaminos mas uno con el símbolo Senju y el otro con el Uchiha, agarro el Senju e invoco a Akabane.**

**En una nube de humo aparecio una Katana de vaina carmesí con un listón Dorado amarrado, el mango era del mismo color que la vaina con rombos dorados, colgando de la empuñadura con cadenas doradas había tres pequeñas figuras una de un tigre plateado, un dragón Negro y el símbolo Senju, la hoja de la espada era de color plateado brillante con el filo rojo.**

**Agarro el otro pergamino, he invoco la Katana de su Tio Izuna, esta tenia una vaina negra con un dibujo de un dragón occidental blanco girando en ella, el mango era negro con rombos Blancos, con listones negros sobresaliendo de la empuñadura, tenia sujetas dos campanas de metal plateado y un pequeño abanico Uchiha, la hoja de la Katana era completamente negro con el filo rojo.**

**ella le mostró ambas espadas _"A la tuya la llame Akabane y la de tío Zu Yami"_**

**Tobirama frunció el seño observando con atencion la Katana negra era hermosa el tenia que admitirlo aunque fuera de mala gana, le devolvió la Katana a Akihane y ella soltó una risita.**

**El le lanzo una mirada sucia, generando que se riera más el le iba a reclamar cuando ella salto y lo abrazo por la cintura, el parpadeo.**

**La Uchiha-Senju enterró su rostro en el estomago del mayor _"Arigato por estar conmigo ... se que tienes cosas que hacer y tratas de hacer tiempo para mi pero, también necesitas tiempo para ti"_ ella lo miro a los ojos, Tobirama se agacho y la abrazo suavemente sin saber que hacer o decir ante esas palabras _"Si necesitas descansar hazlo, no me voy a molestar ni nada"_ le sonrió de manera cálida _"No te sobre esfuerces, si necesitas que te ayude en algo dímelo, Hn"_ ella se separo antes de que el dijera algo y corrió a la salida del campo, la niña sintiéndose traviesa grito.**

**_"Te veo después Tobira-Tosan"_ **

**A lo lejos pudo escuchar como el albino se atraganto ante el titulo que ella le dio, riéndose a carcajadas se dirigió al complejo Senju a darle una visita a Mito-Okasan y contarle su pequeña aventura de hoy.**

El corazón de Madara se rompió en mil pedazos. siente como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima, _¿Por qué ?, ¿Porque? ¡¿PORQUE?!, ¡MALDITA SEA !, Primero Izuna y ahora ¡Tobirama! ¡MALDICIÓN !._

* * *

**Hoy fue un día único y especial ellos presentarían el examen ANBU, la organización que se creo hace unos ocho meses.**

**Hace cuatro meses que fue su cumpleaños número cinco y desde entonces aumento su entrenamiento hasta el punto en que solo descansaba cuando dormía y no fue solo ella también sus amigos que desde que escucharon sobre el examen ANBU no han de entrenar aunque sabe que probablemente la mayoría de ellos no queden debido a que el nivel de algunos solo es chunin o jounin bajo todavia por lo que acordaron que solo Zero, Shikain, Masato, Elaya y ella serán los únicos que lo aplicaran y los demás harán lo en los próximos dos exámenes que son en uno y dos años respectivamente.**

**Kumi se encuentra caminando hacia la salida del complejo donde siente el chakra de su abuelo Jima y suma, su tío y sus otoutos**

**" _Oji-samas, Tio Zu"_ dijo Kumi respetuosamente con una pequeña reverencia.**

**_"Nieta"_** **dijo Tajima llamando su atención _"se que eres fuerte, sin embargo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti"_ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Kumi sonriera suavemente.**

 ** _"yo se que lo lograras Akihane tu nunca nos decepcionaras"_** **dice Butsuma acariciándole la cabeza.**

 **_"yo creo en ti Akihane"_ ** **dice Izuna que esta acompañado de Zero, Masato y Elaya los cuales también tienen sonrisas en sus rostros posiblemente ellos también fueron motivados antes de que ella llegara.**

**_"sabemos que no fallaras"_ **

**....**

**_Ella no les falla_ **

**_Ella rompe cualquier récord en la historia de ANBU_ **

**_Récords que nunca serán superados por nadie_ **

**_ En lo absoluto _ **

* * *

_"Porque, porque escogiste ser ANBU musume_ " pensó Madara con vacilación _"no lo entiendo, yo ... yo te lo hubiera, nunca hubiera permitido esto yo deseaba que tuvieras prohibido una infancia"_

**"pues vaya infancia le diste"**

La voz de una mujer hablo, Madara giro su cabeza hacia los lados pero no había nada por lo que se siguen detrás de el, sin embargo el no estaba nervioso o con miedo ya que ella fácilmente puede decapitarlo o cortarle la yugular y el espera sin embargo no sucede nada.

**"esperas que te mate" risa "Y te libere de tu castigo"**

Ella se _ríe_ y Madara se queda quieto esperando.

Se escuchan pasos y luego nada, Madara espera, luego hay una explosión de humo frente a el, el se _congela._

"Izuna" Madara habla con apenas un susurro de incredulidad.

 _"Madara Uchiha"_ dijo con una voz helada

Madara se estremece debido al tono venenoso con el que Izuna menciona su nombre.

"diría que es un gusto verte pero yo no soy Akihane no soy un gran actor como ella así que si soy sincero hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado muerto y no ver tu patético rostro de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento" dijo Izuna mirándolo con desdén.

"Entonces es por mi y Akihane que hiciste la farsa de la paz" Menciono Izuna aunque más que pregunta es una confirmación "O solo lo hiciste por ti como siempre otra vez ... _no es así Madara_ " dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como se estremecía por cada cosa que decía.

"yo lo hice por ti, por tou-san, por Zero, Masato y mi Musu-"

*** BOFETADA ***

"Ella ya no es tu hija" Dijo Izuna con enojo mirando la mejilla roja de Madara "sabes una vez escuche a Danzo preguntarle a Akihane que es un padre, ¿Quieres saber que dijo?" Hablo Izuna con malicia.

"¿Que dijo?" pregunto Madara vacilante.

" **'Un padre es aquel que esta contigo incondicionalmente, aquel que te enseña, aquel que te protege de todos, quien te entrena, quien te aconseja, en quien confías y te demuestra que te quiere sin importar que pero sobre todo es alguien que te acepta por ser tu mismo '** eso fue lo que ella cito "dijo Izuna con voz tranquila". ... sabes cuando escuche eso me puse a pensar ¿Quién es la persona que Akihane considera su padre? "dijo viendo como Madara se iluminaba con esperanza" ¿Tal vez. .. Tobirama? "Observo como Madara se marchitaba y se volvía pálido" se con certeza que Mito era la persona a la que consideraba su madre, después de todo ella fue quien la curo y consoló todo el tiempo obviamente además de sus abuelos y yo y ni se diga de sus amigos "dejo de hablar esperando que sus palabras se marcaran en Madara" después de todo si tu fueras _su padre la hubieras protegido de volverse el arma del consejo_ "dijo Izuna con furia apenas contenida.

*** GOLPE ***

el puño de Izuna se encontró a centímetros de la cabeza de Madara sin embargo eso no impidió que su puño atravesara el metal de la silla dejando un gran agujero sorprendiendo a Madara por su arrebato de ira "pero en cambio como el gran esposo y _chucho_ de Dai hiciste lo que ella quería "dijo mientras sacaba el puño lleno de sangre y observaba a Madara el cual mostró un brillo de odio en sus ojos, así como furia para después cambiar a curiosidad por sus palabras.

"a ... a que te refieres con eso" pregunto con confusión.

"¿No lo sabes?" Pregunto con incredulidad mirando a Madara que parpadeaba confundido 

**"entonces deberíamos mostrárselo ¿no?"**

La voz de aquella mujer hablo nuevamente haciéndolo saltar mientras Izuna se movía hacia el lado izquierdo de la silla de Madara y una silla cómoda aparecía para el y se sentó en ella mientras señalaba con la mano al cuadro frente a ellos que estaba cambiando nuevamente.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_"De ahora en adelante tu eres un ANBU y como tal debes escoger tu mascara"_** **dijo el comandante mientras veía a los nuevos reclutas que eran solamente 4, Zero, Masato, Elaya y ella, rápidamente se hizo hacia un lado y los dejo ver las estanterías, Kumi fue la primera y agarro una mascara en blanco sin ningún tipo de diseño o forma solo era una mascara común y corriente de color blanco y regreso a su lugar con su mascara aun en mano.**

 ** _"porque escogiste esa mascara"_** **pregunto el comandante ANBU con curiosidad en su voz.**

 ** _"porque en el reglamento de ANBU especifica en la regla numero 56 que el diseño de la mascara no importa siempre y cuando el diseño no sea repetido y sea capas de identificar que eres de Konohagakure No Sato _** **_por lo que voy a personalizarla a mi gusto"_** **hablo Kumi con voz tranquila mientras veía a los ojos del comandante.**

 ** _"ella es astuta, no se dejara engañar fácilmente, ella es alguien peligroso"_** **pensó el comandante mientras observaba el rostro cubierto de la niña por aquella mascarilla de tela negra que no permitía ver tres cuartas partes de su cara solo sus ojos.**

**Rápidamente Zero, Masato y Elaya fueron y escogieron la misma mascara que ella después de todo ellos serian un escuadrón y querían que su escuadrón se distinguiera de los demás.**

**....**

**_ellos estarían juntos como equipo_ **

**_ellos se protegerían las espaldas_ **

**_porque ellos eran familia._ **

**_y la familia no se abandona_ **

**_después de todo ellos lo juraron_ **

**_y un juramento no se rompe_ **

* * *

"¿Esto que es Izuna?" Madara pregunto

"Solo observa deja que los recuerdos te muestren lo que provoque tu negligencia" dijo Izuna con dureza a Madara y volvió a ignorarlo.

**Kumi se encontró en la casa de Mito-Okasan en el complejo Senju, pero no estaba sola el resto de su escuadrón en estaba con ella.**

**_"Entonces ¿que modificación le harán a sus mascaras?"_ ** **pregunto Mito mientras se sentaba después de todo con un embarazo de 6 meses provoca que una mujer se canse rápido.**

**los tres chicos observaron a Kumi y ella al sentir su mirada solo suspiro suavemente mientras se levantaba y agarraba un poco de tinta chakra y le ponía colorante cian fosforescente que ella llevaba en su bolso, mezclo la tinta hasta que llego al tono que quería y saco alambre ninja y lo sumergió en el, agarro su mascara y la pinto de color negro después amarro el alambre en ella de tal manera que se formara una gran sonrisa macabra que abarcaba la parte de la boca y las mejillas y puso en la parte de los ojos una XX además de remarcar el contorno de la mascara, satisfecha con su trabajo uso chakra viento en su mano derecha formando un pequeño tornado y paso la mascara encima de el para que se secara.**

**" _Bueno que les parece"_** **dijo mientras mostraba la mascara negra con con sonrisa macabra que solo brillaba debido al color fosforescente que ella uso provocando le un escalofrió a Zero.**

**_"¿Porque ese color?"_ ** **pregunto Elaya con curiosidad**

**Kumi sonrió _"Mito-Okasan ¿podríamos cerrar las ventanas por un momento?"_** **le pregunto a Mito con respeto a lo que ella asintió, Kumi realizo dos clones y los mando a cerras las ventanas de tal manera que quedaran a oscuras y ellos _entendieron el porque_** **de ese color.**

**Era impactante ya que no se veía absolutamente nada en la habitación sin embargo la sonrisa mascara brillo de tal manera que asustaría a cualquiera sonrieron, las misiones ANBU siempre se realizan por la noche por lo que con estas mascaras ellos serán reconocidos fácilmente a ellos les gusto la idea, después de todo ellos no son unos ANBUS cualquiera ellos eran Tusugamis.**

**Rápidamente Kumi abrió las ventanas y les dio a los tres un bote con tinta chakra y les mostró todos los colorantes fosforescentes que ella traía consigo, siendo Zero escogió un color celeste, Masato un rojo y Elaya un color miel.**

* * *

**A la edad de seis años Akihane se convirtió en una leyenda que existirá para siempre en ANBU y en los registros secretos de Konohagakure No Sato debido a que paso de Capitana a la Comandante de las fuerzas ANBU por lo que ahora Masato es el capitán del equipo 0. Sin embargo ella no se va con las manos vacías ella se lleva un puesto de alto nivel en el libro bingo del cual esta orgullosa.**

* * *

"¿Ella ... ella esta en el libro bingo?" Pregunta Madara con incredulidad a Izuna mientras este solo estira su mano y aparece un libro, buscando la página correcta lo pone frente a la cara de Madara para que lo lea.

 **RANGO** **: S- / NIVEL S BAJO**

 **N OMBRE:** **DORAGON EDAD:** **5-10 AÑOS**

** UNA LÍAS: **

**SHINKU NO MEGAMI /** **真** **紅** **の** **女神** **(DIOSA CARMES** **Í** **)**

 **AFILIACION:** **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

** HABILIDADES DESTACABLES: **

**\- NINJUTSU: NIVEL ANBU**

**\- TAIJUTSU: NIVEL KAGE BAJO**

**\- GENJUTSU: NIVEL KAGE BAJO**

**\- FUINJUTSU: NIVEL 8-10**

**\- KENJUTSU: NIVEL ANBU**

**\- IRYO N INJUTSU: NIVEL ANBU**

** ACCIONES QUE SE LE ACUSA: **

**-ASESINAR A NINJAS DE ELITE DE IWAGAKURE NO SATO**

**-DESTRUCCIÓN DEL CANAL DE COMERCIO DE KUMOGAKURE NO SATO**

**-MASACRE DE UNA ALDEA MENOR EN LA FRONTERA DE TAKIGAKURE NO SATO**

**\- ASESINATO DE 12 JOUNIN Y 27 CHUNIN DE KIRIGAKURE NO SATO**

**-ASESINATO DE FAMILIAS NOBLES DE AMEGAKURE NO SATO**

**_Nota: estas acusaciones se conocen debido a la información de sobrevivientes se desconocen si hay mas de ellos._ **

** RECOMPENSAS: **

**IWAGAKURE NO SATO: 200.000.000 VIVA / 150.000.000 MUERTA**

**KUMOGAKURE NO SATO: 220.000.000 SOLO VIVA**

**KIRIGAKURE NO SATO: 175.000.000 VIVA / 115.000.000 MUERTA**

**TAKIGAKURE NO SATO: 86.000.000 VIVA / 50.000.000 MUERTA**

**AMEGAKURE NO SATO: 60.000.000 VIVA / 45.000.000 MUERTA**

"Esto es ..." Dijo Madara en blanco

"Que, Hn ... ¿Acaso te comió la lengua en gato?" dijo Izuna con burla

"no entiendo" declaro Madara "¿Como? ¿Como es así de fuerte?" Pregunto Madara dolido, sabiendo que el no fue el que le enseño todas esas habilidades.

"Y eso que no has visto su expediente" Izuna señalo "Tobirama siempre lo mantuvo oculto con sellos tanto el de ella como el de mis hijos y su equipo." dijo Izuna con la mano en la barbilla poniéndose en una pose pensativa "umm, ahora que lo pienso el siempre la protegió sin duda alguna un buen padre es."

"Puede que sea demasiado tarde para preguntar pero ¿porque llamas a Kumi con el nombre de Akihane?" pregunto Madara a Izuna el cual lo veía como si fuera un tonto.

"¿Realmente no conoces a tu propia sangre verdad?" pregunto Izuna con tristeza

"¿A que te refieres?" Hablo vacilante ante la declaración de su hermano "Puedes mostrármelo" suplico Madara a su hermano mientras miraba el suelo

"Tsk, Bien" suspiro Izuna y chasqueo los dedos y frente a Madara una carpeta cian brillante apareció.

 **RANGO** **: A + / S-**

 **NOMBRE** **: Akihane Kumi**

** CLANES: **

**-Uchiha -Senju -Tusugami**

**GENERO** **: Femenino EDAD** **: 6 años**

 **HABILIDADES** **:**

**-Ninjutsu: Nivel Jounin Bajo**

**-Taijutsu: Nivel ANBU**

**-Genjutsu: Nivel Kage bajo**

**-Fuinjutsu: Nivel 9**

**-Kenjutsu: Nivel ANBU**

**-Iryo Ninjutsu: Ni vel ANBU**

**AFINIDADES** **:**

**\- Elemento rayo**

**-Elemento fuego**

**-Elemento viento**

**-Elemento agua**

**-Elemento tierra**

** KEKKEI GENKAI: **

**-Elemento Madera**

**-Elemento Tormenta**

** DOUJUTSU: **

**-Sharingan**

**-Mangekyo Shanrigan Eterno**

**\- Ketsuryūgan**

**RANGO NINJA** **:**

**Comandante de las Fuerzas ANBU, anteriormente Capitán ANBU**

**(escuadrón 0- Escuadrón de asesinato / espionaje / rastreo)**

** MISIONES: **

**\- 17 Rango C -33 Rango B - 59 Rango A - 46 Rango S**

**MENTALIDAD** **: Estable**

** DEPARTAMENTOS DE ANBU: **

**-Tortura e Interrogación (extracción de información)**

**-Rastreador (eliminación de cadáveres y Nunekin)**

**-Espionaje (experta en sigilo y camuflaje)**

**-Asesinato (rápida y eficiente)**

**NUMERO DE INTERROGACIONES: 113**

**TASA DE ÉXITO:** **100%**

**_Nota: Es aprendiz de Mito Senju-Uzumaki (Directora del Hospital de Konohagakure No Sato) y alumna de Tobirama Senju así como Tajima Uchiha (Directora y Codirectora del Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación), Izuna Uchiha (Capitán del escuadrón de Demolición) y Butsuma Senju (Capitán del escuadrón de Infiltración y seguimiento)._ **

Madara hizo lo único que le pareció cuerdo en ese momento, se desmayo .....

Izuna aburrido de esperar a que se despertara le hecho agua encima y solo observo como Madara tosía "ahora que despertaste es hora de continuar" declaro sin más.

* * *

**Actualmente el consejo de Konoha se encuentra reunido debido al principal alboroto provocado por el ascenso de Doragon el ANBU más fuerte actualmente seguido del resto de su equipo: Akuma (Zero), suzaku (Masato), Tappu (Elaya), Kuraken (Hisao), Dorako (Takumi), Gagoiru (Shikain).**

**_"Bien, que de inicio la junta del consejo ¿Que es aquello que los molesta sobre el ascenso del comandante ANBU Doragon?"_** **pregunto el Hokage al consejo**

**un miembro del consejo civil se pone de pie _"estamos preocupados debido a que no sabemos nada de los miembros del escuadrón 0 y mucho menos de su capitana?"_ explico el civil.**

**Hashirama tarareo por un momento pensando en lo que dijo el civil _"¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo?"_ pregunto mientras veía al consejo Shinobi.**

_" **En realidad estamos más preocupados sobre si dañaran a Konoha"**_ **Dijo el líder del clan Shimura.**

 ** _"Cuestionan su lealtad"_** **declaro Tobirama yendo al grano.**

 ** _"Ya veo ..."_** **Hablo Hashirama mientras observaba al consejo en general**

 ** _"no deberías preocuparte por cosas sin sentido"_** **declaro secamente Tobirama sentado en el puesto del líder del clan Senju con Mito a su lado.**

 ** _"Ellos tienen razón Hashirama y lo sabes"_** **siseo Madara junto a Dai, mientras veía a Tobirama.**

 ** _"Bien porque no les preguntas tu mismo"_** **Declaro Tobirama dándole una mirada sucia a Madara.**

 ** _"Hokage-sama nuestra duda viene principalmente debido a los rumores sobre sus edades"_** **dijo un civil.**

**_"¿Edades? ¿A que te refieres?"_ ** **pregunto con curiosidad el líder del clan Yamanaka.**

**_"Se rumorea que todos los miembros del escuadrón 0 no pasan de los 10 años"_** **aclaro el civil sorprendiendo a los Shinobis con excepciona de Mito y Tobirama los cuales fingieron.**

 ** _"eso es algo que nos deba de preocupar"_** **dijo el líder del clan Hyuga _"mientras defiendan a Konoha yo no le_** _**veo ningún problema**_ ** _"_ se callo por un momento _"sin embargo me preocupa lo de su lealtad"_ dijo con seriedad mientras los otros concejales asentían en confirmación.**

 ** _"bien"_** **Hashirama con calma dijo _"quieren su lealtad"_** **mientras ponía un señofruncido _"que así sea_** **_"_** **y chasqueo los dedos confundiendo a los demás.**

**De repente la iluminación dentro de la sala comenzó a fallar hasta que de un momento a otro solo hubo oscuridad y siete mascaras con sonrisas macabras iluminadas en colores cian, rojo, celeste, miel, verde, gris, amarillo aparecieron en la entrada del salón asustando a los civiles y tensando a los Shinobis, de un momento a otro la luz volvió y las siete siluetas se quedaron en la entrada en posición de descanso, las piernas separadas y las manos detrás de la espalda.**

**_"¿Nos mando a llamar Hokage-sama?_** _"_ **Pregunto con voz fría la ANBU de mascara cian brillante estremeciendo a los civiles debido al tono oscuro de su voz.**

 ** _"En realidad te llame debido a que el consejo Shinobi como civil cree que eres muy joven para ser Comandante de las Fuerzas ANBU así como el hecho de que dudan que tengas el nivel para ello y cuestionan sobre su lealtad a Konohagakure"_** **declaro Hashirama seriamente.**

**Doragon asintió y tranquilamente pregunto _"¿Y usted opina lo mismo Hokage-sama?"_**

**_"no, no lo hago"_** **Dijo el Hokage y observo a su hermano _"¿opinas lo mismo Tobirama?"_** **pregunto seriamente**

 ** _"No"_** **declaro sin más.**

 ** _"entonces no veo el motivo por el cual se me llamo a mi oa mi equipo"_** **dijo Doragon secamente.**

 **" _es que acaso no ves que dudamos de tu capacidad ANBU_** **~ _"_** **Dijo un civil con una sonrisa arrogante apenas disimulada, sin embargo ella y su equipo lo ignoraron provocando su enojo**

 ** _"nos podemos retirar Hokage-sama ¿O tenemos alguna misión en específico?"_** **dijo la ANBU con indiferencia.**

 ** _"¿Quien te crees? No vez que estamos hablando de ¿si puedes mantener tu puesto?"_** **siseo con furia un civil.**

**_"¿Y tu eres acaso el Hokage?"_ ** **pregunto Doragon con desdén.**

**_"q-que, no yo_** **- _"_** **empezó el civil.**

 **" _entonces cállate_** **" siseo Doragon con voz fría y sin emociones provocando que el civil temblara en su lugar y otros se estremecieran _"Por lo que tengo entendido Konohagakure No Sato es una aldea Shinobi no Civil_** _**además de que esta organizada de manera militar por lo que el que tiene la palabra es el Hokage no un** consejero_ **_"_** **Su voz se volvió mas fuerte.**

 **Varios Civiles se movían en sus lugares con enojo si no hubiera sido por su gran control de sus emociones Akihane y su equipo se estaría retorciendo en el piso de la risa por lo ridículos que se ven con sus caras de _intimidación_** **.**

 **Tomo una pausa y continuo con una pequeña sonrisa astuta detrás de su mascara _"y si tu pequeño cerebro no lo entiende te lo aclaro como consejero solo apoyas y opinas aconsejando al Líder por lo tanto tus palabras no me importan _** **_civil_** **~" continuo con un tono burlón para ponerse seria " _e_** **n _conclusión si no eres el Hokage lo que me digas me vale una mierda _** **_"_** **explico Doragon mirando a todo el consejo de manera fría y soltando instinto asesino hacia los civiles.** **_"_** **_además no veo por que les importa ahora, e sido Capitana desde hace siete meses y Comandante de las fuerzas ANBU desde hace un mes ... por lo que eso demuestra su gran conocimiento sobre mi como decían saber ¿o no es así? ¡Oh gran concejal!_** **~ _"_** **termino de hablar soltando una risa burlona seguida de las risitas de algunos de sus subordinados ANBUS en el techo y el leve temblor en los hombros de sus compañeros de equipo demostrando su diversión.**

 ** _"pueden retirarse equipo 0"_** **declaro Tobirama con diversión disimulada mientas veía como Madara entrecerraba los ojos y Dai los veía con furia disimulada por ser ignorada.**

**Los seis miembros restantes del equipo miraron a su capitana esperando órdenes, ella asintió y cada uno desapareció en un Shunshin elemental sin sellos, Doragon en uno de Raiton del mismo color que su mascara siendo la primera en irse seguido de su equipo que usaron elementos Katon , Suiton y Doton.**

**....**

**_A pesar de la falta de palabras_ **

**_Los hombres del equipo 0 sabían la respuesta a aquella pregunta_ **

**_Su lealtad no es con Konoha_ **

**_Es con su Comandante_ **

**_Es con Akihane_ **

**_Y lo será hasta que su alma caiga en el abismo_ **

**_Siempre_ **

* * *

**Un año Dos meses después la Primer Guerra Mundial Shinobi estallo y ella fue mandada a llamar a la junta del consejo de Guerra.**

**_"Como la ANBU más fuerte de Konohagakure No Sato se te dará una misión, una misión _** **_que no puede permitir el fracaso" Dijo Madara seriamente_**

**_~~como el arma más fuerte no tienes permitido fallar~~ _ **

**_"Tu misión"_ **

**_~~tu objetivo~~ _ **

**_"Dale la victoria a Konohagakure No Sato"_ **

**_~~sacrificate por Konoha~~ _ **

**_"por nuestra aldea"_ **

**_~~Mánchate~~ _ ** **_~~las manos de sangre~~_ **

**_"Gana la Guerra"_ **

**_~~aniquílalos sin piedad~~ _ **

**_...._ **

**_Ella no fallara_ **

**_ella cumplirá su misión_ **

**_ella ganara la guerra_ **

**_y protegerá a su familia_ **

* * *

**Unas horas después de aquella reunión Akihane escribió una carta para Mito-Okasan que se encontraba con su primo Bebe Naoki, para que no se preocuparan de no verla por un tiempo, sellando con la carta un peluche de un cachorro Lobo de color blanco para Naoki .**

**_"Espero y le guste"_ **

* * *

**Solo dos semanas después de que estallara la Guerra fueron suficientes para que los Sensō no Kamigami (** **戦** **争** **の** **神** **々** **/ Dioses de la Guerra)** **se dieran a conocer al mundo como el primer escuadrón de ninjas de clase S en existir... mientras Konoha los respetaba los demás países les temían, ellos estaban ... _aterrados_** **, ellos se convirtieron en las pesadillas de los Shinobis enemigos, las masacres que crearon y las vidas que salvaron nunca serán olvidadas, ellos fueron llamados demonios y salvadores, _demonios_** **que quedarían en la memoria de todos sus enemigos y aquellos mascaras con sonrisas macabras solo lo empeoraba y _salvadores_** **por aquellos aliados que los recordarían como sus héroes por salvarlos de la muerte y darles una segunda oportunidad de vivir.**

**....**

**_En el Clan Tusugami tenemos un juramento_ **

**_en el se destacan muchas fraces_ **

**_una de ellas es ..._ **

**_si se encuentran detrás de ti_ **

**_ protegelos _ **

**_si se encuentra a tu lado_ **

**_ respétalos _ **

**_si se ponen en tu contra_ **

**_ destruyelos _ **

**_y si te traicionan_ **

**_ aniquílalos ... _ **

* * *

**Solo dos semanas después de que estallara la Guerra fueron suficientes para que los Sensō no Kamigami (** ** 戦 ** ** 争 ** ** の ** ** 神 ** ** 々 ** **** ** / Dioses de la Guerra) ** **se dieran a conocer al mundo como el primer escuadrón de ninjas de clase S en existir while Konoha los respetaba los demás países les temían, ellos estaban ... _aterrados_ , ellos se convirtieron en las pesadillas de los Shinobis enemigos, las masacres que crearon y las vidas que salvaron nunca serán olvidadas, ellos fueron llamados demonios y salvadores, _demonios_ que quedarían en la memoria de todos sus enemigos y aquellos máscaras con sonrisas macabras solo lo empeoraba y _salvadores_ por aquellos aliados que los recordarían como sus héroes por salvarlos de la muerte y darles una segunda oportunidad de vivir.**

**Los Sens ō** **no Kamigami, se dirigían a las fronteras de Kusagakure en medio de la noche corriendo entre la oscuridad de los arboles.**

**_"¿Cuál es el plan Taichou?"_ ** **Pregunta Gagoiru**

**_"controla tu curiosidad"_** **Akihane le dijo con seriedad _"_ Estamos _en el campo recuerdalo aquí hay ojos y oídos en todos lados"_**

**La comprensión pasa por los ojos de Shikain _"Lo siento no sucederá de nuevo"_**

**Akihane inclino la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha sintiendo dos docenas de chakra _"tenemos visita"_** **les informo _"Karibi, Hidora"_** **ella les ordeno**

 ** _"Hai Doragon-sama"_** **dos voces femeninas respondieron, usando un Shunshin sin sellos se desvanecieron en la oscuridad de los arboles mientras los demás continuaban con la ruta en silencio escuchando a lo lejos los sonidos de carne desgarrada, cortada y quemada además de los gritos devastadores de los shinobis enemigos implorando _piedad_** **.**

**Apareciendo justo en la entrada del campamento caminaron de manera sincronizada detrás de su líder observando como los Shinobis dentro del campamento los veían con orgullo apenas contenido sin embargo cuando veían a su capitana a Doragon-sama la miraban como si fuera una diosa, con adoración y fascinación prácticamente casi besaban el piso por el que caminaba.**

**....**

**_Su nombre pasara a la historia_ **

**_su leyenda quedaría grabada_ **

**_ya sea en aliados o enemigos_ **

**_nadie la olvidaría_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: MONTAÑA DESCONOCIDA EN EL OESTE DE KUSAGAKURE HORA:03:28 AM**

**En la carpa principal del campamento se encuentran Akihane sentada con un tablero de ajedrez frente a ella, mientras era observada por Shikadai Nara, Chomaru Akimichi, Inozin Yamanaka los jefes de sus respectivos Clanes y algunos Shinobis de alto rango.**

**_"Doragon-Sama ... ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento?"_** **Pregunto con curiosidad Shikadai sabiendo que los planes de la Kunoichi frente a el eran ... _magistrales_** **.**

 ** _"No comas ansias Nara-san"_** **tarareo Akihane con tranquilidad moviendo un caballo para desaparecer un alfil y sucesivamente un peón _"Todo va según mi plan, calculo que Iwagakure se retirara dentro de umm ... tres o cinco días"_** **movió su reina eliminando la torre restante y un peón seguido de el ultimo caballo _"Iwagakure se destaca por sus increíbles Jutsus defensivos los cuales consiste en su mayoría en elemento Tierra además de su Taijutsu pero fallan horriblemente en las otras áreas"_** **uso su reina y elimino dos peones más y continuo explicando _"Su Genjutsu y Kenjutsu es apenas pasable al igual que su puntería con armas, su Iryo Ninjutsu es casi nulo y el Fuinjutsu en cero porque no lo tienen"_** **observo el tablero viendo que solo quedaba una pieza del lado contrario, Uso su Rey y lo movió para eliminar la ultima pieza _"Y esas debilidades ..."_**

**_ "Serán su perdición" _ **

**_...._ **

**_Jaque mate_ **

**_Iwagakure No Sato_ **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Las invocaciones ... estos contratos son muy raros, _únicos_** **de obtener posiblemente uno de cada cien Shinobis es capas de tener un contrato si no es que menos.**

**Estas pueden pasarse a través de la familia, de un Clan y en pocas ocasiones de maestro a alumno lo cual no es muy probable al menos no en esta _era_ , otra manera es mediante una invocación inversa la cual todo ninja es capas de hacer, pero existen los riesgos de quedar atrapado en el limbo _morir_ o debido a que no eres capas de vincularte con ninguna invocación por lo que muchos prefieren buscar los pergaminos perdidos por todo el continente aunque la capacidad de encontrarlos sea la mínima.**

**Las invocaciones se clasifican en tres tipos: _Aéreas, Acuáticas y Terrestres_ cada una con habilidades únicas y especificas estas a su vez se clasifican en _Legendarias, Únicas, Raras y comunes._**

**Por ejemplo; la invocación _legendaria aérea_ pertenece a los _Dragones_ , La _terrestre_ pertenece a los _Lobos_ y La invocación _acuática_ al _Kraken_ .**

**El Clan de los Lobos son conocidos por ser salvajes, indomables y los mejores asesinos entre las invocaciones por su habilidad única de sombras para teletrasportarse, debido a esto todas las invocaciones exceptuando a las legendarias les _temen_ en especial por los rumores de haber asesinado a sus _preciados invocadores ..._ todos y cada uno de ellos, y como consecuencia el Clan estuvo por algunas decenas de años sin un contratista, por lo que imagina su sorpresa cuando un día el cachorro del Líder del Clan llego con una pequeña humana.**

**Todos los Lobos la observaban, los cachorros con curiosidad los adultos con interés e incluso algunos de ellos soltaron sus auras para asustarla sabiendo lo que sucedió con sus antiguos contratistas pero la niña solo los miraba ella los veía con admiración sin ningún tipo de miedo dejándolos aturdidos .**

**El líder del Clan observaba a la niña humana que se encontró junto a su cachorro el cual se notaba completamente feliz de estar al lado de ella, el pensó que ella era _igual_ a los demás humanos que el conoció, los Lobos más viejos detrás de el pensaron lo contrario.**

**....**

**_Ella era diferente_ **

**_...._ **

**Los Lobos mayores observaron con un ojo experto los diminutos destellos de los _Senbon_ bien escondidos en su cabello Chocolate, los _Sellos_ dibujados en las mangas de aquella chaqueta azul marino esperando un poco de Chakra para sacar las armas selladas, los _músculos_ tensos ocultos por el kimono corto y flojo debajo de la chaqueta, ellos vieron su manera de caminar con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo esperando el momento de _asesinar y cortarte el cuello_ , se _estremecieron_ ante el minúsculo brillo frío y calculador en sus ojos brillantes y alegres.**

**Pero de algo estaban seguros si no hubiera sido por su experiencia en el campo de batalla contra otros Shinobis ellos dirían que ella es solo una niña normal, _otra niña civil más. ...._ **

**_Ella no era un civil_ **

**_Ella era una Kunoichi_ **

**_Ella era una asesina_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Mucho Gusto"_** **ella se inclino ante ellos en una respetuosa reverencia y dio una suave sonrisa mirando a los ojos del líder y su séquito de ancianos sin inmutarse por el aura amenazante del jefe _"mi nombre es Uchiha senju Akihane"_**

**_"Y quiero ser su invocadora"_ **

**_...._ **

**_El clan Lobo nunca se arrepintió de su decisión aquel día_ **

**_Ella se gano su lealtad_ **

**_Ella se gano su respeto_ **

**_Ella se volvió su familia_ **

**_Ella era su ama_ **

**_Y ellos la sombra que la protegerá_ **

**_Siempre ..._ **

* * *

**Solo tres días fueron suficientes para que Iwagakure se retirara de la frontera de Kusagakure lo que obviamente fue una trampa sin embargo no contaron con el hecho de que quien estaba a cargo de los Shinobis de Konoha era Akihane alguien con una mente de estratega por por lo que todo su plan _fracasó_ .**

**Iwagakure había enterrado y escondido cientos de sellos explosivos en su antiguo campamento y sus alrededores, en otras palabras la frontera se volvió un maldito campo minado.**

**Y que fue lo que hizo Akihane cuando se entero de lo que hicieron, simple ella se _rió a carcajadas_ si creían que ella caería en algo _¡tan tonto !, ¡tan idiota !, ¡estúpido!_ y obviamente desesperado es que son los idiotas del siglo.**

**Las etiquetas explosivas sin duda alguna son utilizadas por la mayoría de los Shinobis y eso es debido a su funcionamiento único, ya que solo funcionara con el Chakra del individuo que la activa, uno y solo uno _solo_ , por lo que para que este proceso se lleve acabo se debe agregar un poco de Chakra en ella después se pone en el lugar elegido y estando a una distancia considerable. Se tiene que encender el Chakra mediante unos movimientos de manos y esta _explotara_** _,_ **un procedimiento fácil y sencillo sin embargo así como su ventaja única también tienen sus tiene _desventajas,_ si la persona que activo la etiqueta muere entonces perderá su utilidad ya que nadie aparte de esa persona podrá activarla y segundo si tu enemigo es inteligente las usara a su beneficio ya que estas explotan en cadena por lo que se necesita un lugar estratégico para esconderlas.**

**Y eso fue lo que Akihane _uso_ . Y los llevo a su fracaso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.**

**Primero necesitaban una _carnada_ y que mejor que los Shinobis de Iwa anteriormente capturados por sus Lobos usando un pequeño Genjutsu del Sharingan, vistiéndolos de Shinobi de Konoha y un plan falso de infiltración / exploración y listo cebo completo.**

* * *

*** EXPLOSIÓN ***   
*** GRITÓ ***   
*** EXPLOSIÓN ***   
*** EXPLOSIÓN ***   
*** EXPLOSIÓN ***   
*** GRITÓ ***   
*** EXPLOSIÓN ***   
*** EXPLOSIÓN ***

**_"¡Adelante! Enseñemos le a amantes de árboles que la roca es ¡la mejor!"_ ** **de un momento a otro cientos de Iwa-nin saltaron a través del deformado campo navegando a través de la ceniza, el humo y el fuego que usa acabado con los Konoha-nin ignorando los cuervos de ojos color sangre que observaban desde los árboles secos y sin vida ocultos por el humo y ceniza en el aire.**

**_"Fase uno del plan completada"_ ** **les menciono Akihane desactivando su Sharingan observando con una mirada aguda a sus subordinados escondidos en los arboles, _los de la roca siempre son tan confiados y la confianza es su muerte_ ella pensó sin importarle el hecho de que un cuervo se posara sobre su hombro y restregaba su cuerpo contra su cabello dejando algunas plumas negras en el.**

* * *

**La primera vez que los cuervos la vieron ella tenia dos años siete meses, su cabello Chocolate le llegaba a los hombros, sus brazos y piernas cubiertos totalmente de vendas manchadas de sangre seca, usaba un vestido blanco lleno de suciedad este le llegaba hasta la rodilla , sus pies se encontraban sin nada.**

**Ella estaba saltando entre los arboles impulsándose con su Chakra, en su mano derecha llevaba Wakisazhi negro del cual escurría sangre, detrás de ella dos docenas de bandidos furiosos venían.**

**_"¡MALDITA PERRA!"_ ** **Grito una de ellos de una manera rabiosa apretando la Katana en su mano derecha.**

**La curiosidad de los cuervos aumento al ver que la niña no mostraba signos de miedo en cambio vieron como ella los incitaba sonriendo les arrogantemente, _que cabezas huecas no saben que ella los llevaría a su perdición,_ los cuervos miraron como llegaron a un claro y ella se volteo para enfrentarlos.**

**Los bandidos saltaron al claro con sus armas en mano _"Es hora de que te mueras ¡pequeña Zorra!"_ siseó con veneno otro de ellos con una espada en cada mano.**

*** CAW * * CAW * * CAW * * CAW ***

**Los cuervos volaban por lo cielos otros observaban desde los arboles, esta niña era interesante, tal vez ella fuera _digna..¡Oh! y si que era digna, eso y mucho más._**

**Ella puso una sonrisa salvaje mientras los observaba agregando Chakra en sus pies se impulso y le corto en cuello a uno, movió su mano libre y le quito la Katana que poseía el muerto mejorando su velocidad con Chakra corto los estómagos de los tres hombres al lado de este esparciendo sus órganos internos en el pasto.**

**Sin darles tiempo al resto para reaccionar soltó la Wakisazhi y la Katana, agarro los Shuriken manchados de sangre de uno de los cadáveres y salto en el aire, girando su cuerpo de manera horizontal lanzo cinco Shuriken en cada mano golpeando en los ojos, pecho y cabeza de 10 bandidos más matándolos al instante, giro nuevamente en el aire para caer con elegancia sobre uno de los cuerpos.**

_" **14 abajo"**_ **murmuro para si misma con voz suave _"quedan 10 más y habrán muerto todos esos bastardos"_ hablo fríamente con fuerza estremeciéndolos, ella observo como estaban retrocediendo tratando de escapar _"¿A donde creen que van ?, Lo que empiezas lo terminas "_ sus ojos adquirieron un color sangre momentáneamente, agarrando una Kusarigama con cadena de púas del cadáver debajo de ella, la agito en el aire lanzandola con gran velocidad decapitando a tres más y enterrándola en el pecho de otro. **

**_"18 abajo solo 6 más"_** **jalando la cadena con fuerza saco la Kusarigama del pecho del hombre haciendo que volara hacia ella** **con gran velocidad, agachándose dejo que esta se enterrara en la cabeza del bandido detrás de ella _"5 más"_ parándose nuevamente se giro hacia el cadáver y agarro el par de Kamas grises y las lanzo hacia ambos lados decapitando a 4, el ultimo corrió tan rápido como pudo entrando en el Bosque, caminando de manera elegante ella se agacho y recogió un arco y una flecha sin prestar atención apunto perezosamente hacia la derecha disparo la flecha y esta se perdió entre la maleza del bosque sin embargo ella pudo escuchar la carne y el hueso separándose del cuerpo, ella _sonrió ... que niña tan aterradora ella es._**

*** CAW * * CAW * * CAW * * CAW ***

**La niña levanto la cabeza con curiosidad y observo como los cuervos al rededor del claro empezaron a volar sobre ella, decenas y decenas de ellos, poco a poco ellos la rodearon y volaron a su alrededor, observando como ella los veía con curiosidad en ves de disgusto y repulsión como los demás humanos, el líder de los cuervos fue el primero en salir** **de** **aquel vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la niña y quedar volando frente a ella, la niña entendiendo su intención levanto su brazo para que el cuervo se posara en el.**

**Ella miro al ave y le pregunto suavemente mirandolo a los ojos _"¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Karasu-san?"_ sus ojos se vuelven tranquilos y serenos esperando una respuesta, los cuervos a su alrededor ya han parado de volar y los miran desde los arboles que habitan al rededor del claro.**

**En una nube de humo un pergamino con forro negro aparece frente a ella, el cuervo se posa en su hombro permite abrir el pergamino sorprendiendo a la niña por su contenido.**

**Girando su rostro hacia el ave en su hombro _"¿Cual es tu nombre ?, El mío es Uchiha Senju Akihane"_ una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro _"La primera invocadora del Clan de los Cuervos"_**

* * *

**Esperando el momento adecuado Akihane miro al cuervo en su hombro y este voló hacia el cielo traspasando los arboles donde estaban escondidos los Konoha-Nin " _Inicia la fase dos_ " dijo apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, **

_~~**Kami, la sangre Tusugami en sus venas la esta empezando a afectar...su sed de Sangre esta creciendo de manera alarmante...aunque en realidad no le molesta en lo absoluto, es mas a ella le encanta.** ~~ _

**Cientos de Sellos escondidos y protegidos por indetectables Genjutsus en las raíces de los arboles, bajo rocas y escombros se activaron liberando docenas de Kunais y Shuriken volando hacia los Iwa-nin que pasaban ya sea saltando o corriendo sobre ellos asesinado a una sexta parte de su ejercitó de 1500 Shinobis.**

**_"Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra"_ **

**Siete docenas de Iwa-nin al frente de sus camaradas gritaron levantando gruesos muros de tierra para protegerse de los ataques y retirar a los heridos si es que no morían en los próximos minutos.**

**Haciendo señas de mano hacia dos de sus subordinados " _Uchiha-san necesito que tu grupo prepare bolas de fuego para cuando yo les diga, Senju-san necesito que tu y el resto repartan los Kunais"_**

**_"Si señora_ ** **" respondieron el Uchiha y el senju usando el mismo código de manos para irse en un Shunshin y avisarle a su respectivo grupo cada uno.**

**Akihane se inclino al frente y salto entre la oscuridad de los arboles por unos momentos hasta poner dos dedos en su boca y ...**

*** FIUU * * FIUU ***

**Todo el ejercito de Iwagakure en el frente se detuvo sin saber que significaba ese silbido excepto los Lobos infiltrados que esperaban ordenes de su Señora.**

**_"Inicia fase tres mis queridos lobos,_ **

**_... Diviértanse " _ **

**La frase se escucho por todo el campo poniendo estáticos a los Ninjas por aquel tono femenino melodioso y autoritario que genero sonrisas sádicas y emocionadas a los Lobos por _la próxima cacería._**

*** PUFF * * PUFF * * PUFF * * PUFF ***

**Una vez quitándose la transformación de Iwa-Nin en una nube de humo.**

**Los grupos de Lobos empezaron con gusto su misión y saltaron a masacrar a los Shinobis enemigos todavia congelados, después de todo en que otro momento podrían** _divertirse_ **tanto como en este momento además mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, ellos se divertirían y cumplirían con éxito la misión de su ama.**

*** GRRR * * MORDIDA * * SALPICADURA * * DESMEMBRAR * * GRITO ***

**Un lobo negro salto sobre un Shinobi enterró sus garrar en sus hombros y le destrozo el cuello con sus colmillos.**

**Uno de color azul le arranco el brazo a otro para después quitarle una pierna y por ultimo pisar con fuerza su cadera impidiéndole moverse, deleitándose de manera sádica con los ojos desesperados y rotos del Shinobi Rubio. El lobo iba a matarlo pero se detuvo y pensó una mejor idea aventó al Shinobi sobre su lomo, dando un gran salto sobre el campo se enterró entre las sombras que proyectaban los cadáveres desapareciendo del Área de Batalla.**

**Dos lobos grises saltaron coordinados uno cortaba las gargantas de los Shinobis el otro aplastaba sus ojos e incluso hicieron una competición sobre cual Iwa-Nin aguantaba mas peso sobre su antes pecho que sus costillas se quebraran y se enterraran en sus órganos como cristales produciendo una muerte extremadamente lenta y dolorosa.**

**Otro de color blanco se aventó sobre la espalda de uno movió los brazos del Shinobi Aterrado hacia atrás y los arranco con su hocico después un lobo de color morado llego frente a el y mordió el cuello del shinobi arrancando la cabeza y botándola, soltaron gruñidos emocionados para correr a través del campo hacia las próximas presas.**

*** MORDIDA * * SALPICADURA * * AULLIDO *** *** DESMEMBRAR ***

**La sangre manchaba los suelos de las tiendas de descanso y cocina en el campamento; miembros del cuerpo humano esparcidos, la mayoría en los futones y en las entradas a las carpas, mesas y sillas de cada área.**

**_"¡AYUDA!"_** **Un Shinobi castaño grito con desesperación mientras un Lobo Blanco le despedazaba el vientre con sus garras; cortando la piel, los músculos y la carne provocando que las viceras salieran del hombre manchando el majestuoso pelaje Blanco Puro del Lobo dando una vista aterradora a los otros Shinobis alrededor, el lobo habiendo cumplido su objetivo alzo la cabeza, pateando el cadáver desmembrado camino lentamente hacia los Iwa-Nin el lobo observando con cruel satisfacción como empezaron a correr, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas soltó un aullido y con sus ojos afilados puestos en las espaldas de sus presas salto y corrió tras de ellos.**

**Otros Shinobis que venían corriendo hacia la base alejándose lo más que podían del área del frente de la batalla siendo perseguidos por un grupo de Lobos manchados de rojo, no importa cuanto los atacaran ellos siempre los esquivaban es como si pudieran predecir el _futuro_ .**

*** GRRR * * MORDIDA * * SALPICADURA * * GRITÓ * * AULLIDO ***

**Uno de los Lobos cayo encima de uno de ellos cortando con sus garras su espalda destrozando la piel y músculos _"¡QUITENMELO!"_ Sollozo con desesperación el Shinobi, provocando satisfacción del Lobo para después arrancar la columna vertebral esparciendo todo el interior del hombre a su alrededor quedando solo color rojo, botando la columna hacia un lado, aplasto la cabeza del cadáver y se lanzo al próximo.**

* * *

**La sangre manchaba los suelos de las tiendas de descanso y cocina** **en el campamento** **; miembros del cuerpo humano esparcidos, la mayoría en los futones y en las entradas a las carpas, mesas y sillas de cada área.**

 ** _"¡AYUDA!"_** **Un Shinobi castaño grito con desesperación mientras un Lobo Blanco le despedazaba el vientre con sus garras; cortando la piel, los músculos y la carne provocando que las viceras salieran del hombre manchando el majestuoso pelaje Blanco Puro del Lobo dando una vista aterradora a los otros Shinobis alrededor, el lobo habiendo cumplido su objetivo alzo la cabeza,** **pateando el cadáver desmembrado camino lentamente hacia los Iwa-Nin el lobo observo con cruel satisfacción como empezaron a correr, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas soltó un aullido y con sus ojos afilados puestos en las espaldas de sus presas salto y corrió tras de ellos.**

 **Otros Shinobis que venían corriendo hacia la base alejándose lo más que podían del área del frente de la batalla siendo perseguidos por un grupo de Lobos manchados de rojo, no importa cuanto los atacaran ellos siempre los esquivaban es como si pudieran predecir el** **_futuro_** **.**

***GRRR* *MORDIDA* *SALPICADURA* *GRITÓ* *AULLIDO***

**Uno de los Lobos cayo encima de uno de ellos cortando con sus garras su espalda destrozando la piel y músculos** **_"¡QUITENMELO! "_** **Sollozo con desesperación el Shinobi, provocando satisfacción del Lobo para después arrancar la columna vertebral esparciendo todo el interior del hombre a su alrededor quedando solo color rojo, botando la columna hacia un lado, aplasto la cabeza del cadáver y se lanzo al próximo.**

 **Varios Shinobis corrieron a la zona de curación al escuchar los gritos, quitaron las cortinas de la entrada y ellos se** **_congelaron_ ** **uno de ellos callo de rodillas y vomito en el suelo los otros apenas lo contuvieron pero aun así cayeron al suelo en estado de shock, el área de enfermería había pasado de ser la zona de curación a la zona de** **_carnicería_ , viceras colgando del techo, había sangre por todos lados, cuerpos despedazados brazos, piernas y cabezas esparcidos, en el centro del todo 4 lobos de tonos grises con sangre en su hocico.**

***GRRR* *GRRR* *GRRR***

**Gruñendo los Lobos se abalanzaron hacia los Shinobis , la cortina detrás de ellos se cerro y lo único que se escucho fueron sus gritos de suplica y desesperación generando risas de los Lobos y carcajadas por que los futuros cadáveres imploraron** **_piedad_ ** **cuando ellos planeaban explotar a los Shinobis de la Hoja para después burlarse de ellos.**

**_"AYUDA ¡SALVENME!"_ **

**_"¡PIEDAD!"_ **

**_"DÉJANOS IR"_ **

**_"¡POR FAVOR!"_ **

**_...._ **

**_No importa cuanto_ **

**_ya sea que gritaran o_ ** **_imploraran_**

**_nadie iba a venir a salvarlos_ **

**_después de todo_ **

**_ los muertos no salvan muertos _ **

* * *

***MORDIDA* *DESMEMBRAR***  
 ***SALPICADURA*** ***GRRR***

 ** _"¿Q-q-que?"_** ******El** **Shodaime Tsuchikage, Ishikawa observo como sus Shinobis se transformaron en Lobos de tonos oscuros y empezaron a masacrar a su ejercito.**

***GRRR***   
***MORDIDA***   
***DESMENBRAR***   
***SALPICADURA***

**_"Señor, Shodaime-sa-sama...ayúdeme"_ ** **El rostro de Ishikawa se lleno de horror uno de sus generales se convirtió en un lobo negro con pelaje gris en sus patas y vio como le destrozo la garganta a otro general y prosiguió con los otros que se encontraban congelados arrancando sus cabezas, brazos y piernas dando un espectáculo desagradable para todos menos para los propios Lobos los cuales estaban emocionados con la carnicería actual.**

**El Clan de los Lobos fue conocido por su Sigilo, Rastreo, Asesinato y crueldad, además de su destacada habilidad de sombras. Sin embargo para Akihane eso no fue suficiente y ella los entreno Genjutsu, Curación, venenos, Transformación y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera.**

**Ella, Su ama les había dado una misión una que no podían fallar** **.**

**....**

**_No hay piedad_ **

**_No hay misericordia_ **

**_Aniquilenlos_ **

**_Que no quede uno solo_ **

**_ Con vida... _ **

* * *

**Tal vez si el Tsuchikage hubiera visto el cuervo de ojos color sangre que observaba desde la punta de su torre en Iwagakure hace una semana nada de esto hubiera** **_pasado_ , si el no lo hubiera ignorado sus Shinobis estarían ** **_vivos_ , si no hubiera bajado la guardia hoy ** **_1500 personas_** **estarían vivas, tal vez si hubieran aceptado la alianza de Kumogakure no** **_perderían_** **contra la Hoja... _Esto es su culpa, su codicia, su ansia de poder fue su fin y el de sus Shinobis._**

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**El Tsuchikage subió la mirada observando las docenas de cuervos con Kunais en sus picos que volaban sobre lo que había sido el campamento de la frontera de Iwagakure ahora convertido en una...realmente no tenia palabras para** **_esto_ una matanza, una monstruosidad tal vez el apocalipsis ¿O no?, esto es una ** **_exterminación_** **...y de repente lo** **_vio_ .**

**El trago saliva _" Sharingan"_ El susurro, sus ojos se dilataron, su piel se puso pálida el sudor escurría por su rostro, retrocedió unos pasos de manera inconsciente, _¡no!,¡NO!,¡NO! ¿Como?, ¿Cómo es POSIBLE?, maldita sea, ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué lo tiene?_ el estaba asustado ese cuervo tenia los ojos de ese clan Maldito.**

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**Una manada de cuervos se junto en una rama de un árbol seco y la vio, una sonrisa macabra brillante, y en sus ojos detrás de esas marcas brillantes el doujutsu de los Uchiha, el empezó a retroceder y cayo sobre su trasero su cuerpo temblaba, lagrimas desesperadas caían por sus mejillas**

**_"¿Qui-quien eres t-tu ?"_ ** **Tartamudeando le pregunto**

**Ella chasqueo los dedos, los Kunais que traían los cuervos cayeron al suelo** **_"Yo...Hn"_ ella se burlo de su miedo y soltó su aura ** **_"Yo solo soy la líder de los_** _**Sensō no Kamigami** **(**_ ** _戦争の神々_** ** _/ Dioses de la Guerra)"_** **El estaba temblando y se hizo encima, ella se rió y se burlo nuevamente** **_"Puedes decirme Doragon Tsuchikage-sama_** **~** **_"_** **El tono de desdén no paso desapercibido por el.**

***FIUU* *FIUU***

**_"Hora de irnos"_ **

**Observo como ella desaparecía nuevamente en una manada de Cuervos, pero no sin antes haberle dejado un regalo, un Kunai con una nota amarrada en el, cayo junto al Tsuchikage, el extendió una mano temblorosa giro la nota y esta cayo al suelo en el momento en que lo leyó para que después se quemara hasta hacerse cenizas.**

**_ "ojo por ojo, diente por diente Ishikawa" _ **

**Miro hacia su alrededor, sus ojos se dilataron más si es que eso era posible** **_"esos Kunais"_** **observo los restos del campamento, Kunais con** **_etiquetas explosivas_ , se levanto como pudo y se arrastro lo más lejos posible, hasta que lo sintió, grandes picos de Chakra el giro su cabeza y se espanto docenas de bolas de fuego venían en dirección al campamento.**

**_"¡Shodaime-Sama!" Una voz gritó_ **

**_"...Mu"_ **

***EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN***   
***EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN***

**_...._ **

**_Este día fue el comienzo_ **

**_de la pesadilla de los Shinobis_ **

**_El principio_ ** _**de la diosa de la masacre y**_ **_devastación_**

**_El inicio de la leyenda_ **

* * *

**Solo siete semanas después de que iniciara la guerra esta se** **_termino_** **, con la bruta retirada de Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure y todo por miedo provocado por la gran aniquilación de Iwagakure además de las grandes masacres en las fronteras de cada país.**

**Por lo que se dio un alto al fuego y una época de paz temporal hasta que el egoísmo y los celos vuelvan a surgir nuevamente.**

**Sin embargo el miedo generado por Los Dioses de la Guerra nunca será olvidado.**

**....**

**_Ellos hicieron...temblar el cielo, la tierra y el mar_ **

**_Veteranos y Reclutas_ **

**_Fuertes y Débiles_ **

**_Inteligentes y Estúpidos_ **

**_todos por igual fueron..._ **

**_asesinados, quemados y desmembrados_ **

* * *

**Akihane de 10 años caminaba por el complejo Uchiha recibiendo saludos y reverencias de los miembros del Clan el cual ella los devolvía con sonrisas suaves.**

**_"Hime-sama"_ ** **una voz infantil gritó.**

**_"Hn"_** **ella se dio la vuelta y observo como Kagami venia de la mano con un niño.**

**Kagami soltó al otro niño y se abalanzo sobre Akihane _"¡Hime-samaaaa!"_ Chillo ruidosamente con la cara roja cuando ella lo cargo y lo puso sobre sus hombros.**

**_"Hn"_** **se rió suavemente y lo bajo , ella miro al niño pelicastaño _" ¿Quien es tu amigo Mi-chan?"_ ella mostró algo de curiosidad. **

**Kagami paso un brazo por el hombro del niño cohibido un poco más bajo que el y dio una gran sonrisa _"El es mi mejor amigo, vamos"_ le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se presentara a la chica Uchiha.**

**El niño bajo la minada, se encorvo un poco y tartamudeo _"H-ho-hola se-señorita—" que niño tan tímido es, yo no soporto la debilidad_ ella pensó**

**_"¡Distensión!"_** **ella hablo con autoridad y ambos se quedaron** **_quietos_ uno por miedo y el otro por obediencia** **_"alza la cara"_ dijo mirando a Danzo,** **el la alzo pero aun no la miro** **_"mírame a los ojos"_ el lo hizo _"ahora dime"_**

**_"Mi nombre es Shimura Danzo tengo cinco años y soy el mejor amigo de Kagami"_ ** **el niño termino y jadeó, Kagami lo miro con una gran sonrisa ya que el no tartamudeo.**

**_Buen chico,_ ** **ella le dio una sonrisa orgullosa _"Lo hiciste bien Dan-chan"_ el niño se sonrojo por sus elogios ya que era muy raro que el recibiera alguno pero sin embargo el estaba _feliz_ . **

**Ella se giro hacia Kagami _"ahora cambiando de tema ¿Para que me buscabas Mi-chan?"_ el niño se giro hacia Danzo y sonrió en grande para mirarla de nuevo.**

**_"quiero que nos entrenes a danzo ya mi"_** **el niño hablo con un rostro determinado mientras el otro niño entraba en pánico.**

 ** _"¿Qu-que dices Kagami?, ¿Cómo crees que ella pueda entrenarnos?, ¿Si el se entera tal vez podría lastimara? E-ella es una shi-shinobi, ella es u-una per-persona ocupada"_** **el niño empezó a divagar avergonzado _"a-ade-ademas otou-sama dice que soy un inútil"_ su voz se volvió triste al recordar lo que el dijo hace solo unas horas _"ella y-yo soy de-debi—"_**

**_"Si"_ **

**_"q-que"_ ** **Danzo alzo la mirada y la observo con un rostro confuso**

**_"No te preocupes tu padre no me lastimara ¡Oh! Cierto, no me he presentado ¿verdad?"_ ** **ella puso una mano en su barbilla y adquirió una pose pensativa confundiendo al niño y sorprendiendo a Kagami que se ilumino poco después al entender su plan, _niño astuto_** **.**

**_"pre-presentarse"_** **el niño divago sin entender**

**_"Hn, Soy Uchiha Senju Kumi actual líder del clan Uchiha y Heredera del Clan Senju así como la Comandante Jounin de Konohagakure no Sato"_ **

**_"Ahora te pregunto ¿Te gustaría ser mi alumno?"_ ** **ella le tendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa suave y brillante, el la miro con esperanza ...**

**....**

**_el tomo una decisión_ **

**_una de la cual no se arrepintió_ **

**_el tomo su mano y no la soltó_ **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**LOCALIZACIÓN: CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PRIVADO HORA: 4:56 AM**

**Akihane estaba parada con sus brazos cruzados _"Muy bien Danzo ya hable con tu padre"_** **ella sonrió dulcemente al niño de ojos verdes _"y el dice que no se meterá en mi entrenamiento y si lo hace ... bueno eso no es algo de lo que tengas que saber "_** **ella se giro hacia el otro niño frente a ella _" en cuanto a ti Kagami no hay ningún problema, tus padres aceptaron "_**

**Ella aplaudió fuertemente a los niños adormilados _"Regla # 15: Shinobi siempre se levanta a las cinco de la mañana" _** **chasqueo los dedos y burbujas de agua fría cayeron sobre los niños.**

**_"Sen-sensei -"_ ** **ellos se quejaron mientras temblaban de frió**

**_" Nunca me interrumpas a menos que sea de vida o muerte" _ ** **su voz autoritaria los hizo callar _"Bien de ahora en adelante me llamaras Shishou, y te advierto odio repetirme así que escucha con atención y si tienes dudas no dudes en preguntar después de que termine de explicar ¿Quede clara? " _** **ambos niños asintieron _"dije, ¿Quede clara?"_**

**_"Si Shishou"_ **

**_"Ahora Escúchame bien solo lo diré una vez"_ ** **ellos se inclinaron y la miraron con un ojo curioso.**

**_"A partir de este día tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma"_ **

**_"Ambos tienen el fuego esperando ser desatado y yo seré la chispa que iniciara el infierno"_ **

**_"el día de hoy quitare la venda de ingenuidad sobre tus ojos"_ **

**_"me asegurare de que el mundo recuerde sus nombres"_ **

**_"porque de ahora en adelante les enseñare a jugar el juego más peligroso"_ **

**_ "Y se convertirán en mi legado" _ **

* * *

**LOCALIZACIÓN: CAMPO 44, BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

**Sentó a los niños en el pasto verde del prado donde se encontraban a su derecha había un rio de agua cristalina y se encontraban rodeados de grandes arboles Hashirama.**

_ " **Regla # 21: Meditación"** _ **ella saco de su bolsa del pantalón un reloj de bolsillo _"de ahora en adelante todos los días de cinco de la mañana a seis de la mañana meditaran_** **" ella mostró la hora 5 AM en punto _"inicien"_**

**Ella camino y posiciono frente a ellos coloco sus manos sobre sus cabezas de manera suave _"la meditación ayuda a crecer las reservas de Chakra, e incluso puede ayudar a convertirte en un sensor ninja, además de ayudar a controlar tus emociones y aclara tu mente haciendo más fácil mantenerte tranquilo en el campo de batalla, ahora déjate llevar ... "_**

**_"escucha tu alrededor"_ **

**_"escucha el aire descansando contra el prado"_ **

**_"las hojas de los arboles danzar con el viento"_ **

**_"El aleteo de las abejas sobre las flores"_ **

**_"ahora trata de sentir"_ **

**_"siente el chakra de los peces en el rió"_ **

**_"el de la paloma cuidando su nido"_ **

**_"el de la mariposa volando sobre ustedes"_ **

**_"usa tu olfato"_ **

**_"huele la mezcla de aromas"_ **

**_"el dulce y azucarado de las flores"_ **

**_"el olor a madera de los arboles"_ **

**Los ojos de Akihane se suavizaron viendo como estaban completamente relajados.**

* * *

**Una vez llego la seis de la mañana ella les dijo que se detuvieran y que la acompañaran al campo de tiro que ella preparo, llegando a dicho lugar le arrojo un pergamino a cada uno.**

**Ella se paro frente a los niños de cinco años _"Primera regla: nunca subestimes a tu enemigo" _ realizo un sello de mano y tres Clones aparecieron, los clones realizaron un Henge cambiando su apariencia; el Clon A adoptó la de una niña adorable de 3 años, el Clon B el de un hombre delgado y enfermizo, el Clon C una mujer pequeña y regordeta.**

**Ella señalo a los clones _"No importa su apariencia niña o adulto, flaco o gordo, alta o baja"_ los clones corrieron hacia los niños y pusieron Kunais en las zonas vitales de Danzo y Kagami poniéndolos pálidos _"esa persona será capas de matarte por subestimarlo "_ chasqueo los dedos y los clones desaparecieron Kagami cayo sobre su trasero mientras Danzo temblaba.**

**_"Levántense los dos ¡ahora!"_ ** **Los niños lo hicieron _"Abran los pergaminos, en ellos hay un sello de almacenamiento agregarle Chakra y saquen su contenido"_** **ellos lo realizaron Danzo invoco 20 Shurikens de metal negro y Kagami 40 kunais de metal gris _"bien repartanselo por partes iguales"_**

**Cada uno contó con 10 Shurikens y 20 Kunais _"Segunda Regla: Nunca subestimes un arma" _ ella mando Chakra a la manga de su gabardina y un kunai aparecio en su mano _"No importa que tipo sea un Senbon, un Kunai o un Shuriken e incluso una maldita pluma para escribir podrá matarte, un Senbon en el nervio correcto te paralizara de por vida, un Kunai cortara tu carne como si nada, un Shuriken te impedirá el movimiento y te desangraras, por ultimo una pluma fácilmente te atraviesa el ojo y daña tu cerebro produciendo muerte cerebral "_**

**Ella movió su brazo izquierdo a gran velocidad y lanzo el Kunai.**

*** GOLPE SORDO * * GOLPE SORDO * * GOLPE SORDO ***

**Tres arboles cortados por la mitad de manera limpia cayeron en el campo de entrenamiento, _que desagradable necesito mejorar mis habilidades odio tener que estancarme_** **ella pensó con disgusto al ver que solo calleron tres arboles cuando debieron haber sido cinco.**

**Ignorando con gran maestría las expresiones de sus alumnos continuo _"Tercera regla: Aprende a usar las armas a tu disposición"_ invoco un Shuriken en su mano derecha _"No importa si tienes el arma mas poderosa y mortal del mundo"_ ella agrego Chakra Rayo al Shuriken y lo lanzo con gran impulso, para girar su muñeca hacia la izquierda provocando un destello del cable ninja amarrado al Shuriken _"Si la persona que la maneja es un incompetente entonces el arma no sirve de nada ya que nunca será capas de sacar su máximo potencial "_ **

*** GOLPE SORDO * * GOLPE SORDO ***

**Dos arboles mas cayeron siendo cortados de manera irregular por el medio y un color cian brillante destaco en los cortes deformes, ella se giro y llamo su atencion.**

**_"ahora ¿Tienen preguntas?"_ **

* * *

**_"¿Que es una aldea?"_ **

**Akihane habitación les preguntó a los dos niños sentados frente a ella en el Kotatsu gris y negro que ella coloco en su movió su mano y señalo al niño pelicastaño.**

**Danzo se enderezo _"Hay dos tipos de aldeas; en primera las Civiles que son custodiadas por Samurais como la capital del país del fuego donde reside el Daymio e incluso algunas veces también son custodiadas por Shinobis que ellos mismos contratan y en segunda están las aldeas Shinobis las cuales hasta ahora son cinco principales; Konohagakure No Sato, Kumogakure No Sato, Iwagakure No Sato, Kirigakure No Sato y Sunagakure No Sato así como aldeas menores como Amegakure No Sato o Takigakure No Sato "_** **Danzo contesto mientras Kagami solo asentía a su lado.**

**Akihane solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa " _Bien pero, eso no contesta mi pregunta"_ ella observo que ambos no sabían que responder ya que la respuesta más lógica es la que dio Danzo _"reformemos la pregunta ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una aldea Shinobi y una Civil? "_** **Ella señalo a Kagami.**

**El Uchiha parecía dudoso _"Umm las aldeas Civiles no poseen Shinobis lo que lleva a no tener Clanes o Familias especializadas en combate que las aldeas Shinobi son poseedoras de Clanes o Familias y producen Shinobis especializados en diferentes Áreas como Taijutsu o Ninjutsu"_** **El termino la explicación mirando atentamente a su Shishou.**

**Akihane tomo un sorbo de Te y soltó un suspiro se satisfacción, coloco suavemente su taza a un lado y los miro con ojos agudos evaluándolos _"Esas respuestas son buenas pero no suficientes y yo no acepto nada por debajo de perfecto memorizarlo bien" _ comento de manera cruda _"Ahora esta es para ambos y quiero sinceridad no una respuesta de biblioteca"_ comento de manera seca _"¿Cual es la mejor herramienta para un Shinobi ?, ¿Cuál es la mayor arma del mundo?"_ ella sonrió de manera astuta por un momento.**

**Los apodados gemelos problemáticos se miraron entre ellos para poder resolver la pregunta de su Shishou _'Algún tipo jutsu de alto rango, un movimiento de Taijutsu destructivo, un Doujutsu único, algún Kekkei Genkai poderoso, un arma poderosa no se tal vez legendaria'_** **Ninguno de ellos sabia la respuesta así que optaron por lo ultimo.**

**_"No, no es ningún tipo de limite de sangre o un super arma"_ ** **sus ojos se entrecerraron momentáneamente _"entonces ... ¿no saben la respuesta?_** **" Ella pregunto.**

**_"No"_ ** **ambos niños respondieron simultáneamente**

**_"como ambos saben yo combine sus entrenamientos físicos y teóricos"_ ** **ella comento casualmente a lo que ellos asintieron ella cerro sus ojos lentamente _"¿La razón? son niños, Kagami eres un Uchiha, nosotros nos basamos en velocidad y reflejos nuestro cuerpo no tiene la misma resistencia que un Hyuga que se basa en Taijutus, Danzo tu Clan se basa en Ninjutsu y Genjutus pero no en Taijutsu "_** **ella abrió sus ojos y los miro de manera analítica _" entienden "_**

**_"nuestros cuerpos no están hechos para grandes esfuerzos"_ ** **Kagami contesto de manera calculadora**

**Akihane entrecerró los ojos de manera satisfactoria** _**"Exactamente yo por ejemplo no me veo afectado ya que herede la gran regeneración de Hashirama-san además los Senjus son conocidos por su gran resistencia física, sin embargo ustedes no, al menos** aun no **"** _ **ella se tomo un momento para tomar Te _"Sin embargo ya que ambos no tienen la misma resistencia que yo, no pueden entrenar de la misma manera por lo que combine Mente y Cuerpo para que estén en equilibrio como el Chakra que es Energía espiritual y Energía Física"_**

**Ambos niños parecían contemplar las respuestas de su maestra hasta que Kagami pregunto _"Shishou nos diría la respuesta al mejor arma de un Shinobi"_**

**Ella pareció contemplarlo por un momento _"En el mundo Shinobi hay un arma que es mucho mejor que un Jinchuriki, un Shinobi o un Comandante e incluso puede ser más poderosa que un Kage"_** **ella explico.**

**Los niños se inclinaron hacia enfrente prestando extrema atención a las palabras de su maestra.**

**_"Y esa arma es la Política "_** **ella sonrió de manera astuta _"la cual puede superar cualquier poder incluso si eres un civil"_ ella los miro y observo con gran satisfacción como escuchaban sus palabras con sumo cuidado, ** **Coloco sus codos en el Kotatsu, entrelazo sus manos y recargo su barbilla en ellas, _"y este poder solo aumenta si tienes un titulo o Clan que lo valga, Porque si usas bien tus herramientas a tu disposición y escoges las palabras correctas ..."_ su sonrisa de borro y su Sharingan se activo _"seras capas de destruir a una persona, una Familia, un Clan e incluso Una Nación " _ su Sharingan giro lentamente y sus labios se fruncieron con disgusto _"después de todo, todas las aldeas sean Shinobi o Civil no son nada mas que política y Propaganda, ya que la imagen publica lo define todo " _ desactivo su Doujutsu y ella sonrió disimuladamente ante los ojos calculadores de sus estudiantes.**

**Una sonrisa felina se extendió por su rostro _" por ejemplo el Daymio el cual es un civil que incluso ustedes pueden matar fácilmente"_** **su nariz se arrugo con disgusto por un momento ante la mención de ese hombre " _un civil que con solo una orden puede masacrar a clanes enteros por que es la persona más influyente del país debido a sus grandes cantidades de dinero ... a pesar de que no sabe sostener un Kunai "_** **menciono lo ultimo con un tono burlón.**

**Ambos niños tenían expresiones frías en sus rostros muchos dirían que estaban furiosos con lo que acaban de escuchar sin embargo Akihane lo sabia mejor ellos estaban _analizando_** **la información que ella les dio y ella podría decir que estaban pensando maneras de obtener poder político en el futuro, inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha levemente** **cubriendo su sonrisa con un mechón ondulado de su cabello _¡oh! que orgullosa estaba, ella estaba ¡muy! ¡Muy orgullosa!_ , después de todo esa misma expresión es la que ella poseía cuando tenia tres años y asistió a la primera reunión con los _asquerosos, horribles, avariciosos,_** **honorables ancianos del Clan Uchiha.**

**Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Akihane hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro ya ambos niños la miraron con unas sonrisas depredadoras en sus rostros.**

**_"ahora..¿Que es una aldea?"_ **

* * *

**Danzo y Kagami se encontraban sentados con su Shishou acompañada de Raiden debajo de uno de los arboles sauce en la casa del líder del Clan Uchiha, Zero y Shikain se encontraban durmiendo en las ramas del árbol, acababan de tener una sesión de entrenamiento físico y sus cuerpos se encontraban adoloridos en especial por las nuevas incorporaciones a sus pesas en los brazos, estomago y tobillos.**

**Ambos niños escuchan las platicas sabias de su maestra ignorando el dolor en sus cuerpos _"bien ahora, a medida que envejezcan como Shinobis encontraran en sus vidas diversos tipos de ninjas y tendrán que aprender a lidiar con ellos"_** **ella se recargo contra el tronco de sauce y acaricio la cabeza del lobo a su lado _"Fuertes y Débiles, Cobardes y Astutos, Desinteresados y egoístas ... sin embargo en toda mi experiencia como Shinobi los e clasificado en seis tipos"_**

**Ella levanto su mano la cerro en forma de puño y alzo el pulgar _"primera categoría los ninjas comunes o promedio, los que no llaman la atención" _** **levanto un segundo dedo _"segunda categoría los talentosos  aquellos que destacan en algún área Shinobi"_** **levanto un tercer dedo _"Tercera categoría los genios, aquellos que pueden explotar un área en especifico hasta un punto que nadie cree posible"_** **levanto el cuarto dedo _"cuarta categoría los prodigios  los ninjas que aprenderán fácilmente las áreas Shinobi de su interés"_** **levanto el ultimo dedo _"quinta categoría los monstruos, Shinobis con una capacidad de absorber conocimiento y explotarlo como Senju Hashirama o Uchiha Madara "_** **ella se quedo en silencio.**

**_"Shishou ¿a que categoría pertenece usted?"_ ** **Kagami pregunto con curiosidad**

**Zero abrió los ojos y la miro por el rabillo de ojo, Shikain solo escuchaba brevemente, Ella cerro su mano apretándola hasta que sangro _"Y la ultimo la sexta categoría las abominaciones , Shinobis que sin importar que tipo de área sea la exprimirán hasta que ya no haya nada que no pueda aprender, ellos son capaces de devorar cualquier tipo de conocimiento ... " _ una mueca se formo en su rostro.**

**_"y yo .. pertenezco a la ultima categoría"_ **

**_...._ **

**_A veces_ **

**_no se si es una fortuna_ **

**_o una desgracia_ **

**_ser una abominación_ **

* * *

**en las almohadas frente a ella, era temprano y acaban de terminar su entrenamiento físico así que les dijo que se dieran un baño y se pusieran ropa limpia de la que tenían guardada en su casa, ya eran las 11: 02 AM la hora de su entrenamiento teórico a buena hora se adentraron en casa porque la lluvia llegaría pronto.**

**Kagami asintió y Danzo afirmo _"Si Shishou"_**

**Ella asintió _"Bien, quiero que se mantengan entre los puestos 10 y 15, no salgan de hay en lo absoluto"_ miro los ojos dudosos de los niños y dio un suspiro inaudible _"Se que quieren demostrarme los mucho que mejoraron y todo pero, no vale la pena, ambos quieren ser grandes Shinobis y si se destacan todos los vigilaran y serán observados ya sea para buenas o malas acciones en cambio si se mantienen en esos puestos creerán que son como los demás 'promedio' "_**

**_"entiendo Shishou"_ ** **dijo un desanimado Kagami**

**_"Shishou ¿De quienes debemos de cuidarnos?"_ ** **Danzo pregunto llamando a la atención de ambos Uchihas.**

**Su mirada se volvió calculadora _"Actualmente hay muchas basuras en la casa niños y todavia no he terminado de limpiarla ," _ apretó los labios en una línea delgada _"no entrenes en ningún lugar que no sea el complejo Senju o Uchiha, considerarlo su primer misión, demuestren que son aprendices comunes, no se destaquen "_ ella sonrió de manera suave y les acaricio la cabeza _" no hace falta que sean los ninjas mas fuertes del mundo "_ ella abrió los brazos y los atrajo en un reconfortante abrazo, libero su aura y mezclo su Chakra para que transmitiera emociones pacificas como amor, cariño, protección _"yo estoy orgullosa de ustedes"_**

**Pequeñas y delicadas gotas de lluvia adornaban su ventana, poco a poco llegando con más fuerza.**

**Kagami estaba llorando abiertamente en el pecho de Akihane, Danzo sollozaba con ligeras lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.**

**_"Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro"_ ** **Danzo afirmo**

**La lluvia se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto en que sus sollozos se mezclaron con ella, un trueno se escucho a lo lejos.**

**Kagami sollozo y tartamudeo _"S-si Shishou, so-somos los ge-gemelos problemáticos ¿Verdad Otouto?"_ giro hacia el otro niño.**

**Danzo asintió adormilado _"Si aniki"_** **el susurro y los dos niños cerraron sus ojos levemente, yendo hacia el camino del sueño pero no sin antes escuchar las palabras de la líder Uchiha y ellos nunca cuestionaron el hecho de que por cada frase un trueno de color brillante caía en la tormenta que venia sobre Konoha.**

**_"los avariciosos te vigilan , Las paredes observan "_ **

**_"las puertas escuchan, los arboles hablan "_ **

**_"Cuídate de la lluvia, ella puede tocarte"_ **

**_"Cuídate de los Shinobis, ellos son mentirosos"_ **

**_"Cuídate de lo que sabes, ellos lo usaran en tu contra"_ **

**_"Cuídate de lo que oyes, los oídos sangran"_ **

**_"Cuídate de lo que vez, ellos te arrebataran los ojos"_ **

**_"No confíes en el hombre o podría matarte"_ **

**_~~"Siempre ve con la tormenta, ella te protegerá"~~ _ **

**_ "por favor ... no mueras" _ **

**Y con eso los ojos de ambos niños se cerraron y la oscuridad los envolvió escuchando los tranquilizadores sonidos de los rayos, la lluvia y la dulce voz de su maestra en una canción de cuna.**

* * *

**Akihane se encontró en la junta del consejo nuevamente, aunque esta vez no tomo el asiento Uchiha sino que le pidió a su Tio Zu que lo tomara por ella el día de hoy.**

**_"Bueno sigo sin entender esto"_** **Akihane estaba sentada frente a ellos en un trono de madera que creo con su Mokuton, cruzo las piernas y recargo su codo derecho en el reportabrazos, puso su barbilla sobre su palma derecha y los miro de manera aburrida _" no veo el punto ¿Por qué mierdas hay una maldita junta del consejo ?, y si me salen con una estupidez ya sabrán las consecuencias "_ chasqueo la lengua con molestia.**

 ** _"En realidad estamos preocupados por el hecho de que tomaste dos estudiantes Kumi-sama, usted es una persona muy ocupada no pierda su tiempo "_** **El líder del clan Kurama Hablo cuidadosamente mientras otros miembros del clan Shinobi asentían en confirmación, después de todo desde que Akihane tomo el puesto de Líder de Clan Uchiha hace un año se revelo su historial Shinobi ante el consejo obviamente su información es un secreto de estado y como tal si alguien del consejo informa a otra persona se considera traición y Akihane la uso hasta el limite en especial cuando unos ancianos del Clan Hyuga esparcieron rumores y ella se encargo de que _desaparecieran_ .**

 ** _"¿Están preocupados por que tengo a dos estudiantes?_** **" Ella entrecerró los ojos levemente por un momento antes de sonreír en burla _"¡Oh !, ya veo"_ su sonrisa creció _"están preocupados por el hecho de que si alguno lastima a mis estudiantes tomare represalias "_ observo con satisfacción como el líder del clan Shimura se estremeció levemente, su Sharingan se activo y una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro angelical _" y no se equivocan "_**

**El líder Shimura, Taishi recordó la reunión que tuvieron hace unas meses, su cuerpo tembló. Muchos se reirían de que un hombre de 40 años le tenga miedo a una niña de 10 años pero Kumi es un _monstruo, una serpiente, una sucia víbora tan, ¡tan manipuladora !, que ella le aterra._**

**Puede que Hashirama Senju sea el Shodaime Hokage _para el publico_ pero desde las sombras, la verdadera líder de Konohagakure es Akihane, Ella controla la fuerza Shinobi desde Genin hasta ANBU, es dueña del 15% del comercio del pueblo, si a eso le agrega ser líder y heredera de ambos clanes fundadores prácticamente se vuelve dueña de la Aldea y por ultimo es la líder de los Sensō no Kamigami el único grupo de ninjas de clase S y SS en el mundo, entonces si ella es la jefa de Konoha y nadie _absolutamente nadie_ la cuestiona con excepción a su familia ya sea por miedo o respeto hacia ella, _mmph ... como si alguna vez hubiera alguien lo suficiente ¡ descerebrado! , ¡Tonto !, ¡Estúpido !, ir en su contra es una sentencia de muerte, una muerte cruel y sin piedad_ Taishi pensó con pavor.**

**_"Si tomo un alumno o no, no es de su incumbencia es mía y punto final"_** **ella los observo con su Sharingan girando lentamente su tío Zu resplandecía de orgullo al igual que Tobira-Tosan por el hecho de poner al consejo en su lugar.**

**Sin mas preámbulos se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida sintiendo los Chakras en la habitación; los ANBU resplandecían de respeto, admiración y adoración al igual que la mayoría de Shinobis en ella y todos los civiles solo tres la miraron como si quisieran matarla, El Shimura, El Kurama y Hyuga, abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir.**

**_"Además es mi tiempo no es el tuyo, lastimalos y pagaras las consecuencias_ ** **"**

**....**

**_Después de todo la venganza_ **

**_es un plato que se sirve frío_ **

**_disfruta lentamente_ **

**_y tiene un sabor muy dulce._ **

* * *

**Hoy Akihane se encontró sola en casa con Raiden al lado de su cama durmiendo, ella dejo de dormir en su habitación antigua y se mudo a la de su padre obviamente cambiándola por completo, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando recuerda haber usado los vestidos caros de Dai como blancos para sus jutsus y puntería sin duda alguna fue _¡tan! pero ¡tan relajante !, ¡tan satisfactorio !, Kami ¿Porque no lo hice antes?_ ella pensó _,_ Akihane suelta una risita imaginando su rostro cuando se entere que sus joyas las fundió y mando a hacer collares para sus Lobos así como un marcos de oro con diamantes incrustados para las pinturas de ella con su familia que ella misma creo.**

**Recordando la teoría del Jutsu que ha estado practicando durante un tiempo se sentó en la cama y se recargo en la pared, levanto la mano, frunció el seño concentrandoce, de manera lenta y constante empezó a filtrar Chakra en su sangre y los moldeo hasta que se volvieron uno y se mezclaran perfectamente, soltó un suspiro las primeras veces dolió como una perra pero, ahora era aceptable, poco a poco comenzó a separar su sangre del Chakra tratando de que el hierro que había en ella se esparciera por su piel como una capa protectora, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y miro el collar del plata en su cuello, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.**

**_Akihane entro por la ventana de su habitación y escucho como su tío Zu y su padre hablaban en la planta baja, ella estaba cansada acababa de regresar de una misión de S-Rank y quería dormir, se quito la ropa ensangrentada y la sello en un pergamino , se puso un Kimono corto, esponjoso de color rojo y lentamente bajo las escaleras sin producir un sonido y escondió su Chakra por completo_ **

**_"Izuna necesito que te hagas cargo del Clan mientras no estoy en Konoha" Akihane observo desde el marco de la puerta como Madara hablaba con el Tio Zu._ **

**_"¿Por que?" Izuna pregunto con ansiedad sabiendo que esto esta relacionado con Dai._ **

**_"Dai quiere ir de vacaciones además dice que necesito un descanso" Madara explico fácilmente su motivo "¿puedes hacerte cargo Izuna?"_ **

**_"yo―" Izuna se callo al observar a su sobrina en la entrada el se iba a negar sin embargo ella con señas ANBU le dijo que aceptara y ella se encargaría de lo demás "Lo haré no te preocupes" El acepto fácilmente confiando en Akinahe solo esperaba que ella no sufriera demasiado por esto._ **

**Ella abrió los ojos y se negó a llorar, observo su mano y parpadeo con sorpresa, el tono de su piel se volvió negro, _lo había logrado_ , ella realizo el elemento acero. Dejo de mandar Chakra a su mano y vio con gran fascinación como se volvía a tu tono de piel original, el tono de porcelana pálido que tanto le gustaba a su Tobira-tosan. Por ahora descansaría después practicaría sus próximos dos proyectos el _Elemento Exitium_ y el _Elemento Apocalipsis_ aunque el ultimo todavia ni siquiera lo había empezado ya que era demasiado complicado incluso para ella.**

**Suavemente se recostó en Raiden y lo uso como almohada cerro los ojos y pensó en aquel recuerdo, ese se día hace un año tres meses ella se convirtió en la líder del Clan Uchiha así como la heredera oficial de Clan Senju y fue el ultimo día en el que hablo con su padre**

**_Akihane estaba parada en la entrada al pasillo viendo a Madara ponerse las sandalias en la puerta Dai se había adelantado y lo esperaba en el complejo Senju "Entonces se van" ella Hablo de manera tímida, el la observo y asintió "veo" el agarro el pergamino de almacenamiento con sus equipajes sellados y abrió la puerta "... Hiciste tu elección" su voz se volvió temblorosa, el se detuvo, Akihane se dio la vuelta para ir a las escaleras "te acordaras de mi cuando ya no te quede nadie "ella comenzó a caminar su cabello cubrió sus ojos" cuando te des cuenta que a pesar de todo yo siempre estuve ahí "rojo escurría por sus mejillas" pero para ese entonces "se mordió el labio y este sangro" entonces ... "_ **

**_La puerta se cerro de golpe._ **

**_"Ya será demasiado tarde"_ **

**_...._ **

**_Y ella no se equivoco_ **

* * *

**_"Shishou"_ ** **Akihane dejo su pergamino y se giro a ver a los dos niños cansados de 8 años frente a ella _"¿Usted cree que el cariño o amor son una debilidad? No, em..humm ¿Las emociones son una debilidad?"_ Danzo le pregunto.**

**Ella le señalo con su mano para que se sentaran, sin dudarlo lo hizo _"¿quien te dijo eso Dan-chan?, Tsk sabes que no me digas ya se quien, tu padre ¿O me equivoco?"_ el sacudió su cabeza confirmando lo antes dicho, ella suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza _"Las emociones no son signo de debilidad en cambio son manifestaciones de fuerza y resolución"_ e l parpadeo pensando en lo dicho por su maestra.**

**Kagami de movió cohibido _"Shishou"_ El niño hablo con duda _"¿Que es un Shinobi?"_ pregunto y observo los ojos de su maestra los cuales se volvieron ilegibles.**

**_"Hay muchas respuesta Kagami, eh escuchado cientos de ellas pero, hasta ahora yo los e resumido en dos"_** **ella entrelazo sus manos _"la primera un Shinobi es aquel que jura lealtad a su líder, un líder que demuestre ser digno de seguir uno bajo el cual seas capas de prosperar y uno del cual puedas confiar incluso con tu vida "_ ella dio una sonrisa amable _" y la segunda es que los Shinobis somos aquellos que cuidamos y protegemos la vida "_** **se tomo una pausa para que las palabras se registraran en la mente de su alumno _"Así como somos quienes la terminan"_**

**Ellos se movieron contentos con las respuestas obtenidas _"Bien ¿como vas con tu ajedrez?"_ Akihane cuestiono viendo como se sonrojaban, ella sacudió la cabeza y saco un tablero de un pergamino y se pusieron a jugar con ella explicándole estrategias _"Dan-chan sin duda alguna se que te convertirás en uno de los mejores estrategas del mundo"_ ella le acaricio la cabeza y se giro hacia el otro niño _"Se que te cuesta entender esto Kagami y es por eso que te lo enseño, ¿Sabes por que?"_ el niño frunció el seño y sacudió la cabeza _"por habilidad"_ ellos parpadearon y Kagami se confundió. Ella se rió suavemente ...**

**_"La habilidad"_ **

**_"A veces es mejor tenerla y no necesitarla, A no tenerla y necesitarla"_ **

**Ellos comprendieron y la miraron _"Shishou algún día seré invencible como usted"_ Danzo le dio una gran sonrisa y Kagami asintió muchas veces**

**Ella solo sonrió.**

**_...._ **

**_Yo no soy invencible_ **

**_Yo también me rompo_ **

**_en miles de pedazos_ **

**_como el cristal_ **

**_simplemente aprendí_ **

**_a no hacer mucho ruido_ **

* * *

**Akihane de 14 años estaba en su despacho terminando el poco papeleo que tenia de los clanes Uchiha y Senju hasta que fue interrumpida por los ancianos de los Clanes.**

**Akihane siguió leyendo el documento _"¿Que es lo que quieren?"_ Lo firmo y agarro el próximo _"Estoy ocupada"_ Ella siguió sin verlos, _vallan a molestar a alguien mas_ pensó para si misma. **

**_"Estamos aquí para preguntarte si ya hay alguien digno de cortejarte"_** **Dijo uno de los ancianos Senju con una sonrisa amable.**

**_Con que quieren jugar sucio murciélagos yo también puedo jugar de la misma manera_ ** **pensó levantando la vista del documento** _"les parece si continuamos esto en la sala de juntas"_ **ella les dio una sonrisa amable y procedió a levantarse moviendo levemente un dedo de su mano de la cual salió una sombra y los guio a la habitación sobre las reuniones de Clan.**

* * *

**Sentados en posición Seiza en los cojines de piso con Akihane a la cabeza procedieron a hablar del matrimonio de Akihane la cual no había dicho nada, ella estaba en silencio _, vamos a decirme sus inútiles excusas viejos decrépitos._**

**_"En conclusión creo que el hijo del Daimyo seria un buen prometido"_ **

**_"Si tiene razón"_ **

**_"El prestigio de los clanes aumentaría"_ **

**_"¿Eso es todo?"_ ** **Akihane pregunto tranquilamente, viendo como se calmaban y la observaban _"ahora, quiero que me digan ¿Esta junta es para hablar de Matrimonio?"_ ella alzo la ceja, recibiendo varios _'si_ ' las esquinas de sus labios se arquearon por un segundo _"Bien, entonces ¿Esta junta es oficial del los Clanes Senju y Uchiha?"_ ella volvió a preguntar y nuevamente nuevamente varios ' _Si'_ entonces ella sonrió _, están tan jodidos, acaban de cavar su propia tumba._**

**_"entonces ¿Por qué no nos avisaron de esta reunión?"_** **La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe revelando seis figuras; 3 azabaches, 2 albinos y un castaño todos muy _enojados_ .**

 ** _"obviamente nos les convenía Otou-san"_** **Un Izuna con Sharingan girando hablo, los ancianos tragaron saliva.**

**Un anciano valiente hablo _"No esta equivocado Izuna-sama, solo estábamos―"_**

**_"Cállate"_ ** **Un Tobirama completamente lívido ordeno _"no, nos llamaste por que sabes que estaremos en contra de lo que solicita"_**

**Akihane Chasqueo los dedos y seis cojines aparecieron detrás de ella en un parpadeo Zero y Masato ya estaban sentados en los cojines centrales, Butsuma y Tajima sin decir nada caminaron, se colocaron uno a cada lado de sus nietos para finalizar con Izuna y Tobirama que se acomodaron a cada lado de sus padres.**

**_"Bien ahora, platiquemos ¿De que estaban hablando?"_ ** **Tajima hablo con una ceja levantada.**

**Un anciano Senju se aclaro la voz y contesto _"Estábamos hablando sobre los posibles candidatos a espos - "_**

**_"¡QUÉ!"_ ** **Izuna y Tobirama gritaron sin embargo Zero y Masato estaban muy quietos, _demasiado quietos._**

_**"¡TU !, ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡Casarse! Ella todavia es joven solo tiene 14 años"**_ **Izuna replico al viejo Senil.**

**"pe-pero podría morir y su linea de sangre se perdería _-"_**

**_"entonces ¿Estas diciendo que soy débil?"_** **Akihane cuestiono bebiendo tranquilamente una tasa de Te ganando miradas curiosas de Tajima y Butsuma**

**_"N-no Kumi-sama"_ **

**Los ancianos replicaron y abogaron durante dos horas sobre lo que Akihane debe hacer, con quien relacionarse y con quien no.**

**_"Simplemente creemos que el hijo del Daimyo es un buen candidato"_ **

**_"Si tiene razón eso mejorara la reputación de los Clanes"_ **

**_"Si"_ **

**_"me gusta la idea"_ **

**_"El dinero de los Clanes aumenta"_ **

**_"Podemos crear negocios y producir muchas cosas también"_ **

**__ ** **_ "entonces terminaron"_ **

**Antes de que los otros podrían seguir hablando, Todos sin excepción se congelaron ante la voz _dominante_ de Akihane _"Por que yo estoy harta "_ Los ancianos temblaron en sus lugares con miedo _"Para empezar yo soy la líder de los Clanes Uchiha y Senju, no ustedes además yo elegí a Tajima e Izuna Uchiha como mis asesores del Clan Uchiha Y Tobirama junto con Butsuma Senju como los asesores del Clan Senju "._ **

**_S_ ** **us ojos se volvieron agudos y penetrantes _"después de todo dos de ellos fueron los lideres del Clan mientras los otros dos los Herederos"_ se llevo una mano al pecho y fingió sorpresa _"¡OH! Mi mal, ¿Sabes que ?, No me digan, ¿Como no me di cuenta ?, ¿Es que acaso no los ven como buenos consejeros? ¿No creen que están a la categoría ?, ¡Kami! ¿Como no lo supe? debi haber puesto sus intereses egoístas sobre los del Clan y llevarnos a la ruina "_**

**Los hombres detrás de ella se mordieron la mejilla o el labio para evitar reírse de las caras rojas y furiosas de los ancianos, los cuales se levantaron de sus cojines para gritarle a Akihane.**

**El aura de Akihane se libero _"Cállate y siéntate"_ ellos tropezaron y cayeron sobre sus traseros, ella se burlo " _Bien hecho"_ la mejilla de Zero tembló debido a la risa que se estaba aguantando y no fue el único ya que los dedos de Izuna también temblaban sin duda alguna Padre e hijo no es así. **

**_"Ahora metancelo en la cabeza yo soy la líder no ustedes, yo gobierno sobre los clanes no ustedes, yo y solo yo , si alguna vez volver a pasar sobre mi autoridad"_ ** **su Sharingan se activo y una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro _" otra vez ... "_**

*** CLINK * * CLINK * * CLINK * * CLINK ***

**10 Kunais se enterraron en el suelo de madera a solo unos milímetros de los miembros de cada anciano en la sala poniéndolos pálidos, ella sonrió locamente _"Les cortare las bolas, las bañare en oro y are una hermosa colección para mi estante en mi oficina recordandole a todos lo que pasa cuando cuestionas mi autoridad "_** **sus ojos brillaron alegremente y dio un gran aplauso _" ademas estoy segura de que mi familia aquí presente estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarme "_**

 ** _"Y no te equivocas Aneki, los vejestorios pagaran"_** **Zero hablo sonriendo locamente con su Sharingan activo al igual que Izuna y Masato entrelazando sus manos frente a el se rió de forma espeluznante _"Fufufufufu"_ ψ (** **｀** **∇** **')** **ψ**

**_"Largo"_ ** **apenas dio la orden los ancianos desaparecieron de su vista corriendo por sus vidas, resoplando suavemente Akihane cayo de espaldas debido a las risas, Zero e Izuna estaban igual que ella, Masato se tapo la cara con la mano para tapar su risa, Tobirama se rió entre dientes y por ultimo Tajima y Butsuma se rieron a carcajadas.**

**_"Nunca creí llegar a ver esto"_ ** **dijo entre risas Tajima**

**tomando su postura elegante nuevamente Akihane se levando y camino a la salida, una vez abrió la puerta Raiden salio de la sombra que generaba su cojín de suelo y se poso junto a ella _"por cierto"_ giro brevemente su rostro y puso una sonrisa y los miro, realizo un sello de mano _"espero y les gusten"_ un pergamino apareció frente a cada uno de ellos _"en realidad creo que los van a amar"_ comenzó a caminar _"Arigato por defenderme ..."_**

**_"Los quiero .."_ **

**_"Definitivamente eres un líder por nacimiento Akihane"_ **

**_...._ **

**_Ser un líder_ **

**_es hacer que alguien_ **

**_haga algo que tu desees_ **

**_por que la persona_ **

**_quiere hacerlo_ **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**_¿Cómo_ ** **_diablos Shishou? ¡ARGG!"_ ** **Kagami desesperado se empezó a jalar el cabello con las manos.**

**_"¿Como hace esto?"_ ** **Danzo pregunto con incredulidad a su maestra.**

**_"Van a volver a perder"_ ** **Zero susurro con voz tétrica detrás de Kagami**

**_"AHH"_ ** **un asustado Kagami salto con la gracia de un gato y cayo sin querer en los brazos de Shikain que apareció al lado de Akihane parado.**

**_"Hn, no pensé que incluso en este punto todavia se asustaran"_ ** **Kuro aparecio detrás de Danzo que al igual que Kagami salto y cayo en los brazos de Elaya agarrándose como un Kohala de el.**

**Akihane sonrió _"Vas a terminar dañando psicológicamente a mis alumnos Kuro, Otouto"_**

**_"no sabia que tenían esas preferencias Kagami, Danzo"_** **Hisao bufo apareciendo detras de Shikain junto con Madoka y Seina en un Shunshin de agua.**

**Kagami se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba siendo cargado como novia por Shikain el cual solo levanto una ceja mientras que Danzo parecía un tomate ya que estaba abrazando a Elaya como un Kohala. rápidamente ambos niños saltaron y empezaron a tartamudear un lo siento y tomaron represalias Kagami yendo sobre Zero y Danzo sobre Kuro obviamente sin atinarles un solo golpe.**

**Una vez se cansaron volvieron a sentarse frente a Akihane para continuar con su partido mientras los Tusugamis solo observaban.**

**Akihane solo sonrió moviendo un alfil y sacando dos peones en el tablero de Danzo y movió un caballo sacando a su reina en el tablero de Kagami _"esto se llama estrategia niños"_ con solo unos movimientos más su sonrisa se agrando _"Jaque mate"_**

**_"¡MIERDA!"_ **

**_"¡Maldición!"_ **

**Ella dio una carcajada.**

**_"¡Shishou!"_ ** **Kagami hablo con un puchero provocando más risas de Akihane mientras Danzo le daba la mirada Uchiha que posiblemente copio de Masato _"Aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué es tan importante el ajedrez?"_ eso llamo la atención de los demás ya que puede que sean familia sin embargo Akihane nunca les ha dicho el significado.**

**Ella puso un dedo en sus labios como para ocultar algo _"eso es algo que tienen que descubrir si mismos, ustedes también chismosos"_ ella se burlo de sus compañeros y se giro nuevamente hacia sus alumnos.**

**_"y cuando lo hagan me agradecerán por esto gemelos problemáticos"_ **

* * *

**Akihane camino por los pasillos oscuros de la sede ANBU que en realidad era un laberinto, ya que fue ella quien lo construyo, de tal manera que si alguien se infiltra nunca sea capas de salir ni escapar además, ella tenia la costumbre de que cada mes cambiaba los pasillos y añadía paredes de tal manera de que nunca fuera igual, solo los miembros de ANBU eran los únicos que eran capaces de encontrar el camino de salida y entrada.**

**Sin duda alguna la sede ANBU era increíble después de todo Akihane la construyo dentro de una Sierra que se encontró detras de la gigantesca montaña Hokage y se revisó por sellos que ella misma creo, rodeándola de un gigantesco Genjutsu cambiando la zona de naturaleza que rodeaba la montaña a su beneficio.**

**Era mucho mejor que la anterior sede localizada bajo la torre Hokage, ahora gracias a ella usaban sellos de teletransporte a la nueva base lo que evitaba la infiltración de Shinobi extranjero, ya que solo los miembros de ANBU tenían acceso debido a un sello que ella coloco en cada miembro cuando se unen.**

**Ella iba con su uniforme de _Sensō no Kamigami_** **con Danzo y Kagami detrás de ella para no perderse en el elaborado laberinto, ambos llevaban los uniformes ANBU comunes que consiste en pantalones y camisa sin negros hechos con hilos de metal finos y delgados para que pareciera tela normal, de tal manera que engañaba al enemigo e impedía el daño a las zonas vitales, sobre ello llevaban una camisa manga larga y pantalones negros hechos de tela ligera y fresca, con un peto de metal ligero y resistente de color azul oscuro para no impedir el movimiento, guantes sin dedos con picos en los nudillos que si le agregas Chakra crecerán hasta dos pulgadas, un pequeño pergamino en su cintura con varios sellos de almacenamiento en los cuales se encuentran artículos de emergencia como agua, comida, medicina, ropa, mantas, etc.Y sus amas selladas en sus muñequeras azul marino ocultas por las mangas de la camisa.**

**Llegaron al final del pasillo su Shishou hizo varias signos de mano y puso su mano en el medio de la puerta generando que brillaran varios símbolos de fuinjutsu hasta que su nombre y la puerta lentamente de abrió, Akihane siguió caminando y ellos la siguieron observando su alrededor con curiosidad.**

**Ella hablo con tranquilidad llamando su atención _"Ambos acaban de cumplir muere años, se convertirán en Shinobis dentro de dos más y es hora de ganar experiencia en batalla"_ ella asintió con la cabeza ante los ANBUS que pasaban a su lado inclinándose en respeto hacia ella _"y como todo Shinobi empezaran desde abajo , irán conmigo a algunas misiones y después empezaran en las otras áreas de ANBU ya sea interrogación, rastreo, cacería, etc." _**

**Pasaron por la _sala-comedor_ , quedando asombrados por las vista frente a ellos; la sala estaba pintada de colores cálidos parecidos a los del atardecer, en el lado derecho de la sala había una gran barra de donde servían la comida, así como una zona parecida a un bar para tomar bebidas alcohólicas después de una misión, las mesas del comedor eran de madera de calidad barnizada en un tono oscuro y elegante, las sillas eran de madera con cojines suaves que se notaban muy cómodos o al menos eso decía la postura en que los miembros de ANBU comían totalmente relajados.**

**Del otro lado de la sala de descanso se encuentran un gran ventanal dando la vista de un _campo de entrenamiento_ modificado para que fuera _Todo-_ que terreno consistía en zonas acuáticas, solidas, fangosas y algunas secas representando la forma de un desierto, podría distinguir las mascaras macabras de Kano, Sorano, Hisao y Arata que estaban dando instrucciones a varios ANBUS, cada uno se localizaba en un área diferente. Posiblemente serán nuevos reclutas.**

**Al lado del ventanal ofrecer varios sillones en tonos rojizos, marrones y naranja quemado que desde lejos se notaba lo esponjosos eran que los cojines y la suavidad de la tela de los sofás, había unas mesas bajas entre some de ellos se encontraban libros y pergaminos para distraerse, posiblemente los cambiaban a cada rato, también hay algunos cojines en el suelo entre ellos los Puff gigantes de colores blancos dándoles una apariencia de nubes blancas y esponjosas.** **_al menos esos ANBUS dormidos sobre ellos decía que eran muy, ¡muy! ¡Cómodos!._**

**Salieron de la sala bajando unas escaleras nuevamente pasaron varias zonas más como la _enfermería_ en la cual estaban Madoka y Seina sin sus mascaras pero tenían una de tela que cubría 3/4 de su rostro, las _aguas termales _ que por lo que dice su Shishou son aguas con hierbas que aceleran la recuperación de Chakra y la curación del cuerpo e incluso pueden curar las cicatrices con el paso de los días además; ayudar a tranquilizar y relajarse después de una misión, _la sala de armas_ donde se encontraban cantidades absurdas de cada tipo; había desde Senbon y Nunchakus hasta Kusarigamas, Guadañas y Nanginatas.**

**A pesar de que no exploraron toda la cede ambos niños sabían que no vieron ni siquiera una quinta parte de ella por lo que dijo Shishou esta dividida en tres pisos; _el piso superior_ es el de la sala-comedor y las habitaciones privadas de cada miembro, _el piso medio_ es donde se encuentran la enfermería, la sala de armas, las aguas termales, su oficina, la biblioteca, La sala de mascaras y los almacenes de documentos o misiones a la cual solo los Sensō no Kamigami tienen absceso y _el piso subterráneo_ en donde se encuentran las salas de Tortura e Interrogación así como los calabozos donde habitan los traidores, nuke-nin y Shinobis que trataron de infiltrarse en Konohagakure.**

**Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la oficina de Akihane que se encontraron en medio de la Sede ANBU, ella abrió la puerta y ambos niños entraron con ella, observaron su oficina era casi el doble que la del Hokage.**

**Estaba pintada de tal manera que pareciera un hermoso Bosque, había un sofá esquinero grande de color verde claro con unos cojines de colores pastel, una mesa baja de color oscuro, y los mismos Puff blancos que en el piso superior, había estanterías de madera completamente llenas, su escritorio semicircular de madera oscura limpio de documentos demostrando su eficacia como líder, detras de su escritorio había un enorme mapa del continente elemental con nombres, rutas de todo tipo, marcas de comercio, etc. ya los lados de el había armas raras , posiblemente trofeos de Batallas anteriores.**

**Camino hacia una de las estanterías, saco cinco libros y los volvió a colocar generando que la estantería retrocediera y se deslizara a un lateral, Akihane entro y ellos la siguieron, en la habitación se encontraban docenas de mascaras, su maestra paso adelante y agarro dos de ellas poniéndolas frente a los niños _"De ahora en adelante estos serán tus nombres, Danzo ahora eres Taka (Halcón) y tu Kagami eres Karasu (Cuervo) en el momento en que te la pones eres un Shinobi al servicio ya no eres Danzo y Kagami aprendices de Academia "_**

**Akihane se enderezo y camino a la salida de manera elegante deteniendoce antes de abrir la puerta y girarse con la gracia de una bailarina _"ahora son Taka y Karasu los discípulos de Doragon-sama la Comandante de las fuerzas ANBU y líder del equipo de élite Sensō no Kamigami "_ l os niños se pusieron sus mascaras negras de Halcón y Cuervo _" recuerdalo bien "_ ella hablo llamando su atención nuevamente.**

**_"Un verdadero Shinobi no es el que busca la gloria sino el que protege desde las ~~sombras~~ "_ **

* * *

**Hoy Akihane se despertó con una gran sonrisa, pateo a Zero de su cama y lo tiro al suelo generando un ruido sordo y una risa baja de Masato semidespierto al otro lado de su cama, antes de que Zero pudiera reclamarle salto y se dirigió al baño dándose una ducha rápida dejo llenando la tina para sus Otoutos, salió con una toalla esponjosa blanca envolviendo su cuerpo encontrándose con Zero y Masato que iban a entrar.**

**Fue a su vestidor y abrió la puerta se puso ropa interior, unos pantalones ANBUS negros entallados, un top sin mangas con escote de corazón que incluía encaje blanco decorando su escote con un moño rosa en el centro, el top solo le cubría hasta una pulgada por encima del ombligo y mostraba una parte del tatuaje de estrellas que tenia del lado derecho de la espalda el cual comenzaba debajo de su hombro derecho y se extiende hasta su espalda baja.**

**Se agacho y agarro las botas negras con agujetas blancas, las cuales tenían una suela del mismo color y sin tacón, le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, estaban de oferta en la capital de Fuego y compro varios conjuntos.**

**Agarro el peine y se hizo su flequillo hacia el lado derecho como siempre lo hace, así como algunos mechones ondulados a ambos lados de su rostro y dejo su cabello suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda baja dejando las puntas onduladas libres dándole un aire exótico por su estilo de cabello único ya que era muy raro tenerlo así.**

**Salió del vestidor agarrando su gabardina negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, la doblo para que se hiciera mas pequeña y se la amarro en la cintura de tal manera que pareciera una chaqueta en vez de una gabardina, se puso su cadena de plata con el Uchiha así como la gargantilla de cuero marrón con el símbolo del Clan Senju en el cuello, grito un Sayonara y salió de casa por la ventana.**

* * *

**Actualmente se encuentran saltando sobre los techos sintiendo el aire el su rostro, deleitándose por como su cabello volaba libremente detras de ella, se dirigía hacia la academia Shinobi con una sonrisa depredadora en su cara recordando la reunión de ayer.**

**_"Los niños que aprobaron el examen Genin son ..." El instructor Chunin hablo y comento quienes eran los más fuertes entre ellos sus habilidades destacadas así como las más débiles y puso las carpetas de todos los alumnos en la mesa del Hokage._ **

**_"Tobirama" dijo el Shodaime llamando a la atención del albino sentado en el sofá junto a Akihane comiendo Dango "¿no quieres tomar un equipo? El pregunto._ **

**_Muchos Jounin estaban ansiosos si Tobirama Senju tomaba un equipo sin duda alguna serian muy fuertes en el futuro._ **

**_"no gracias" el rechazo de manera cortes "Me gusta trabajar en Tortura e Interrogación"_ **

**_Hashirama se desanimo visiblemente y después puso una sonrisa "Bien quien empieza" el dijo de manera amable._ **

**_Sin que nadie lo esperara Akihane dejo su palillo de Dango y se levanto dirigiéndose en silencio a las carpetas con los expedientes agarrando dos de ellas, ignorando por completo las reacciones de los Shinobis a su alrededor._ **

**_Dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio de Hokage "Quiero a esos dos como aprendices oficiales" ella declaro._ **

**_Hashirama agarro las carpetas y los observo, bueno esto no lo esperaba, alzo la vista y vio que sus Shinobis tampoco, en realidad estaban curiosos por saber a quien quiere de aprendiz la Gran Doragon no Megami, el observo a Akihane y ella lo miro desafiándolo a rechazarla, suspiro y puso el sello del Hokage aceptando les dio las carpetas ella sello la hoja con la firma Hokage y bueno ella quemo las dos carpetas con fuego azul._ **

**_Akihane alzo una ceja observando las mandíbulas caídas de los Shinobis, los ignoro y fue a sentarse con su tío nuevamente, el le entrego una taza de Te negro que ella acepto con alegría._ **

**_Hashirama tosió para llamar la atención, los Shinobis retomaron su postura nuevamente y siguieron, Akihane no presto atencion visiblemente aunque estaba escuchando todo._ **

* * *

**_"entonces el equipo uno es ..."_ **

**Dejando de recordar rápidamente llego a la academia y se sentó en la rama de un árbol escuchando al Chunin a cargo.**

**"entonces Equipo seis ese es su sensei"**

**"El equipo siete esta conformado por Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y su sensei Kurama Haruto"**

**"Equipo Ocho esta ..."**

**El Chunin nombro a todos los equipos sin contar a Danzo y Kagami los cuales estaban preocupados ya que no quedaron ni juntos ni separados sin saber que Akihane se aseguro que no entraran en ningún equipo.**

**_"Sensei ¿Y nosotros?"_ ** **Kagami pregunto a su Sensei del aula**

**El Chunin extrañado por la pregunta reviso los papeles y cuando leyó la información estos se cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos como platos debido a la incredulidad.**

**_"Ustedes vienen conmigo"_ ** **un vórtice de fuego azul aparecio en la entrada al aula revelando a una hermosa mujer.**

**Muchos alumnos tenían la boca abierta por el asombro, conmoción y ojos saltones por el hermoso jutsu de fuego y la gran belleza de Akihane**

**Akihane solo ignoro a los niños poniendo su vista en los gemelos problemáticos, usando su voz dominante ella hablo _"los quiero en mi campo de entrenamiento personal, tienen 10 minutos por cada minuto tarde habrá castigo para ambos"_ y con eso ella desapareció en un Shunshin de cuervos.**

**_"¡WHOOO!"_ **

**_"¡Increíble!"_ **

**_"¡Kami!, Ella si que es hermosa"_ **

**_"¿Estará soltera?"_ **

**_"¡Que envidia!"_ **

**_"Me gustaría se como ella"_ **

**_"Danzo, Kagami ¿La vieron ?, ¿No es hermos -"_ ** **un niño civil hablo pero se detuvo cuando no vio a sus dos compañeros, observo el aula y no los encontró _"¿Donde?"_**

**_"¡SENSEI!"_ **

**_"e-eh ¿q-que paso?"_ ** **dijo el Chunin aturdido**

**_"¿Quien era ella?"_ ** **un civil pregunto y fue segundado por varios niños más**

**_"De seguro es solo un intento de Kunoichi"_ ** **una niña civil hablo en voz baja**

**El Chunin frunció los labios ante la actitud de la niña _"Ella es Kumi-sama"_ el aclaro y noto que varios alumnos inclinaron la cabeza en confusión, soltó un suspiro de desesperación _"Ella es Kumi Uchiha Senju, la matriarca de los Clanes fundadores aunque la mayoría puede conocerla por su título de Doragon no Megami "_**

**_"Ella es una heroína de la primera Guerra Shinobi"_ **

**_"Si, si dicen que ella lidero el ejercito de Konoha"_ **

* * *

**Danzo y Kagami corrieron a través de los techos pasados seis minutos y ya casi llegaban, prácticamente el campo de entrenamiento 44 se encuentra en el borde de la aldea por lo que tuvieron que correr a velocidad Jounin.**

**Una vez en la entrada se colaron saltando por el muro y navegaron hasta el centro del bosque, a la torre que Shishou construyo cuando compro el bosque hace cinco años, ya que nadie se atrevía a acercarse así que ella lo vio como un beneficio en vez de una perdida, además no es como si hubiera gastado mucho solo fueron unos 70 millones de ryo, lo mismo que ella gana por algunas misiones de clase S y SS así como lo que recauda de unos meses en sus puesto de venta en Konoha y la Capital.**

**Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la torre observaron que su Shishou ya estaba hay esperándolos con su uniforme de ANBU puesto.**

**ella observo el reloj en su muñeca asintiendo para si misma al ver que cumplieron con el tiempo requerido _"Bien vamonos mis aprendices oficiales, es hora de su primera misión de Clase S"_ ella le aventó dos pergaminos _"hay están sus uniformes"_**

**_"Nuestra misión, Shishou"_ ** **Danzo pregunto mientras se cambiaba la camisa**

**Akihane dio una sonrisa hambrienta _"Vamos a realizar un poco de destrucción"_ su sonrisa se volvió dulce _"Iwagakure y Kumogakure quieres realizar una alianza y bueno ... debemos evitarlo, Hashirama dirá que es bueno porque hay paz en el mundo pero, el no ve el otro lado de la situación, si logran realizara pueden ir en contra de Konohagakure "_ su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se volvieron calculadores mientras veía a sus alumnos. **

**Kagami dio una sonrisa ladina _"Y lo mejor de todo es que al estar Senju-san al frente de Konoha, no creerán que fuimos nosotros"_**

**Danzo asintió _"exactamente"_ sus ojos se volvieron fríos _"eso le agrega puntos a favor"_ miro a sus Shishou, vio la aprobación en sus ojos y se sintió satisfecho.**

**Akihane aplaudió _"bien, bien hagan un Clon de sangre"_ ellos lo hicieron, ella realizo uno y le aventó un pergamino _"háganse pasar por nosotros, el pergamino es una misión de C-Rank"_ una vez los clones desaparecieron ella se volvió hacia el bosque, se puso su rímel macabra _"hora de irnos"_ ella ordeno y en salto los tres se perdieron en la maleza del bosque.**

* * *

**_"Muy bien gracias por el informe equipo siete, ahora ¿otra misión?"_ ** **Hashirama pregunto al Jounin Kurama.**

**Haruto agito su mano _"No estamos bien por hoy, Hokage-sama"_ Hashirama asintió y les dijo que se retiraran.**

**Tres sombras entraron por la ventana y se pararon frente al Hokage, congelando a los Shinobis del equipo siete al no sentir su Chakra hasta que entraron en la oficina.**

**_"Hokage"_ ** **Akihane hablo con su ropa habitual, su gabardina doblada y amarrada en su cintura, su top blanco, sus pantalones ANBU y sus botas negras con agujetas blancas, detras de ella estaban Kagami y Danzo ambos niños vestidos con pantalones especiales ANBU negros, botas de combate y camisas de maga larga Azul marino, Danzo llevaba una Katana blanca en su espalda y un par de _Tessen negros hechos de metal Chakra_ con púas en el borde guardados en una bolsa en su muslo derecho, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón con pequeños pergaminos y tinta.**

**Kagami llevaba un par de _Sais blancos de metal Chakra_ amarrados a cada lado de su cintura, también había una Kusari fundo carmesí con púas atada en su muslo izquierdo, una Katana negra amarrada en la espalda, sus Hiatae están puestos como gargantillas en sus cuellos para protección y en sus muñecas llevaban pulseras con armas selladas.**

**Akihane invoco un pergamino sellado en su pulsera de cuero y lo lanzo al hokage _"Misión cumplida, la información se encuentra completamente detallada en el pergamino"_ Hashirama asintió ante la información.**

**_"Bien retírense, tienen una semana de descanso por un A-Rank"_ ** **Hashirama aviso y ellos asintieron dando un rápido adiós a sus compañeros ANBU en el techo, saltaron por la ventana yendo hacia la Sede ignorando las expresiones conmocionadas del equipo siete.**

* * *

** Kumogakure e Iwagakure no firmaron ningún tratado, ahora ambas aldeas desconfían una de la otra debido a la destrucción de sus pueblos fronterizos, culpan a Kirigakure **

** La Nube esta preparando a sus Shinobis, hay demasiadas reuniones de Consejo, por lo que me lleva a pensar una teoría de una posiblemente preparación para una Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi ** **.**

** ATTE. TUSUGAMI NARA SHIKAIN y TUSUGAMI SENJU ELAYA. **

** PD: Z a estado más emocionado de lo normal, por lo tanto se confirma la teoría de preparación de Guerra **

**Akihane dejo la carta a un lado y frunció el seño, se recargo en su silla, _la carta de Shikain y Elaya, esto va a ser un gran problema_ ella pensó. paso los dedos por su frente tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza momentáneo, _gracias a la maldita regeneración no tengo que padecer de esos,_ soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento, dejo la carta a un lado y agarro la segunda.**

** Iwagakure a estando contratando y aceptando ninjas perdidos con la posibilidad de aumentar sus números desde hace nueve meses, al parecer Mū el actual Nindaime Tsuchikage cree que con esta nueva implantación a sus fuerzas ellos podrán ganarle a Konoha, por lo que t eoría de posible preparación de Guerra. **

** Mū termino de desarrollar el elemento Polvo [Jinton], el lo convirtió en un Kekkei Tōta en vez de Kekkei Genkai, podría ser considerado uno de los mas destructivos, puede eliminar a nivel molecular, la técnica es laboriosa, solo puede ser detenido por otro ataque de la misma calidad. **

** ATTE: TUSUGAMI KAGUYA KANO Y SORANO. **

**Akihane se inclino hacia el escritorio, abrió un cajón y agarro un pergamino en blanco junto con una pluma, cerro los ojos analizando los datos y trato de recordar cada suceso durante la anterior Guerra; Nombres, fechas, lugares, acontecimientos, misiones realizadas, acciones comprometidas, alianzas, etc.**

**Abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino sobre:**

**_ LA PRIMERA CARTA. _ **

> **Primer Dato; Kumogakure e Iwagakure culpan a Kirigakure.**
> 
> **1 ... Iwagakure culpa a Kirigakure**
> 
> **Nota 1: La Niebla no a atacado a la Roca.**
> 
> **Nota 2: La Roca ataco a Kirigakure explotando varias caravanas de sustento el día 27/10 / XX durante la primer semana de la Guerra.**
> 
> **Nota 3: La Roca creen que ellos tomaron represalias, fecha del ataque fronterizo 09/05 / XX, hace tres semanas.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Kirigakure no lo hizo, fue el equipo Dragón (Akihane, Danzo y Kagami)**
> 
> **2 ... Kumogakure culpa a Kirigakure**
> 
> **Nota 1: La Nube es culpado de atacar a La Niebla en la segunda semana de la Primer Guerra.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Kirigakure en la Primer Guerra cerraron las vías Marítimas de Kumo, Fecha 12/11 / XX**
> 
> **Nota 3: Su nivel económico bajo en graves cantidades, se estima un 22%.**
> 
> **3 ... Enemistad de Kirigakure con Kumogakure.**
> 
> **Nota 1: Kirigakure fue atacado en una de sus islas por Shinobis de elemento Rayo, Fecha 03/11 / XX**
> 
> **Nota 2: Se perdieron al menos 1.060 vidas.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Kumogakure es el único país que cuenta con más del 95% de Shinobis con elemento Rayo.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Se culpo a Kumogakure debido a que se hallaron bandas Shinobis con su símbolo y cuerpos con ropa ninja de la Nube.**
> 
> **Nota 5: Kumogakure no tenia ningún motivo para atacarla.**
> 
> **Nota 6: Alguien culpo a Kumogakure.**
> 
> **4 ... Un control maestro del elemento Rayo.**
> 
> **Nota 1: el Raikage Z tiene ese nivel y control del Rayo.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Los Dioses de La Guerra tienen el mejor usuario de rayo, por lo tanto ellos son descartados, ya que no di ninguna orden.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Z no tiene ningún motivo para atacar una aldea vecina con la que podría aliarse en el futuro.**
> 
> **Nota 4: El atacante no es un Ninja Perdido.**
> 
> **Nota 5: el atacante es alguien con demasiada edad para aprender el elemento Rayo a ese nivel.**
> 
>   1. **El culpable**
> 

> 
> **Nota 1: No es Konoha Shinobi.**
> 
> **Nota 2: No es Suna Shinobi.**
> 
> **Nota 3: No es Iwa Shinobi.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Ningún biju pudo ser el atacante, ningún Shinobi es lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar dañar a unas criaturas como ellos.**
> 
> **Nota 5: Tiene más de 120 años.**
> 
> **Nota 6: el limite para usar el Chakra es nuestra propia imaginación, por lo tanto la idea de que desarrollaran la inmortalidad no es una idea absurda.**
> 
> **Nota 7: el atacante no es humano.**
> 
> **Segundo Dato; La Nube esta presionando a sus Shinobis**
> 
>   1. **Formación de Shinobis**
> 

> 
> **Nota 1: Mejoraron el entrenamiento en cada nivel Shinobi**
> 
> **Nota 2: No es porque quieran subir en la escala de poder de las aldeas Shinobi.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Posible deseo de infiltración en otras aldeas**
> 
> **Nota 4: Kumogakure tiene fama de robar Líneas de Sangre.**
> 
> **Tercer Dato: Juntas de Consejo**
> 
> **Nota 1: Z esta muy ansioso**
> 
> **Nota 2: Posible Teoría ... alguien exterior esta manipulando a Z desde que finalizo la Primer Guerra.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Kumo a realizado compras masivas de armas Shinobi.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Las juntas de Consejo son muy poco frecuentes a menos que sea el consejo de Guerra.**
> 
> **Nota 5: Posible teoría, Kumo se prepara para robar Líneas de Sangre, lo que significa una declaración de Guerra.**
> 
> **Nota 6: Si la alianza Iwa-Kumo se realizaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi hubiera iniciado sin previo aviso.**

**_ LA SEGUNDA CARTA _ **

> **Primer Dato: Solicitud de ninjas perdidos**
> 
> **1 ... Contratación**
> 
> **Nota 1; Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi Iwagakure perdió mas de 1500 miembros debido a la líder de los Dioses De La Guerra, Doragon, Fecha 14/11 / XX**
> 
> **Nota 2: Iwa se destaca en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y Ninjutsu defensivo, fallan horriblemente en otras áreas.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Iwagakure aborrece a Konohagakure.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Se preparan para una Guerra.**
> 
> **2 ... Tipo de Nuke-Nin**
> 
> **Nota 1: La Roca solo acepta de A-Rank en adelante.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Buscan de habilidades diversas en especial Genjutsu.**
> 
> **Nota 3: Quieren contrarrestar al Clan Uchiha y el Sharingan.**
> 
> **Segundo Dato: El Nindaime Tsuchikage**
> 
> **1 ... Mū**
> 
> **Nota 1: Fue nombrado Tsuchikage el 24/02 / XX, hace seis años.**
> 
> **Nota 1: Era el aprendiz del Ishikawa**
> 
> **Nota 2: Es uno de los Únicos sobrevivientes de la Aniquilación en la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi**
> 
> **Nota 3: Odia a Konohagakure y todo lo relacionado con ella.**
> 
> **Nota 4: Su cuerpo esta cubierto de vendas, Teoría de quemaduras y cicatrices incurables, Posible causa; Las grandes explosiones generadas por las Etiquetas Explosivas y las Bolas de Fuego Uchiha.**
> 
> **Nota 5: Tiene un aprendiz llamado Onoki**
> 
> **Nota 6: Onoki es nieto de Ishikawa, Fecha de nacimiento 08/10 / XX, Edad actual 18, es mayor que Danzo y Kagami por casi seis años.**
> 
> **Tercer Dato: Nuevo Kekkei Tōta**
> 
> **1 ... Elemento Polvo**
> 
> **Nota 1: Mū fue su creador, empezando a desarrollarlo antes de la Guerra sin éxito alguno.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Termino de desarrollar su Kekkei Tōta el [Jinton] después de recuperarse físicamente.**
> 
> **Nota 3: esta elaborado a partir de los elementos Fuego, Tierra y Viento.**
> 
> **Nota 4: No es un Limite de Sangre.**
> 
> **Nota 5: Destruye todo a nivel molecular.**
> 
> **Nota 6: Supera por mucho al Elemento Explosivo.**
> 
> **2 ... Debilidades**
> 
> **Nota 1: Lleva tiempo elaborar el Jutsu, por lo que el usuario se encuentra indefenso durante el proceso.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Solo puede ser detenido por un ataque de igual fuerza o superior.**
> 
> **3 ... Usuarios**
> 
> **Nota 1: Hasta la fecha solo hay dos de ellos: Mū y Onoki**

**Soltando un suspiro Akihane dejo a un lado el pergamino con toda la información que recaudo de las cartas y la historia que rodea la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.**

**Ella se levanto y en un movimiento se puso su gabardina camino hacia la ventana observando la hermosa luna llena en el cielo despejado _"Una perfecta combinación de luz y oscuridad"_ agacho la cabeza y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, 'A..si .. .e '  una voz oscura se escucho en su cabeza, abrió la boca y una sonrisa fría se formo en su rostro por unos segundos, su cabello danzando detras de ella por el viento, salto por la ventana con un objetivo en mente, su figura se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**_"Es hora de mover mis peones"_ **

**....**

**_El tablero se abrió_ **

**_Las piezas se colocaron_ **

**_Un nuevo juego va a empezar_ **

**_nuevos reyes van a jugar_ **

**_era hora de mover las piezas_ **

**_y ella será quien de el primer ataque_ **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Tanzaku-Gai o Cuarteles Tanzaku; es conocida en el país del fuego y alrededores por ser La Aldea Del Entretenimiento, donde siempre se encuentra cualquier tipo de diversión, venta, adicción, comida y bebida a _cualquier_ hora del día.**

**Esta aldea tiene desde atracciones turísticas como el ostentoso _Castillo Tanzaku_** **que se reconstruyo hace varios años, las paradisiacas _aguas termales,_ los lujosos _Casinos,_ la comida única y adictiva de los _Restaurantes,_ por ultimo los enormes _hoteles_ exclusivos acompañados de los _Bares_ con las bebidas mas exóticas y las más bellas mujeres. **

**Los civiles con el paso del tiempo le han dado varios nombres, pero el que más se a destacado es _la aldea de las luces._**

**Sin embargo al igual que cualquier otra aldea Shinobi o Civil esta también tiene su otro lado de la moneda ... su lado oscuro y solo ciertos Konoha-Nin leales a Akihane y sus ANBU RAÍZ lo conocen, ellos apodan a aquella aldea como _el Cuartel De la Perdición_ , la aldea donde todos los Civiles y Shinobis encontraran su _ruina_ ya sea por el alcohol, las drogas, las mujeres o el dinero.**

**Ellos la llaman así no solo por que Akihane fue quien la creo, sino que se construyo pensando en que las personas nuca se fueron y se _perdieran_ completamente en su mayor vicio.**

**Además Tanzaku-Gai no solo funciono como solo la nueva sede ANBU llamada RAÍZ, el cual solo es conocido por los Shinobis leales a Akihane. También se utiliza como _entrenamiento de campo_ tanto para novatos como para veteranos, en el cual te enseñan el control de emociones, la actuación, el camuflaje, la persecución, el sigilo y la infiltración, al hacer trabajar en la aldea; en los restaurantes, en los hoteles y casinos como acompañantes, meseros, sirvientes, guías, recepcionistas, asistentes, etc. **

**Y por ultimo es usado como la mayor fuente de ingresos de la Sede Raíz, prácticamente Tanzaku-Gai fue _Ganar-Ganar_**

**Al inicio de todo no había una aldea, ni siquiera una explanada o alguna pequeña villa, solo se encontraban las ruinas de un castillo que fue destruido hace una década por la guerra de Clanes, este se encontró rodeado de un bosque pantanoso, que estaba lleno de lagartos, cocodrilos y varios tipos de reptiles acompañados por muchos tipos de venenos, plantas y hongos sin conocer, ya que el área se encontró deshabitada.**

**Akihane encontró esto durante una misión en solitario, poco después de buscar conversión en capitán ANBU lo que le vino como anillo al dedo ya que ella quería realizar una base de Negras fuera de Konoha desde hace un tiempo.**

**Observo los beneficios del área y la Uchiha quedo muy satisfecha. Los restos del castillo se encontraban rodeados de bosque espeso y debido a que había partes pantanosas generaban mucha dificultad en caso de una posible infiltración, un mejor camuflaje para las trampas y emboscadas creadas por parte de sus Shinobis, así como entradas secretas hacia la nueva base mediante túneles siendo protegidas por genjutsus y sellos, también había grandes cantidades de animales y vegetación, por lo que si se aprovechaba de manera inteligente la comida no faltaría y lo mejor de todo a unos kilómetros de la aldea había una montaña que podría usar como un bunker o una base privada extra.**

**Ella había pensado en una fachada conveniente para su _Sede_ había muchos tipo de aldeas Las Shinobi, Las civiles, Las de turismo, Las variadas y las neutrales por lo que realizo un experimento para ver que tipo de tapadera construiría, así que mando a varios lobos con la misión de infiltrarse en cada aldea civil cercana y como respuesta a su pequeño experimento se encontró algo curioso y realmente interesante sobre cada aldea; la falta de _entretenimiento_ . Las aldeas ya sea Shinobi o Civil siembre tendrán una zona roja, donde hay Bares, casas de venta y prostitución, venta de drogas, el mercado negro, etc. Sin embargo a las personas no los satisface ellos _quieren más, ansían más, mucho más_ . **

**_...._ **

**_Y ella lo aprovecho al máximo._ **

**....**

**Como primer paso se adueño del terreno y se dedico a realizar planos, les contó la idea a su equipo y obviamente estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar, la idea principal era que la aldea fuera de forma circular con cuatro entradas principales, situadas hacia cada punto cardinal, en el centro se encontraría el castillo para que este fuera bordeado de todo tipo de lugares diversos.**

**Después se empezó la construcción; siendo Akihane y Elaya en la superficie ya que eran los únicos portadores de Mokuton, Se reconstruyo el castillo tanzaku por completo rediseñándolo por dentro para darle un toque de elegancia.**

**Se colocaron pequeñas areas de descanso alrededor de el parecidos a los parques ya que contenían bancas, zonas de juego para infantes y puntos de venta, se levanto un muro en forma circular alrededor de este, y se rodeo con un rio de agua cristalina acompañada de diversos tipos de peces sacados de Kirigakure y las costas de Kumogakure y se crearon cuatro puentes que conectaban el castillo al resto de la aldea.**

**Después de eso se crearon Hoteles con formas únicas y llamativas usando las mismas pinturas fosforescentes que en sus mascaras para darles detalles inolvidables, unas aguas Termales grandes que se extendían hasta un bella caverna que ellos produjeron desde cero, e incluso lagos artificiales rodeando algunos hoteles o decorando las entradas de ellos, así como grandes casinos y restaurantes.**

**Mientras Akihane y Elaya construían la fachada los demás se encargaron de la Sede subterránea, creando pasadizos que conectaban a cada edificio del pueblo ya algunos lugares fuera de la aldea, prácticamente era como un enorme laberinto bajo tierra al cual solo los ANBU de RAÍZ eran capaces de entrar y en el centro de ella se encontró la nueva Sede que era del doble de tamaño que la de Konohagakure No Sato, con la diferencia de que el campo de entrenamiento era bajo tierra y mucho más complicado.**

**Una vez hecha la nueva aldea, venia la propaganda o publicidad por lo que ellos crearon docenas de clones con Henges y los mandaron a cada aldea del país del Fuego y solo dos semanas después la nueva aldea de Tanzaku-Gai estaba llena a reventar de personas en especial los casinos, los restaurantes y las aguas termales.**

**Sin embargo un mes después decidieron agregar su sello personal a su obra, se construyeron doce estatuas que median entre los catorce y veinte metros, fueron bañadas en oro, plata o bronce cada una representando a uno de los Dioses de la Guerra futura en sus nombres ANBU.**

**Todas fueron colocadas por dentro del muro del castillo Tanzaku, acompañadas de arboles glicina, jacaranda y los arboles únicos de Akihane, los apodados arboles de _diamante_ , que eran una versión de un árbol cerezo pero sus pétalos eran en colores blanco puro y tonos azulados, dándoles una apariencia de diamante y cristales. Otorgando una vista mágica a cualquiera que lo viera.**

**_(Construyeron aquella como su legado, sin saber que aquel lugar se convertiría en el santuario de paz y tranquilidad de Danzo y Kagami donde recordarían los momentos más felices de su vida con su amada Shishou con su ... Onee-sama, así como el único hogar para los clanes Uchiha y Senju el cual ellos protegerían con su vida, porque Tanzaku-Gai fue construido por las personas que les dieron la mano cuando más lo necesitaron mientras que los demás solo los dejaron pudrirse en el fango y por ultimo se convertiría en la casa de aquellos que fueron abandonados y los que perdieron la fe en sus aldeas ... en sus hogares.)_ **

* * *

**LOCALIZACIÓN: TANZAKU-GAI / SEDE SUBTERRANEA RAÍZ FECHA: 13 / JUL / XX HORA: 23:52 PM**

**Akihane se han sentado en su oficina, varias tarjetas informativas yacían esparcidas en la mesa frente a la Senju y en la esquina de superior de cada tarjeta había un símbolo de cada país, desde las aldeas menores a mayores, soltó un suspiro y entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio y coloco su barbilla sobre ella**

**Todo salió tal y como ella lo planeo, la Uchiha se enderezo en su asiento y miro con desdén por un momento las tarjetas, giro su silla y observo el mapa colocado en la pared detras de su escritorio debajo de el estaban sus tableros de ajedrez, _por ahora ignoraría_ las tarjetas sobre su escritorio y los tableros, ella tenia otras cosas en las que pensar.**

**En el mapa al igual que en la Sede de Konoha hay docenas de nombres, entre ellos, rutas, pueblos, pasadizos, bases, aliados, zonas enemigas, zonas potenciales, etc. Pero en especial tenia marcada cada debilidad de cada país sea una de las cinco principales o aldeas menores porque a sus ojos todas eran iguales ... _enemigos potenciales._**

**Cruzo las piernas colocando la derecha sobre la izquierda e inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha levemente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción _todo va como yo quiero, todo va como viento en popa_ ella pensó.**

**Con una mirada fría presto completa atención a las aldeas de la Niebla, la Roca y la Nube, su sonrisa se volvió aguda y parpadeo lentamente analizando lo que ha generado sus ordenes, aunque lo que sucedió en Kiri ella no lo hubiera generado.**

**Kirigakure sospecha de Kumogakure por la masacre de una de sus islas a pesar de las faltas de evidencias.**

**Kumogakure desconfía de Kirigakure por el cierre de los puertos marítimos y la gran perdida económica que sucedió durante la Primera Guerra.**

**Por ultimo Iwagakure sospecha de Kirigakure nuevamente debido a que pudieron haber tomado represalias, por que ellos mismos explotaron varios cargamentos de suministros durante la Primera Guerra.**

**En muchas ocasiones no es necesario un plan demasiado elaborado en su opinión eso es simplemente una _estupidez_ y un dolor de cabeza.**

**_...._ **

**_Los mejores aviones_ **

**_suelen ser los más sencillos_ **

**_...._ **

**Muchas veces no se necesita un increíble jutsu para crear un ciclón ... a veces solo se necesita el aleteo de una mariposa para causar un huracán en solo unos días y devastar una aldea por completo e incluso no se necesita un terremoto para crear una inundación , solo el simple nado de un pez puede comenzar un enorme tsunami y acabar con un puerto.**

**Por lo que ella destruyo unas pequeñas aldeas y puntos de comercio en las fronteras de La Nube y La Roca, lo que desencadeno;**

**En primer lugar: el titubeo en la seguridad de Kumogakure y Iwagakure por parte de los comerciantes, dando menos ganancias económicas a ambos países y grandes perdidas al Daimyo de cada país.**

**En segunda: la perdida de confianza de los civiles en sus aldeas, provocando rumores en las pequeñas aldeas vecinas generando como consecuencia mala publicidad sobre la seguridad en ambas aldeas y la duda sobre su fuerza como Shinobis.**

**Y en tercer lugar: la cautela extrema entre las tres aldeas, produciendo perdidas de posibles tratados de comercio y alianzas entre ellas, las cuales podrían haber sido muy beneficiosas si ellos jugaban bien sus cartas.**

**_Realmente hubieran sido alianzas muy beneficiosas para ellos_** **ella pensó mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla y fruncía el seño.**

**Punto 1: Kirigakure cuenta con abastecimiento de animales marinos, grandes puertos, cientos de jutsus de agua, venenos muy pocos comunes, Shinobis buenos en Genjutsu, herreros destacados solo comparados con los maestros de metales del país del Hierro, maestros de Kenjutsus y especialistas en asesinato silencioso.**

**Punto 2: Kumogakure tiene en su poder maestros de los elementos rayo, desarrollando Shinobis destacados en asesinato y Kenjutsu, buenos usuarios de iryo ninjutsu y algunos Shinobis de Fuinjutsu, sin embargo se especializan en ataques de directos.**

**Punto 3: Iwagakure cuenta con jutsus defensivos seleccionado la mayoría en el elemento tierra, maestros de Taijutsu, buenas habilidades en cacería, gran resistencia física solo superada por los Uzumakis de Uzushiogakure, especializándose en ataques de fuerza bruta.**

**Y todo eso fue generado por su plan que era simple y sencillo, daña la confianza entre las aldeas y evita una posible alianza así como enemigos potenciales y lo peor es que todo salió tan _malditamente bien._ **

**....**

**_A veces solo es necesario una pequeña acción_ **

**_para desencadenar una catástrofe_ **

**_y caer en la desesperación_ **

**....**

**La Senju abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeña carcajada, sacudió la cabeza, se giro su silla hacia su escritorio, agarro una de las tarjetas y leyó. _"Kakuzu de Takigakure No Sato, 25 años "_ ella miro brevemente su contenido y bufo conteniendo la risa _"¡oh mi querido amigo buitre!_ ~ _"_ Dio una pequeña carcajada _"Por lo que veo tu misión va perfectamente bien"_ doblo la tarjeta y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ella ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer una vez saliera de la base, extendió su mano y agarro la siguiente. **

** Kinkaku y Ginkaku **

** Edad: 23-28 Años **

** Alias: Hermanos de Oro y Plata **

** Afiliación: Kumogakure No Sato **

** Rango Legal: Jounin **

** Elementos: Desconocido. **

** Kekkai Genkkai: Desconocido **

** Estado: Pseudo-Jinchuriki **

** Habilidades Destacadas: **

** Kenjutsu: Nivel ANBU **

** Taijutsu: Nivel ANBU **

** Bukijutsu: Experto **

** Chakra: Nivel Kage **

**Agarro una pluma, analizando la información de la tarjeta, recordó los sucesos relacionados a los hermanos durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y los años posteriores a ella hasta la actualidad, parpadeo un momento antes de comenzar a escribir al reverso de la tarjeta.**

> **Nota 1: tienen al menos un nivel de rango S bajo.**
> 
> **Nota 2: Realizaron una misión para capturar al Kyubi, fecha 12/06 / XX, el Zorro de Nueve colas los devoro y sobrevivieron comiendo su carne hasta que los vomito y como consecuencia manejan Chakra del Kyubi**
> 
> **Nota 3: son considerados Pseudo-Jinchurikis.**
> 
> **Nota 4: son portadores de cuatro armas legendarias de la época del sabio de los seis caminos, se desconocen sus habilidades.**

**Ella dejo de escribir, frunció el seño por un segundo y cerro los ojos recordando lo dicho por Shikain y Elaya, _los hermanos tienen la creencia de que el engaño y la traición son excelentes estrategias para el campo de batalla_ pensó de una manera neutral sabiendo que eso era lo que son los ninjas _manipuladores, mentirosos, asesinos, traidores y ... la lista nunca terminara sin importar que,_ abrió los ojos de manera lenta dejando que el rojo y el negro parpadearan en ellos antes de volver al color chocolate habitual, soltó un suspiro inaudible y volvió a escribir.**

> **Nota 5: Tienen una personalidad sádica y despiadada.**
> 
> **Nota 6: Aman la Guerra y la Batalla, lucharan en esta allá una o no.**

**Dejo la pluma junto con la tarjeta a un lado _muy bien ya les di tiempo suficiente para hacer turismo en mi aldea_ pensó y se enderezo en su asiento, encendió su Chakra, solo un segundo después varios ANBU de mascaras rojas con detalles negros estaban arrodillados frente a su escritorio, entre ellos Cuervo y Halcón.**

**_...._ **

**_La oscuridad_ **

**_ha devorado los cielos_ **

**_...._ **

**Una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro y unos destellos de Rayos brillantes la rodearon _"hay Shinobis extranjeros en la ciudad, puedo sentir sus Chakras"_ se levanto de su asiento y camino con elegancia hasta quedar frente a los Shinobis y se cruzo de brazos _" rodeen la ciudad no quiero que ningún espía escape, capturen a todos sin excepción "_ tarareo un momento pensando en que hacer con los _turistas_ infiltrados _" si no se resisten mátenlos, no quiero a los débiles o traidores, vallan a por los fuertes, ellos posiblemente serán de mayor rango y mucho más importantes, sean creativos engáñenlos y sáquenles toda la_ _información, después desaparezcan a la mayoría y dejen escapar a algunos, sin embargo no quiero que relacionen ninguna muerte con Tanzaku-Gai entendido "_ ella ordeno.**

**Los ANBU desaparecieron para cumplir sus ordenes, desapareció su sonrisa y los rayos que ella había generado a su alrededor.**

**_En este punto ya es inevitable, l a guerra se_ ** **pensó y sus ojos se agudizaron.**

**_...._ **

**_La luz y la esperanza_ **

**_se han perdido_ **

**_...._ **

**La Uchiha miro detras de ella por el rabillo del ojo a los cuatro tableros de ajedrez colocados firmemente en una mesa oscura pegada a la pared detras de su escritorio, se giro y se dirigió hacia los tableros, la saludaron los colores azul, rojo, café , gris, verde, lo curioso es que había piezas de color verde en cada tablero mientras que los otros solo uno.**

**Sintió el Chakra de sus ANBU disminuirse hasta el nivel de un civil y mezclarse entre los casinos, restaurantes y atracciones de Tanzaku-Gai, cada uno preparándose para cazar a su comida.**

**_...._ **

**_Las nubes negras se han agrupado_ **

**_los rayos inestables azotan entre ellas_ **

**_...._ **

**Observo con detalle cada tablero de izquierda a derecha, _del menos probable al mas probable de iniciar una guerra_ pensó para si misma, cuarto tablero el azul _Kirigakure No Sato_ , tercer tablero el rojo _Sunagakure No Sato_ , segundo tablero el marrón _Iwagakure No Sato_ y por ultimo el primer tablero el gris _Kumogakure No Sato._ Todos y cada uno contra el verde _Konohagakure no sato._**

**_...._ **

**_ellos brillan en la oscuridad_ **

**_...._ **

**Sintió como varias auras enemigas desaparecieron en segundos, otros solo disminuyeron dejando lo necesario para vivir, sin embargo momentos después los Chakras de los Shinobis extranjeros que aun no han sido atacados se encendían en alerta y se dividieron tratando de escapar de la aldea.**

**_"como si pudiera"_ **

**Los Chakras enemigos empezaron a disminuir gradualmente, obviamente estaban en un enfrentamiento contra sus ANBU, que no demostraban piedad, _como debe ser un Shinobi_ .**

**Su labio se arqueo un poco ante las emociones transmitidas por los Chakras de los infiltrados.**

**_Miedo, temor, dolor, angustia, traición, frustración, culpa, enojo, orgullo ..._ **

**Estaba completamente segura que la única razón por la que todavia no se apagaban sus Chakras era porque sus Capitanes ANBU se estaban divirtiendo con la Caza.**

**_...._ **

**_ellos ansían la libertad_ **

**_ellos se aproximan_ **

**....**

**Dio un paso inaudible hacia adelante, su sonrisa de borro y un destello ilegible parpadeo en sus ojos Chocolate mientras miraba el tablero marrón.**

**Agarro un peón verde del segundo tablero y lo miro en su mano _"realmente Iwagakure y mi Familia nunca nos llevaremos bien, aunque no es como si nosotros hubiéramos empezado este concurso de meadas"_ lo movió dos cuadros adelante eliminando un caballo café al mismo tiempo que los Chakras de al menos la mitad de los espías desaparecieron _"aunque ellos fueron los que empezaron"_ sonrió dulcemente mientras el resto de las presas seguía siendo arrastrado a la fosa subterránea para sacarles la información.**

**_"yo soy quien lo terminara"_ **

**....**

**_la tormenta eléctrica se acerca_ **

**_pero ella sabe esperar_ **

**_...._ **

**_Mis piezas ya están en movimiento_ ** **pensó, cerro sus ojos y medito sintiendo todo el Chakra alrededor de ella, miro las auras azules de todos los miembros en la Sede RAIZ, se concentro y puso su campo de visión debajo de ella mirando las auras opacas de los _invasores_ unos más muertos que otros algunos pisos debajo y sonrió levemente ante la indiferencia de sus ANBU al solo curarlos lo necesario para vivir.**

**Aunque después esos invasores desearan todo lo contrario a vivir.**

**_...._ **

**_ella es paciente_ **

**_ella es una cazadora con experiencia_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Los Shinobis débiles son la comida ... son la presa, los Shinobis fuertes son los depredadores y ellos tienen hambre ... ellos cazan"_ **

**_"Y yo nunca seré cazada"_ **

**_ya no al menos ..._ **

**Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras una de sus cejas se arquea con curiosidad _"Me pregunto ¿Qué hará contra la inevitable guerra que se avecina?"_ agarro con su dedo un mechón de cabello y jugo con el _"en especial tu Hashirama-san, un pacifista por nacimiento"._ Susurro con sádica diversión**

**_...._ **

**_A ella le gusta jugar_ **

**_...._ **

**Parpadeo cuanto sintió un Chakra familiar a tan solo unos kilómetros de ella, u na sonrisa suave se formo en su rostro _"Te encontré, pequeño acosador bastardo"_ dijo con voz alegre y ansiosa. **

**La Uchiha desapareció en un Shunshin De Rayos color cian brillante, apareciendo en la cabeza de su estatua, un hermoso dragón de plata con tres pares de alas y unos ojos de rubí brillante.**

**_...._ **

**_A ella le gusta perseguir_ **

**_...._ **

**Cerro sus ojos con suavidad y los abrió con lentitud, abrió la boca y susurro en voz baja _"Ketsuryūgan"_** **el blanco de sus ojos se volvió un carmín brillante, sus iris se iluminaron en un rojo tan oscuro como la sangre y sus pupilas se transformaron en una linea horizontal en un tono rosa pálido, brillante y segador.**

**Observo con ojos hambrientos, un punto especifico escondido en el espeso y basto bosque a varios Kilómetros de su aldea, a pesar de la oscuridad y la poca luz visible ella fue capas de ver el destello amarillo enfermizo en las sombras de los arboles, ella incluso puso sentir el sufrimiento de _ellos_ al tener tal criatura dentro de su cuerpo natural.**

**_"los esta matando"_ ** **susurro con pesar, prácticamente podía escuchar atreves del suave viento todos los lamentos y suplicas para aliviar su dolor ... para acabar con el veneno.**

**Frunció el seño al ver que no había sangre para manipular dentro de aquel individuo, no era _humano ..._ entonces debe ser algo peor, desactivo su doujutsu y dio un suspiro de sufrimiento al ver que no podría eliminar a la plaga de su jardín tan rápido como hubiera querido.**

**Ladeo la cabeza un poco pensando que hacer ya que al parecer debería que matarlo usando otros métodos, dio una mirada rápida al cielo estrellado y se le ocurrió un pequeña idea.**

**El viento poco a poco se arremolino levemente a su alrededor brillando en destellos plateados y algunos tonos blanquecinos, su cabello bailo agradablemente con _el,_** **esparciéndose con gran1 libertad, tranquilamente formo un sello de mano frente a su pecho y susurro con alegría _"Elemento tormenta: Ruina del rayo "_**

**....**

**_No importa cuanto trate de huir_ **

**_su presa n o escapara_ **

**_Nunca lo hará_ **

**_...._ **

**A unos kilómetros de Tanzaku-Gai las nubes anteriormente blancas ahora tintadas de gris por la hora de la noche se oscurecieron camuflándose entre el cielo negro y despejado, relámpagos brillantes azotaban entre que un hermoso, brillante y enorme rayo azoto en la tierra, creando una nube de polvo y cenizas.**

**_...._ **

**_Tarde o temprano_ **

**_ellos caerán_ **

**_como los insectos que son_ **

**_y la cazadora se llevará su botín_ **

**_...._ **

**Una vez la nube de polvo se empezó a disolver se revelo un cráter de al menos 10 metros de radio y 5 de profundidad.**

**A su alrededor había fragmentos esparcidos por todo el lugar decorados con troncos y arboles arrancados de raíz completamente quemados. y asustando a las criaturas vivas a su alrededor. Sin embargo en el centro, una criatura negra y viscosa con ojos amarillos salió arrastrándose hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando en el fondo del cráter un cuerpo pálido enfermizo, completamente destrozado.**

**....**

**_la destrucción y la muerte son inevitables_ **

**_Carmesí será lo único visible_ **

**_...._ **

**Ella chasqueo la lengua _"bueno ... después será"_ dijo con indiferencia, se sacudió las manos y las metió en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tarareo un momento antes de detenerse en seco _el ... ese bastardo acosador estaba aquí_ pensó y sus ojos se estrecharon antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran brevemente _justo hoy cuando hay al menos tres docenas de infiltrados en mi aldea_ su nariz se arrugo con disgusto levemente _sin embargo no puedo hacer nada, no se como es o que habilidades tiene ... en realidad si se algo, ese bastardo no es humano, como el que ataco Kirigakure y provoco ..._**

**_"la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi"_ **

**Miro con su Sharingan girando a aquel lugar y soltó un suspiro, ella no podía hacer nada ... por ahora al menos.**

**Sus ojos volvieron a su color original y ligeramente sobre los Shinobis en el piso subterráneo " _supongo que es hora de enseñarles ¿Cómo dejar semi-muerto a una persona? A Dan-Chan y Mi-Chan"_ soltó un bufido de diversión ante los nombres infantiles y se teletransporto en un Shunshin de rayos a la fosa de la Sede.**

**....**

**_lucharas contra lo imposible_ **

**_O te someterás al trueno._ **

* * *

**_"_** **Reporte _"_ ordeño Akihane Caminando por los pasillos de tonos verde bosque, Siendo Seguida un solo UNOS Pasos por los Capitanes de la Misión de Cacería de infiltrados los Cuales se formaron En Una fila ordenada detras de ella, ACTUALMENTE SE encontraban Regresando de la F osa habiendo dejado a Kagami y Danzo los cuales _aprendieron_ unas cuantas lecciones de su Shishou sobre como jugar en el área de la Interrogación y Tortura, además de dejar tres más de sus interrogadores ANBU con unas cuantas declaraciones especificas sobre como sacarles la información a los pequeños espías y lo que hacer una vez allá finalizado el interrogatorio.**

**Uno de los capitanes dio unos pasos al frente colocándose justo detras de la Uchiha, el coloco su mano sobre su mascara roja con marcas negras, basada en el pelaje de un tigre y se la quito revelando una piel pálida, ojos sangrantes con tres tomoes y un cabello color carbón, sello su mascara en la pulsera de cuero color negro que colgaba inocentemente de su muñeca y coloco sus brazos detras el, entrelazando las manos en la espalda.**

**_"se hallaron un total de 36 infiltrados señora, 12 provenían de la Nube, 9 de la Roca, 7 de la Arena, 5 de la Niebla y 3 de la Cascada, de ellos 24 eran nivel Rango-A promedio el resto son Rango- B bajo "_ ** **desactivo su Sharingan generando color carbón en sus ojos _" Mi escuadrón esta conformado por cinco miembros contándome; Conejo de la división de sanación, Gato y Oso de la división de inteligencia y Leopardo de la división de cazadores "_**

**Uchiha Osamu miro a su Líder por un momento antes de continuar** **_"Mi equipo se encargo de los Shinobis de la Roca y la Cascada, que un total de 12 Shinobis; 7 Rango-A y 5 Rango-B, una vez salimos de la base nos separamos para cubrir más terreno por lo que cuatro nos hicimos pasar por civiles mientras Leopardo realizaba clones y los seguía desde las sombras en caso de que escaparan de nuestras manos, después nos adentramos en los lugares donde se encontraban, se asesinaron a 4 Iwa-Nin, al resto de ellos los envenenamos con la droga J -29 que los paralizo y dreno su Chakra fácilmente y proseguimos a revisar en busca de sellos u objetos con información de Tanzaku-Gai o la Sede RAÍZ, después procedimos a encerrarlos en la fosa en habitaciones diferentes, sellamos su Chakra y cubrimos sus ojos, no hubo bajas o afectaciones a la aldea y para prevenir limpiamos cualquier evidencia que hubiera quedado, ese es mi reporte Akihane-sama "._** **Osamu dio una pequeña reverencia sabiendo que su Señora lo observaba atentamente aunque el no fuera capas de verlo, regreso atrás con sus compañeros colocándose al final de la fila y Lagarto siendo el siguiente en la fila se quito su mascara revelando unos ojos azul zafiro, un cabello rubio y una piel bronceada, sellos su mascara y camino hacia enfrente para dar su informe.**

**Pasaron a través de las demás salas y pasillos encontrándose con colegas ANBU tanto veteranos como novatos los cuales se inclinaban ante Akihane, ella solo respondía sonriendo levemente y asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus reverencias y muestras de respeto hacia ella.**

**Akihane durante el trayecto a su oficina nunca dejo de prestar absoluta atención al informe de sus ANBU RAÍZ, los cuales lo daban de una manera tranquila y constante, en ningún momento hubo un solo error, una sola falta, una pausa o duda durante su reportes , los capitanes explicaron con detalle todo lo que ellos y sus equipos hicieron con cada uno de los Shinobis infiltrados durante su misión, desde el momento en que los detectaron y cazaron, hasta el punto en que los asesinaron o los metieron en la fosa junto con los demás.**

**Ella estaba satisfecha _¡muy satisfecha!_ con sus ANBU y se notaba por el pequeño arqueo de labios, sus ANBUS al notarlo no pudieron evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo.**

**Poco después llegaron a su oficina que a diferencia de la Sede en la Hoja esta estaba pintada para parecerse a los bosques de manglares con bella agua verde cristalina que hay en las zonas pantanosas de Kirigakure, ella tomo posición sentándose detras de su escritorio en su cómodo sillón de cuero color azul verdoso, sus Shinobis se arrodillaron frente a su escritorio mirando hacia el suelo esperando las palabras de su señora, demostrando absoluta disciplina y sumisión ante su líder.**

**_Como debe ser_ ** **pensó con aprobación y asintió levemente.**

**....**

**_Los ninjas bajo su mando_ **

**_unos Shinobis modelos eran sin duda_ **

**_...._ **

**La Uchiha los miro con atención a los ocho Shinobis frente a ella; una Nara, una Aburame, un Senju, un Hatake, dos Uchiha y dos de origen Civil, seis hombres y dos mujeres.**

**Observo sus rasgos, su respiración, sus pupilas, su pulso y movimientos, ella sonrió, no había bolsas debajo de sus ojos o alguna muestra de agotamiento e incluso ninguna pisca de nerviosismo.**

**C _omo debe ser ... unos dignos Shinobis ellos son_ pensó y cruzo las piernas colocando la sobre la derecha " _bien hecho estoy orgullosa de ustedes"_ miro como sus rostros estoicos y profesionales se arruinaban por las sonrisas que crecían en sus caras siendo el de los dos Uchihas y el Senju las más grandes. _"les daré unas recompensas adicionales por los miembros de Clan que capturaron, tienen una semana de descanso, vallan y pasen la con su familia o amigos, se lo ganaron_ " ella cruzo los brazos sobre debajo de su pecho _"están despedidos"_ sus ANBUS asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros y se retiraron.**

**Una vez ellos se retiraron en la esquina de la habitación, detras del escritorio de Akihane una sombra se derritió a través del techo hasta que tomo la forma de un Shinobi que llevaba una mascara negra con bordes grises, una mascara que ella conocía muy bien, desde hace 15 años en realidad _"sabes estaba planeando ir a verte una vez saliera de aquí"_ una sonrisa cálida se formo en el rostro de la Uchiha _"bienvenido de vuelta, espero tu misión allá salido bien"_ observo como el hombre se quitaba la mascara , revelando una mascara facial negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro, se noto la piel morena y unos increíbles ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad**

**_"me alegra estar de regreso"_** **respondió con un pequeño toque de suavidad y una sonrisa pequeña mientras sellaba su mascara en su guante de cuero negro, bajo la mascara facial de su rostro con su mano derecha mostrando unas costuras verticales son hilo negro sobre las mejillas .**

**_"bienvenido a casa Kakuzu"_ **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**LUGAR: FRONTERA DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO FECHA: 20 / JUL / XX HORA: 21:17 PM**

**Akihane se han encontrado sentada en las raíces de un árbol lamentando su existencia e insultando a Hashirama en silencio.**

**Soltó un suspiro y paso la mano por su rostro con desesperación _"ese idiota"_ gruño con frustración y suspiro nuevamente _"si cometes una estupidez mientras no estoy ¡voy a matarte Hashirama!, No se para que quieres que una alianza con la Aldea de las Libélulas en primer lugar, a sabes que no importa "_ mando Chakra al sello colocado en su pulsera de cuero azul marino e invoco un pergamino _" bien empecemos "_ abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer el contenido.**

** Tonbogakure No Sato o en otras palabras La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Libélulas, se localiza en el país de las Montañas, al norte del país del Fuego. Fue fundada tres años después de Konohagakure Fecha: 23/11 / XX. **

** Esta aldea se localiza en un terreno irregular, cerca del mar ya que posee un puerto que se encuentra un nombre del Clan Kagero, para recibir mercancías del país de las Nieves, con el cual tienen un tratado de comercio. **

** La aldea cuenta con varias zonas mineras que son supervisadas en su mayoría por los miembros del Clan Kuma, poseedores del limite de sangre; Elemento Barro.  **

** La aldea cuenta con un culto religioso, que a ganado fama desde la creación de la aldea, el cual a pesar de no tener poder basado en el ninjutsu, tiene demasiado en el ámbito político por lo que por razones obvias el líder de la iglesia cuenta con un cargo poderoso en el consejo de la aldea, el líder actual es un civil llamado Nobu. **

**_"Raiden"_ ** **Akihane llamo.**

**_"hai, Akihane-sama"_ ** **el Lobo saco la cabeza de la sombra del árbol, dio un salto y quedando frente a la Uchiha _"¿Que necesita?"_**

**_"dime todo lo que sepas sobre Nobu"_ **

**El Lobo azul soltó un gruñido, provocando que Akihane alzara una ceja _"es un humano asqueroso, tiene un sentido de humor perverso y un gusto por mujeres menores de 20, también tiene el olor de muchas mujeres impregnado en su piel, puedo decir con seguridad que el hombre abuso de al menos el 90% de ellas, de hecho fui testigo de como obligo a una de las sirvientas de al menos 14 años a tener sexo con el, no se como pero tiene sellos en su habitación, se localizan en su estantería al lado del balcón, detras de los libros La FE y nuestra creencia en el salvador Volúmenes 5,6,7,8,9 "_ termino de hablar de manera indecisa.**

**Ella frunció el seño _"di lo que tengas que decir Raiden"_**

**_"Akihane-sama el hombre tiene una obsesión con usted, por alguna razón el la llama su mujer Santa, supongo que es algo relacionado a su religión, así que no me sorrendería si tratara de reclamarla como a las demás mujeres de esa aldea"_ ** **el Lobo hablo de manera preocupada _"Tenga cuidado, si esa cosa llega a poseerla y la reclama como suya usted se encontraría atada a aquel hombre hasta su muerte, debido a que usted es la contratista de los Lobos y al igual que nosotros si usted se entrega a alguien esa persona se convertirá en su dueño y único compañero o amante "._**

**Ella sonrió de manera tranquilizadora _"no te preocupes, nunca dejare que nadie que yo no ame se atreva a tocarme de esa manera"_ le acaricio la cabeza con cariño _"ven acompáñame"_ golpeo el suelo a su lado con su mano, el Lobo se acurruco a su costado disfrutando de las caricias que ella le daba mientras leía su pergamino.**

** En aldea la habitan un total de seis clanes; el Clan Kuma, el Clan Kagero, el Clan Koi being este uno de los clanes fundadores, especializándose en Técnicas de armas entre ellas la manipulación de cables de acero, la cual es capas de detener a usuarios de Taijutsu, el Clan Hakki el cual cuenta con un doujutsu sin embargo mientras mas se usa su cuerpo se debilita, el Clan Yoshimura siendo en su mayoría guerreros, los cuales también tienen un doujutsu, permitiéndoles manejar el Chakra natural y por ultimo el Clan Rinha; que se especializa en el Ninjutsu medico y las técnicas de Armas. **

** Su seguridad no es muy alta, no cuentan con alguna muralla o barreras, sin embargo los alrededores se encuentran rodeados de trampas, mayormente realizadas por el Clan Koi. **

** Los Shinobis de la aldea tienen en promedio rango B +, siendo la mayoría Chunin y en bajos números Jounin y ANBU, el Shinobi mas fuerte es Koi Minoru, siendo poseedor del rango S medio, actualmente el Kage de la aldea (Yamakage / Sombra De La Montaña). **

** Algunos de sus ANBU llevan máscaras modificadas, se les agrega un filtro para impedir el paso de toxinas o venenos de Shinobis enemigos. **

**_"... Esa es una muy buena idea, filtros para venenos, debería ponerla en practica"_** **murmuro para si misma pensando en las maneras de aprovechar la idea para sus ANBU _"talvez ... un sello, si un sello estaría bien .. .necesito hacerlo regresando a Konoha, cuanto antes mejor "_ tarareo para si misma por unos minutos más para después retomar su lectura mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza del lobo junto a ella.**

** Cuentan con una pequeña Academia Shinobi que se encuentra unida a 4 campos de entrenamiento, un hospital localizado dentro del Clan Rinha el cual es manejado por ellos, varios herreros los cuales pertenecen a miembros de Clanes, algunos restaurantes y un mercado, el resto son los complejos de Clanes y los hogares de los civiles. **

** Tienen cono atracción turística unas grutas de aguas termales localizadas en las partes bajas de las montañas al este de la aldea, estas se extienden hasta una pequeña caverna iluminada con minerales brillantes. **

**Akihane dejo de leer y mira a la luna llena alzándose a través de las montañas en el cielo estrellado, cerro los ojos por unos minutos dejando que la luz blanca la bañara por completo, recargo su cabeza en el árbol _"¿Que estarás haciendo ahora Otou -sama? "_ apretó su cadena de plata con el símbolo Uchiha que colgaba en su cuello, sacudió la cabeza y miro nuevamente el pergamino para continuar leyendo y analizando los datos recabados por Raiden y su equipo de Lobos hasta el amanecer.**

** La torre del Kage Koi Minoru se localiza en el centro de la aldea, esta formada por ... **

* * *

**LUGAR: PLAZA CENTRAL DE TONBOGAKURE NO SATO FECHA 26 / JUL / XX HORA: 10:07 AM**

**Llevaba solo 10 minutos en el colorido pueblo, _¡10 malditos MINUTOS!_ su ceja izquierda tembló levemente y ya se había corrido el rumor de que la gran Uchiha- Senju Kumi estaba aquí.**

**_"oye, ¿ya viste ?, ¿a que es una belleza?"_ **

**_"¡Kami! Mira ese cuerpo"_ **

**_"¡Kyaaaaa! Es ¡Kumi-samaaaa!"_ **

**_"¿Estará soltera?"_ **

**_"no me importaría cortejar a una mujer como ella sabes"_ **

**_"¡Mira!, ¡Mira!, ¿No se parece a ella?"_ **

**_"si, si, si se parece mucho a Megami-sama, la diosa a la que alaban en el clero"_ **

**_"¡Que hermosa!"_ **

**_"¡Kami!, Se ve como una diosa, ¿será una?"_ **

**_"¡Kyaaaaaa!"_ **

**Un minúsculo tic aparecio en el ojo derecho de la Uchiha, _No importa en que aldea este todas son iguales_ pensó con disgusto Akihane.**

**_"¡BIENVENIDA KUMI-SAMAAA!"_ **

**_"gracias por darme una bienvenida tan cálida"_ ** **Akihane dio una sonrisa amable a la multitud produciendo algunos desmayos de hombres y mujeres, incluso pudo ver algo de baba en el rostro de varios hombres, ella parpadeo y pensó _creo que la mitad de ellos tenia al menos un anillo en su dedo._**

**_Estoy segura de que por sus expresiones son muy pocas las personas que experimentaron el terror de la guerra_** **pensó y saludo con la mano de manera linda y dulce produciendo más chillidos de la gente. _solo espero que las conversaciones se desarrollen sin problema, pero con la forma en la que este lugar esta tomando la Guerra dudo que sea así, como mínimo espero que el enviado del país de las montañas y el líder de esta aldea sean buena gente .. .aunque con la información que recaudo Raiden realmente no me hago ilusiones._ **

**Ella les guiño un ojo provocando aun mas la alborotada multitud, _Kami..mátenme , primero tengo un maldito pedófilo detras de mi, luego tenemos a la planta bastarda que no a dejado de vigilarme desde hace tiempo y para colmo tengo más fans_ pensó lamentándose de estar aquí. **

**Se dio la vuelta, miro al hombre de cabello anaranjado que venia hacia ella, acompañado de algunos Shinobis más y al examinarlos una sola palabra se le vino a la cabeza.**

**_Débiles_ **

**_"Es un placer recibir una mujer de su categoría, en nuestra aldea Uchiha-sama"_** **el hombre hizo una reverencia y sus hombres copiaron su acto _"soy el Jounin Kuma Hideaki, por favor permítame guiarla al lugar donde se hospedara durante su estancia en nuestra aldea Uchiha-Sama "_**

**Acompaño al Jounin no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la Torre del Yamakage Minoru, comprobando que t al y como decía aquel pergamino la Torre era diferente a las que había conocido hasta ahora, esta se está construido dentro de un árbol, localizado en el medio del pueblo, media posiblemente casi 55 metros de alto en total, las habitaciones sobresalían por encima de algunas de las gruesas ramas, hermosos ventanales se construyeron en todo el tronco así como algunos balcones y en lo mas alto, oculto en la copa del árbol se Verifique la oficina del Kage de la Aldea.**

**_Que exótico ¡me gusta!_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: OFICINA DE LA ALIANZA FECHA: 29 / JUL / XX FECHA: 07: 55 AM**

**La sala estaba debajo de la oficina del Yamakage, la habitación estaba pintada de color blanco con el símbolo de su aldea esparcida en algunas zonas en color amarillo brillante en el lateral había un gran ventanal que mostraba la plaza del pueblo y los complejos de clanes Kagero , Koi y Kuma, en el dos las paredes restantes había pinturas, mapas y unas estanterías llenas de libros, acompañadas de un sofá grande con una mesa baja de madera oscura.**

**En el centro había una gran mesa redonda de color blanco, debajo de ella un tapete circular de color carmesí, colocadas al lado de la mesa, cuatro sillas pintadas en el mismo blanco que las paredes y la mesa, marcado en alto en cada una estaban los símbolos de lo que ellos representaban.**

**La primera con el símbolo de la Libélula para el Kage Koi Minoru, La segunda con la marca del Clero para el líder de la iglesia Nobu, La tercera para el Comerciante Namura Yoichi con el símbolo del Daimyo del País de las Montañas y para finalizar la cuarta con el símbolo de la Aldea De La Hoja representado por la líder de los dos Clanes fundadores Kumi Akihane Uchiha Senju**

**Actualmente se encuentra ella y el kage de la aldea Libélula Koi Minoru sentados en sus posiciones asientos.**

**La Uchiha-Senju se había cambiado su ropa habitual que consistía en un top escotado blanco y pantalones ANBU negros por una camisa tipo Kimono de color blanco con mangas largas, que tenia recortada la parte de los hombros y se decoraba con un moño rojo.**

**Esta mostraba un escote en forma de V, llevaba una pequeña faja dorada apretando su pequeña cintura amarrada en un moño al frente, así como una falda de color rojo encendido con encaje blanco en el borde que le llegaba a un cuarto de los muslos acompañada de unos mayones de tele gruesa y resistente de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, decorados con cuero que le llegaban casi a la mitad de sus muslos y unos zapatos cerrados bajos de color dorado.**

**Su cadena de plata con el símbolo Uchiha se lucio sobre su escote y su gargantilla marrón de cuero con el símbolo Senju pintado en dorado se mantuvo fielmente alrededor de su cuello**

**En su oreja derecha usaba un arete de plata en forma de una dragón oriental que se deslizaba por el contorno de su oreja, descansando su cabeza en la parte superior y finalizaba atravesando su lóbulo con la cola del dragón y en su oreja izquierda se puso tres argollas de plata anchas que apretaban su oreja.**

**Amarro la parte superior de su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando que el resto los mechones ondulados se expandieran por su espalda y hombros, se coloco una diadema dorada y dejo su flequillo de lado dejando que los mechones de puntas onduladas estaban a cada lado de su rostro hasta finalizar por encima de sus pechos.**

**Por ultimo coloco en sus ojos Chocolate una fina capa de delineador negro así como unas sombras en tono gris oscuro inspirándose en el pelaje del padre de Raiden, Arashi-san.**

**Lo que genero una vista sensual ante un maquillaje poco común ya que siempre se prefiere usar tonos claros para dar un aire natural y finalizo pintando sus labios en un color rojo-vino en tono mate dándole un aspecto sexy.**

**El Yamakage tenia una complexión delgada, junto con una piel morena clara, contaba con un cabello puntiagudo de color verde oscuro que se extendía por su espalda y se encontra amarrada en una coleta baja, al lado derecho de su rostro había un mechón puntiagudo que le llegaba a la altura del pecho y se encontró envuelto en vendajes anaranjados, el Kage tenia unos distintivos ojos ámbar protegidos por pestañas de color verde brillante.**

**Minoru usaba el atuendo típico de un Kage solamente que la combinación era blanco y amarillo.**

**Ambos se saludaron respetuosamente y esperaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron los otros dos representantes.**

**Nobu el Líder del Clero era un hombre mayor entre los 55 y los 60 años, usaba una bata de monje de color blanca amarrada por una cuerda plateada en su estomago, tenia su piel de color pálido, unos ojos morados y en su cabello no había rastro de otro color que no fuera blanco, este se extiende hasta su espalda baja de manera ordenada acompañado de dos mechones largos a cada lado de su rostro y su rostro venia con una barba puntiaguda blanca.**

**Namura Yoichi un del consejo del Daimyo de País de las Montañas, Era un hombre obeso de piel morena con un rostro redondo, sus gordos labios pintados en rojo brillante venían acomodados en una sonrisa creída y arrogante acompañado de un bigote de puntas risadas, tenia ojos pequeños marrones, unas cejas muy, _¡muy!_ redondas muy remarcadas con maquillaje, su cabello se mostró peinado hacia atrás, dejando unas pequeñas puntas onduladas encima de su nuca. Levaba un yukata rojo brillante, unas sandalias negras y una faja de color dorado por encima de su gran pansa.**

**A la Uchiha le tomo un poco de esfuerzo para no reírse del ridículo hombre frente a ella, sin embargo al Yamakage no le fue muy bien ya que le estaban temblando levemente los hombros mientras se mordiendo el labio para no reír.**

**El señor Yoichi en el momento en que la vio, ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar el brillo de lujuria que aparecio en sus ojos, acto seguido camino despavonándose hacia ella, solo para verse detenido por el Líder del Clero el cual estaba frente a la bella mujer con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.**

**Nobu se inclino y beso su mano con suavidad _"es un gusto conocer a la gran Megami-sama"_ el hombre tenia un brillo enfermo en sus ojos.**

**Akihane ignoro la manera lasciva _¡y asquerosa!_ en que el hombre examino su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta sus pechos visibles por el escote y su rostro.**

**La Senju se levanto de su asiento y dio una pequeña reverencia _"El gusto es mío Señor Namura, Señor Nobu"_ se giro hacia el Yamakage _"¿le parece si comenzamos la reunión?"_ **

**Minoru asintió y señalo con la mano los asientos correspondientes _"tomen asiento Señores y Señora"_**

**Akihane se acomodo en su asiento y se cruzo de piernas.**

**_Kami, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que esto va a ser un desastre._ **

* * *

MENCIONES DE CONTENIDO ADULTO (TORTURA Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL)

* * *

**Akihane se encontraba entrando en su habitación reservada para su estadía temporal, la Reunión de hoy había acabado a las 7 de la noche solo para no volver a llegar a un acuerdo, el Yamakage estaba tratando de realizar la alianza pero los otros dos _no tanto_ , si no fuera por lo acostumbrada que esta a este tipo de reuniones se hubiera dormido solo 10 minutos después de empezar, se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar el paso, inclino la cabeza levemente sintiendo el Chakra de Nobu justo en el edificio al lado del suyo, posiblemente tratando de observarla y esperar a que baje la guardia, en especial porque puso algo de droga en el Te que sirvieron en la reunión para la Alianza.**

**Se quito los zapatos dorados, dejándolos en la entrada** **_"Démosle un pequeño espectáculo, es hora de sacar mis habilidades de seducción"_ susurro para si misma** **_"Raiden por ninguna razón salgas de mi sombra sin importar nada"_ tomo la pequeña perturbación en su sombra como un 'si'**

**_ Primera forma para seducir, La Pose; la postura y los gestos son la clave, cintura estrecha, brazos lindos, piernas extendidas pero con moderación _ **

**Camino hacia su cama parándose frente a ella, paso sus manos por la faja dorada en su cintura desamarrándola y botándola a un lado.**

**_ Segunda forma para seducir, La Vestimenta; Usar algo atractivo y llamativo, pequeñas prendas con encaje, en tonos oscuros y sexys. _ **

**Al no tener nada sujetándola la camisa estilo kimono se abrió revelando un sostén de encaje rojo oscuro que apenas cubría lo necesario de sus voluminosos pechos, se quito el resto de la tela blanquecina con lentitud, botándola junto con la faja.**

**Oculto su sonrisa ante los pequeños pulsos de Chakra de Nobu** **_"El bastardo ya esta prendido che, disfrútalo porque será lo ultimo que veas"_**

 **Deslizo su mano hacia el seguro de su falda y la desabrocho en un click, dejando que la prenda se deslizara suavemente entre sus piernas, hasta caer al suelo de madera** **_._**

**Llevaba unas bragas rojas que solo cubrían una pequeña parte de su intimidad, exponiendo sus regordetas nalgas, se agacho dejando la vista de su trasero a la ventana y con un paso lento se quito las calcetas largas de color nuez.**

**Escondió** **su sonrisa de manera sutil ante el aumento de los pulsos** **_"es hora de demostrar mis habilidades de actuación"_** **s** **e arrastro a gatas a su cama y se cubrió con la esponjosa sabana blanca, fingiendo dormir esperando a su presa.**

**Pasaron varias horas hasta que Akihane sintió el Chakra de Nobu dirigirse hacia ella, pocos minutos después escucho el sonido de pasos en su habitación y una respiración agitada.**

**Las sabanas fueron quitadas de su cuerpo de manera brusca, exponiendo su cuerpo al viento frio de la noche.**

**_ Tercera forma para seducir, La Actuación; sensual y atrevida o tímida e inocente _ **

**Akihane parpadeo y miro con unos ojos inocentes al hombre junto a su cama** **_"umm"_ se tallo lo ojos levemente fingiendo estar adormilada , miro al hombre y dio un salto sorprendida ** **_"Señor Nobu"_ dijo con falsa alarma, agarrando una almohada y tapándose el cuerpo con timidez sonrojándose de manera linda** **_"¿q-que hace aquí?"_**

**_ Cuarta forma para seducir, El Olor; usar fragancias suaves, ni muy fuerte aroma o muy débil. _ **

**El hombre con bata de monje se recargo en la cama y se coloco sobre la** **_tímida_** **Uchiha, le quito la almohada que usaba para cubrirse y la olfateo con avives.**

 **Akihane se cubrió su pecho con sus manos, mientras mostraba un adorable sonrojo y un lindo tartamudeo** **_"se-señor Nobu, ¿po-porque esta en mi habitación?"_**

**_ Quinta forma para seducir, El Maquillaje; de manera ser natural y sutil para asumir un papel tímida y sumisa o oscuro y sensual para una actuación coqueta y atrevida. _ **

**El anciano tomo de manera ruda la barbilla de la Senju y observo con absoluta obsesión el bello rostro sonrojado de la mujer, en un instante se abalanzó sobre ella mientras soltaba una risa desagradable.**

**La agarro de las muñecas y las coloco por encima de la cabeza** **_"que linda mujer eres...mi mujer"_ el hombre susurro con locura para después atacar el cuello de la chica, morderlo y besarlo con rudeza, mientras su mano libre apretaba su pecho derecho con fuerza.**

**_"...mía, mía, mía, ¡MIA!"_ ** **el hombre grito en el oído de Akihane**

**_ Sexta forma para seducir, Dominio; hacerles creer que llevan el control de la situación, que sus toques o besos son lo mejor de lo mejor. _ **

**Akihane mando chakra a sus pezones para endurecerlos y acerco su rostro al oído del hombre "kyaaa Nobu-sama ~" gimió en voz alta.**

**_ Séptima forma para seducir, El Roce; mientras más contacto de piel allá más fácil caerá en el engaño. _ **

**La Senju arqueo su espalda para que el hombre sintiera aun más sus voluminosos pechos, e** **l hombre se emociono visiblemente ante la supuesta excitación de la Uchiha y arranco su sostén rojo con brusquedad dejando que sus grandes pechos rebotaran y sus pezones rosados se expusieran.**

**El hombre libero sus muñecas y movió su mano a sus bragas rojas arrancándolas y botándolas a un lado, el anciano paro por un momento y miro la intimidad de la mujer, generando una sonrisa de absoluta locura y obsesión en sus rostro "pura...eres pura...mía ¡MIA!"**

**Akihane estaba conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y matar a aquel hombre frente a ella, así que puso un rostro lindo y avergonzado** **_"No-nobu-sama"_ ella tartamudeo llamando la atencion del anciano ** **_"por favor"_ acomodo sus piernas de tal manera que abrazaran las caderas del hombre y restregó su feminidad contra el palpitante miembro, generando varios gemidos del hombre.**

**_"ohh Megami-Sama usted-"_ ** **El anciano alzo la vista y se congelo ante la mujer debajo de el.**

**Su cabello chocolate sedoso y ondulado esparcido por la almohada blanca como las hermosas raíces de un árbol en primavera, acompañado de dos mechones de cabello cubriendo sus hermosos pechos, su piel pálida brillaba con la luz de la luna haciéndola parecer como la porcelana.**

**Sin embargo el hombre dejándose llevar por su lujuria, cometió el mayor error del mundo. Miro a los ojos de un miembro del Clan Uchiha,** **_algo muy estúpido, ¡absolutamente estúpido!._**

 **En los rojizos labios carnosos de Akihane se formo una sonrisa fea y hambrienta de sed de sangre, su boca se abrió y pronuncio con un voz dulce** **_"Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno"_ el rojo y el negro se mesclaron en los grandes ojos, protegidos por largas pestañas rizadas color chocolate.**

**De repente sus ojos brillaron de una manera antinatural, el negro y el rojo giraron lentamente, de una manera casi encantadora...tan hipnotizante, una sola palabra salió de sus deseables labios.**

**_"Tsukuyomi"_ **

* * *

**Nobu pudo sentir como si su cuerpo desaparecía en un espiral, el techo de madera oscura se evaporo y se convirtió en un cielo de color rojo como la sangre decorado con nubes negras y violetas con manadas de cuervos volando sobre su ubicación, las paredes blancas acompañadas de cuadros y pinturas de aquella habitación se volvieron polvo y cayeron al suelo negro, la cama blanca y esponjosa desapareció por completo y el se encontró atado con correas de cuero en una silla de metal, completamente desnudo.**

**Trago saliva, se movió de manera brusca tratando de romper las correas que se encontraban en su estomago, muñecas y tobillos, minutos después grito con frustración buscando una salida o a un persona para ayudarlo.**

**Una risa trastornada lleno el aire, Nobu** **apretó los dientes y su corazón se acelero con pánico.**

***PLAS* *PLAS* *PLAS***

**Dirigió su rostro al frente, ante los sonidos de aplausos encontrándose con la Uchiha sonriente, vestida con su traje habitual y su gabardina puesta, en su mano derecha había una copa de cristal con un liquido verde oscuro que se balanceaba a cada paso que ella daba,**

**_"¡TU!, ¡MALDITA PERRA LIBERAME AHORA!"_ **

**Nobu tembló en su lugar con furia, su rostro hizo una mueca horrenda e ignoro la situación en la que se encontraba.**

**_...._ **

**_A pesar de que es un supuesto santo_ **

**_es un hombre estúpido, arrogante e idiota_ **

**_...._ **

**No importa cuanto haya despotricado, cuantas veces la insulto o la humillo, Akihane mantuvo su sonrisa y lo ignoro por completo, enojando aun más al anciano que grito por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente su voz ya no salió más.**

**Ella asintió** **_"bien"_** **una gruesa raíz de madera salió del suelo a unos pies de distancia de Nobu, ella coloco la copa de cristal con delicadeza encima de la madera "** **_ahora que te callaste continuemos"_ sonrió de forma ladina y camino hasta quedar frente a el hombre sentado, se inclino hacia el y lo sujeto de la barbilla con un dedo para mirarlo a los ojos ** **_"actualmente estamos en tu mente"_** **dijo y un Kunai aparecio en su mano derecha y con suavidad paso el filo por los muslos arrugados de Nobu dejando a su paso un rastro carmesí que goteaba manchando el suelo color carbón.**

 **Ignorando por completo las muecas de sufrimiento del hombre ella hablo** **_"sabes...muchos dicen que los Uchihas somos los más arrogantes del mundo, o al menos eso era antes de que yo fuera su matriarca" _ sin previo aviso corto los dedos de la mano izquierda del hombre, el cual lanzo un grito de agonía mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro arrugado** **_"pero tu te llevas el premio, ni siquiera yo cometí esa estupidez en mi niñez"._**

**Ella camino hacia la copa de cristal y la tomo en sus manos _"¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre el Clan Tusugami?, ¿No?, umm te lo digo o no, huh bueno te lo contare igual, el Clan Tusugami es el Clan al que pertenecen mis abuelas"_ Puso un dedo sobre los labios del anciano _"es un secreto que solo saben mis abuelos y nosotros sus nietos, nadie más lo hace así que...bueno ya sabes lo que pasara ¿No?"_ Inclino la cabeza levemente _"sabias que fue el primer Clan en existir en el mundo, incluso desde antes del famoso Sabio de Los Seis Caminos"_ balanceó la copa hacia los lados y miro atentamente el liquido moviéndose dentro de ella _"El clan se destacaba en cada área Shinobi sin excepción...pero por alguna razón todos los miembros tenemos una enorme sed de sangre, que supera por mucho la del Clan Kaguya, con la diferencia de que sabemos controlarnos, y esta sed de sangre nos genera una gran fascinación por la tortura"_**

**Se puso de cunclillas sobre las puntas de sus pies frente a Nobu** **_"tenemos bibliotecas enteras dedicadas a solo esta área en especifico"_** **miro al hombre y observo como la miraba por el rabillo del ojo** **_"¿vez la copa en mi mano? bueno ¿alguna vez escuchaste lo que es el Acido?, ¿en especial el Acido Fluorhídrico?, ¿sabias que si no fuera por el sello en la copa el cristal se hubiera podrido?...realmente interesante ne, aunque en realidad esta es una de mis mutaciones personales...tiene unos cuantos venenos sabes y todavia no lo he probado en alguien."_ con lentitud vertió el liquido sobre la punta del pie izquierdo del hombre.**

**El anciano grito agudo al sentir el contacto del acido en sus dedos, movió su pierna con brusquedad tratando de alejarla en vano del liquido.**

**Akihane se levanto y cambio el Kunai por dos Senbon largos, extendió su mano libre y agarro con fuerza la barbilla del hombre que gritaba en agonía hasta el punto que sus uñas se enterraron en su carne y fluidos rojos cayeron por su cuello** **_"¿A cuantas mujeres tomaste?, ¿Cuántas veces lloraron de dolor?, ¿Cuántas veces te suplicaron que te detuvieras?, ¿Cuántas veces dijeron NO?"_** **su voz sonó tan tranquila y suave como si no estuviera enojada en lo absoluto, como si de un simple regaño se tratase _" muchas ¿no es así?"_** **con un destello de velocidad enterró bruscamente los dos Senbon a cada lado de su pecho, justo a través de los pezones de tal manera que tocaran su segunda costilla y la atravesaran brevemente.**

**El anciano se retorció con dolor y dio un grito ahogado, pero a ella no le importo, Akihane se enderezo, boto la copa de vidrio con brusquedad a un lado de ellos partiéndola en pedazos y salpicando el contenido en Nobu el cual solo se retorció con violencia y sollozo, manchas rojas y moradas se produjeron en lo lugares que el liquido toco.**

**Una gota del liquido cayo en su mejilla, en un parpadeo una mancha morada empezó a crecer en ese lugar, pero a diferencia de Nobu que tenia ampollas en la piel por los venenos que ella había incluido en aquel liquido, ella solo paso un dedo por su mejilla generando un pequeño brillo dorado en su yema curando borrando cualquier efecto generado, dejando solo una piel suave y pálida.**

**La Uchiha Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo y levanto su mano izquierda, dos finos hilos de chakra cian brillante salieron de la punta de su dedo índice, y se enrollaron con delicadeza en los Senbons, con una voz dulce pronuncio** **_"Elemento rayo: Electrificación"_** **grandes cantidades de electricidad invadieron el cuerpo de Nobu provocando que este convulsionara, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, sus cabellos se levantaron y soltó un grito ahogado.**

**Momentos después cuando ella detuvo su jutsu, Nobu sintió que el aire regresaba a sus adoloridos pulmones, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sus órganos se sentían calientes, como si los hubieran quemado, en cuanto a sus pezones ellos simplemente se pusieron negros, casi carbonizados.**

**Nobu no pudo hablar, no tenia voz para hablar _, ¡duele!...¡DUELE MUCHO!. S_** **olo unos segundos fueron necesarios para que se disolviera en sollozos y gemidos, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se abrió dolorosamente y empezó a sangrar, el sabor a metal le lleno la boca y se arrastro por su garganta que ardía como el fuego por todos lo gritos que el dio e imagino ríos rojos fluyendo alrededor de las agujas que ella le inserto e el pecho.**

 **Akihane observo el rostro rojo del hombre por tanto llorar** **_y no le importo_** **, no hubo perdón, tristeza, lastima...no hubo ni un poco de piedad, al contrario ella sonrió dulcemente y camino alrededor del hombre hasta detenerse detras de el, chasqueo los dedos y un contador gigante aparecio frente a ellos, se agacho y susurro de manera macabra en el oído de Nobu** **_"nos quedan 168 horas con 34 minutos para divertirnos_ ~** **_"_ se enderezó y en un parpadeo se sentó a horacadas de la cadera del hombre, Nobu hizo una mueca de dolor.**

 **La uchiha bufo en burla y movió sus caderas con brusquedad, el hombre a pesar de todo gimió de placer, lo agarro de la barbilla con suavidad y se inclino hasta que sus labios se rosaron** **_"eres un hombre asqueroso sabes"_** **miro la erección del hombre y una _linda_ idea se le vino a la cabeza, abrió la boca y mordió el cuello del hombre con fuerza, enviando su chakra al cuerpo del anciano, curando todas las heridas generadas, el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio, Akihane entrelazo sus manos detras de su cuello, movió sus caderas hasta que el miembro palpitante se coloco en el medio de su trasero y se inclino hasta su oído ** **_"¿te gustaría preñar?"_** **en su mano izquierda aparecio un frasco amarillento junto con tres pastillas verdes** **_"¿te gustaría descendencia?"_**

**El hombre como un estúpido, olvido todo lo que ella le había dicho...el estaba extasiado, su sueño se había cumplido, esta magnifica mujer dijo que iba a darle descendencia _¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!._**

**Akihane sonrió dulcemente** **_"entonces trágatelas"_** **puso su mano con tres pastillas frente a la boca de nobu y el hombre las trago sin rechistar, ampliando la sonrisa de la Uchiha** **_"bien, necesitaras aguantar mucho, ya que hay mucha energía de diferencia sabes"_ observo al hombre que parecía dar saltos de alegría en su asiento, ella sonrió y chasqueo los dedos.**

 **La silla de metal fue remplazada por un futon grande de color negro, con nobu atado a ella con muchas más correas que antes, akihane aparecio sentada en un parpadeo sobre los muslos del hombre completamente excitado, paso una mano por el duro miembro apretándolo generando varios sonidos obscenos de la boca del hombre, después fue a tocar las bolas del hombre y frunció el seño** **_"muy pequeñas, no producirán lo necesario"_**

**_"ahh Sucede ahh algo Hime-sama_ ** **_~"_**

**Ella sonrió sensualmente** **_"nada que no pueda arreglarse"_** **en su mano aparecieron dos jeringas y dos frascos uno con liquido azul brillante y otro amarillento, tarareo mientras vertía los líquidos en las agujas** **_"me asegurare de que tengas tu descendencia cariño_** _**~** "_ **con dureza enterró la aguja en las bolas del hombre, inyectando el liquido azul, un brillo celeste las rodeo, líneas azules se esparcieron como telaraña sobre ellas volviéndolas mas regordetas y pesadas, hasta el punto en que se hundieron en el futon** **_"...eso servirá"_ susurro _._**

 ** _"¿que sabes sobre el contrato de invocación de las Hienas Nobu-kun?"_** **ella agito la jeringa amarilla en su mano** **_"nada eh...bueno que tendré que explicarlo yo"_ destapo la inyección ** **_"para empezar, el 86% son hembras, ellas son más dominantes y rudas, necesitan machos reproductores... muchos"_** **de forma ruda y brusca inserto la aguja en el miembro del hombre provocando un grito de dolor, vacío el contenido y la bota a un lado, observo el miembro y asintió al ver el goteo del liquido amarillento** **_"En especial debido a que una de cada tres crías mueren necesitan aparearse de manera muy ¡muy! frecuente, porque como te dije, la mayoría son hembras" _**

**Se sentó sobre el pecho del hombre** **_"Su clan es uno de los pocos aliados del Clan Lobo, necesitan de mi clan de invocación ahora en tiempos de necesidad y nos solicitaron un macho para reproducir y tu me vienes como anillo al dedo"_**

**El hombre trago saliva y se movió nervioso ante lo dicho por la bella diosa sentada en su pecho.**

**_"¿te lo dije no?, te iba a dar descendencia"_** **la Uchiha ladeo la cabeza y por sus ojos aparecio un brillo travieso y burlón, miro hacia la derecha un sello aparecio en el suelo y varias nubes de humo se produjeron revelando muchas hienas hembras de al menos un metro y medio de altura _"sabias que las hembras en época de celo tienen un olfato más sensible, y se alteran mucho más fácil, en especial cuando hay hormonas y afrodisiacos en el aire"_** **Volteo hacia arriba y soltó una risa** **cruel** **_"nos quedan 167 horas con 54 minutos Nobu-kun"._**

 **Akihane se inclino y agarro de la barbilla del hombre congelado, activo su Sharingan girándolo lentamente en sus ojos** **_"Este es mi Tsukuyomi el lugar donde yo controlo todo_** _**"**_ **sonrió de manera desagradable al ver el pánico en el rostro del hombre ante el acercamiento de las Hienas, se inclino hacia su oído** **_"¿Te lo advertí no? este es mi dominio y..."_** **en un parpadeo aparecio al lado de la cama y observo con satisfacción como en unos segundos la primera hembra subía de un salto a la cama esponjosa para montar al hombre, el le grito, susurro y sollozo por ayuda y piedad, ella lo ignoro y miro a sus ojos con su Mangekyo girando lentamente _._**

**_ "Tu primera parada al infierno" _ **

* * *

FIN DE CONTENIDO ADULTO

* * *

**LUGAR: CALLE PRINCIPAL ALDEA LIBELULA FECHA: 01/AGO/XX HORA:23:39 PM**

**La Uchiha caminaba con su atuendo cotidiano, junto con su gabardina doblada y amarrada en la cintura.** **Ella tenia un inusual rostro estoico y no la sonrisa cálida que lleva comúnmente.**

**_"Estas muerto Hashirama, por creer en esta estúpida alianza"_ ** **siseo por lo bajo con furia apenas contenida.**

**Llego a la salida del pueblo y le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa desagradable se expusiera en su angelical rostro.**

**_"con que un líder del Clero...eh"_ ** **una pequeña carcajada se escapo de su garganta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**LUGAR: SEDE ANBU / KONOHA FECHA: 03 / AGO / XX HORA: 11:45 PM**

**Kagami y Danzo se escondieron temblorosamente detras del estante de libros más cercano cuando varios Kunais fueron arrojados hacia ellos y al resto de personas de la habitación**

**Los pobres capitanes ANBU se escondieron detras del sofá volcado improvisadamente como un bunker para salvar sus vidas.**

**_"¡Qué!"_ **

**_¡OH DIOS! Shishou nos va a matar por la mierda de Hashirama, hablando de Hashirama, no quiero saber lo que ellas les hará a el y su consejo de mierda ... bueno posiblemente ella los va a matar, matara a sus parejas, a sus hijos e incluso las mascotas de la familia_** **pensó Danzo completamente pálido mirando de reojo a Kagami el cual lo estaba abrazando como un koala y se supone que el es el hermano mayor.**

**_Como se atrevió ese tonto, líder hueca y sus perros del consejo a realizar semejante estupidez, los idiotas no regalado, NO uno, NO dos, No tres, No cuatro, sino que ¡OCHO MALDITOS BIJUS! a las ¡MALDITAS PUTAS ALDEAS ENEMIGAS!_ ** **pensó el capitán Kohaku el actual líder del Clan Hatake oculto entre las vigas de madera del techo _maldita sea la hora en que no asistí a esa reunión_**

**_Malditos sean esos idiotas_ ** **pensaron todos los ANBUS escondidos en la habitación.**

**Akihane gruño salvajemente, y hablo con rabia _"Quiero que vallan a buscar a esos bastardos y los lleven a la sala del consejo ¡AHORA!, Quiero a esos inútiles despojados de su poder y que sean arrastrados desnudos por la maldita fosa llena de armas oxidadas "_**

**Los seis ANBUS escondidos detras del sofá suspiraron de alivio y desaparecieron rápidamente, al menos ellos no serán los asesinados esta noche.**

**De repente Danzo y Kagami asomaron las cabezas detras de su escondite, deseando estar en frente a un Zero molesto y aburrido, un montón de tigres salvajes y un Raikage amenazante, cualquier cosa menos una lívida y furiosa Shishou _"Sh-shishou"_ Kagami hablo tartamudeando**

**Akihane se volvió hacia los pobres capitanes ANBU escondidos detras de su estantería gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.**

**_"Hashirama-san debería llegar en dos horas a Konoha Sh-shishou"_ **

**Ella sonrió de manera fea y hambrienta, desapareciendo en un Shunshin de rayo, dejando atrás solo suspiros de alivio y un Hatake Kohaku cayendo del techo con una biga de madera en la cabeza.**

* * *

**LUGAR: SALA DEL CONSEJO FECHA: 03 / AGO / XX HORA: 12:25 PM**

**En el centro de la mesa en forma de U el apodado Kami No Shinobi, el Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama estaba completamente pálido y temblaba de miedo en su asiento, en el lado izquierdo de la mesa los Jefes de Clanes tragaron saliva, en el lado derecho los asientos estaban vacíos ... los astutos civiles ni siquiera se presentaron.**

**_malditos civiles inteligentes_ se lamento Shikadai Nara al darse cuenta que tendría que enfrentar la furia de la mujer más peligrosa del continente, _con razón dijeron que estaban ¡TAN! ocupados, no son tan estúpidos como pensaba_ pensó el Nara mirando a la viva encarnación de una diosa vengativa frente a el.**

**El Jefe Inuzuka gimió por lo bajo mientras se encogía en su lugar ante el aura imponente y poderosa de la Uchiha-Senju _¡Cobardes !, ¡Traidores!_ chillo internamente al ver como los ANBU que se supone que los protegen con sus vidas se alejaban a pasos lentos pero seguros a la esquina más lejana de la habitación donde se encontraban unos temblorosos Senju Tobirama y Uchiha Izuna detras de unas mesas que colocaron como barricada para evitar su muerte a manos de una enojada Akihane.**

**_Ayúdame Tobi-Chan , no quiero morir_ ** **pensó Hashirama con esperanza al encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Tobirama el cual solo desvió la mirada _¡TRAIDOR!_ pensó, alzo la mirada y observo como el cabello chocolate cubría los ojos de Akihane y un Sharingan carmesí se asomaba de manera amenazante.**

**El jefe del Clan Hyuga soltó un pequeño chillido de miedo.**

**Inozin Yamanaka, uno de los mejores interrogadores de la aldea, conocido por sus crueles y despiadados métodos se escondió detras de su grande amigo Akimichi, tratando de evitar daños mayores hacia su persona.**

**Con pasos lentos y silenciosos Tajima y Butsuma se alejaron de la mesa del consejo, para evitar ser victimas de su adorable nieta _Abran espacio bastardos, hoy no moriremos_ pensaron ambos hombres, solo para saltar detras de la improvisada barricada y colocarse unos cascos de metal que les ofreció Izuna, vieron como algunos ANBUS rezaban a todos los dioses que conocían para salir ilesos**

**... Bueno con que salgan vivos y sus miembros completos estaban satisfechos.**

**El sharingan de Akihane giro salvaje en sus ojos _"Babuino idiota"_ siseo con un gruñido y su cabello comenzó a flotar levemente por la estática que generaba a su alrededor hasta que se acomodo con su flequillo cubriéndole todo el ojo derecho, recordándole a todos los miembros de la mesa del consejo a un Uchiha con un Gunbai blanco y un cabello de erizo.**

**El aura de muerte y sed de sangre de la Uchiha-Senju desapareció en un segundo, movió su flequillo detras de su oreja y desactivo su Sharingan _"¿como se te ocurrió que semejante idea tendría éxito?"_** **Pregunto con tranquilidad _._**

**El hokage y las cabezas de Clan suspiraron de alivio, pero como dicen exclusivamente la calma viene antes de la Tormenta**

**La habitación se llena de intención asesina pura _"¡TU!"_ E lla señalo al Ex-líder Senju sentado en el centro de la mesa _"¿porque les regalaste los Bijus a otras aldeas ?, ¿Es que eres idiota ?, ¡no eso sin duda es poco¡, ¡maldito torpe !, ¡eres un descerebrado !, ¡un retrasado !, ¡MALDITO IMBECÍL! "_ Akihane le grito a Hashirama el cual solo se encogía en su lugar y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara _" ¡cometiste la mayor estupidez de la historia !, lo único que acabas de generar es una nueva Guerra ¡No la paz !, ¡es que no entiendes !, te lo dije la ultima vez, pero como siempre ¡NO ESCUCHAS !, lo que acabas de hacer es ... es ¡DARLES MALDITAS PUTAS ARMAS! "_** **ella aparecio frente a el, lo agarro de la cabeza y golpeo su cara contra la mesa con fuerza provocando grietas profundas, después lo levanto y lo agarro de la camisa con ambas manos poniéndolo a su altura _"me fui durante dos putas semanas a la Aldea de la Libélula y mira lo que me encuentro al regresar "_**

**El calor comenzó a crecer en la sala del consejo provocando que muchos de ellos empezaran a sudar _"regalaste a ocho malditos Bijus a nuestros enemigos ¡y todo para que!"_ se giro hacia las sudorosas cabezas de Clan, soltó a Hashirama de golpe provocando que callera en su asiento de manera brusca, aparecio frente a los jefes de Clan y azoto las manos en la mesa partiéndola en dos _"¿pueden decirme ?, ¿Algunos de ustedes puede siquiera? "_ Los lideres de Clan no respondieron, no pudieron, su miedo por Akihane era mucho mayor que su valentía _"¡cobardes eso es lo que son! "_ Se giro hacia el Hokage _"ahora ¿quieres que te lo diga? Hokage-sama_ ~ _"_ soltó una risa burlona mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Hashirama.**

**_"... para iniciar una nueva guerra"_ **

**_...._ **

**_Los planes nunca salen como uno espera_ **

**_la Guerra se crea por la codicia del hombre_ **

**_En este caso fue provocada por la ingenuidad de uno_ **

**_Suerte que Akihane no es alguien confiada_ **

**_Por que ella ya sabe lo que hay que hacer_ **

**_... sobrevivir_ **

* * *

**_"Aneki"_ ** **alguien la llamo desde las puertas de la sala del consejo.**

**Akihane soltó al líder del clan Shimura, el cual cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo para después ser pateado sin piedad por la Uchiha en el torso e impactarse con fuerza con los demás cuerpos sangrantes y deformados del otro lado de la habitación**

**La Uchiha giro para mirar a la entrada de la sala del consejo solo para mirar desconcertante a su hermano albino que se encontró bañado en sangre y con la cara seria, solo una palabra salió de su boca _"habla"_**

**Zero la miro y vio como su Aneki miraba su cuerpo lleno de sangre _"no es mía"_ giro su rostro y observo con inhumana diversión las grandes grietas en las paredes manchadas de sangre, los cuerpos que atravesaban el techo, las mesas y sillas que eran solo un bulto de madera y polvo, la pila de hombres y mujeres desfiguradas en la esquina de la habitación, que gemían de dolor y el gran agujero en la pared.**

**Una persona _cuerda_ diría que esto es cruel y horroroso, pero el _no lo es_ , Zero no esta bien, el es inestable, el esta _roto_ , como su hermano mayor, como su aneki, como sus amigos, como cualquier otro Shinobi, _como un asesino_ , el en cambio soltó un silbido ante el espectáculo y miro a su hermana completamente limpia de sangre con excepción de sus manos enguantadas, en menos de un segundo el quito todo rastro de humor de su rostro y se volvió estoico _"Ya empezó Aneki" ._**

**Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que Akihane entendiera lo que venia sobre ellos, camino hacia la salida con suficiencia dejando las suelas de sus botas en sangre manchando el suelo de madera, desato la gabardina amarrada en su cintura y se la puso en un movimiento rápido , Zero la siguió a solo unos pasos de distancia de haber cerrado las puertas de la sala destruida.**

**Zero observo el caminar de hermana con un ojo agudo, incluso ahora con la noticia del inicio de la nueva guerra ella se veía tan elegante, tan normal, no había nervios o tensión en ella, el miro con aprobación como los Shinobis y civiles en vez de mirarlos con miedo o temor por la sangre en sus cuerpos los miraban con respeto, con veneración y lealtad.**

**_...._ **

**_Como se esperaba de una aldea_ **

**_manejada por su hermana mayor_ **

**_...._ **

**Llegaron a la azotea de la Torre Hokage, Akihane lanzo una ola de su chakra y en segundo lugar todo el lugar y los techos de edificios cercanos estaban llenos de Shinobis arrodillados esperando ordenes.**

**El viento movía su cabello detras de ella, se cruzo de brazos y Zero se acomodo a su lado _"Quiero las fronteras del país del fuego cerradas, nadie entra y nadie sale, sea quien sea y si se quejan son mis ordenes  no las de ellos "_ su Sharingan giro lentamente en sus ojos _" cualquier Shinobi extranjero que intente ingresar o acercarse al país del fuego debe desaparecer, no importa si son de alto rango o no, ¡captúrenlo! y sáquenle toda la información que sepa "_ una sonrisa ladina creció en su rostro _"¡Dispersión!"_ **

**Con ello todos los Shinobis desaparecieron para cumplir su misión**

*** FIUU ***

**Akihane silbo generando que un grupo de cuervos descendiera desde el cielo y aterrizara frente a ella, uno de ellos se poso en su hombro y comenzó acurrucarse contra su cabello _"busquen a mis compañeros díganles que su misión a terminado, es hora de regresar, maten a todo los Shinobis posibles y como recompensa pueden quedarse con los cadáveres, el resto exploren las situaciones en cada aldea e informen lo sucedido, ¡retírense! "_ se giro hacia Zero _"ve a la academia, quiero que cambien los entrenamientos y horarios para la época de guerra, después quiero que le digas a todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis desde Genin hasta ANBU que entrenen y mejoren sus habilidades, la inicio guerra y es hora de recordarle a nuestros enemigos porque Konohagakure No Sato es la Aldea Shinobi más fuerte del mundo. "_**

**_"Hai Akihane-sama"_ ** **dijo para después desaparecer en un Shunshin de agua.**

**_"Gárgola, Lobo"_ **

**Dos figura con mascaras negras y sonrisas macabras en tonos gris y blanco emergieron de las sombras _"sus ordenes mi señora"_**

**Se giro hacia Shikain _"ve y avísale al Clan Senju y Uchiha que nos reuniremos en el Santuario Nakano y de paso mándales mensajes a mis abuelos y tíos"_ el Shinobi de sonrisa gris desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas, después se volteo a mirar al ultimo Shinobi _"necesito que vallas a la sede de RAÍZ y les digas que el entrenamiento pasa a muerte súbita, despedido"_**

**_"hai"_ **

* * *

**El santuario Nakano se construyo tres años después de la fundación de Konohagakure no sato en un lugar oculto en las montañas rodeadas de bosque espeso y abundante, con la función de proteger y ocultar la tabla de piedra, que a permanecido en el Clan desde la época del fundador Indra Otsutsuki.**

**La Tabla de Piedra solo puede ser leída por usuarios de Doujutsu Uchiha, sin embargo solo puede ser leída a medida que se desbloquea un mayor nivel ocular.**

**La primera vez que Akihane la leyó fue cuando tenia tres años poco después de que su abuelo le contara historias acerca de ella, de las habilidades que mencionaba y que _solo_ podía leerlo un miembro del Clan Uchiha con su Sharingan despierto, nadie fuera de su Clan puede hacerlo, ya que eso se debe a que esa fue la intención del creador.**

**En ese entonces la tabla se localizaba debajo de la casa principal y solo se permitía el paso a las personas de confianza.**

**En aquel momento incluso con su Sharingan completamente maduro solo fue capas de leer al menos un cuarto de ella.**

**La segunda vez que Akihane bajo a leerla ella fue poco después de su quinto cumpleaños, ella ya había desbloqueado su Mangekyou y fue capas de leer más de la mitad, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, la información de la Tableta había sido cambiada, no por completo pero si algunas palabras, palabras que no son importantes, palabras que nadie notaria, ni siquiera su padre que la leyó hace varios años.**

**Ella escribió esa noche todo lo que fue capas de leer de aquella piedra y lo oculto, tal vez ella estaba mal y nada cambio, pero ella prefería seguir sus instintos, los mismos instintos que le salvaron la vida a ella y sus amigos hace años.**

**Pocos meses después se construyo el Santuario Nakano y la Tabla fue trasladada a una sala secreta, Akihane aprovecho a leerla nuevamente y no hubo cambio, pero sus instintos le advirtieron _algo se acerca, algo nos acecha_ .**

**Entonces sucedió poco antes de la Primera Guerra Shinobi, las palabras cambiaron de nuevo y esta vez ella lo confirmo al revisar sus escritos de la vez pasada, algunas palabras fueron agregadas aquí y allá.**

**Ella volvió a escribir nuevamente el texto en sus pergaminos y busco a sus hermanos después de guardas las evidencias en un lugar seguro porque .... era hora de investigar.**

**Les llevo varios meses pero descubrieron algo nuevo, y no fue en las bibliotecas Senju y Uchiha ya que esas las revisaron por completo sin éxito algunos datos pero no lo suficiente, fue durante una misión del equipo 0 en Kirigakure donde los instintos de Akihane los llevaron al Clan Kaguya, usando sus habilidades de infiltración y Genjutsu entraron en los archivos privados del Clan.**

~~**Otsutsuki Kaguya** ~~

**Ella era la clave de todo, era la creadora del Chakra en sus cuerpos, ella era la Diosa de los Kaguya y la madre del Sabio De Los Seis Caminos Hagoromo Otsutsuki y su hermano Hamura Otsutsuki.**

~~**El Juubi** ~~

**Una leyenda contada en el Clan Kaguya, que narra la destrucción del mundo a manos del Monstruo de 10 colas, inconscientemente en ese momento Akihane llevo una mano a su tatuaje de estrellas en su espalda.**

**Lastimosamente la Primer Guerra inicio y búsqueda se vio pausada temporalmente.**

**Pero entonces dos días antes de que acabara la Guerra oficialmente Akihane lo sentimos, una presencia oscura, la misma presencia familiar que los observo una vez durante su estadía en el poso, ella se congelo y corrió al Santuario solo para ver dos ojos amarillos observarla antes de desaparecer.**

**Lo escrito en la tableta cambio de nuevo, esa cosa la _modifico_ , ¿Desde hace cuanto ?, ¿décadas ?, ¿talvez siglos ?, ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta ?, ella una niña solo observo y lo descifró todo, ¿Por ¿qué nadie más lo había hecho? pero lo más importante ¿desde hace cuanto ha podido infiltrarse en su Clan ?, ¿son los únicos afectados o hay más ?.**

**Esto era grave, _demasiado_ . **

**Ella investigo todos los archivos Uchihas y Senju, el Senju declaro mas de una docena de veces en solo algunos siglos que la guerra continuaba porque ciertos Uchihas asesinaron a mujeres y herederos de la casa principal. Los Uchihas declararon lo contrario para ellos algunos Senjus mataron a los herederos de Clan.**

**Lastimosamente la mayoría de pergaminos que relatan aquellos sucesos ya están borrosos e ilegibles.**

**Sin embargo se destacan Uchihas y Senjus que _no existen_ en ninguno de los registros ... pero hay un patrón, siempre es un Uchiha, un Senju, un Uchiha, un Senju ... un Uchiha y así repetidamente.**

**Akihane coloco todos los pergaminos y los puso en orden cronológico**

** Uchiha Sakumi asesino a la esposa del Líder del Clan Senju el 06/08 / XX [hace 128 años] **

** Pergamino no legible [Menciona el apellido Senju , Estimado hace 119-123 años] **

** Pergamino no legible [Menciona el apellido Uchiha, Estimado hace 110-114 años] **

** Senju Akira se infiltro en el complejo Uchiha y Asesino a una docena de niños el 19/11 / XX [hace 108 años] **

** Uchiha Takara violo y asesino a la princesa Senju el 23/02 / XX [hace 97 años] **

** Pergamino no legible [Menciona el apellido Senju, Estimado hace 88-91 años] **

** Uchiha Saiki asesino a la hermana del Líder Senju el 22/01 / XX [hace 81 años **

** Pergamino no legible [Menciona el apellido Senju, Estimado hace 74-76 años] **

** Pergamino no legible [Menciona el apellido Uchiha, Estimado hace 62-63 años] **

** Senju Haruki secuestro y torturo al primogénito del Líder del Clan Uchiha el 29/12 / XX [hace 54 años **

** Uchiha Ren asesino a tres primos del líder del Clan Senju el 05/08 / XX [hace 50 años] **

** Senju Noroi asesino a la esposa del Líder Uchiha, Uchiha Maya el 12/03 / XX [hace 46 años] **

**Uchiha Sakumi, Uchiha Takara, Uchiha Saiki, Uchiha Ren no existen en los registros del Clan, nunca nacieron, nunca hubo ningún Uchiha con esos nombres desde hace 245 años.**

**Senju Akira, Senju Haruki, Senju Noroi tampoco existen en los registros del Clan Senju, no hay nacidos con esos nombres desde hace 300 años**

**Uchiha Maya ... la madre de su Abuelo Tajima, asesinada por ... esa cosa.**

**Akihane los sabia ella no era capas de vencer a la cosa, ella no tenia la misma experiencia que el, ella era débil y no le gustaba.**

**Ella hizo lo único que podía hacer en esta, situación espero a la media noche sabiendo que la vigilancia era menor y protegió con docenas de sellos ambos complejos, el Senju y el Uchiha, varios domos de diferentes colores rodearon los complejos antes de desaparecer, solo las personas del Clan podrán entrar y nadie más, a menos que se le invite claro esta.**

**Cuando ella tenia nueve años volvió aquella aura y akihane se rio a morir aquella noche, ya que la cosa nunca fue capas de entrar a su complejo.**

**Ella tenia apenas dies años cuando se volvió Líder del Clan Uchiha y lo primero que hizo fue modificar la piedra a lo realmente era, borro cualquier estupidez que la planta pudo haber puesto entre ellos el genjutsu definitivo el tsukuyomi infinito, el mismo que uso la Diosa Conejo hace más de 1000 años.**

**Un mes después de convertirse en líder les presenta a su clan una solution para la ceguera del Mangekyou y el despertar del Sharingan, Akihane se sorprende cuando se arrodillan ante ella después de poner el sello en sus hombros en especial porque los adultos y los mayores están más que relucientes de felicidad al saber que su descendencia no sufrirá y sin que ella lo pidan ellos hacen un juramento único hacia ella.**

**_(Un juramento que se volverá el rito de iniciación para el Clan Uchiha y el Senju dentro de unos años, un juramento que se volverá una ley entre ellos ... hasta el punto en que lo consideraran sagrado, porque la familia siempre será lo primero )_ **

**Akihane solo sonríe _genuinamente_ ante esta escena.**

**Cuando ella cumple 13 años se convierte en la Líder del Clan Senju y su primer acto fue quitar el muro entre sus clanes volviendo los dos complejos uno solo, y ambos clanes se volvieron amigos e incluso unos pocos se casaron entre ellos y aquella fecha se celebra en el Santuario Nakano, que ahora lleva agregada el Símbolo Senju en la entrada junto con el Uchiha, en una demostración de su amistad.**

**Una celebración que termino con varios Uchihas botados en el techo del santuario y algunos senju colgados de los arboles y el resto con grandes dolores de cabeza por la resaca.**

**Y poco tiempo después al igual que el Uchiha el Clan Senju también hace un juramento devoto hacia ella y Akihane aun no comprende el porque, ella es una niña, no es una diosa, ella no cree que lo merezca.**

**Esas palabras sin que ella lo sepa solo generan más admiración hacia ella.**

**Su cumpleaños numero 15 se celebra en el Santuario Nakano y ella no sabe como pero por alguna razón al día siguiente, su tío Tobirama termino durmiendo en el fondo de un poso afuera del santuario con el cabello pintado de negro y un balde en la cabeza , su tío Izuna con el cabello blanco amarrado como gusano colgando de la entrada al santuario y en cuanto a sus abuelos ... el abuelo Tajima bueno el fue ... el que termino como el mejor de todos en realidad ya que solo termino botado en un arbusto, su abuelo Butsuma colgado de un pie en un árbol con dibujos en la cara.**

**Y por alguna razón Danzo y Kagami aparecieron desmallados detras de unos troncos, el resto de los Uchiha esparcidos por el patio del santuario e incluso algunos en el techo ... de nuevo y los Senjus bueno ellos ... aparecieron durmiendo en los arboles, otros acostados con los Uchihas e incluso tenían pintadas las caras con tinta negra junto con un montón de obscenidades.**

**La única que se salvo de esta vergüenza aparte de Akihane fue su Mito-Okasan la cual no pudo asistir a su fiesta, pero Akihane se asegura de darle una copia de las fotos que saca sobre como terminaron cada uno de sus familiares después de su borrachera , al parecer tendrá que crear un volumen 2 de su libro de chantajes.**

**Desde aquella celebración el Santuario Nakano se convirtió en algo mas que solo un templo, se convirtió en un refugio, un .... el hogar secreto de ambos clanes donde se organizan las celebraciones privadas y llenas de confianza entre ellos.**

* * *

**LUGAR: SANTUARIO NAKANO HORA: 17:50 PM**

**Akihane sube los últimos escalones sintiendo las auras de los miembros del Clan Senju y Uchiha, camina hacia las puertas y las abre, cerrándola en silencio, camina y entra por los pasillos hasta la sala principal hasta la puerta de madera oscura y las desliza _"Lo siento por la tardanza, tenia que cambiarme, la sangre de esa basura me salpico "_ Los miembros de ambos clanes están esparcidos a la derecha e izquierda del gran salón sentados sobre cojines de piso suaves dejando solo un camino central hacia su asiento que es parecido a un trono hecho de maderas de alta calidad.**

**_"bienvenida Kumi-Sama"_ ** **saludan en coro**

**Akihane sonríe _"gracias"_ se sienta en su trono _"es bueno estar en familia, sin embargo por mucho que me gustaría celebrar por cualquier cosa con ustedes y beber ... esta no es la razón por la que lo cite hoy"_ su voz era tranquila pero tenia un aire serio que la rodeaba _"_ supongo _que en este punto todos ya escucharon los rumores, ¿o me equivoco?"_**

**Se escucharon varios 'No' en el aire _"bien, te seré sincera los llame aquí para contarles lo que va a suceder, se que todos ustedes lo saben yo soy quien maneja RAÍZ"_ hubo varios asentamientos y algunos 'si' _"entonces les daré un resumen de la situación, La Roca esta contratando Nuke-Nin de Rangos A en adelante, La Nube esta preparando su ejercito, La Niebla no tiene buenas relaciones con Kumo e Iwa así que trataran de usarnos como puente para entrar a La Roca lo queramos o no, y Suna es por ahora terreno neutral "_** **Akihane hizo una mueca _" en otras palabras ... estamos en la mierda "_**

**Las personas dentro de la habitación se alborotaron, pensando en una nueva guerra, gritos y susurros se escucharon en todo el lugar.**

**_"se que te preguntaras en este momento"_ ** **dijo en voz alta llamando a la atencion de los miembros de clan frustrados y llenos de ansiedad _"... ¿porque ?, ¿Por qué hay una nueva guerra ?, ¿Por qué no podemos descansar? , ¿Por que no podemos tener paz? ... esa respuesta es simple es porque somos Humanos ... somos ambiciosos, queremos lo que no podemos tener, se que tienen miedo ... no solo por ustedes sino por sus familias, lo entiendo yo no quiero perder la mía también ... pero tenemos que hacerlo "_ Su voz se volvió tranquila y suave _" te preguntaras ¿Por qué participaremos en una nueva guerra ?, yo te respondedor "_**

**Se levanto de su asiento y se cruzo de brazos, su rostro se volvió comprensivo y sereno _"lo har porque se debe hacer, lo har porque nadie mas puede, lo har porque no tenemos opción, lo haria porque somos  shinobis"_ ella paso su vista por toda la habitación mirando persona por persona _"y si no lo hacen ... miles morirán, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, madres, hermanos, niños ... y si me dicen que no es suficiente no les voy a creer, es más estaré completamente decepcionada "_ una mirada de decepción brillo en sus ojos.**

**_"... pero esto es lo que nos distingue de los demás Shinobis, esto es lo que nos hace únicos , No lo negare cada generación tendrá su sufrimiento, en este caso la nuestra será la Guerra"_ ** **su rostro se endureció y sus ojos brillaron de manera desconocida _"nos mancharemos las manos de sangre, asesinaremos o seremos asesinados, esa es la realidad"_**

**Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada _"... Desprecio a quienes nos hicieron esto, los odio por el precio que nos hicieron pagar y los maldigo por su estupidez ... pero esto es lo que se debe hacer y no tenemos opción, y al final valdrá la pena ¿y sabes porque? "_ ella extendió sus brazos a los lados _"... porque caminaras al campo batalla para que un niño no tenga que hacerlo, porque harás sangrar a un hombre para que una madre vea crecer a su bebe, porque mataras a tu enemigo para que tu familia nunca tenga que morir, y eso es algo que yo hare "_ su voz se volvió mas fuerte y grito _"¡Porque soy un Shinobi! Y los Shinobis, podemos ser asesinos ¡por que somos quienes terminan la vida pero ellos se olvidan que también somo quienes la protegen y la cuidan !, ¡Ahora muévanse tenemos una guerra que GANAR!"_**

**_"por nuestros hijos"_ **

**_"por nuestros hermanos"_ **

**_"por nuestras parejas"_ **

**_"¡POR NUESTRA FAMILIA!"_ **

**_"¡GANAREMOS LA GUERRA!"_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: OFICINA DEL HOKAGE FECHA: 16 / AGO / XX HORA:08:32  
AM Los ojos de Akihane nunca vacilaron ni dejaron de mirar a Danzo y Kagami mientras daban su informe de manera tranquila y constante sobre lo que ellos nuevo hecho en su misión de recuperación de rango S ignorando por completo la sangre que manchaba sus cuerpos y los aterrados tres miembros del equipo siete detras de ello, los cuales ella _también_ ignoro.  
Ella se había mudado a la oficina del Hokage hace unos días, para liderar la aldea mientras Hashirama estaba luchando ( _... haciendo pacifismo)_ en el frente contra Sunagakure que prácticamente les declaro la Guerra directamente cuando tratado de infiltrarse en Konoha mientras ellos estaban luchando en las fronteras, su Tio Izuna estaba en el frente de Iwagakure junto a Madara el cual regreso hace una semana sin Dai y se fue con su hermano sin dar explicaciones aunque ella pudo imaginar la duda y angustia de su tío a la hora de ir con Madara y por ultimo su Tobira-Tosan y sus Abuelos estaban contra Kumogakure.**

**Akihane había estado peleando en primera línea los primeros días dándole la ventaja a la Hoja sin embargo Hashirama insistió en ayudar y quiso ir al frente dejando a Konoha sin protección y ella no tuvo más remedio que volver a Konoha para protegerla dejando a su equipo en las fronteras y sus ANBUS ayudando en las sombras.**

**Ella se encargo de dividir sus tropas de Konoha-Shinobi estratégicamente, dándoles mayores ventajas contra sus oponentes dependiendo de la nación contra la que luchan y mando a proteger los almacenes con sellos al igual que las áreas de enfermería y que son recursos demasiado importantes.**

**En la batalla contra Iwagakure supuestamente están 'perdiendo' ya que se retiraron del territorio montañoso que retiraron ganado desde el comienzo de la Guerra,**

**Contra Kumogakure hay un punto muerto por ahora.**

**Y Kirigakure esta en nivel neutral ya que ellos están en contra de Iwagakure y Kumogakure por Mar.**

**Regresado al informe de sus alumnos la mujer noto que hubieron algunas magulladuras en la cuenta del reporte en general de sus alumnos, pero ella no se sorprendio, esto era de esperarse cuando se trabajaba en conjunto con un equipo que incluía a Kurama Haruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen , Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado el apodado desastroso siete.**

**El Kurama era un vago, que solo es un Jounin mediocre, Utatane es una buena Kunoichi pero solo se dedica a genjutsu y venenos dejando de lado todo lo demás, Mitokado el solo tiene un buen cerebro y el Mono es ... demasiado blando y por lo que han dicho sus alumnos el titubea a la hora de matar y por lo tanto el es _manipulable_ .**

**Pero ... ¿Además de eso ?, sus adorables alumnos Salvaron a Senju Tobirama ... _su Tobira-tosan_ y Danzo lo atendió con su arsenal medico para salvarle la vida, derrotaron al ejercito de ANBUS de al menos Rango-B, al Segundo Raikage el molestoso de Z, a los Hermanos de Oro y Plata ... que eran un dolor en el trasero, y para acabar trajeron sus tres cabezas como trofeo- _Oh estaba tan pero ¡tan orgullosa! de sus alumnos ..._ sus _pequeños hermanitos_ aprendieron muy bien lo que ella les ha enseñado, se adaptaron a la pésima situación en que se encontraban, buscaron alternativas y soluciones y al final ellos salieron victoriosos.**

**_"nos enteramos de que Z parecía estar asociado con Mu el líder de Iwagakure No Sato, le sacamos toda la información posible y cortamos su cabeza lo mismo hicimos con los hermanos Oro y Plata, nos encargamos de destruir los corazones de cada Shinobi enemigo y quemar sus cuerpos como medida preventiva para el futuro y hurgamos en el campo de batalla en busca de algo útil para usted, pero no aparecio nada "_ ** **dijo el genin Uchiha con un brillo calculador en sus ojos negros normalmente alegres, la postura de Kagami y Danzo era perfecta para los que se encontraban de pie, las piernas separadas levemente y las manos entrelazadas en la espalda baja, unos Shinobi modelos si los demás pueden decir.**

  
**Hablando de Shinobis modelos claramente Haruto Kurama, era un gran ejemplo de lo que un Shinobi perfecto no es, informes de misión incompletos, gran falta de respeto a la autoridad, poca consideración cuando las misiones no son urgentes, y todo por que Hashirama Senju lo ahora.**

**_...._ **

**_pero ella no lo ara_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: FRONTERA SUR-OESTE DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO FECHA: 19 / AGO / XX HORA: 13:16 PM**

**Las nubes blancas y esponjosas flotan con serenidad en el cielo azul ocultando por momentos al sol luminoso y proveedor de calor, suaves vientos se agitan entre los arboles invitando a la naturaleza a bailar con el en lentas y suaves melodías.**

**En la rama de un árbol grande una figura descansaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la naturaleza por completo.**

**Akihane dejo de meditar y se enderezo, a diferencia de otras veces llevaba su gabardina puesta y con ella dos nuevas adiciones, en su espalda amarradas estaba dos katanas finas y elegantes además de su Gunbai sellado en la manga de su gabardina para usarlo rápidamente en la batalla.**

**Una batalla ... una _carnicería_ que esperaba con ansias.**

**Una era era de color carmín con un listón dorado amarrado en la vaina y la otra negra con un dragón occidental blanco rodeando la vaina, _Akabane y Yami_ sus katanas regaladas por sus tíos hace tantos años.**

**Se puso de pie sabiendo que tenia una misión por completar, las dos campanas que colgaban de la empuñadura de Yami sonaron levemente por el movimiento.**

**Una fuerte ráfaga de viento alboroto el bosque y con ella Akihane desapareció dejando atrás el sonido de un par de campanas.**

**Antes de que Akihane viniera hacia la frontera con la villa Nadeshiko, les había ordenado a sus Shinobis en la frontera de Sunagakure que regresaran a la frontera Sur-Oeste del país del fuego y establecieran un campamento para los heridos y reponer fuerzas, mando a Hashirama a Konoha para cuidar mientras ella estaba fuera y se encargaba se los Suna-nin.**

**Cuando sus Shinobis se retiraron de la frontera del país del Viento, los Suna-nin invadieron el país de la villa Nadeshiko para llegar Al País Del Fuego y acabar con los Shinobis de la Hoja.**

**La frontera entre estos dos países era rocosa, unos grandes riscos sobresalían de unas montañas hechas de materiales solidos, señalando el inicio de la zona montañosa de Nadeshiko y el fin de los bellos bosques del país del Fuego.**

**Los Suna-nin saltaban entre las rocas a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la parte baja de aquella montaña y llenar gran parte de la zona por su elevado número.**

**Akihane camino tranquilamente saliendo del Bosque hasta quedar a solo unos cientos de metros frente al ejercito de Sunagakure, el Kazekage Reto estaba detras de todos ellos parado sobre el risco más grande de la montaña, a su lado estaba el Bunpuku el poseedor del Ichibi.**

**_"realmente no se van a retirar ¿verdad?"_ ** **ella pregunto distraídamente observando que ellos solo aumentaban la velocidad, tarareo por un momento _"alrededor de 13,000 huh al menos será un buen calentamiento"_**

**Akihane _sonrió_ y se lanzo contra ellos sin dudar.**

_**....** _

_**Luchar contra lo imposible** _

_**y ser capas de conquistarlo** _

_**es la dicha mas grande** _

_**para cualquier ser humano** _

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Reto el Shodaime Kazekage, al igual que todos los Shinobis el comenzó desde abajo con un cuerpo débil y enfermizo, su familia era pobre con apenas el dinero suficiente como para comer una vez al día, el solo tenia a su madre y cuando murió el lo perdió todo, el se volvió ambicioso de poder y dinero, fortaleció su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento, se volvió un militarista y alguien que mataría sin dudar, alguien que nunca dejaría que sus sentimientos lo manejaran porque lo haría débil.**

**El era frio y calculador desde hace años, manipularía a quien sea para sus propio beneficio, se convirtió en líder del país del viento y controla todo lo que habita en el, fue capas de capturar al Ichibi y encerrarlo en un sacerdote para usarlo contra sus enemigos y por primera vez en toda su existencia el estaba sin palabras mientras observaba a aquella diosa de la Guerra _masacrar_ a sus hombres.**

**Su kenjutsu era ... _Magnifico_ \- ~~Monstruoso~~**

**Ella y su Katana Akabane se movieron tan fluidamente como el agua en un río, fluyendo como uno solo ... aunque esa seria una declaración muy pobre y seca comparado con la realidad.**

**La respuesta correcta seria que ambos se desplazaron destruyeron y aniquilaron las tropas enemigas como las indomables Olas del mar abierto que consumen todo a su paso, devorándolos en el agua salada, absorbiéndolos hasta las profundidades del abismo y convirtiéndolos en la comida de las horribles bestias que habitan en ella.**

**Uchiha Senju Kumi y Akabane eran una combinación de elegancia y fuerza bruta, corriendo a altas velocidades entre sus Shinobis mientras los desmutilaban con rápidos cortes finos y delicados.**

**Kumi la proclamada diosa, reina y matriarca de los Clanes Senju y Uchiha, con su gabardina negra volando detras de ella como las bellas alas de un ángel caído y sus cabellos rizados esparcidos en el aire formando un halo en su cabeza.**

**Las historias de su belleza no le hacen justicia en lo absoluto ...**

**_...._ **

**_Una cara de ángel_ **

**_tan inocente y puro,_ **

**_pero al mismo tiempo  
  
... maldita como un demonio._ **

**_...._ **

**Su Katana Akabane completamente limpia de sangre estaba sujetada de manera firme en su mano derecha mientras atravesaba los cuerpos de sus Ninjas como si nada.**

**La Senju dirigió su atencion al próximo batallón de Iwa-Nin y sin dudarlo dos veces ella se abalanzo hacia ellos, su Katana giro, corto, desmembró y se balanceo con gran maestría en sus manos enguantadas, dejando a su paso un bello riachuelo de color carmesí, que era decorado con las entrañas y miembros de sus presas, solo para ser comido por los cuervos que volaban en los cielos, como una absoluta carnicería.**

**Sin embargo cuando llego el momento en que ella cambio su Katana por su Gunbai parecía más que una masacre o un exterminio ... un hermoso baile, tan encantador ..**

**_... tan hipnotizante._ **

**La manera en que la Uchiha giraba y danzaba al rededor de aquel destructivo ventilador de Guerra era ...**

**_... gloriosa_ **

**La manera en que el fuego y el viento se combinaron de manera única, su aspecto era tan bello e inigualable, ambos lucían como el oro y la plata ... como el sol y la luna, En un equilibrio perfecto.  
  
El fuego y el viento generado por ella recreo a la perfección las pesadillas mas temidas de sus subordinados ..**

**El viento lo había disparado en grandes y delgados ataques como el cristal, corto todo a su alrededor separando las cabezas, brazos, torsos y las piernas de sus Shinobis.**

**Y el fuego pecaminoso lo consumió todo provocando un gran ejemplo de como se vería el mismo infierno en carne propia, dejando a su paso solo cenizas negras y un fuego carmesí, tan rojo como la sangre que ha sido devorada por el.**

**Por alguna razón este paisaje le recordó las leyendas sobre los castigos divinos de la hermosa diosa Amateratsu.**

**En especial porque ambos elementos destructivos bailaban y giraban a su alrededor como un mágico tornado, que giraba y giraba como un vórtice que lo consume todo.**

**Con ella en el centro del todo luciendo tan ... _espectacular_**

**Su cabello chocolatoso y ondulado esparcido en el aire brillando por momentos en tonos dorados por aquel fuego sangriento esparcido a su alrededor mientras ella giraba en una hermosa y delicada danza con sus pies.  
  
Sus ojos carmesí eran tan bellos que recordaban a las piedras preciosas como el rubí, brillando de una manera tan seductora que no podías evitar mirarlos aun sabiendo que seria tu perdición, sus labios rojos oscuros, gruesos y carnosos ... tan besables estaban entre abiertos , eran tan atractivos que morirías por tocarlos, su piel pálida como la nieve parecía tan suave, tan limpia, tan pura y ..   
  
... su _cuerpo_ apenas cubierto por aquel delicado top de encaje blanco que solo resaltaba sus prominentes pechos y esos pantalones negros entallados demostrando que podría compararse con el de una diosa**

**Esa mujer más que una asesina, un monstruo o un demonio ... Parecía una ninfa ...**

**_... una Ninfa bailando con la muerte _ **

* * *

**Akihane envaino su espada carmesí en un movimiento lento y sello su Gunbai, dirigió su mano al mango de Yami y la paso suavemente por las pequeñas figuras colgadas en la empuñadura de su Katana, tocando con cuidado el pequeño abanico Uchiha, nuevo pasado unas horas desde que empezó aquella carnicería.**

**El cielo estaba tintado en tonos rojos, anaranjados y dorados, las nubes flotaban con indiferencia, debido a la hora ya perdido el color blanco que las hacían tan bellas y ahora brillaban en tonos morados, violetas y tonos opacos.**

**El sol se ocultaba entre las montañas rocosas e infértiles de vida, algunos cuervos volaban los cielos acompañados de otras aves rapaces esperando el momento de conseguir su alimento sagrado o en este caso esperando que Akihane matara a los Suna-nin y ellos puedan comer los cuerpos de los Shinobis.**

**La Uchiha miro por el rabillo del ojo los cadáveres esparcidos detras de ella que cubrían una gran cantidad de suelo.**

**_"6849 menos ... quedan 6151"_ **

**En un movimiento borroso Akihane desenvaino a Yami y la lanzó al aire, mientras ella observaba con su Sharingan parpadeando a los enemigos de alto rango a cientos de metros frente a ella parados en el risco, protegidos por sus subordinados o como ella lo llama el peso muerto.**

**Dirigió su atencion brevemente a los miles de estorbos que quedaban y se lanzo sin dudar o pensárselo dos veces, sabiendo que aquella batalla solo terminaría en una carnicería absoluta.**

**Justo cuando su Katana giraba en el aire sobre sus enemigos, ella corría hacia sus oponentes mientras golpeaba a varios hombres que se interponían en su camino con su fuerza bruta provocando explosiones de sangre, vísceras y carne en el aire manchando el suelo de carmín.**

**Agrego Chakra a uno de los sellos de su guante izquierdo, 20 Senbon de metal negro aparecieron en su mano, coloco 5 en cada espacio localizado entre sus dedos.**

**_"5"_ **

**En un movimiento de su brazo lanzo los Senbon y estos despegaron en dos diferentes direcciones mientras ella golpeaba la cabeza de un hombre pelirrojo contra el suelo generando un gran cráter y explotándola por el impacto, vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo, alzo el rostro y lo inclino levemente atrapando la base de un kunai con la boca, se enderezo y lanzo el Kunai atravesando un ojo de una mujer.**

**_"4"_ **

**Los Senbon atravesaron el campo de batalla dirigiéndose a cada uno de los riscos localizados en las dos montañas laterales mientras ella se agachaba y rodaba por el suelo esquivando la horda de kunais que lanzaron a su cabeza y torso.**

**_"3"_ **

**Siete Senbon en su camino atravesaron los ojos, cabeza y pecho y brazo de los Shinobis de Sunagakure sin detenerse en lo absoluto mientras Akihane estaba girando en el aire esquivando los ataques viento.**

**_"2"_ **

**Los Senbon se enterraron en las bases de los riscos, los sellos de las etiquetas brillando en rojo mientras ella aterrizaba en el suelo con elegancia, salto y dio varios giros esquivando Shurikens y balas de tierra.**

**_"1"_ **

**Ella invoco varios Kunais en sus manos lanzándolos detras de ella con fuerza, varias cabezas cayeron al suelo de manera descuidada, se impulso y agarro a una Kunoichi por el cuello y lo quebró.**

**Akihane sonrió de manera juguetona y traviesa _"Boom Boom ... 0"_**

*** EXPLOSIÓN * * EXPLOSIÓN * * EXPLOSIÓN * * EXPLOSIÓN ***

**Grandes Explosiones se produjeron en las dos montañas al lado del campo de batalla, Una gran nube de polvo se creo y continuo con un derrumbe, con el grandes rocas cayeron junto con otros materiales solidos aplastando a los Shinobis congelados de miedo localizados debajo de ellas.**

**Haciendo caso omiso de las explosiones a la distancia y el derrumbe Akihane corrió y con un Kunai en cada mano corto cuellos y cabezas, vio de reojo su Katana volando a unos metros y se deciso de los Kunais enterrándolos en las cuencas oculares de un estorbo a su lado derecho para continuar golpeándolos con su Taijutsu monstruoso.**

**_"10412"_ **

**Ignorando los gritos y las suplicas de piedad y misericordia de los Shinobis y Kunoichis, ella siguió aplastándolos como si de una mosca se tratase _"Piedad ... eh"_ sujeto a una mujer rubia del cuello y aplasto la garganta de la Kunoichi, después con un movimiento la tiro a un lado generando sonidos bastantes desagradables _"esa palabra ... no existe para mi"_ la Senju los miró como si no valieran su preciado tiempo, como si no fueron nada más que insectos, generando la furia de la armada restante .**

**La Katana siguió girando en el cielo hasta que lentamente cayo en picada y se enterró en la cabeza de uno de los Shinobis tarándolo de rodillas por la fuerza del impacto y sobresaliendo por su barbilla provocando que finos ríos carmesí se deslizaran por la lamina negra de Yami .**

**_"10414 ... faltan 2586"_ **

**Ella aparecio en un destello dorado frente al tieso cadáver y tomo la empuñadura negra sin mirar el rostro del hombre _"Que patético Shinobi, ni siquiera es capas de esquivar una simple Katana"_ soltó una risa ronca y se burló _"aunque que puedo esperar de basuras como ustedes Suna-Nin "_ saco a Yami de manera brusca liberando chorros y chorros de fluidos rojos, añadiendo mas sangre al suelo ya manchado de carmesí para después patear sin piedad al muerto en el cuello separando su cabeza, mandándola a volar junto con su columna y vertebras hasta los lideres enemigos los cuales solo lo vieron con temor apenas contenido.**

**Lanzó un tajo al aire limpiando su Katana de la sangre de la basura despedazada frente a ella, salpicando los rostros de los Shinobis que la rodeaban, generando que saltaran sobre ella como si no were nada más que _animales salvajes_ en un ataque de rabia.**

**En un rápido movimiento salto y giro su Katana hacia abajo, dividiendo la cabeza de cuatro hombres por la mitad para después caer al suelo carmesí con gracia _"que pésimo control de emociones"_ susurro con disgustó.**

**Con fuerza lanzo un tajo al aire y corto a cinco que saltaban sobre ella, sintiendo Chakras debajo del suelo, dio un salto y giro en el aire e hizo una patada de hacha hacia el suelo destrozando todo alrededor en un radio de 30 metros, momentos después de líquido carmesí surgió en grandes cantidades de las grietas generadas por la patada, junto con restos de Shinobis despedazados.**

**Aprovechando la conmoción de aquel golpe salto nuevamente aterrizando en un pilar de piedra y envaino su espada.**

**Mandó chakra a la maga de su gabardina e invoco su Gunbai lo puso en su espalda e hizo un sello de mano, respiro una gran cantidad de aire y gritó.**

**_"Elemento fuego: Gran aniquilación de fuego"_ **

**Y con eso el infierno se desató, en un rápido movimiento agarro el mango de su ventilador de Guerra y salto al aire.**

**Mando su Chakra al Gunbai, generando que brillara en su color dorado y lanzó un tajo al fuego debajo de ella.**

**_"Jutsu: Huracán Colosal"_ **

**Grandes ráfagas de viento se crearon alimentando el incendio carmesí, provocando que las grandes llamas se triplicaran quemando todo a su alrededor y posiblemente un tercio del ejercito restante.**

**_"al rededor de 11500 bajas_ ** **_"_**

**Aterrizó en una roca, poniendo su arma de nuevo en su espalda, sacudió el polvo de su gabardina soltando un suspiro de satisfacción ante el olor a cenizas en el aire trayéndole algunos buenos recuerdos de su infancia con su Otou-s-**

**Se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza dejando que aquellos pensamientos abandonaran su mente.**

**Miro con enferma fascinación pirómana el infierno ardiente frente a ella, solo un segundo después camino con elegancia y tranquilidad hacia el fuego atravesándolo como si nada.**

**Ella había aceptado al fuego como una parte de ella hace mucho tiempo.**

**Al igual que acepto el rayo, el agua, el viento y la tierra.**

**El fuego era ardiente y el alma de Akihane ardía como mil soles; ardía para proteger, ardía para odiar, ardía para amar.**

**El fuego era como ella.**

**_... era ~~inestable~~_ **

**Dejo que las llamas la rodearan como una segunda piel exponiendo todo su** **_ser_ al fuego carmesí y devorador, ella confía en el desde hace mucho y Akihane sabia que el la protegiera de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla, el la cuida y le da calidez sin pedir nada un cambio.**

**Porque ella es una Uchiha Pura y el fuego infernal corre en su sangre, late en su corazón y observa a través de sus ojos sangrientos.**

**Una ligera perturbación de Chakra llamo la atención de Akihane, giro su rostro y miro detras de ella aun sosteniendo el cuello del Kazekage muerto en su mano.**

**Un lobo de color azul con pelaje blanco en las patas salió de las sombras de uno de los cadáveres _"Akihane-sama"_**

**Su tono era lleno de tristeza y eso no le gusto a ella** **_"¿quien falleció Raiden?"_ **

**El Lobo parecía inseguro y lleno de dolor** **_"hace dos días sus abuelos fueron mandados a llama_** ** _r al frente de Iwagakure mientras su tío y Madara fueron a Kumogakure ... y sus abuelos ... ellos fueron asesinados por el Nidaime Tsuchikage con su elemento "_**

**_¿Q-que?_ **

**_"Uchiha Tajima y Senju Butsuma están_ ** _**muertos "**_ __

* * *

**La Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi fue y será conocida como la Guerra más corta de la historia del Mundo Shinobi y la Guerra en la cual participaron todas las aldeas Shinobis sin excepción desde las principales hasta las menores.**

**Fue gracias a esta guerra que se definió el poder de militar y político de cada País, en esta se perdieron muchas vidas, siendo las confirmadas alrededor de 15,000 Shinobis, aunque todos sabemos que fue mucho más que ese maldito número.**

**Pero como siempre todo fue _política y propaganda._**

**Faltaron las muertes de cientos si no es que miles de civiles provocadas por los pequeños e involuntarios _—intencionales_ daños colaterales de la Guerra y las vidas asesinadas por los más leales Shinobis en las sombras la noche.**

**Al final las supuestas pérdidas fueron más de 25,000.**

**De todas esas pérdidas al menos la tres cuartos serán lloradas y superadas, la mitad de las sobras será olvidada e ignorada porque fueron huérfanos o Shinobis comunes nada que los destaque como al resto y los últimos serán aquellos que murieron en las sombras y como las sombras que son…sus muertes nunca serán conocidas al mundo.**

**Por muy sangrienta que haya sido fue gracias a esta guerra que se realizaron las primeras _—_ alianzas que durarían décadas, algunas treguas forzadas, contratos de comercio y los enemigos proclamados.**

**Como por ejemplo el odio de Iwagakure y Kumogakure contra Konohagakure.**

**Odio que se generó por las enormes pérdidas que les genero la Hoja _— ~~Sin embargo se olvidaron sutilmente que ellos fueron quienes iniciaron esta estupidez.~~_**

**Esta Guerra inició casi cuatro años después del nacimiento oficial de las Aldeas Shinobis, principalmente por la avaricia y ansias de poder de los altos mandos de Iwagakure y Kumogakure.**

**_...._ **

**_El orgullo y la avaricia_ **

**_son como una serpiente_ **

**_siempre al asecho de la presa_ **

**_...._ **

**...Aldeas que cuentan con la menor cantidad de Clanes Shinobis en el continente, siendo los mayores Kirigakure y Konohagakure.**

**La primera incitación de Guerra fue poco después de la construcción de las grandes cinco aldeas Shinobi, ambos países usaron a los cazadores de Líneas de Sangre que quedaron vivos al final de la Época de los Estados Combatientes.**

**Ellos secuestraron a mujeres y niños para la obtención de Líneas de Sangre, siendo la mayor parte de Kirigakure y Sunagakure que a pesar de no contar con grandes cantidades eran poderosos por si solos.**

**Con Konohagakure saliendo ilesa de los secuestros por la participación del Ex-Líder de Clan Uchiha Madara el cual en el momento en que se enteró que su hija estaba en primer lugar de aquella lista no se lo pensó dos veces para salir a buscar y quemar vivos a esos Bastardos.**

**Un acontecimiento que provoco la enemistad de Konohagakure con Iwagakure y Kumogakure.**

**_...._ **

**_Ella se enroscara a tu alrededor_ **

**_Te morderá con sus afilados colmillos_ **

**_...._ **

**Tres años después de aquel suceso Kumogakure le ofrece un tratado a Iwagakure, una alianza de beneficio mutuo en el cual compartirán a miembros de Clanes, técnicas Shinobis y un trabajo en conjunto para la Primera Guerra Shinobi.**

**La Roca sin pensar lo rechazo por arrogancia y al final de la Guerra _pago las consecuencias._**

**Perdiendo alrededor de 5000 Shinobis, un número que tardarán _años_ en reponer.**

**_...._ **

**_y no te soltara hasta lograr su objetivo_ **

**_Envenenar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma_ **

* * *

**Al final de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi Konohagakure No Sato resultó siendo el ganador y demostró no solo su potencia militar al mundo si no también su falta de piedad hacia sus enemigos, demostraron ser unos verdaderos Shinobis.**

**Y a pesar de todo nunca _nadie_ fue capaz de saber cómo mantuvieron su imagen de aldea pacífica.**

**Además de ser la aldea con menores cantidades de KIA y MIA en el campo.**

S **iendo el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju quienes se llevaron el primer lugar en el tablero con las menores cantidades de KIA (Muertos En Acción) de toda Konohagakure siendo esta 34 Uchihas y 46 Senjus.**

**Los cuales no pudieron tener un funeral ya que murieron en el campo de batalla, además de llevarles sus placas con su identificación a sus familiares. lo único que se pudo hacer en ese momento fue quemarlos con un Jutsu de Fuego y darles unas pequeñas palabras de despedida y agradecimientos.**

**Akihane sabía que la muerte era algo natural ya que la vida es prestada y en algún momento debemos devolverla a su dueño original, pero eso no significa que no debamos de dejar algo para que nuestros familiares nos recuerden, en este caso son los cuerpos de los fallecidos, las memorias y las enseñanzas.**

**Ella poco después de la Primera Guerra creo un sello especial para almacenar los cadáveres y los repartió unos días después de volverse la Cabeza del Clan Uchiha, haciendo lo mismo una vez se volvió Líder del Senju también.**

**Cuando ambos Complejos de Clanes se vuelven uno solo, el cementerio también lo hace.**

**Y se le dio el nombre del cementerio _Nokori_.**

* * *

**El funeral de Uchiha Tajima y Senju Butsuma se realiza poco antes del atardecer los miembros de ambos Clanes presentes en el entierro, pasando en una ordenada fila a dejar flores y regalos de despedida para dos grandes Ex-líderes de Clan y sobrevivientes de la época de los Estados Combatientes.**

**_...._ **

**_Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego_ **

**_sin embargo no lo hace menos doloroso_ **

**_...._ **

**Uchiha Tajima fue un hombre que entró a la guerra a los ocho años poco después de la muerte de su amada madre, él se destacó en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Kenjutsu. Durante su juventud fue apodado como _El Señor Del Fuego De Los Uchihas,_ él fue capaz de quemar bosques enteros hasta las cenizas y realizar grandes matanzas él solo, en su adolescencia se enamoró de una hermosa mujer llamada Tusugami Hana con la cual se casó a la edad de 17 años; debido a la Guerra se volvió tradición que el líder de Clan se casara antes de obtener el título, fue padre de cinco hijos, lastimosamente ninguno heredo las habilidades de su madre pero aun así el los amo, tres fallecieron durante la Guerra y dos sobrevivieron para convertirse en grandes Shinobis y fundadores de una aldea que el protegió hasta su último día y terminó muriendo a la edad de 54 años junto con la única persona a la que el podría confiar su espalda en aquel momento, su amigo secreto de la infancia...**

**Senju Butsuma fue criado por un padre estricto y militarista que llevaba la creencia de que o eres fuerte o te repudio por inútil, él tuvo tres hermanos, dos murieron jóvenes y uno sobrevivió solo para dejar a una hija huérfana. Cuando tenía diez años conoció a su primer amigo, un niño que era menor que el por dos años, su nombre era Uchiha Tajima un chico burlón y bromista que se podría convertir en el más sádico cuando quería. Él sabía que era un Uchiha desde el principio y no le importo porque era su amigo, incluso con el paso de los años lo seguían siendo. Se convirtió en líder de Clan a los 19 después de la 'desafortunada y sospechosa' muerte de su padre y ese mismo día festejo junto con Tajima donde conoció a la mujer con la que se casó Tusugami Hikari, la cual falleció poco después del nacimiento de sus mellizas las cuales fueron secuestradas 18 días después. se casó nuevamente y tuvo cuatro hijos, dos murieron jóvenes y dos crecieron para realizar lo que él y Tajima no pudieron hacer; la alianza entre sus clanes. Cuando se realizó la ceremonia oficial Butsuma los reconoció, el reconoció parte del Chakra de sus dos hijas en tres pequeños niños que estaban detrás de los hijos de Tajima...sus nietos, nietos a los cual el junto con su amigo entrenaron y mimaron de diferentes formas, así que si él tuvo una buena vida.**

**Tanto Butsuma como Tajima en sus 56 y 54 años de vida vieron a sus hijos convertirse en leyendas y observaron orgullosamente a su tres nietos convertirse en dioses sobre la tierra.**

**Y ambos terminaron muriendo de la única manera en que un Shinobi desearía hacerlo, _muriendo en la batalla_ en este caso siendo atravesados por Shinobis de Iwagakure pero no sin antes llevarse a unas cuantas docenas con ellos.**

**_...._ **

**_Cada partida es una forma de muerte_ **

**_porque se llevaba parte de nuestra alma_ **

**_al igual que cada reunión es un tipo de cielo_ **

**_porque estamos completos de nuevo_ **

**_...._ **

**Izuna estaba parado en primera fila junto con Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama y su esposa Mito detrás de ellos sus dos hijos Naoki y Hiroko. A pesar de su rostro carente de emociones el estaba dolido por la muerte de su padre y de Butsuma que con lo años lo llego a ver como un tío, el no sabía acerca de las emociones de Madara...aunque ya no sabía ni siquiera como era su hermano, al menos no el hermano que él conocía.**

**Cuando llego hace unas semanas Izuna apenas lo reconoció, pero se pregunta inconscientemente _¿desde hace cuánto que dejo de conocerlo?, ¿desde que llego Dai?, ¿Cuándo abandono a su sobrina bebe?, ¿Cuándo cambio su aniki?...el ya no lo sabe._**

**Se gira levemente y observa a sus compañeros de perdida, Tobirama sigue siendo el mismo bloque de hielo de siempre, _Tobi-teme está escondiendo su dolor...de nuevo y la única que puede aliviarlo o sacarlo de su cascarón es Akihane_ concluye mentalmente, Hashirama es obvio que está muy mal por sus muertes su cara parece como si hubiera comido algo demasiado agrio y Mito esta igual que Tobirama e Izuna, escondiendo su dolor detrás de una máscara.**

**Los dos niños Naoki y Hiroko están tristes por la muerte de su abuelo Butsuma, que a pesar de que el casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos siempre trataba de darles algo; desde unas herramientas básicas hasta libros.**

**... _Aunque nunca los trato tan bien como lo hizo con Akihane o sus hijos, con los niños de Mito siempre se limitó a nunca entrenar en combate y solo en teoría._**

**Ahora en cuanto a ellos...Izuna se pregunta nerviosamente ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus hijos o su sobrina?, ellos prácticamente adoraban a sus abuelos como nadie y el lo sabe perfectamente que no eran solamente ellos, sus compañeros de equipo también lo hacían.**

**Además de él, Tobirama y Mito solo había dos personas más en el mundo a las que los chicos respetaban y obedecerán sin rechistar y esos eran los dos hombres que acaban de enterrar 3 metros bajo tierra**

**_...Senju Butsuma y Uchiha Tajima._ **

**_Prácticamente esos dos estuvieron con ellos desde la infancia...los entrenaron y le enseñaron todo lo que saben._ **

**_...._ **

**_Eres un lider de Clan ¿y qué?_ **

**_Eres un Kage ¿y qué?_ **

**_Eres un Daimyo ¿y qué?_ **

**_Ese es tu titulo_ **

**_y no tienes derecho a exigirme algo_ **

**_Porque mi respeto se gana_ **

**_...._ **

**Solo espera que lo que vaya a suceder cuando ese momento llegue no destruya a Konoha, el no desea, _no quiere, ¡no lo desea!, ¡no quiere!_ que sus hijos caigan en el odio y la perdida.**

**preferiría morirse a verlos destrozados.**

**Izuna deja de lado sus pensamientos y parpadea ante la leve tensión en los hombros de Tobirama y cuando abre la boca para preguntar _educadamente_ que le pasa al Bastardo albino el le da una mirada seca diciéndole que no diga nada y se _comporte_ como un adulto.**

**_Imbécil_ **

**Una manada de cuervos se acumula frente a las Tumbas y forman un cuerpo, el de su sobrina para ser precisos, detrás de ella hay varios Shunshin más y aparecen los compañeros de Akihane, los Dioses de La Guerra.**

**_que grupo más interesante hizo su sobrina, 13 miembros, 10 si la quitan a ella y a sus chicos._ **

**_...un Nara, un Senju, un Uchiha, una Uzumaki, una Yuki, un Shirogane, un Hyuga, un Tenro y dos Kaguya._ **

**_...y todos con las malditas Líneas de Sangre activas._ **

**Hn...Iwagakure estaba tan jodido _— ~~pero se lo merecen los bastardos~~_**

* * *

**Akihane camino tranquilamente unos pasos y se arrodillo ante ambas tumbas, toco levemente la de su abuelo Jima.**

**_Aquí yace Uchiha Tajima, un esposo ejemplar_ **

**_Un padre y un abuelo orgulloso_ **

**_y un Guerrero esplendido_ **

**_que lucho por su familia e ideales hasta su ultimo día._ **

**Leyó con tranquilidad y paso a la segunda Tumba pasando sus dedos suavemente por el nombre de su abuelo Suma.**

**_Aquí yace Senju Butsuma, un gran esposo_ **

**_Un padre estricto, un abuelo orgulloso_ **

**_y un Guerrero esplendido_ **

**_que lucho por su familia e ideales hasta su ultimo día_ **

**Se levanto y regreso a la fila con su grupo _"Ninguno de nosotros buenos con las palabras...y sé que nunca podremos decirles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, así que lo haremos de la única forma que sabemos"._**

**Todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron y dejaron una flor en cada tumba exceptuando a Akihane la cual se quedó hasta el final.**

* * *

**Izuna observo con curiosidad como ellos pasaron de uno en uno con sonrisas cálidas y tranquilas, sus rostros completamente serenos, con ojos brillantes llenos de cariño, no había tristeza, no habían lágrimas, no había furia o enojo solo amor y calidez...y el lo entiendo.**

**_esos niños...ellos se estaban despidiendo_ **

**_...._ **

**_tener una familia en este mundo_ **

**_es una aventura arriesgada_ **

**_porque cuando mayor es el amor_ **

**_mayor será la perdida_ **

**_...._ **

**Él no sabe mucho sobre e lenguaje de las flores pero Tobirama si lo hace y hace algunos años él le metió ese lenguaje en la cabeza a golpes y le explico que se usaba como un código.**

**Seina fue la primera con un par de Flores de Las Nieves... _Coraje, Nobleza y Osadía_**

**Hisao fue el segundo con dos Hinojos... _Fuerza_**

**Arata fue el tercero con dos Amarilis... _Orgullo, Gracia y Elegancia_**

**Takumi con dos Olivos... _Paz_**

**Madoka con un par de Farolillos... _Agradecimiento_**

**Kuro fue el sexto con dos Aster... _Sabiduría_**

**Los gemelos Kaguya con dos Brezos Morados y Rosados... _Admiración y Buena Suerte_**

**Elaya fue el próximo con dos Guisantes de Olor... _Agradecimiento por el tiempo prestado_**

**Shikain le siguió con un par de Dalias... _Gratitud_**

**Sus mellizos fueron los penúltimos con dos Geranios Amarillas y dos Rojos... _Alegría de estar contigo y Pensar en ti_**

**Y por último su sobrina paso al frente y se puso su... _gabardina_ , Izuna parpadeo con sorpresa y alarma _espera acaso va al campo de batalla de nuevo, pero acaba de volver._**

**El suelo tembló levemente miro al suelo y su alrededor con alerta _¿Q-que esta pasando?_** **alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, había dos hermosos arboles de Glicina justo detras de las Tumbas de su Padre y Butsuma.**

**_Las Glicinas significan Fuerza y Poder_ **

**Volvió a mirar las tumbas y vio como estas estaban rodeadas Petunias Blancas**

**_...y las Petunias...Fui afortunada de tenerte_ **

**Se giro y busco a su sobrina e hijos para darse cuenta que ellos y su grupo ya estaban en la salida del cementerio.**

**_"Kumi-Chan ¿a dónde vas?"_ ** **escucho a Hashirama gritar y observo como Akihane solo se giraba y lo miraba como si fuera un idiota**

**_Lo que ya es en realidad_ **

**_"A terminar la Guerra a donde más"_ ** **ella estaba tranquila aunque el la conocía podía ver la ligera tensión en sus hombros.**

**Vio como Hashirama trato de que no se fueran al campo cuando acababan de regresar e Izuna estaba secretamente de acuerdo con el _"¿Vas a ir a El País del Viento para luchar contra los Suna-nin?"_ El preguntó algo alterado " _su-supongo que tuviste que volver por el funeral, no te preocupes por es—_**

**_"Están muertos"_ **

**_¡Eh!..lo que dijo..huh_ ** **pensó al mismo tiempo quela mandíbula de Izuna se aflojo en shock.**

**_"¿Puedes repetirte Aki?"_ ** **La voz curiosa de Tobirama lo saco del transe y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y observo con ojos curiosos a su sobrina ignorando a Madara que miraba a su sobrina con orgullo.**

**_"Si Kumi-chan a que te refieres con muertos?"_ ** **Hashirama pregunto completamente pálido.**

**Ella agito la mano con desdén como si no importara el hecho de que ella, un mujer de casi 17 años acabo con un ejercito completo y un Jinchuriki en menos de 12 horas...y por alguna razón Izuna esta completamente seguro que ella se contuvo en la batalla.**

**Detrás de Akihane sus amigos la miraban con nada más que admiración mientras sus hijos la veían con una mirada engreída y orgullosa.**

**... _típica de Uchiha_**

**_"Ya no hay que preocuparse por Sunagakure, su ejército y Kage están metros bajo tierra o siendo comida de aves carroñeras"_ ** **con eso dicho vio como su sobrina se acerco a Tobirama lo abrazo y le susurro en su oído.**

**Se estremeció cuando sintió una ligera aura asesina a su lado y miro de reojo a su hermano el cual observaba esto con ojos Sharingan que giraban con Furia y los puños apretados.**

**Izuna frunció el seño sin entender el enojo de Madara así que siguió su línea de visión y _—_**

_**¡oh** **!** _

**El tenso y frio Senju Tobirama estaba siendo consolado por Akihane, su sobrina...la hija de su hermano, eso debe _doler_.**

**_Madara esta muy celoso de la atencion que ella le da al Senju._ **

**El parpadeo y se** **sorprendió cuando el hombre albino se relajó tan abiertamente en el abrazo cálido de su sobrina y el ceño fruncido en su rostro desapareció, ella sonrió , le murmuro algunas cosas más y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.**

**Ella se detuvo un momento en la salida y giro levemente su rostro observando a los dos 'Genin' enfrente de la multitud _"Danzo, Kagami vienen conmigo a Iwagakure"_**

**Los niños se enderezaron en pose militar y hablaron al mismo tiempo _"Hai Shishou"_**

**Con eso ella desapareció en una manada de cuervos junto con el resto dejando a sus mellizos que intercambiaron miradas y asintieron entre ellos.**

**_esos dos siempre han tenido su propio lenguaje, la única que puede entenderlo aparte de ellos mismos es la propia Akihane._ **

**Zero y Masato se acercaron hacia el y también lo abrazaron de manera cálida ignorando a Madara por completo.**

**Izuna sintió que se derretía en el cálido y pacifico abrazo de sus chicos, a pesar de no ser un sensor sintió las auras de ambos chicos envolverlo levemente.**

**El Chakra de Zero se sentía fluido...era húmedo y fresco como el mar abierto, salvaje e indomable pero al mismo tiempo tan pacífico y tranquilo.**

**El Chakra de Masato era diferente pero al mismo tiempo eran iguales, al igual que el de su hermano se sentía como un fluido...sin embargo era mucho más denso y caliente, como la lava que habita en el fondo de los volcanes, ardiente y cálida y al mismo tiempo tan peligrosa y protectora.**

**_Cualquier persona que no fuera un Sensor experimentado lo confundiría con la piedra sólida._ **

**_"No estás solo Tou-san"_ ** **le dijeron y con eso también desaparecieron sin decir mas.**

**Izuna estaba anonadado y dijo lo único cuerdo que encontró en ese momento fue una de las frases favoritas de sus hijos _"infierno sangriento"_**

**_(Ese día sin que Izuna lo supiera fue la primera de las muchas despedidas secretas de sus hijos hacia el e Izuna no lo sabría hasta el día en que abriera el pergamino oculto en su oficina poco después de haberlos sepultado en Tanzaku-Gai, un pergamino que cambiaría por completo al Clan y sus creencias...un pergamino que evitaría la masacre de su Clan y la desaparición del Senju en el futuro)_ **

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**La frontera Noroeste del País del Fuego (Hi No Kuni) con el País de la Hierba (Kusa No Kuni) está dividida por grandes barrancos, desfiladeros y un enorme cañón que antes era conocido en la Época de los Estados Combatientes como un enorme rio, este fue centro de abastecimiento para los Clanes cercanos a el.**

**Pero con el tiempo el gran rio se secó y genero una profunda hendidura en la tierra que con los años hizo que creciera hasta desarrollar un cañón que podrían significar la muerte de muchos Shinobis si no se tiene el cuidado y supervisión necesaria.**

**La única manera para pasar es a través de los puentes inestables, sin embargo, la mayoría fueron destruidos por Clanes enemigos hace varios años dejando solo dos en funcionamiento.**

**El primero es el _Puente Kannabi_ que sirve como paso de suministros para el propio y para Iwagakure No Sato y es precisamente por el ancho del puente que es lo suficientemente espacioso para que entren dos carretas grandes. Esta hecho de Madera de alta calidad y es sostenido por grandes pilares a cada lado del Cañón donde es menos profundo, pero debido al gran largo de este el puente se vuelve inestable a medida que el peso aumenta y se llega al centro.**

**El otro es el _Puente Tenchi_ se localiza a unos Kilómetros de su Frontera con el país de la Cascada construido en una de las partes más cortas del gran Cañón, que podría hacerse pasar por un barranco. Es un puente corto en forma de arco hecho de madera roja con hechos de cuerda y es usado por civiles que no desean arriesgarse a encontrarse con Shinobis.**

**Pero debido a la Guerra los civiles dejaron de usarlos, en especial porque Iwagakure no debería piedad para cortarles el cuello.**

**Actualmente la Frontera del país del Fuego está cerrada y protegida por sus Shinobis, que tienen construidos un campamento bajo tierra, donde están sus zonas de abastecimiento para la batalla.**

**Este campamento fue nombrado como _Hisoka_ que significa secreto o oculto, su construcción esta basada en una Madriguera de Hormigas, como construido un enorme laberinto que impide el paso a los forasteros y tiene salidas a algunas partes del Cañón. Esta oculto y protegido por Sellos de barrera y Genjutsus.**

* * *

**LUGAR: CAMPAMENTO HISOKA, FRONTERA NOROESTE DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO FECHA: 23 / AGO / XX HORA: 04: 12AM**

**_"¿Shishou?"_ ** **Kagami hablo en voz alta llamando a la atención de todos los Shinobis en la habitación cubierta de madera e iluminada por las luces tenues de los minerales en el techo mientras observaba el pequeño arqueo en los labios de Akihane y el brillo misterioso en sus ojos Chocolate.**

**Las personas abatidas a su alrededor los miraron con curiosidad y esperanza.**

**Danzo miro esto con el seño fruncido sin saber que sucedía realmente, su Shishou había ordenado con urgencia a todos los Shinobis que se retiraran de la frontera de Kusagakure con Iwagakure.**

**_¿Porque ?, ¿Cuál fue el motivo ?, ¿Qué sucede realmente ?, ¿Su Shishou realmente a perdido la batalla?_ ** **.**

**Había muchas preguntas que caminaban por su mente generando sentimientos traicioneros en su corazón y justo cuando iba a interrumpir la conversación, se paralizó y recordó ...**

**_Acababan de asesinar a unos Nuke-Nin de Rango B de Takigakure, Danzo tenía una gran cortada en la espalda y la estaba sanando el mismo con su Chakra curativo, su Shishou lo veía con una mirada serena, no había enojo, vergüenza o furia como la que el estaba sintiendo._ **

**_"Ni se te ocurra ayudarlo Kagami" Shishou reprendió a su Aniki y cuando Kagami iba a protestar ella continuo "tiene que aprender Mi-chan, no siempre estarás hay en todas las misiones o yo, nunca ataques de manera imprudente Danzo ... recuerda que no estás solo tienes compañeros que confían su vida en ti "_ **

**_Cuando él se curó por completo su Shishou se inclinó frente a el y el evito su mirada "esta vez tuviste suerte y viviste solo porque te estoy entrenando para ser uno de los mejores médicos del mundo Dan-chan pero si no tuvieras entrenamiento médico que hubiera pasado ... tu hermano hubiera vuelto a casa con un cadáver, ¿te imaginas las caras de Aiko o Ryota?_ **

**_Danzo se estremeció al pensar en la cara triste, dolida y llena de lágrimas de su Oka-san y su otou-san, a pesar de que el es adoptado, ellos le dieron cariño y amor, ellos lo aceptaron y se volvieron su familia y el no quiere darles ese dolor, no cuando ya perdieron a su primer hijo, el hermano mayor de Kagami ... Shisui, cuando solamente tenía dos años y de puro milagro nació Kagami ya que Aiko fue una Kunoichi y termino con daños internos durante la guerra._ **

**_Una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, su Shishou le acuno el rostro con suavidad y la miro a los ojos "mírame Danzo" su voz sonaba tan suave y dulce como una hermosa melodía "No dejes que esto se vuelve a repetir, aprende de tus errores y jamás olvides ... "_ **

**_"Primero observa la situación"_ **

**_"luego analízala"_ **

**_"Y al final saca conclusiones de ello"_ **

**_"Nunca rompas ese ciclo"_ **

**_"Por qué si tu caes"_ **

**_"tus aliados también"_ **

**Su Shishou le había dicho esas palabras durante su primera misión en ANBU _¿Cómo pudo olvidarlas ?, esas palabras ¿Cómo carajo pudo olvidarlas? cuando eran tan importantes_ sacudió la cabeza e ignoro las dudas sobre su maestra, porque a pesar de que no entendía lo que pasaba por la complicada mente de su Shishou si sabia algo y eso es que ...**

**_"Nunca te guíes por lo que hay en la superficie"_ **

**_"Siempre hay que mirar"_ **

**_"Debajo de debajo"_ **

**_"la verdad en la mentira encuentra"_ **

**_... Cierto_ ** **pensó sintiéndose como un idiota, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y con sutileza la borro, su Shishou siempre va 3, 5, 10 o 100 pasos por delante de cualquiera, sea un Jounin, Kage o Daimyo y rápidamente su cuerpo se relajo olvidando todas las dudas y frustraciones que lo atormentaron hace unos minutos.**

**Kagami por otro lado el aun estaba frustrado, el no era inteligente o astuto como su hermano bebe Danzo y solo lo confirmo en cuanto vio la sonrisa misteriosa de su Shishou, inconscientemente un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo _¡Kami!_ le faltaba muy poco para empezar a arrancarse el cabello y armar un berrinche digno de ** **un niño de 3 años, por lo que volvió a preguntar _"¿Porque esta tan feliz?, no lo entiendo estamos perdiendo la Guer—_**

**_"atrapa"_ ** **con un pequeño movimiento de dedos la Uchiha le lanzo un pequeño objeto interrumpiendo el comentario del menor.**

**Lo atrapo sin dificultad y miro con duda su puño antes de abrirlo _"¿Que?"_ los ojos de Kagami se abrieron con sorpresa y observo a su Shishou bajo una nueva luz _"¿esto es?"_ pregunto con esperanza.**

**Akihane con tranquilidad se levanto de su asiento al final de la mesa _"Sabes hay una razón por la que odio los planes complicados"_ ella los miro con desdén a el y al resto de personas en la carpa y metió las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones _"... me aburren"_ con eso dicho se levanto y salió de la carpa sin importarle las expresiones de incredulidad de los demás.**

**Kagami con ojos determinados camino hasta la mesa y coloco el objeto que le dio Akihane _"Iwagakure esta se fue al infierno ... de nuevo"_ observo por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa creciente de Danzo la cual fue correspondiente por el.**

**Aquellos que estuvieron presentes durante la caída de la Roca en La Primera Guerra san lo que sucede, el resto de los Shinobis presentes observaron con cautela la pieza marrón de _Rey_ que se corrompió en la mesa oscura.**

**El trio Ino-Shika-Cho y unos cuanto más en esa sala saben lo que significa esa pieza, la Roca perdió la Guerra contra Akihane _otra vez._**

**Y lo único que harían seria esperar las órdenes de su Líder y cumplirlas a la perfección.**

**_"¿Que sucede? ¿Alguien puede decirme?"_ ** **Un Hyuga pregunto con el seño fruncido.**

**Senju Kazuo, el mismo Senju que lidero el grupo que se encargó de repartir los Kunais con etiquetas explosivas a los cuervos en el día de _la Masacre de Iwagakure_ dio un paso al frente _"Kumi-Sama tiene la costumbre de jugar ajedrez antes de una batalla , al parecer eso le ayuda a crear un mejor plan o adivinar los movimientos del enemigo "_**

**_"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"_ ** **Esta vez fue un Shimura quien paso al frente.**

 **_"Tiene mucho que ver"_ ** **Uchiha Yasahiro quien lidero el ataque de jutsus de Fuego en la anterior Guerra se paro al lado de Kazuo el cual asintió con una sonrisa feliz _"Nunca dudes de las habilidades de Kumi-sama de nuevo, porque gracias a ella la Primer Guerra termino con las mínimas "_ Yasahiro   
resoplo con molestia ignorando los ojos brillantes de su compañero Senju.**

**Aquel comentario solo aumento la molestia de ambos Shinobis sin embargo el Shimura fue el primero en hablar _"¿Como puedes estar seguro de que funcio—_**

**_"Bien es suficiente"_ ** **Shikadai Nara paso al frente y hablo con autoridad siendo secundado por sus dos amigos Inozin Yamanaka y Chomaru Akimichi _"Hyuga-san, Shimura-san ¿podrían calmarse?, Kumi-sama regresara dentro poco"_**

**Su espera no fue mucho ya que cuando ambos hombres iban a protestar la Senju regreso cargando varios pergaminos siendo acompañada de cierto Ex-Shinobi de Iwagakure rubio, que se unió a Konoha poco después de la primera Guerra Shinobi siendo traído por uno de los lobos de Akihane completamente desmembrado ya que el fue uno de lo cientos que se localizaban en el frente de la batalla cuando se inició la carnicería por parte del Clan de Invocación.**

**A pesar de su ascendencia nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ se atrevió a criticarlo porque insultarlo es insultarla a _ella_ y nadie quiere ser enemigo de los dos Clanes más fuertes del país.**

**Desde que Akihane lo curo y le regreso la movilidad en los miembros le juro lealtad a ella y desde ese entonces a estado sirviendo específicamente bajo los Clanes Uchiha y Senju, su nombre actual era Namikaze Misato, legalmente un Tokubetsu Jounin en el área de Fuinjutsu y en las sombras del bajo mundo era _Lagarto_ , uno de los capitanes de Raíz y miembro de la División de Protección de la Sede en Tanzaku-Gai.**

**Akihane y Misato abrieron los pergaminos y los colocaron sobre la mesa, ella aplaudió llamando a la atención de los Shinobis _"Bien, es hora de comenzar la fase dos"_ ella le extendió la mano a Misato y el joven le entrego un pequeño pergamino.**

**Akihane lanzo el pergamino que le dio Minoru al Líder Nara.**

**El Nara estudio la apariencia común y desgastada del pergamino, poco a poco lo desenrollo vio el sello de almacenamiento e invoco con su Chakra el contenido en una nube de humo, su mandíbula se aflojo mientras miraba con incredulidad el titulo seguido del contenido, ni siquiera con su mente táctica y lógica fue capaz de encontrar ¿el cómo? Kumi-sama fue capaz de ser poseedora de esta información y sin que el lo supiera su respeto por aquella poderosa mujer _creció_ , prácticamente en su cabeza el acaba de poner en un _pedestal_ y la _alaba como una diosa._**

**_... bueno es que sinceramente ella era increíble_ **

**Se giro hacia Misato y miro con atención la expresión tímida del hombre _"¿cómo lo conseguiste"_**

**Misato se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza con vergüenza _"huh, bueno no es un secreto pero yo antes era de Iwagakure No Sato y pues al ser un civil nacido, no se me tomo en cuenta para nada que fuera importante"_ su rostro se volvió sombrío por un momento antes de poner una pequeña sonrisa _"así que pase mucho tiempo en la zona de archivos y aproveche a memorizar todo tipo de mapas y documentos entre ellos el pergamino en sus manos Shikadai-san"_ su sonrisa se volvió brillante _"y era lo mínimo que podía hacer para Kumi-sama "_**

**_"¿Puedes Shikadai?"_ ** **Akihane pregunto señalando a la mesa.**

 **_"Si señora"_ ** **el Nara camino con la espalda recta y no encorvada algo completamente inusual en un Nara, lo que demuestra lo serio de la situación. Extendió el pergamino en un movimiento y miro de reojo el titulo para comprobar que no fuera un Genjutsu por tercera vez.**

** Mapa de Túneles y zonas mineras prohibidas e inestables  **

** (Localizadas en la frontera Este y Sur de Iwagakure) **

**_"Muy bien, acérquense señores"_ ** **Akihane ordeno y se colocó junto a la mesa _"esto de aquí"_ señalo al pergamino _"es la razón por la cual mande a retirar a nuestros Shinobis de la frontera y por qué permití que los Iwa-Nin avanzaran hasta los bordes de Kusagakure "_**

**Ella miro de reojo con una expresión calculadora a sus Ninjas que rápidamente se colocaron alrededor de la mesa examinando los pergaminos _"mi plan se divide en cinco sencillas fases"_ alzo la mano y levanto un dedo.**

**Akihane inclino la cabeza levemente _"Fase 1; Una retirada a gran escala, para atraer al enemigo"_ con su mano libre señalo un pergamino con el dibujo detallado de la frontera de la Roca y la Hierba _"Anteriormente nosotros teníamos en nuestro poder estas cuatro montañas localizadas en la frontera Sur-Este "_ con una tiza de color señalo en el mapa la localización de su anterior territorio _" y ahora en estos tres días que nos retiramos los Iwa-nin han avanzado y recuperado parcialmente aquel territorio, lo que obviamente usaremos a nuestro beneficio "_**

**_"Ahora viene la parte divertida"_ ** **soltó una risa burlona y levanto otro dedo _"la parte que volverá locos a los de la Roca, la fase 2; Un ataque a su cuartel general para dañar la cadena de mando y de paso acabar con los suministros "_ soltó un bufido divertido ante las caras de incredulidad y la anonadada del Líder Nara al cual posiblemente no se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza en ningún momento.**

**Señalo con su mano libre otro de los pergaminos que tenía un forro gris desgastado y que contenía un plano detallado del cuartel principal de Iwagakure e incluso al lado de este había otro pergamino con instrucciones y detalles sobre el área en que se localizaba.**

**Levanto un tercer dedo _"ahora por qué le pedí a Misato los detalles de los Túneles y las Minas abandonadas es simple y es debido a la Fase 3; La utilización de túneles para atravesar sus filas"_ metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se relajo _"creo que es bastante obvio que la Roca no cuenta con Shinobis de tipo Sensor, así que si vamos por tierra nunca nos verán venir en especial porque sus enormes egos no le permiten ver nada"_**

**Inozin dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia _"permiso para hablar Kumi-Sama"_**

**Ella asintió _"permiso concedido"_**

**_"¿Que es lo que haremos una vez hallamos atravesado sus filas Kumi-Sama?_ **

**Akihane tarareo por un momento _"Eso es sencillo Inozin, para empezar ¿Cómo es Iwagakure No Sato?"_**

**_"Rocoso y lleno de montañas"_ **

**_"¿Y que sucede cuando hay una explosión?"_ ** **ella pregunto de manera serena**

 **_"hay derrumbes"_ ** **el Nara susurro sorprendido ante la idea sin embargo debido al silencio en la habitación todos lo escucharon, Shikadai se enderezo e hizo una pequeña reverencia rápidamente dándose cuenta de su error _"lo siento por interrumpir Kumi-sama ... pero ¿ eso es el motivo no? "_**

**Akihane asintió en confirmación _"Exactamente, usaremos los túneles y nos infiltraremos detras de ellos, pondremos etiquetas explosivas y en las bases de las montañas y riscos para encerrarlos y que no tengan oportunidad de escapar"_**

**Danzo paso al frente seguido de Kagami y ambos dieron una reverencia antes de hablar _"Eso significa que atacaremos por ambos lados ¿o me equivoco Shishou?"_ pregunto Kagami**

**Ella alzo una ceja _"A si es, el ejercito de Iwagakure es mucho más grande que en la anterior Guerra debido a que contrataron Ninjas perdidos y necesitamos disminuir sus números para evitar grandes bajas_**

**_"Por los rumores que escuche son alrededor de 25,000 Kumi-sama"_ ** **Yasahiro comento distraídamente a su lado Kazuo asintió con fuerza.**

 **_"28,000 en realidad"_ ** **Akihane frunció el ceño por un momento _"de hay viene la Fase 4; que es rodearlos por ambos lados y por último la Fase 5; aniquilación completa"_**

**_"Ahora ... ¿hay preguntas?, ¿No?, Bien entonces muévanse tenemos trabajo que hacer"_ **

**_...._ **

**_Uno de los Artes Supremos de la Guerra_ **

**_es destruir a tu enemigo_ **

**_sin haber luchado en lo absoluto_ **

**_y evitar mancharte las manos de sangre_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: TUNELES DEL ESTE DE IWAGAKURE FECHA: 23 / AGO / XX HORA: 06: 12AM**

**_"Kumi-Sama"_ ** **Una voz masculina llamo**

 **Akihane se levantó de su posición en cunclillas después de haber terminado de poner vigas con su mokuton en todo el túnel para evitar colapsos** _**"¿si?"**_ **desenterró las manos de la tierra y se las sacudió quitando el polvo de sus guantes.**

**Uchiha Hikaku de 36 años era un hombre alto con cabello café claro amarrado en una coleta alta y algunos mechones de cabello esparcidos desordenadamente a cada lado de su rostro, usaba la típica camisa de cuello alto en un tono morado con un broche dorado colgando en el lado derecho de su pecho que pasaba por su brazo y terminaba en la espalda y tenía unas distintivas líneas negras en la parte interior de sus ojos.**

**Él era un Uchiha que combatió al lado de su familia durante la época de Los Estados Combatientes, se volvió uno de los miembros más importantes en el Clan solo superado por la familia principal.**

**El siguió luchando por su familia durante la primera Guerra donde estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Kumo-nin y fue salvado por el** _**Genin de la nueva generación**_ **Senju Masayuki apodo que se les dio a los primeros graduados desde que Akihane cambio las cosas en la Academia, un Genin que con el tiempo se convirtió en su segundo al mando de Hikaku en ANBU ROOT y seria conocido en el futuro como** ** _Huracán Mortal /_** ** _致命 的 な ハ リ ケ ー ン_** **por su increíble manipulación de viento y obtendría un puesto en libro Bingo con un Rango-A a los 15 años.** **** ****

**_"¿Dime Hikaku?"_ **

**_"Todo está colocado como ordeno"_ **

**_"¿Todos los túneles?"_ **

**_"Hai"_ **

**_"¿Ya salieron todos?"_ **

**_"Si Kumi-Sama, solo quedamos usted y yo, por cierto encontramos algunas zonas con Oro y Diamante en las zonas más profundas al sur-este de Iwagakure, las sellamos y le dejamos los pergaminos con sus hermanos Haru-Sama y Masaki-Sama "_ **

**Akihane le dio una sonrisa orgullosa _"lo hicieron bien Hikaku"_ le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón **

**Hikaku hincho el pecho con orgullo _"gracias Kumi-sama"_**

**Akihane suspiro de manera lamentable _"Hikaku ya te dijimos varias veces, en privado puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres personales; Akihane, Masato y Zero"_ le agarro los hombros con suavidad _"eres como un tío para nosotros tres .. tu fuiste el primer Uchiha que conocimos cuando llegamos al complejo en ese entonces y no vayas a protestar puedes decirme Akihane, no Kumi ¿Esta bien? "_**

**_"yo ... está bien..Akihane-sama"_ ** **Hikaku vacilo por un momento**

 **_"Bien"_ ** **Akihane asintió felizmente y lo arrastro de la mano _"vámonos tenemos que darles a nuestra familia la victoria y llevarlos de regreso a casa"_**

 **_"Si..sobrina"_ ** **Hikaku jadeo y se sonrojo tímidamente mientras Akihane se reía a carcajadas.**

**Hikaku la observo detenidamente, Akihane fue diferente a cualquier Uchiha que él hubiera conocido ella era tan sádica e inteligente como Madara-sama en el campo de batalla, tan amable y agradable como la esposa de Tajima-sama cuando vivió y tan bromista y seca con sus comentarios como Izuna-sama _, ella hizo cosas que nadie más en siglos lograría._**

**Ella fue capaz de que el Senju y Uchiha se volvieran amigos ... Familia al final sus miembros fundadores fueron hermanos así que ... si ... ellos son familia ... lejana pero lo son.**

**_Sus Clanes ... su familia el Uchiha y el Senju ... estarían bien, porque Akihane-sama, su Matriarca ... su Líder los protegerá._ **

**Hikaku sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por Akihane que estaba despotricando groseramente sobre los Shimuras y su maldito ego.**

**_y ellos la seguirán a donde ella valla ... incluso al mismo infierno._ **

**_...._ **

**_Ser un Líder de Clan_ **

**_no es solo mandar_ **

**_es servir y dirigir_ **

**_con propósito y amor_ **

**_y hacer brillar a tu gente_ **

* * *

**_"Masaki-sama, Haru-sama"_ ** **saludo con una reverencia Aburame Shinobu, el actual líder del Clan de los insectos a los dos hombres sentados en una gran roca.**

**Shinobu al igual que cualquier otro miembro de su Clan llevaba su fiel chaqueta de cuello alto de color marrón oscuro que ocultaba parte de su rostro, unos lentes negros cuadrados y unos pantalones negros con sandalias Shinobi oscuras.**

**El a diferencia de su padre o hijo tenía el cabello lacio amarrado en un moño desordenado con un listón negro, una Katana amarrada en su espalda y bolsas de Kunai y Shuriken amarrado en el muslo derecho.**

**Zero devolvió el saludo alegremente con la mano, a diferencia de las otras veces el no llevaba su uniforme ANBU o su ropa cotidiana al igual que su hermano.**

**Llevaba una camisa tipo Kimono de color gris sin mangas, guantes negros sin dedos y sus uñas pintadas en rojo oscuro, su gabardina sobrepuesta en sus hombros luciendo el abanico Uchiha en la espalda y el Senju en el borde del cuello, Una Katana negra amarrada en la espalda junto con una Najinata de color celeste.**

**Su cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta alta que llegaba a la nuca, en su oreja derecha colgaban unos Nunchaku que parecían hechos de hielo.**

**Masato solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cortes al Lider Aburame, el llevaba una camisa igual a la de su hermano menor pero en color blanco, guantes blancos sin dedos con las uñas pintadas en rojo oscuro, su gabardina negra puesta correctamente con los Símbolos de sus clanes localizados es el mismo lugar que la gabardina del albino.**

**Tenía una Katana blanca en la espalda, su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja con picos como su padre y en su oreja izquierda colgaban un par de Tessen de color carmesí con bordes dorados.**

**A diferencia de las otras veces los mellizos llevarían sus armas selladas y ocultas, pero en este momento estaban en Guerra y un segundo mal gastado en invocar sus armas personales podría significar la muerte.**

**Shinobu se acomodó las gafas con una mano enguantada _"Terminamos con lo que Kumi-Sama nos pidió acerca de los túneles"_**

**Zero asintió interesante con emoción _"¿encontraron algo en las minas, aparte de los minerales?_**

**_"lastimosamente no"_ **

**Zero se desinflo visiblemente y después volvió a brillar mirando las dos figuras que entraban en el área _"¡oh!, Hay viene aneki"_ Masato a su lado solo suspiro por su comportamiento.**

**Akihane llegó acompañada de Hikaku y saludo sonriente a los gemelos _"Ohayo hermanitos"_**

**_"Aneki"_ ** **ambos saludaron y saltaron de la roca.**

 **_"Kumi-sama"_ ** **saludo con una reverencia el líder Aburame.**

**La Uchiha se giró hacia el hombre de gafas _"Hola Shinobu-san, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti y tu grupo"_**

**El Aburame se inclinó _"A sus órdenes mi señora"_**

**Akihane sonrió _"Quiero que tú y el resto se encarguen de infiltrarse en el cuartel principal del ejercito enemigo con tus insectos, copien todos los archivos desde el más importante hasta el que no lo es y una vez eso suceda le informaras a Hikaku de la situación y el te dirá que hacer "_**

**El Aburame asintió y se despidió llevándose a Hikaku con el para realizar su orden, una vez se fueron el rostro amable de Akihane se esfumo y hablo seriamente a la nada _"el tiempo se nos está acabando"_**

**De la sombra de la gran roca salieron Shikain, Seina y Takumi sin sus uniformes ANBU.**

**El primero llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta típica del Clan Nara, una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro, guantes negros sin dedos destacando sus uñas que estaban pintadas del mismo color que su camisa, pantalones rojo granate junto con su gabardina negra puesta y el símbolo de su Clan en su espalda.**

**Seina tenía su cabello marrón en un moño desordenado con dos mechones de cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos cafés pintados con sombras oscuras y un labial violeta.**

**Tenía una camisa azul pálido, una pañoleta blanca amarrada en el cuello, pantalones negros con unas sandalias Shinobis del mismo color que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y su gabardina negra con el símbolo de alas de Dragón del Clan Tusugami en su espalda.**

**Takumi tenía su cabello azul marino rapado del lado derecho con tres líneas, el resto estaba peinado hacia el lado izquierdo y le llegaba a la nuca, unos lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos verde oscuro junto con un piercing colocado a un lateral de su nariz.**

**Tenía una camisa tipo Kimono sin mangas de color turquesa oscuro, guantes sin dedos negros y las uñas pintadas del mismo color de sus ojos, su gabardina negra puesta con el Símbolo Tusugami en la espalda y unos pantalones gris oscuro con sandalias Shinobis a las pantorrillas.**

**Los tres se recargaron sobre la roca, Shikain se cruzó de brazos y hablo seriamente _"Ya está todo listo"_**

**_"Bien"_ ** **se giró hacia el grupo junto a la roca _"necesitamos movernos y rápido, estoy completamente segura que no viviremos mucho más allá de unos meses"_**

**Zero frunció el ceño _"Aneki, ¿Madoka termino el sello?"_**

**Akihane lo miro a los ojos _"lo hizo y yo me encargue de revisarlo, esta perfecto"_ **

**_"Hora de irnos nos veremos con los demás en el campo"_ **

**En un parpadeo todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.**

* * *

**Tsuchi No Kuni o el País De La Tierra es una de las Naciones más grandes del continente siendo su igual en tamaño el País Del Viento.**

**Este país es considerado como uno de los más seguros debido a que su frontera impide o dificulta el paso a los Shinobis extranjeros para infiltrarse en su País.**

**La mitad del país consiste en un gran y extenso paramo cubierto de enormes pilares de roca, agregándole a eso las montañas rocosas y elevadas que rodean toda su frontera brindándoles una buena protección Natural contra los forasteros.**

**Sin embargo todo en esta vida tiene un equilibrio, lo bueno y lo malo, una ventaja y una desventaja.**

**En este caso la desventaja son los fuertes vientos que provienen desde el Norte y traspasa entre esas montañas creando derrumbes y lluvia de piedras en las aldeas al sur de Tsuchi No Kuni.**

**Y el Shinobi no se tiene el suficiente cuidado esas rocas lo aplastaran como una mosca.**

* * *

**LUGAR: PAÍS DE LA TIERRA FECHA: 26 / AGO / XX HORA: 03: 58 AM**

**Un grupo de sombras se deslizaba entre los enormes pilares de roca camuflándose en la neblina de la noche.**

**Sus pasos eran inaudibles, su respiración tranquila y constante, su pulso lento y su andar entre ellos era sincronizado.**

**Pronto llegaron al límite de aquella montaña rocosa, había una gran caída hacia abajo podrían haber alrededor de 90 metros o quizás más pero la oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver más allá de donde iluminaba la hermosa luna llena.**

**Sin embargo ellos tenían una misión que reportar y las grandes alturas no les quitarían su éxito y finalización.**

**Sin dudarlo saltaron uno detrás de otro hacia el fondo de aquel barranco cayendo con maestría en el suelo produciendo el más mínimo sonido, pequeñas sonrisas decoraban sus rostros, la adrenalina corría por sus venas.**

**Hubo un parpadeo de rojo en la oscuridad y la dirección de las sombras cambio, subiendo por otro pilar y saltando hacia otro, la luna se cubrió con una gran nube oscura y las sombras se perdieron entre aquellos pilares como si nunca hubieran estado en primer lugar .**

**Momentos después en la zona donde ellos estaban anteriormente un grupo de Shinobis con máscaras de porcelana blanca y ropas negras pasaron a gran velocidad en dirección contraria a la que ellos tomaron.**

* * *

**_"¿Señora"_ ** **Hikaku pregunto dudoso a la mujer que estaba leyendo un pergamino sentada entre las raíces de un árbol _"¿Todo está bien?"_**

**El y su equipo llegaron hace 20 minutos desde el Cuartel General de la Roca hasta la entrada del campamento Hisoka que estaba oculta entre las raíces de los árboles frondosos. El sol todavía no salía ni la luz era visible pero su líder era capaz de leer el pergamino que ellos le dieron.**

**Su líder los mando a todos a descansar y los felicito por su excelente trabajo, ellos cumplieron su parte y estaban orgullosos de ello en especial por que Uchiha Senju Akihane no elogia a todos.**

**Sin embargo Hikaku, el Líder de la misión de infiltración decidió quedarse y aunque el mayor Uchiha no lo admitiera fue más por su gran curiosidad sobre el plan maestro de su Líder que por disciplina esta vez.**

**Akihane no contesto al momento en el que el pregunto pero aun así bajo el pergamino a su regazo y le sonrió salvajemente**

**… _Oh como dijo Izuna-sama la roca esta tan jodida_**

**Sus ojos brillaron tan misteriosamente en la oscuridad, como un cazador buscando su comida… una Loba tan hambrienta de sangre _"Oh Hikaku esto es tan ¡perfecto!, Tsk, Tsk,"_ su sonrisa se agrando y sus dientes caninos y afilados sobresalieron _“Iwagakure no sabrá lo que lo golpeo "_**

**_…._ **

**_La información más tonta y estúpida_ **

**_Es la carta de triunfo_ **

**_Para los conquistadores_ **

**_Porque nuca nadie se lo espera_ **

**_Ni siquiera el mismo Shinigami lo hace._ **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando un Uchiha o un Senju se refiere a su Clan o Miembros de Clan, esta hablando de los Uchiha y Senjus en general debido a que se fusionaron por asi decirlo ya que todos habitan en un solo complejo (Senha)

* * *

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**LUGAR: DESCONOCIDO FECHA: 04 / SEP / XX HORA: 16:39 PM**

**En las sombras proyectadas por los grandes árboles Haya una figura fantasmal iba caminando, sus pasos eran inaudibles, su respiración tranquila y constante.**

**Las hojas anaranjadas y rojizas de los arboles caían a su alrededor como si trataran de acariciarlo, las figura los ignoro a pesar de la belleza que proyectaban por la estación de Otoño.**

**Él tenía una misión que Akihane le encomendó y no podía fallar… tal vez después de cumplirla se tomaría un momento para observar el paisaje.**

**Los pasos tranquilos se convirtieron en un rápido trote y finalizaron con rápidos saltos a través de los árboles. El tiempo paso y la figura pronto llego a la entrada de una caverna, cayo con gracia from lo alto de una rama y entro en la cueva.**

**La vegetación invadía las paredes, el limo pintaba partes del suelo, las estalactitas colgaban del techo, gotas de agua escurrían de ella y caían en un ruido sonoro sobre el pequeño lago de agua verdosa en uno de los rincones de la caverna.**

**A medida que caminaba y se adentraba en la cueva la oscuridad se hacía más fuerte sin embargo, la figura no se detuvo, el en cambio chasqueo los dedos y un pequeño fuego creció sobre su dedo enguantado.**

**Se deslizo a través de los túneles angostos de la caverna hasta que salió del túnel y se topó con grandes pilares de madera que sostenían los techos, pisos viejos de madera y herramientas mineras, una sonrisa adorno su rostro pálido.**

**.**

**Sin que se diera cuenta el casi estaba hay.**

**.**

**Camino un tramo más y tomo un pedazo de madera seca del suelo, envolvió unas vendas en la punta y le encendió fuego.**

**La luz tenue de la madera en llamas ilumino el túnel rocoso, en el rostro oscurecido del hombre rojo y negro parpadearon en sus ojos y una sonrisa fea se extendió en sus labios.**

**El hombre soltó la madera ardiente y esta cayó sobre una inocente cuerda manchada en tonos negros, la reacción fue instantánea la cuerda** _**ardió**_ **y se inició a quemar.**

**Poco después la luz tenue de la cuerda se perdió a medida que esta seguía quemándose y la sombra del hombre comenzó a desaparecer.**

**.**

**Su misión estaba hecha _—_ ~~_y aunque no lo admitiera su venganza también._~~**

**.**

**Uchiha Izuna sonrió y se esfumo en la oscuridad, él tenía que regresar a Konoha antes de que sospecharan que él se fue.**

* * *

**Debajo de un gran ejército y una batalla, una inocente cuerda bañada en aceite iba quemándose poco a poco, lento pero seguro, pasando a través de túneles que eran sostenidos por fuertes pilares de madera.**

**La cuerda en llamas que viajaba entre los túneles llego a un nudo y el nudo se separó en dos cuerdas… en dos caminos diferentes, las dos cuerdas llegaron a otros nudos y después fueron cuatro, lo mismo sucedió con esas cuatro y después fueron ocho, unas tomaron caminos más cerca de la superficie, otras más profundas.**

**Con el paso del tiempo los túneles más cercanos a la superficie temblaron generando que el polvo y pequeños fragmentos cayeran del techo.**

**Si no fuera por los grandes pilares sosteniéndolos esos túneles hubieran colapsado hace mucho tiempo y todo por la increíble batalla sobre ellos.**

**Después del nudo número cinco la luz tenue de la cuerda iluminaba el oscuro túnel donde brillaron pequeños e inofensivos papeles pegados en las paredes, a medida que avanzaba la cantidad aumentaba hasta el punto en que cubrían por completo el túnel.**

**En otras cuerdas aquellos inocentes papeles no existían en cambio en aquellos túneles había grandes cantidades de barriles llenos de sustancias negras muy pegajosas.**

**El brillo rojizo de la cuerda encendida se reflejaba de una manera hermosa en la oscura sustancia.**

**Hubo un fuerte temblor y varios fragmentos cayeron, uno de ellos volcó un barril y la sustancia baño el suelo.**

**La cuerda en llamas se acercaba, otro temblor, otro barril derramado.**

**La cuerda estaba a solo unos metros, un terremoto y el túnel casi colapsa, varios barriles cayeron y rodaron sobre el suelo.**

**La luz rojiza y anaranjada toco el líquido negro y el infierno cobro vida.**

* * *

**En la superficie las nubes flotaban con indiferencia en el hermoso cielo tintado de dorado, violeta y carmín del atardecer, protegiendo a la luna llena saliente del este de la carnicería debajo de ella**

**Una horrible alfombra hecha de cadáveres esparcidos descuidadamente manchaba el suelo hecho de pastos verdosos y llenos de vida ahora de color carmesí, el mismo carmesí que goteaba de las pocas campanillas y los raros dientes de león sobrevivientes de esta carnicería.**

**Suelo sangrante, extremidades cortadas, huesos descarnados, cabezas despellejadas, torsos ensartados, órganos esparcidos.**

**La muerte impregna el aire, el olor metálico de la sangre es audaz y fuerte incluso distinguible entre las cenizas y el humo provocado por el fuego.**

**Y sobre aquella horrorosa aniquilación estaban de pie sin ningún signo de cansancio o desgaste ... los creadores de pesadillas y guardianes de la hoja ... Los Dioses Del La Guerra, apodados Monstruos y Héroes por igual.**

**La vista de ellos era tan aterradora y tan emocionante a la vez, una combinación tan única y rara.**

_**... era tan** _ **_intoxicante_**

**Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de la tan amada y deseada sangre roja y viva que se empezaba a impregnar en sus pieles suaves y pálidas como una segunda capa.**

**La adrenalina corría por sus venas a velocidades inalcanzables y solo crecía por cada latido que daba su corazón acelerado de emoción.**

**Ojos hambrientos y una sonrisa fea se formó en los labios de Elaya y Hisao cuando ambos sujetaron con facilidad los Kunais con Sellos explosivos y los lanzaron por docenas generando explosiones de viseras al aire.**

**Ojos dilatados y sonrojos llenos de excitación cubrían los rostros pálidos de los gemelos Kaguya y Takumi cuando separaban salvajemente los cuerpos de sus oponentes con sus manos desnudas aumentando la pila de cadáveres detrás de ellos.**

**Los ojos llenos de locura apenas saciada de Arata y Seina que masacraban en dúo, mientras uno desgarraba torsos con sus garras y arrancaba gargantas con sus dientes la otra ensartaba a sus oponentes con estacas hechas de hielo, detrás de ellos un gran lobo rojo despedazaba los cuerpos y los apilaba sobre un sello.**

**Las sonrisas maniacas de Madoka y Kuro cuando combinan ataques de fuego y agua, provocando un humo espeso y oscuro, para después esconderse en** _el_ **, cortando, desmembrando y** _**cortando**_ **carne y huesos con sus Katanas completamente limpias de sangre.**

**Las sombras se alborotaron debajo de los cuerpos desmembrados que rodeaban al emocionado Shikain que no dudo en lanzarse al siguiente grupo con el cuerpo lleno de excitación y una sonrisa loca con grandes ansias de bañarse en el bello líquido carmesí.**

**La sonrisa cruel y los ojos rojos iluminados de sed de sangre de Masato mientras escucha el sonido de carne desgarrada cuando abría la boca de un Iwa-Nin con sus manos y separaba la mandíbula del cuerpo.**

**El cabello blanco como la nieve de Zero ahora pintado de carmín que combinaba con el Sharingan que giraba locamente mientras pisaba una cabeza de un Iwa-Nin explotándola bajo su pie y agrietaba en suelo por aquel brusco impacto.**

**Y ... Akihane ... la Líder, completamente limpia del codicioso liquido carmesí con excepción de sus armas y mano enguantadas bañadas completamente de sangre viva, Su rostro lleno de emoción y un polvo rosa esparcido en sus mejillas mientras golpeaba con el torso de su oponente, explotándolo al momento del impacto esparciendo sus viseras, huesos y miembros frente a ella, una pequeñas gotas mancharon su mejilla escurriendo hacia sus labios rojos, ella lamio la sangre con hambre y se mordió el labio para evitar gemir de satisfacción debido al sabor metálico y adictivo que invadía su paladar, su sonrojo solo creció al observar el sublime paisaje que la rodeaba y que fue generado por ellos.**

***EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN* *EXPLOSIÓN***

**A solo unos kilómetros de ellos grandes explosiones tintadas de rojo, negro, naranja y amarillo se generaron.**

**Los arboles volaron, las rocas se volvieron polvo, los pilares rocosos se fragmentaron, los suelos estallaron y volaron por los cielos y en cuanto a los cuerpos humanos sobre el…**

**Algunos fueron aplastados como insectos, otros fueron quemados hasta las cenizas, algunos fueron despedazados y aquellos que tuvieron suerte y se salvaron regresarían a casa sin algunos miembros.**

**Muchos murieron… miles en realidad, sin embargo por mucho que ellos rezaran y rogaran a Kami que los salvara del Shinigami los llamados Dioses de la Guerra no tuvieron piedad… ellos no se detuvieron, ellos continuaron y se abalanzaron sobre todos los sobrevivientes sin excepción.**

**Esta era una Guerra y ellos eran Shinobis.**

_**….** _

_**En este mundo hay una ley escrita** _

_**Solamente para que escogen el camino de un Shinobi** _

_**Asesinar o ser Asesinado** _

_**Ellos la olvidaron… y pagaron el precio** _

_**Por muy alto que fuera.** _

* * *

**Las horas pasaron, el negro baño los cielos decorados con algunas estrellas lejanas, las nubes negras tormentosas se iniciaron a agrupar, a la lejanía azotaban los relámpagos y brillantes destellos.**

**Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en algún momento gotas de agua transparente golpearon sus cuerpos con suavidad limpiándolos de cualquier rastro de sangre.**

**La sangre escurrió de sus ropas y se aglomero en el suelo, las vísceras floraron, los torsos y cabezas se limpiaron al igual que humedeció en rojo al hombre bajo los pies de Akihane.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos nunca se había sentido** _**tan vivos.**_

_**....** _

_**Los buenos y los malos** _

_**Los asesinos y los monstruos** _

_**Todos y cada uno de ellos** _

_**... son humanos y eso es** _

_**Lo más aterrador de ellos.** _

* * *

**Con un rápido movimiento de su Katana negra la cabeza del hombre con vendas se separó de sus hombros, la sangre voló por los aires al igual que los gritos de agonía de los pocos sobrevivientes.**

**Por alguna razón un pequeño peso invisible sobre sus hombres se esfumo y ella respiro.**

**Respiro el olor metálico, el humo, la muerte y las cenizas del aire…** _**su alma estaba tranquila.**_

_**.** _

**Pero el no había terminado, echo un vistazo a su grupo y asintió.**

**Akihane dejo la cabeza sobre una roca donde los demás la encontrarían con facilidad y corrió a gran velocidad, atravesando el matadero que ello crearon, en solo tres horas llegaron al Cañón que dividía al País de la Hierba del País del Fuego.**

**El día de hoy la batalla contra la Roca finalizo con un baño de sangre y ellos necesitan ser rápidos antes de que las noticias vuelen y el mundo sepa de esta masacre, todavía la Nube les debe algunas cuentas y ello son muy buenos cobradores** _**~~-~~**_ ** _ ~~Iwagakure fue el claro ejemplo de eso.~~_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Así que sin dudar un solo momento saltaron al cañón.**

**Kumogakure los esperaba y ellos llegarían a él, más temprano que tarde.**

_**….** _

_**La nube fue dueño de sus actos** _

_**Y por eso responderán ante ellos** _

_**… El Karma es una gran perra** _

_**Y ella es la perra de Akihane** _ **.**

* * *

**LUGAR: FRONTERA SURESTE DEL PAÍS DE LA TIERRA FECHA: 04 / SEP / XX HORA: 07:22 AM**

**Kagami miro la cabeza sangrante cubiertas de vendas en su mano, ojos grises opacos se destacaban entre ellas y sin poder evitarlo** _**sonrió**_ _ **alegremente**_ **, observo a su hermano que admiraba la vista parado sobre uno de los pocos riscos sobrevivientes y camino a su lado.**

**La vista era una que no verías dos veces en la vida.**

**El valle rocoso estaba cubierto de sangre, el sol que salía del este se reflejaba en los riachuelos carmesí, los cuerpos humanos lo decoraban de manera grotesca y las aves carroñeras estaban sobre ellos disfrutando de su botín.**

_**"¿Eso es?"** _ **Danzo hablo llamando su atención**

 **El sonrio felizmente y la agito frente a Danzo como un trofeo sin importarle en lo más mínimo la sangre que salpicaba** _**“la cabeza del Nindaime Tsuchikage”**_

**Danzo alzo una ceja divertida antes de soltar una carcajada y reírse ante el comportamiento infantil del Uchiha mayor.**

**Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos llamando a su atención, eran un grupo de Senju y Uchiha cubiertos de sangre.**

**Puede que sea una _posibilidad_ ** _**pequeña**_ **pero la sed de sangre y la falta de piedad de su Shishou no es una buena influencia** _ **para nadie**_ **y las sonrisas felices en los rostros de sus miembros de Clan lo confirmaman.**

**Bueno no es como si le importaba si a su familia le gustaba la batalla y la sangre.**

**Él también era así y Danzo también.**

**Senju Kazuo los saludo alegremente con la mano** _**"Kagami-kun, Danzo-kun ¿espero se hayan divertido también?"**_

 **Danzo sonrió** _**"lo hicimos en realidad"**_ **él les aseguro** _ **"Shishou nos ordenó acabar con algunos Chunin y Jounin"**_

 **Unas fuertes carcajadas se escucharon** _**“esos son mis hijos”**_ **Uchiha Ryota paso al frente y les revolvió el pelo con cariño ignorando el grito avergonzado**

**de 'otou-san' que le dieron.**

_**"Por cierto ¿y Kumi-sama?"** _ **Ryota pregunto.**

 **Kagami se agacho y evadió el abrazo de Kazuo ganándose un puchero del Senju** _**“se fueron a Kumo”**_

 _**"Hn"** _ **Natsuo Uchiha gruño** _**"era de esperarse talvez fue por eso que Kumi-sama dividió nuestros clanes y nos mandó a lugares diferentes"**_

 **Kazuo hizo un sonido de afirmación** _**“si tienes razón yo también me preguntaba por qué mi prima Touka no vino con nosotros a Iwagakure.**_

 _**“Sea lo que sea Kumogakure se va a ir a la mierda”** _ **Osamu comento con su Sharingan activo mientas observaba la carnicería debajo de ellos ganándose gruñidos de confirmación del resto.**

* * *

**Un día y seis horas después de la carnicería de Iwagakure y la Nindaime Tsuchikage La Nube fue la siguiente en la lista.**

**El ejército de Kumogakure superaba a la Hoja tres a uno, e incluso con esa desventaja la Hoja salió victoriosa bajo el liderazgo de un gran Lider.**

**.**

**.**

**No Senju Tobirama un aclamado genio de su Clan.**

**.**

**No Uchiha Izuna un hombre con un increíble control sobre el fuego.** ****

**.**

**No Uchiha Madara el Dios de la Muerte de los Shinobis**

**.**

**Y obviamente ¡No Senju Hashirama el supuesto Kami no Shinobi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fue ella ... la Gran Matriarca de los Senju y Uchiha.**

**.**

**Uchiha Senju Akihane, o mejor conocida como La Diosa de la Masacre y Devastación**

**.**

**La única _mujer_ a la que el mundo aprendió a respetar por completo ** _— ~~aunque fuera por la fuerza~~_****

****_._ ** **

**.**

**Ella aprovecho todas y cada una de las ventajas que su ejército poseía y el de Kumogakure no lo hacía** _**-**_ _ ** ~~trabajo en equipo, confianza, amistad, disciplina.~~**_ ~~~~

**Uso el terreno montañoso de Kumo a su favor** _**~~-~~**_ _ ** ~~cuando se supone que ella era la extranjera y los Kumo-nin estaban en su tierra natal.~~**_ _**~~~~**_ **** ~~~~

**Uso su arrogancia en su contra y los despedazo por completo, realizando un ataque por alta mar hasta sus costas con sellos bombas y jutsus de colaborativos de Senju y Uchiha** _**-**_ _ ** ~~¿Desde cuándo ambos Clanes se llevan tan bien ?, ¿no se supone que eran enemigos jurados o algo así ?, ¡demonios!~~**_ _ ** ~~Cualquiera se sorprendió y se infarto al escuchar como un Senju llamo a un Uchiha Ni-san~~**_ ~~~~

**Los Konoha-Nin no tuvieron piedad** _**-**_ _ ** ~~¿Por tantas qué deben cuando Kumo les ha hecho malas jugadas?~~**_ ~~~~

**Y para cereza del pastel ambos Clanes fundadores no tuvieron reparos en contenerse asesinando a sus Shinobis** _**-**_ _ ** ~~Kumo tiene la culpa, ellos participaron en la muerte de esos dos hombres aunque lo nieguen-~~**_ ~~~~

**.**

**Al menos a ellos les fue mejor que a la Roca ya que se fueron con un cuarto de su ejército vivo a su país.**

**.**

**Sin embargo ninguno de sus Shinobis en general saben ¿si se sienten orgullosos por sobrevivir a tal calamidad o avergonzarse por huir como cobardes con el rabo entre las patas.**

* * *

**El 9 de Septiembre del año XXXX se declara oficialmente el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi con la victoria siendo reclamada por la _aldea pacífica_ de Konohagakure No Sato bajo el liderazgo de la Diosa de la masacre y devastación, Uchiha Senju Akihane.**

**Y como de costumbre es la Hoja quien se lleva el primer lugar en menos muertes por MIA (desaparecidos en acción) y KIA (muertos en acción), sin embargo sucedió algo que nadie se esperó y es el hecho que la Niebla fue la segunda con menos bajas declaradas a pesar de estar en Guerra con dos países.**

**Konohagakure presenta un total de 3.890 bajas por KIA y MIA.**

**Kirigakure presenta un total de 9.420 bajas por KIA y MIA.**

**Sunagakure presenta un total de 14,400 bajas por KIA y MIA.**

**Kumogakure presenta un total de 23,550 bajas por KIA y MIA.**

**Iwagakure presenta un total de 26,700 bajas por KIA y MIA.**

**Lastimosamente para bien o para mal esta Guerra no solo se llevó grandes cantidades de Shinobis, si no también Líderes poderosos de cada nación sin excepción alguna.**

**Entre ellos fueron el Shodaime Raikage A o más conocido por el apodo de Z por parte de los Dioses de la Guerra, el Nindaime Tsuchikage Mu, el Nindaime Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, el Shodaime Kazekage Reto y…**

**Las dos personas por el cual esta Guerra acabo como acabo eran Senju Butsuma y Uchiha Tajima, los abuelos de la líder de los Dioses de la Guerra.**

**Tal vez si ellos no hubieran muerto de la manera en que lo hicieron el día de hoy millas estarían vivos… tal vez hubieran vivido algunos, tal vez hubieran muerto mucho más.**

**Pero ya de nada sirve arrepentirse esos hombres están muertos y Kumo e Iwa fueron los responsables.**

**.**

**.**

**Y pagaron las consecuencias de sus actos de la peor forma.**

**_…._ **

**_Como dicen los shinobis_ **

**_Por las elecciones de uno pagaran todos_ **

**_Y el pago será despiadado, cruel y rojo._ **

* * *

**LUGAR: SANTUARIO NAKANO FECHA: 15 / SEP / XX HORA: 20:34 PM**

**En la cima de una montaña, oculto por una barrera natural formada por bosques frondosos y grandes árboles, estaba el santuario Nakano, protegido por las barreras, sellos y Genjutsus más mortales de Líder del Clan y sus compañeros de Batalla.**

**Debajo de aquellas excesivas y mortales protecciones el Santuario Nakano brillaba en tonos coloridos acompañado de un ambiente alegre y feliz, las grandes mesas llenas por las grandes cantidades de comida y bebida por aquella celebración, las sillas ocupadas en su totalidad por cabelleras Azabaches, peli castañas , pelirrojas, rubias y unas albinas.**

**_“Kumi-sama”_ ** **Senju Masayuki hizo una reverencia frente al trono de Akihane.**

**Ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad _"¿Sucede algo Masayuki?"_ observo de reojo como el resto los veía con atención.**

**El joven se sonrojo con vergüenza _"huh, bueno podría dar unas palabras por lo que sucedió esta mañana"_**

**El día de hoy en la mañana se realizó la ceremonia de entierro para aquellos que perecieron durante la Guerra, obviamente los Uchihas y Senju los enterraron poco después de cada fallecimiento debido a los sellos otorgados por su líder, aunque esto fuera un secreto de Clan.**

**Ella alzo la mirada y observo a todos _"¿Desean que de una palabras?"_ Hubo varios asentamientos de cabeza y algunos susurros de confirmación _"siéntate por favor Masayuki"_**

**_"Si señora"_ **

**Dejo su copa de sake a un lado y se enderezo en su asiento _“El día de hoy no solo estamos celebrando el fin de la Guerra sino también el logro de nuestros difuntos”_ se cruzó de piernas _“Si yo te dijera que conocía a cada uno de los que perdimos en estas semanas… te estaría mintiendo y sería una hipócrita, puede que sean Senjus o Uchihas pero… cada uno era diferente y único a su manera ”_ ella sonrio _“ todos lo somos… lo único que se acerca de ellos es que todos y cada uno lucharon por su familia y lo harían mil y una veces más para que sus seres queridos vivan, al igual que ustedes esta Guerra a mí también me quito a dos miembros de mi familia ”_ soltó un suspiro _"Pero eso no significa que estén completamente muertos, porque ellos siguen aquí con nosotros"_ extendió sus manos a los lados _"aquí están sus enseñanzas, sus regaños, sus sonrisas, sus memorias, su legado ... su familia y mientras su familia este aquí y los recuerde por completo… ellos también estarán vivos… siempre ”_ tomo su copa de sake y la alzo con una gran sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro _“ así que salud ¡salud por todos los que perdimos… pero que siempre estarán aquí con nosotros! , ¡Salud por la familia! ”_**

**_"¡Salud por la familia!"_ **

**_…._ **

**_La familia no solo significa compartir lazos de sangre_ **

**_La familia significa aceptar, cuidar, proteger…_ **

**_Y no dejar a nadie atrás_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE FECHA: 21 / SEP / XX HORA: 22:54 PM**

**Kagami vio como Danzo se tensó a su lado, su Chakra se alteró ligeramente antes de que su hermano lo escondiera en un parpadeo.**

**Él no era un gran Sensor como Danzo pero podía notar como los acechaban como una presa.**

**_Pero maldita sea la hora en que aceptaron un entrenamiento de supervivencia con Shishou._ **

**Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Danzo la situación en la que estaban con respecto a su enemigo, cuando el apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, como si se estaba relajando.**

**Estaban escondidos debajo de una enorme roca con una curvatura que los protegería en caso de una lluvia, unas manzanas estaban a un lado de ellos al igual que sus armas.**

**Después de unos dos minutos de incomodidad el Uchiha menor _hablo "está detrás de nosotros, solo uno, 290 metros de distancia, Lobo rango S medio"_**

**Kagami miro los ojos de su hermano y asintió, ya planeado algunos planes antes de entrar al campo de entrenamiento.**

**Danzo se acercaría con la excusa de ir al baño, mientras el revisaba los sellos protectores a su alrededor. El lobo de Shishou vendría y atacaría a Danzo mientras él se ocultaba e iría como respaldo, entonces los dos pelearían contra él.**

**Tienen un plan fácil, solo espera que funcionen sin embargo…**

**_Nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo por su apariencia_ **

**_Niño o adulto, Flaco o gordo, Alto o bajo_ **

**_Porque podría matarte_ **

* * *

**_Por supuesto que el maldito plan no funcionaría… solo Shishou puede hacer planes simples y hacerlos funcionar a la perfección_ ** **pensó Kagami con un tic en el ojo mientras esquivaba la mordida del enorme Lobo negro. Estúpido ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!, ella es la Maldita Uchiha Senju Akihane por el amor de Dios.**

**¿Por qué carajos pensaron que algo tan fácil como esto funcionaria en primer lugar ?, Kami tenía tantas ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un maldito árbol hasta que sangrara o le diera una conmoción cerebral… _lo que sucediera primero._**

**Ahora mismo Kagami se encontró luchando contra uno de los Lobos de su Shishou, el maldito lobo saltaba sobre el tratando de comérselo entero solo para entrar en las sombras y saltar desde un nuevo lugar. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esquivar mientras Danzo se ocupaba del otro.**

**Kagami lo esquivo por un pelo cuando el lobo salió de las sombras generadas del árbol debajo de él.**

**Puso su mano brillando en verde sobre su hombro donde había un pequeño** _**-**_ ** _ ~~muy grande~~_** **rasguño de garras en su piel.** ~~~~

**Él no era tan bueno como su hermanito en el campo médico, pero sabía defenderse en el área hasta el punto de reparar huesos y órganos** _**-**_ _ ** ~~aunque se tardaría mucho en lo último.~~**_ ~~~~

_**Kagami lo esquivo de nuevo y salto a un árbol cuando el lobo se abalanzo sobre el solo para meterse en las sombras otra vez.** _

_**Kagami chasqueo con molestia, necesita deshacerse de las sombras, volvió a esquivar y salto al aire. Realizo un sello de rata y grito** _ _**"Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix"**_ _ **Pequeñas bolas de fuego ardiente fueron lanzadas de su boca y se estrellaron por el suelo y partes de los arboles iluminando la zona.**_

**Una sonrisa torcida creció en el rostro de Kagami cuando cayó al suelo con gracia, momentos después un lobo azul marino salió volando al otro lado del claro y se estrelló contra el otro lobo.**

**Una figura cayo a su lado y Kagami supo que he ganado este _reto "¿Cómo vamos Otouto?"_ dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba la cara emocionada de Danzo.**

**Una sonrisa maniaca se extendió en el rostro de Danzo “son las 23 horas con 57 minutos aniki”**

**Kagami puso una sonrisa digna de _Shishou "ohh..¿Entonces solo tendremos que aguantar Ne?"_**

**Danzo sin darles tiempo al par del Lobos de levantarse salto al aire y golpeo el suelo con su fuerza monstruosa, escombros y fragmentos volaron por el aire generando una nube de polvo que los camuflo levemente.**

**Detrás de Danzo, Kagami salto y arrojo Kunais con etiquetas explosivas generando explosiones alrededor de sus oponentes.**

**_"¡Dos minutos Danzo!"_ ** **Grito Kagami aterrizando en el suelo.**

**Danzo salto y giro en el aire esquivando varias lanzas de Rayo que venían a por él. Realizo un sello de Dragón y grito _"Elemento Viento: Danza de pétalos empolvados"_ el viento se acumuló y se transformó en pétalos finos y delgados de un color gris pálido en unos segundos se acumularon y formaron cuatro tornados que fueron en dirección a los lobos.**

**_"¡Un minuto aniki!"_ ** **dijo Danzo saltando junto a su hermano.**

**Los lobos usaron su velocidad y los esquivaron corriendo hacia los dos Shinobis, lanzas de rayo brillante se formaron en el aire y salieron a gran velocidad hacia los hermanos Uchiha.**

**Ambos hermanos hicieron sellos de mano y golpearon sus palmas al _suelo "Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra"_ Dos enormes paredes salieron de suelo, una después de la otra. Las lanzas brillantes traspasaron levemente la primera pero se atoraron en la segunda.**

**Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron entre ellos.**

**Danzo tomo sus Tessen negros amarrados a su muslo y los extendió en un movimiento, les agrego Chakra de viento y lanzo grandes ráfagas de viento al cielo, justo al mismo momento en que los enormes lobos saltaban sobre el muro mandándolos a volar por los aires a gran velocidad.**

**Kagami tomo su par de Sais y les agrego Chakra elemental de Rayo formando dos látigos de color morado brillante. Los movió hacia arriba y luego los azoto en un monstruoso golpe hacia las paredes de tierra atravesándolas y golpeando el suelo, los fragmentos y rocas volaron por los aires golpeando a los Lobos y dañándolos gravemente**

**Ambos hermanos saltaron a lo alto de un árbol, cuando iban a saltar nuevamente una alarma sonó por todo el claro donde se encontraban. Una figura apareció en una manada de cuervos en el centro de toda la destrucción y silbo impresionada.**

**La capucha negra se deslizo y un cabello familiar se _destacó "el entrenamiento de supervivencia término"_ un par de ojos Sharingan los _observaron "es hora de descansar Mi-chan, Dan-chan"_**

**Dos sonrisas crecieron en sus rostros _“Si Shishou”_**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Desde hace casi cuatro años se realizó la fusión entre los Clanes Senju y Uchiha, lo que generó obviamente mudanzas y ajustes en el complejo, en especial en la casa del Líder del Clan. La antigua casa principal de Senju aún prevalece pero quedó cerca de los límites del nuevo complejo a petición de Senju Hashirama, que no deseo moverla o deshacerse de ella.**

**Pero a pesar de todo no quedó del todo sola debido al nuevo cambio en la distribución de las casas, donde los Shinobis y civiles fueron distribuidos de manera equitativa, dando sus espacios a cada familia para evitar conflictos futuros y como una ventaja que cada familia pueda hacer de esos espacios lo que les apetezca, muchos los convirtieron en pequeños campos de entrenamiento y algunos otros en áreas de relajación, jardines hermosos o incluso granjas de cultivo.**

**Las casas tienen el típico estilo tradicional por lo tanto están hechas de materiales frágiles como la paja, la madera y el papel. Sin embargo, las apariencias son engañosas ya que cada casa cuenta con sellos mortales y numerosas barreras cortesía de su Jefa de Clanes.**

**De hecho, a pesar de las creencias y rumores de la gente sobre la enemistad declarada entre ambos Clanes, ellos siempre respirarón tranquilamente, no hubo peleas, no hubo disgustos o quejas, simplemente se aceptaron y con los brazos abiertos en realidad.**

**Ellos no sabían cuando empezaron a llevarse bien o cuando terminó su enemistad, simplemente sabían que se aceptaban unos a otros como familia.**

**_(Nunca nadie supo o se imaginó que Akihane la heredera, una niña que desde los cinco años hasta los trece se escondió entre las sombras y manipulo encuentros casuales entre ellos, pequeños accidentes que terminaron con salidas a bares y restaurantes, pequeñas coincidencias que terminaron con amas de casa platicando entre ellas sobre los chismes del pueblo o quejándose de sus maridos y pequeños cambios en los equipos a cargo de ciertas misiones que terminaron en rivalidades alegres y entrenamientos...en un tiempo todos y cada uno de esos encuentros terminaron en amistades verdaderas. Después de todo ambos clanes se parecen más de lo que creen, ambos aman la familia y la lealtad sobre cualquier cosa)_ **

* * *

**LUGAR: CASA DEL LÍDER DE CLAN / CENTRO DEL COMPLEJO SENHA. FECHA:21/SEP/XX HORA:10:23 AM**

**La casa del Líder de los Clanes se localiza en el centro del complejo, es una casa tradicional al igual que las demás y es la que tiene el espacio más grande, el patio trasero está rodeado de grandes sauces junto con un gran estanque Koi que tiene forma de un pequeño lago con una diminuta isla en el centro y cuenta con un camino de piedras para cruzar de lado a lado.**

**La casa fue cambiada de dos pisos a uno, cuenta con techos altos y curvos por las puntas, pintados en tonos marrón oscuros. Los finos pilares de madera, vigas y algún que otro detalle estaban pintados con un toque rojizo.**

**La entrada a la casa estaba hecha por un hermoso jardín lleno de plantas verdosas y llenas de vida, unas escaleras rojizas junto con un gran engawa lleno de cómodos cojines y una mesa baja.**

**La casa tenía unas hermosas puertas de madera con diseños de dragones tallados a mano, pisos de tatami relucientes en tonos crema y nuez oscuro, estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos de temas Shinobis, junto con una gran cocina con un hermoso comedor, que al igual que la puerta principal tenía tallado dragones en los bordes.**

**Las paredes tenían grabados de diferentes animales, desde lobos pintados con tinta negra a mano en las puertas fusuma hasta cuervos y halcones en los bordes superiores de las paredes de madera rojiza. Sin embargo lo que más se destacaba era el hermoso cuadro que estaba en la pared del engawa de la parte detrás de la casa. El cuadro tenía dibujado dos majestuosos dragones occidentales que simbolizaban el Ying y el Yang, alrededor de los dragones habían dibujos finos hechos con tinta negra que representaban a los animales de los contratos de invocación de la Matriarca del Clan y su familia.**

**Había grandes baños que tenían un parecido a las aguas termales en tamaño.**

**La casa tenía alrededor de 10 habitaciones, donde se hospedaban los miembros de la familia principal, que actualmente son cuatro (** **_de Uchiha Madara no se sabe donde vive_ ** **), el resto está ocupado por los amigos de su matriarca.**

**La casa tenía varias puestas de Shoji en la parte trasera y lateral, las puertas normalmente se mantenían abiertas ya que nadie se atrevía a entrar sin permiso incluso los niños.**

**Niños que actualmente están amontonados sobre Akihane en el patio trasero a las grandes risas.**

**Akihane soltó una carcajada** **_“bien, bien es hora de bajarse”_ **

**Los niños hicieron ruidos de protesta y algunos pucheros antes de enderezarse y sentarse frente a ella.**

**Uchiha Mitaku un niño con cabello café oscuro y ojos negros hizo un enorme puchero** **_“moou Kumi-sama”_ ** **inflo las mejillas de manera adorable** **_“entonces, ¿nos podría entrenar? por favor”_ **

**El resto de niños queriendo convencer a su líder usaron** **_la mirada_ ** **, los increíbles y grandes ojos de cachorro.**

**Akihane solo les alzó una ceja sin caer en el truco y después suspiro no queriendo tener niños Senju y Uchiha desatados por todo Konoha haciendo bromas en represalia.**

**_“¡Shishou!”_ **

**Akihane miró hacia donde Kagami venía corriendo seguido de Danzo, ambos Genin con unas canastas de comida.**

**_“Kagami-Ni”_ **

**_“Danzo-Ni”_ **

**El par de hermanos fueron tumbados por docenas de niños Uchiha y Senju, Akihane podría jurar escuchar algunos gemidos de sufrimiento generando un pequeño ataque de risa.**

**Akihane se levantó y tomó su gabardina del suelo** **doblándola** **y** **amarrándola** **en su cintura.**

**_“Muy bien niños es hora de entrenar, ya saben que hacer”_ **

**Como si fuera un milagro las montañas hechas de niños se esfumaron y aparecieron corriendo en filas ordenadas en el amplio campo.**

**Akihane camino hacia sus dos alumnos y le sonrió de manera divertida al ver las pequeñas huellas de sandalias sobre sus ropas** **_...pisoteados eh,_ ** **oculto disimuladamente su sonrisa** **_“¿mejor?”_ ** **dos gemidos lamentables le respondieron, ella soltó una risita y agarro las dos canastas** **_“si no se apuran nos comeremos toda la comida”_ **

**Kagami se sentó y se cruzó de brazos con un enorme puchero** **_“te gusta vernos sufrir ¿verdad Shishou?”_ **

**Akihane acomodo las dos canastas en un brazo y movió su mano libre con desdén, mirando con ojos perezosos a los hermanos** **_“soy su Shishou y su sufrimiento es muy importante para mi, son mis estudiantes después de todo”_ ** **escondió una sonrisa ante sus rostros boquiabiertos** _**“¿qué tipo de maestra seria si no disfrutara molestarlos?”— ~~y disfrutar mis~~** ~~ **últimos** **momentos con ustedes.** ~~ _

* * *

**Uchiha Yasu lanzó un puñetazo a Senju Hanae, quien lo bloqueó con un brazo y lo sujetó de la muñeca para lanzarlo lejos, Yasu giro en el aire y cayó con gracia sobre uno de los pilares de madera, para ponerse en posición nuevamente.**

**Hanae salto sobre los pilares y lanzó una patada hacia Yasu, el se agacho y realizó una barrida a la Senju haciendo tropezar y casi caer del pilar. Lastimosamente para Yasu, Hanae sujetó con sus manos el borde del pilar y se impulsó hacia arriba, giró y cayó de cuclillas sobre otro a solo unos metros.**

**Hanae se impuso y corrió saltando sobre los postes de madera hacia Yasu para empezar una pelea de puñetazos mientras el niño esquivaba.**

**Ambos estuvieron en un punto muerto durante varios minutos antes de que Akihane hablara y lanzará más leña al fuego avivando su determinación y entusiasmo** **_“Hanae_ ** **” grito** **_“tienes un cuerpo más grande que Yasu, usa tu fuerza en su contra”_ ** **Akihane vio como la niña frunció levemente el ceño antes de golpear con más fuerza al chico en el torso.**

**Akihane se giró hacia el Uchiha y observo como se tambaleó pero no se rindió** _**“y tu Yasu, eres pequeño y ágil, tienes más velocidad que ella ¡** **aprovéchala** **!”** _ **La Uchiha vio como Yasu se agachó esquivando otra patada y apretó los puños, lanzando un gancho a la mandíbula de Hanae.**

**Hanae se sorprendió y se acarició la mandíbula antes de saltar y fingir un puñetazo para después lanzar una patada al pecho de Yasu.**

**Yasu gruño de dolor pero siguió luchando contra Hanae sin detenerse, Yasu estaba adolorido y cansado, casi en su límite sin embargo, él no quería ser débil y estaba seguro que ninguno de los niños que observaban su pelea tampoco lo querían, él quería ser fuerte...como su matriarca y para eso tendría que mejorar y ayudar en el proceso a su amiga.**

**Ambos niños se miraron con los ojos ardiendo en llamas, unas sonrisas se extendieron por sus rostros emocionados, los dos corrieron uno contra uno y continuaron su pelea, pateando, golpeando, arañando y esquivando.**

**El montón de niños sentados ordenadamente frente a la Uchiha murmuraban y susurraban entre ellos sobre ideas para mejorar sus propios estilos de lucha, Kagami y Danzo sentados al lado derecho de Akihane, ambos solo observaban en silencio con ojos engañosamente inocentes y brillantes.**

**Akihane observó sus atributos con un ojo experimentado, Yasu tenía cinco años pero su velocidad y reflejos eran muy buenos sin embargo Hanae no se quedaba atrás, ella poseía fuerza y la flexibilidad que Yasu no tenía**

**_“Hanae”_ ** **Akihane llamó** **_“tus ataques se están volviendo desordenados y deja de balancearte a la derecha, dejas descubierto y libre la zona del corazón así como la yugular algo que podría costarte caro en el futuro”_ ** **ella corrigió y continuo** **_“Yasu, dobla más las piernas a la hora de dar patadas y usa el talón o la planta del pie, eso hará más mortales los golpes”_ **

**Los niños corrigieron un poco sus errores y continuaron pateando y esquivando los ataques del contrincante mientras saltaban entre los postes de madera, con el paso de los minutos sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a las nuevas poses de pelea,** **abriéndose** **paso a una nueva rafaga de golpes, aparentemente bailando alrededor del otro.**

**Diez minutos después ambos niños estaban sudados y llenos de moretones** **_“Bien, ¡Es suficiente!”_ ** **Los niños se congelaron ante la orden de su matriarca, Yasu tenía el puño a unos centímetros del rostro de la Senju mientras Hanae tenía el suyo cerca del pecho de Yasu.**

**_“Bajen y vengan aquí”_ ** **los niños saltaron de los postes y cayeron frente a ella, Akihane se agachó y colocó dos dedos en la frente de cada niño y un aura dorada los rodeó, en solo unos segundos los moretones y marcas desaparecieron de sus pieles al igual que el dolor.**

**El resto de infantes la miraban con admiración y adoración, Danzo tenía unos ojos brillantes al observar aquella aura al igual que Kagami.**

**_“¿mejor?”_ ** **Akihane sonrió amablemente ante las sonrisas emocionadas de Yasu y Hanae “** **_bien, vayan y siéntense con el resto”_ ** **se enderezo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos** **_“ahora ¿que notaron en este combate?”_ ** **ella preguntó a la multitud de infantes.**

**_“Kumi-sama_ ** **” Uchiha Yukio hablo**

**_“Adelante Yukio-chan”_ **

**El niño asintió** **_“creo que lo principal fue el hecho de que su forma de pelear no se adapta a ellos”_ **

**_“Yasu es pequeño y más bajo que Hanae”_ ** **Kyomi Senju comentó distraídamente**

**_“y no solo el, Hanae también pasaba por lo mismo, ella es más alta que él pero sus movimientos eran toscos, en especial porque su estilo de lucha se basa en velocidad lo que es todo lo contrario a ella que se basa en fuerza bruta”_ ** **Fuyuka Senju comentó con los brazos cruzados, ganando varios asentamientos de cabeza del resto.**

**_“Sus estilos de pelea no se adaptan a sus cuerpos”_ ** **Mitaku declaró.**

**_“¿Alguna opinión más?”_ ** **Akihane preguntó a los niños con una pequeña sonrisa astuta.**

**_“¿No sería mejor cambiar sus estilos de lucha para que se adapten mejor a sus cuerpos?”_ ** **Aoi Senju preguntó con duda.**

**_“lo hicieron muy bien, en cuanto a los estilos de lucha tienen razón y es algo que ya cambie hace unos años cuando me volví su matriarca”_ ** **Akihane sonrió de forma felina** **_“El único Taijutsu que conocen en este momento es el estándar de ambos Clanes sin embargo cuando cumplen ocho años se les enseña otro estilo uno que se adapte a ustedes y a los 10 y 12 años se les enseña otros dos más, los los primeros son para aprovechar sus ventajas físicas y evitar pérdidas innecesarias, la última es un taijutsu en conjunto con los Senju para nuestro trabajo en equipo”_ **

**Los infantes la miraron con ojos abiertos y brillantes así como la mandíbula floja.**

**_...Que adorable_ ** **pensó Akihane con la cara serena..**

**Cuando Akihane fue establecida como la matriarca de ambos clanes, decidió mejorarlos, hacerlos más fuertes y que sean capaces de seguir aun si ella muere. El Taijutsu fue el primero; Los Uchihas dependen mucho de su Sharingan, algo que hizo que les costara la vida demasiadas veces mientras que los Senjus se dejaban llevar por su regeneración y cuerpos fuertes, generando muertes por hemorragias o daños permanentes en el futuro.**

**Sin embargo había otras debilidades peores que esas, por ejemplo: El puño interceptor Uchiha se basaba en ataques rápidos y agilidad mientras el Puño defensivo Senju se basaba en ataques directos a las zonas vitales y de fuerza bruta, por lo tanto los Uchihas necesitaban cuerpos delgados mientras los Senjus cuerpos más grandes para aprovechar sus estilos de Lucha, ¿pero qué pasaba con aquellos que eran diferentes?, la respuesta es muy fácil, ellos se estancaron o murieron.**

**Pero Akihane no quería eso, ella quería evitar pérdidas innecesarias, así que ella dividió a los miembros de ambos clanes en tres clases;** **_los velocistas_ ** **; aquellos que tenían cuerpos hechos para la agilidad, reflejos y velocidad, los defensivos. Aquellos que contaban con los cuerpos robustos que poseían mayor resistencia y fuerza fueron llamados** **_los bateadores pesados_ ** **y por último** **_los unificados_ ** **; quienes podrían usar tanto la fuerza bruta como la velocidad a la hora de pelear.**

**Ella aplaudió fuertemente sacando a los niños de su aturdimiento** **_“bien, bien, ahora nos quedan unos cinco horas antes de que tengan que regresar a sus casas”_ ** **escucho como muchos soltaron gemidos de sufrimiento y tristeza** **_“dejen de quejarse, tenemos combates pendientes”_ ** **instantáneamente los niños aullaron de emoción, Akihane deslizó levemente su pie derecho hacia un lado, al instante los pilares rotos y dañados se regeneraron**

_**“ahora…** **¿Quién** **sigue?” —** ~~necesito ayudarlos mientras este con vida.~~ _

* * *

**LUGAR: SEDE RAÍS / TANZAKU-GAI FECHA: 25/SEP/XX HORA:05:12 AM**

**_“¿Cómo te llamas chico?”_ ** **Akihane preguntó al chico de ojos lavanda arrodillada frente a ella, Kagami lo trajo junto con Danzo diciendo que era necesario y ella confía en sus alumnos, aunque ya tenía planes para traerlo.**

**Agacho la cabeza** **_“Hyuuga Nori mi señora”_ ** **dijo con voz vacilante.**

**Akihane se agacho frente a él y preguntó suavemente** **_“¿cuantos años tienes?”_ **

**El niño tembló cuando ella tocó la tela blanca que cubría su frente** **_“te-tengo”_ ** **el respiro por un momento** **_“acabo de cumplir ocho años Kumi-sama”_ **

**Ella quitó la tela blanca y la dejó a un lado, acarició suavemente el sedoso cabello marrón oscuro y lo atrajo hacia ella, al instante el niño comenzó a sollozar** **_“Shhh, Shhh, está bien, nadie te lastimara aquí”_ **

**El niño sollozó durante varios minutos hasta que se tranquilizó, Akihane acuno su rostro infantil con amabilidad para mirar a sus ojos pálidos con calidez** **_“¿sabes porqué estás aquí?_ ** **” ella le preguntó con gentileza.**

**El niño asintió** **_“mi Oka-san dijo que si ella no podía cuidarme que viniera con usted Kumi-sama”_ ** **lagrimas se derramaron lentamente por sus mejillas.**

**_“¿Sabes que es RAÍZ?”_ **

**_“Un poco, Oka-san lo llamó lugar seguro”_ ** **él dijo de manera vacilante.**

**_“Tu madre Nana Hyuuga era un miembro de RAÍZ, ella era Gorrión un fuerte Sub-Capitán y pertenecía a la división de cazadores”_ ** **acomodo suavemente en su regazo al infante.**

**El estómago del niño gruñó y su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza, Akihane se rio y cargó al niño en sus brazos, él era más bajo y delgado que cualquier otro niño de su edad, probablemente por ser un Hyuuga ya que ellos se desarrollan más tarde que el resto.**

**Camino por el pasillo con el niño en brazos hasta el comedor** **_“Misato”_ ** **Akihane llamó al ANBU rubio que estaba platicando en el comedor con Osamu, Kohaku y Kazuo** **_“ ¿podrías traerme un plato de comida para el chico?”_ **

**_“Si Kumi-sama”_ ** **Misato se levantó de su asiento.**

**Akihane asintió y saludó al resto de sus subordinados con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por reverencias y miradas brillantes y se dirigió a la zona del ventanal, acomodo a Nori en uno de los Puf blancos más cercanos y con mejor vista al campo de entrenamiento.**

**_“Gracias Misato”_ ** **Akihane sonrió al rubio**

**_“No hay de que Kumi-sama”_ ** **Misato le sonrió brillantemente antes de girarse y observar al niño** **_“Es el hijo de Nana, ¿si se puede saber?”_ **

**_“Lo es_ ” Akihane ** **respondió** **dándole** **al niño la sopa de miso y unos palillos** _“de ahora en adelante nosotros lo cuidaremos en las sombras”_

**_“entiendo Kumi-sama”_ **

_**“¿Eso significa que me quedaré aquí Kumi-sama?"** _

**La Uchiha negó con la cabeza** **_“No chico, RAÍZ es una organización secreta de la cual nadie, absolutamente nadie con excepción a sus miembros debe saber”_ **

**Nori balanceo sus piernas con nerviosismo** **_“eso significa que yo huh, soy parte de RAÍZ como mi Oka-san”_ **

**Akihane sonrió y Misato la segundo** **_“Si lo deseas entonces si”_ **

**El niño les dio una gran sonrisa** **_“¡Si!”_ ** **un cálido sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas** **_“Huh me encantaría, yo quiero ser fuerte como ella y si es posible me gustaría llevar su máscara y nombre de Gorrión en un futuro Kumi-sama”_ **

**Akihane tarareo por un momento** **_“eso es posible chico, pero estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas superará con creces a tu madre”_ ** **ella le despeinó el cabello al niño y se giró hacia Misato** **_“¿puedes pedirle a Setsuko que entrene a Nori en actuación?”_ ** **el hombre asintió y desapareció en un shunshin**

**Nori inclinó la cabeza** **_“¿actuación?”_ **

**Akihane asintió y señaló el sello en su frente** **_“¿Si crees que voy a permitir que mis Shinobis tengan esas abominaciones? estas muy equivocado chico”_ ** **el niño la miro con esperanza y antes de que pudiera decir algo una sombra enmascarada aparece arrodillada detrás de Akihane** **_“Setsuko de pie”_ **

**_“Si kumi-sama”_ ** **el hombre se enderezó y observó con atención al niño del que estaría a cargo _“mucho gusto Nori, de ahora en adelante seré tu maestro de actuación”_**

**“es un gusto** **también** **sensei” el niño se levantó y realizó una reverencia**

**Setsuko se quito la máscara gris con bordes negros, revelando ojos lechosos, una piel** **pálida** **y una frente sin sello** _“Hyuuga Setsuko, ese es mi nombre real sin embargo dentro de RAÍZ es Tejón”_ **el hombre sonrió amablemente ante la sorpresa del niño** _**“no tengo el sello como puedes ver,** **ningún** **Hyuuga** **aquí** **lo posee Kumi-sama siempre nos lo quita, pero necesitamos actuar como si lo** _ _ **tuviéramos** **en caso de que nos castiguen para no levantar** **sospechas** **sobre RAÍZ”** _

_**“Entiendo y gracias por explicarme”** _

**Akihane sonrió y aplaudió** **_“entonces bienvenido a la sede Nori, ahora te dedicaras a aprender sobre la actuación, una vez que seas excelente en ello empezará el entrenamiento para ser ANBU”_ **

**_“si Kumi-sama prometo no decepcionar”_ **

**_“Se que no lo harás Nori, bienvenido a la familia”_ ** **la Uchiha se agacho y susurro en su oído** **_“puedes decirme Akihane en privado, pero es un secreto de confianza”_ ** **le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona y el niño asintió con emoción.**

**Sin que se dieran cuenta Akihane desde hace rato había mirado a sus dos hermanos camuflados en la oscuridad del pasillo y el que no hubieran permitido que nadie los viera solo significa una cosa.**

**_Ya era hora de movilizarse._ **

* * *

**Dos golpes resonaron por toda la casa, Akihane que estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa no se inmuto ante aquello, ella confía en sus hermanos, Zero y Masato saben lo que hacen** **—** ~~**_Pero eso no significa que le guste._ ** ~~

**Hubo algunos gritos y después de un rato su tío Izuna camino por el pasillo con el rostro endurecido y el Sharingan girando en sus ojos antes de azotar la puerta. Akihane suspiró y apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa, Kami esto era doloroso para ella, le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma.**

**_Pero no tenemos opción, el tiempo ya se nos acabó._ **

**Se enderezó lentamente, se pasó las manos temblorosas por el rostro y caminó hasta la habitación de sus hermanos, deslizó la puerta y sonrió de manera cálida y reconfortante, antes de caminar lentamente ante los dos hombres destrozados en el medio del cuarto.**

**Ella los abrazo y los rodeo con su Chakra dorado, poco a poco se relajaron y se derritieron en su calor, hasta que terminaron abrazados en el suelo, ella acunó sus rotos y observó las marcas moradas en sus mejillas, Zero tenia lagrimas sobre las mejillas mientras que Masato tenia los ojos húmedos y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.**

**Pasó sus manos suavemente por el par de moretones y los curó hasta que la piel pálida regresó, ella dejó que enterraran sus rostros en sus hombros y la abrazaron temblorosamente en busca de consuelo.**

**Ellas les acaricio el cabello y les froto las espaldas con gentileza mientras les cantaba con una voz dulce unas bellas canciones de cuna como cuando eran niños.**

_**….** _

_**Ellos no necesitaron palabras** _

_**Las palabras solo son falsas promesas** _

_**promesas que escucharon desde que eran niños** _

_**promesas en las que dejaron de confiar hace mucho** _

_**Ellos tenían algo mejor** _

_**Ellos la tenían a ella.** _

_**Ellos tenían a su aneki** _

* * *

**LUGAR: HOGAR DE SENJU TOBIRAMA / BORDE NORTE DEL COMPLEJO SENHA FECHA:03/OCT/XX HORA:18:34 PM**

**Senju Tobirama se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su engawa leyendo algunos libros con una taza de Té caliente a su lado disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol cálido, casi sonrió cuando sintió el parpadeo del Chakra de Akihane en su patio.**

**Alzó la vista de su libro y sonrió cálidamente a su sobrina y la invitó a sentarse a su lado sin embargo Akihane no lo hizo ella solo camino y se quedó frente a él.**

**Ella hizo una mueca** **_“Tío no podré venir la próxima semana para el entrenamiento”_ **

**Tobirama parpadeo** **_“está bien no hay problema, supongo que tienes una misión”_ **

**Akihane asintió y dio una sonrisa de disculpa** **_“no puedo cancelarla lastimosamente, por mucho que me hubiera gustado”_ **

**Tobirama asintió en comprensión** **_“entiendo_ ** **” el se levanto y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros pálidos de Akihane “** _**no te preocupes, pero aun** **así** **esperare con ansias nuestro combate”** _ **ella le sonrió como de costumbre y Tobirama supo que había algo mal, pero no sabía que. El chakra de Akihane estaba normal, no había ningún descontrol o algo.**

**“en ese caso me retiro” Akihane le dijo antes de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, Tobirama se tenso al principio pero después disfruto del calor de su sobrina, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y aspirando suavemente. Ella momentos después se retiró del abrazo y sonrió** **—** ~~_**algo está mal, pero** **¿Qué** **es?,** **¿Qué** **diablos está mal?** _ ~~

**Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó, su cabello meciéndose en el viento cálido y su cuerpo iluminado por la luz tenue y rojiza del atardecer, cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de entrar al bosque ella se detuvo y giró levemente su rostro, Un mechón de su flequillo le impedía ver sus ojos pero no la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella murmuró algo y después desapareció.**

**_“Sayonara Tobira-tosan”_ **

**_Esto no estaba bien, nada lo estaba y no sabia que era lo que estaba mal._ **

* * *

**Akihane apareció cayendo de un árbol con elegancia en la frontera norte de Konoha, camino con pasos suaves e inaudibles a través del espeso bosque ocultándose entre las sombras como si fuera su hogar. Sus manos enguantadas metidas en las bolsas de su gabardina y sus armas selladas para la batalla.**

**A medida que caminaba entre la oscuridad generada por los grandes árboles otras sombras se unieron a ella de manera silenciosa, todos caminaron tranquilamente sabiendo el destino que les esperaba, ninguno de ellos regresaría después de esto**

**Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un risco desde el cual se veía Konoha en todo su esplendor, las calles iluminadas por la luz tenue de las nuevas farolas que funcionan con electricidad.**

**Era la última vez que ellos lo verían y querían recordarlo aunque fuera por un momento.**

**Akihane fue la primera en girarse con su rostro ensombrecido y oculto de la luz y camino hacia la oscuridad de la fauna, una fina lágrima carmesí deslizándose por su mejilla y cayendo al pasto sobre una hermosa rosa azul que poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de rojo sangre y para cuando lo hizo, ninguna de las figuras se encontraba ahí, sin embargo si lo hicieron otra docena de hermosas flores rojas.**

**Su próximo destino, la frontera norte del país del fuego.**

_**….** _

_**Sobrevivieron durante mucho tiempo** _

_**ganaron muchas batallas durante toda su vida** _

_**se mancharon las manos con la sangre de miles** _

_**y obtuvieron la victoria** _

_**pero este era el final de su camino** _

_**y ellos caminaron hasta el con un paso digno.** _

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**ARCO 1: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Zetsu había perdido mucho de su tiempo haciendo esos clones, sus primeros diseños hace años en el mejor de los casos eran de mala calidad, con sus rostros sin vida, a veces incompletos y cuerpos deformados, algunos eran demasiados delgados y débiles para mantenerse durante el tiempo de la lucha. En el mejor de los casos, eran sencillos con cuerpos normales pero que carecían de un verdadero estilo de pelea, lo único que llegaron a poseer era el mokuton defectuoso que desarrolló con el tiempo— _ ~~usando el ADN de los Senju que secuestró, fue difícil conseguir el de Hashirama cuando siempre era vigilado por su hermano o su esposa.~~_**

**En conclusión sus clones _eran débiles_ , puede que tenga una enorme cantidad de ellos pero le faltaba la calidad, algo que sus enemigos poseían por montones.**

**Miró a sus oponentes con un rostro ilegible, ellos eran las personas que impedían su plan para traer a su madre a la vida _"Debería haberlos destruido hace mucho tiempo"_ susurró Zetsu.**

**Zetsu se quedó atrás parado sobre un risco mientras veía al equipo de los Dioses de la Guerra luchar contra la cuarta oleada de Zetsus.**

**Ya eran casi 114,000 las pérdidas de sus clones, y esos niños todavía tenían más de la mitad de su Chakra,**

**Para esta confrontación, Zetsu mantuvo un ojo en la batalla y no mucho más; conocía algunos de los trucos que esa mujer Uchiha-Senju escondía bajo la manga y él no la subestimaría, Zetsu comprendía la habilidad que ella necesitaba para ser una figura tan elevada en Konohagakure.**

**Pero el resto de ellos tenía una oportunidad para ataques que él no aceptaba. Zetsu no sabía nada de sus habilidades y aptitudes ocultas...aunque podía esperar, ella es su líder y esa mujer fue la primera en darse cuenta de su plan para la resurrección de su madre cuando _nadie_ más lo hizo.**

**Una parte de él sigue furioso por el hecho de que una niña de seis años haya descubierto sus planes y en menos de dos años haya resuelto _todo_ lo que Zetsu trató de ocultar al mundo.**

**El la subestimó en ese entonces, subestimó su capacidad de analizar y su adaptación a la situación en la que se encontraba.**

**Al principio hace varios años cuando ella tenía alrededor de cinco años, ella había parecido a primera vista una herramienta perfecta que prestaba atención a la orden de su superior de quedarse quieta y obedecer sumisamente— _ ~~ella hubiera sido el mejor cuerpo para que su madre ocupara.~~_**

**Esa niña era un peón que asesinaría sin dudar, un peón que destruiría sin pestañear, un peón que borraría clanes enteros de la faz de la tierra porque le disgustaban al Daimyo— _ ~~un humano débil, patético y codicioso.~~_**

**Pero cuanto más la observaba, más veía que sus ojos decididamente no seguían las imágenes y creencias pacifistas del Shodaime, cuanto más la vigilaba más profunda era la máscara que ella poseía.**

**El observaba sus dedos, cada contracción, cada orden, cada desprecio, y los memorizaba y sin que se diera cuenta Zetsu llegó a tener cierto respeto de aquella mujer humana— _ ~~posiblemente la única en todo el transcurso de su existencia.~~_**

**Porque ella no se doblegó, porque ella puso su voluntad sobre los demás, nunca agacho la cabeza como el resto al contrario ella enseñaba los dientes y te cortaba el cuello solo para después bañarse en su sangre y sonreír tan alegremente.**

**Pero en especial porque ella sobrevivió a lo que otros _nunca_ lo harán. En este momento, recordó a alguien a quien vigilaba hace varias décadas.**

**Ella se parecía a Uchiha Tajima en su juventud, Se parecía a Tajima cuando él se paró al margen de la situación y veía a sus Shinobis atacar y atacar a sus enemigos, sean Hagoromos, Senju o de cualquier Clan que fuese su contrincante, el observaba hasta que no quedaba nada más que un maldito matadero, él era así, frío, distante y calculador, nunca le importo bañarse en sangre o ser él quien hiciera aquellas matanzas, lo único que siempre lo distinguió fue la sonrisa de placer en su rostro acompañada de un cálido sonrojo— _ ~~uno que ni siquiera su esposa fue capaz de provocar.~~_**

**Sin embargo había otros momentos en los que se parecía a Senju Butsuma en sus primeros años como Shinobi y contaba sus pagas de las listas de libros de recompensa y misiones de su Clan con ojo agudo y un temperamento aún más agudo y siniestro, si alguna vez lo engañaban sea civil o Shinobi, solo daría un asentamiento de cabeza antes de saltar para darles caza y asesinarlos. Las únicas excepciones fueron obviamente los miembros de su Clan a los cuales él solo golpeaba y amenazaba hasta que terminaran pidiendo clemencia arrodillados frente a él— _ ~~al igual que el Uchiha, Butsuma solo se sonrojaría por la muerte, la sangre y las armas.~~_**

**Y esa mujer era una copia perfecta de ellos, ella se bañaría en sangre, cazaría a cualquiera que quisiera engañarla o traicionarla y se reiría del cadáver mutilado a sus pies con un bonito sonrojo en su cara angelical.**

**En aquel entonces cuando ella era una niña él pensó que se parecía primero se parecía a Madara, ahora en su adolescencia se parecía a Tajima, luego a Butsuma y él simplemente no entendía.**

**Zetsu llevó a unos de sus clones más fuertes a su lado y le rompió la mandíbula a uno después lo lanzó al centro del campo donde este empezó a ser pateado por el resto de su ejército hasta llegar a los llamados Dioses de la Guerra _"Esto se está poniendo demasiado complicado para mi gusto"_ dijo con molestia.**

**Cuando llegó a su destino un humo morado lleno de venenos y toxinas que creo brotó de la boca del clon y se esparció a su alrededor a una velocidad alarmante.**

**Necesitaba darse prisa, esos mortales ya casi habían acabado con dos tercios de su ejército de Clones y él sabía que no podría hacerle frente a ninguno de ellos.**

**De todos modos él ya tenía un plan de contingencia en caso de perder la batalla.**

* * *

**Akihane alzó una ceja ante la nube morada que se esparcía a solo unas docenas de metros de ellos, ella esperaba que él usara toxinas sin embargo ella tenía que admitir que la idea de atrapar veneno dentro de tu propio cuerpo tenía potencial.**

**_"¿Qué necesito saber sobre este Jutsu?"_ ** **su hermano albino cuestionó a su grupo pateando un Clon que salía de la tierra, ella imagino como el resto apretó los labios o alzo la ceja.**

 **_"solo el hecho de que si respiras morirás"_ ** **la gemela Kaguya le respondió secamente mientras quemaba a varios clones con un ataque de fuego.**

 **_"Lo suficientemente familiar."_ ** **El Nara bromeó cortando cabezas blancas con su Katana.**

**Akihane bufo con diversión _"Entonces piensa en eso cuando luches contra esa planta"_ Ella comento y sintió como los ojos amarillos del supuesto Líder Zetsu se dirigieron hacia ella _“Mi instinto inicial seria decirte que huyas porque esta batalla es mucho más de lo que podríamos haber esperado...sin embargo sé que ustedes nunca harán eso "_. El espacio entre sus cejas se arrugó por un momento y miró a Zetsu con algo de diversión _"Pero él también se olvidó que nosotros somos mucho más que solo Shinobis de rango SS, por lo tanto nuestras habilidades son un misterio para él y esa es una ventaja para nosotros"_**

**Akihane sintió los ojos de Zero sobre su espalda, ella giro su rostro y lo miro.**

**_"¿Tus secretos harán que te maten?"_ ** **comento de manera seca.**

**La chica arqueó una ceja, soltó una pequeña risa ante la broma cruel, y volvió a deslizar su Katana negra en la funda de su espalda. _"Lo han intentado hermanito"._**

**Ella agacho la cabeza, dejando que unas mechones de su flequillo le cubrieran los ojos, sonrió dulcemente y observó de reojo a través el escaso espacio entre su cabello sin inmutarse por cómo el veneno los empezó a rodear hasta su visibilidad se volvió inútil.**

**_"¡Es demasiado tarde!, ¡ya no puedes evitar tu destino!"_ ** **Zetsu ladró. Una parte de las toxinas que flotaban en el aire se concentró en pequeñas esferas, del tamaño de un ojo y cayó como la lluvia sobre sus oponentes, pero para su frustración ellos lo evitaban con pasos rápidos y precisos.**

**Los Clones se movieron y atacaron con grandes picos de madera y se amontonaron alrededor de ellos tratando de matarlos.**

**El veneno se elevó de los cráteres que habían formado con su primer ataque y se cambiaron por pequeñas agujas que colgaban decenas de metros sobre sus cabezas _"Vamos Mocosos demuéstrame su valor"_**

**Las agujas caen y el polvo se eleva desde donde aterrizan.**

**Zetsu frunció el ceño, no debería haberle sorprendido tanto en primer lugar al ver el cómo se las habían arreglado para bloquear el ataque. Pero su curiosidad fue reemplazada por el enojo ante la vista de varios escudos hechos de viento que los protegían del veneno y lo esparcen lejos de ellos. Sus clones cortados y esparcidos descuidadamente alrededor de aquella barrera**

**Los ojos amarillos de Zetsu brillaron con molestia y disgusto.**

**Las barreras cayeron, los Tusugamis estaban hombro con hombro formando un círculo perfecto, sus respiraciones y pulso tranquilo, sus cuerpos quietos al igual que sus ojos y algunas quemaduras esparcidas por sus rostros que se curaban a velocidades impresionantes.**

**Zetsu no era tonto, el no miro los ojos de la Uchiha que lo miraban con sed de sangre. Él ordenó al resto de clones que atacaran.**

**El cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes negras y oscuras, los dioses de la Guerra saltaron y comenzaron a arrasar entre las filas de clones Zetsu, sin que se diera cuenta a medida que se adentraban en los batallones, pequeños e inofensivos papeles caían sobre la tierra y eran escondidos por los cadáveres que se apilaban por montones.**

**Los rayos brillantes azotan entre las nubes, el suelo temblaba por los monstruosos golpes de Akihane y la Uzumaki, las sombras se esparcieron por los suelos congelando a docenas de clones Zetsu, las Katanas cortaron y cortaron los cuerpos, el agua se acumuló de la nada formando un enorme Tsunami, sobre él, un hombre albino con un Sharingan girando locamente en sus ojos.**

**El tsunami se evaporó después de acabar con cientos de ellos, el fuego vino a continuación, acumulándose en pilares de llamas infernales, provocadas por el hombre pelinegro al lado del albino— _ ~~los hijos de Uchiha Izuna y primos de aquella mujer.~~_**

**Antes de que Zetsu pudiera dar sus órdenes tres enormes dragones de rayo brillante cayeron a la tierra eliminando grandes cantidades de su ejército, Zetsu gruñó con furia y gritó órdenes desesperadas y toda aquella desesperación se filtró en cada lanzamiento de madera, en cada movimiento bloqueado, en cada.**

**Destrozo más mandíbulas de sus clones y más toxinas se esparcieron por el campo, el humo morado tomó forma de Shuriken y se dirigió hasta ellos, el Nara a diferencia de su Clan no se veía cansado por todo el ejercicio físico que estaba haciendo en este momento, en realidad parecía divertido— _ ~~ansioso.~~_**

**Sin embargo quien no tuvo tanta suerte fue el Tenro que atravesó el cuerpo de uno con su brazo derecho, el cual tenía pequeñas manchas moradas y se esparcen a una velocidad relativamente lenta, sacó su ahora inútil brazo del Clon.**

**_Entonces el Tenro es quien tiene peor regeneración de todos_ ** **pensó Zetsu con saña.**

**Con un brazo dañado y apenas movible, no había otra forma viable para que él avanzara a este ritmo sin retrasar a su compañeros.**

**Centró su atención nuevamente en la Uchiha, ella apenas se veía agotada y él tenía que darle el mérito por eso ya que llevaban tres días seguidos peleando y ella apenas tenía la respiración agitada y sudor en la frente.**

**Su reputación apenas y le hace justicia a la realidad.**

**Zetsu se preguntó cuánto de esa temible reputación que ha escuchado es realmente verídico, porque todos aquellos rumores, historias y chismes no le hacen justicia a su poder, belleza y liderazgo. La Mujer era claramente un infierno andante comparado con la pequeña chispa o sombra de lo que dicen sobre ella—¿ _ ~~y él no sabe si tomarlo como una tragedia que nunca quiso experimentar o tomarlo como una alegría de saber que ella es la única humana que será capaz de hacerle frente? sin embargo eso también significa pérdidas y desventajas para él y es algo que no quiere repetir ni con este nuevo cuerpo, ni con su nueva eternidad.~~_**

**Ciertamente aquí era donde Zetsu declara su victoria sobre ellos _…pero_**

**El Shirogane apareció en un parpadeo con docenas de marionetas protegiendo al Tenro y junto con el titiritero llegó la Uzumaki que tenía ojeras y fatiga sobre ella.**

**La pelirroja empezó a curar el brazo del Tenro mientras las marionetas cortaban y cortaban a los Clones cubriéndose de los ataques de madera.**

**_“¿Está bien Arata?”_ ** **preguntó Akihane girando en el aire y lanzando Kunais con etiquetas explosivas al frente generando explosiones.**

**Las manos de Madoka temblaron de impotencia sobre el brazo morado del joven de ojos amarillos _“no señora...no puedo, no conozco el veneno y aun si buscara una vacuna no estamos en una buena posición en este momento”_**

**Akihane aterrizó junto a ellos alzándose la manga de la gabardina mostrando su muñeca _“en ese caso Ara—” “No”_ Akihane parpadeo _“¿porque Arata?”_. El Tenro de ojos amarillos la miro a los ojos con _tristeza “no gaste su sangre en mi Akihane-sama, la necesitara al final”_**

**La Uchiha cerró los ojos y se acomodó la manga _“entiendo”_ dijo y pensó _no es como si sobreviviéramos a esto en primer lugar, solo estamos retrasando lo imposible._**

**Akihane caminó frente a Takumi para bloquear su frente, no muy diferente de cómo lo había hecho antes con cuando Zetsu libero la primera horda de gas venenoso, desenvaino ambas Katanas y las rodeo de Chakra rayo y fuego. Masato y Zero cayeron a su lado, el primero con una Katana blanca y un tensen rojo, el segundo con su naginata de color celeste y su Katana negra.**

**Detrás de ellos el resto de sus compañeros, la mayoría heridos y mallugados. Arata apoyándose con un brazo sobre los hombros de Takumi, Seina agarrándose el costado, Shikain con notables ojeras y sangre escurriendo por su cabeza, Kuro y Elaya apoyándose uno sobre el otro para no desplomarse en el suelo, Seina es la que mejor se encuentra ya que solo tiene algunos corte y los gemelos Kano y Sorano con algunos huesos sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. En este momento Akihane no sabe si esos huesos son heridos o es su línea de Sangre.**

**La Uchiha inhalo con fuerza _“Solo unos 10,000 más chicos_ ” Las manos de Akihane temblaban al igual que sus rodillas por todo el cansancio que su cuerpo cargaba en este momento.**

**_“menuda motivación Aneki_ ** **” Zero se rio de manera seca.**

**Como pudieron se acomodaron en posiciones de lucha, este era la horda final de Clones, no podían tener cansancio, miedo o siquiera pensar en rendirse _— ~~no cuando ya estaban en la parte final del camino.~~_** ****

**Akihane fue la primera en correr el resto la secundo.**

* * *

**Aquel hermoso valle lleno de ríos de agua cristalina, pastos altos y flores silvestres al que llegaron se convirtió en nada más que un matadero, el campo fue una carnicería absoluta, ¿a cuántos Clones había asesinado?, Akihane dejo de contar después de 47,240** **— _ ~~¿mato a miles de clones o fueron humanos mutados?~~_** ~~~~

**Ella había visto más de una carnicería en su vida, desde que era una niña, desde antes de aprender a caminar, durante sus primeros años de vida fueron los Shinobis de Clanes los que habían sido la causa de ello ¡demonios! la misma Akihane fue quien realizo carnicerías propias también ¡y maldición! Incluso sus jodidos hermanos no quedan exentos de eso e incluso el resto de sus amigos.**

**Por lo tanto este tipo de destrucción** **_— ~~masacre, aniquilación, muerte~~_ ** **no era algo diferente de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero esto sin embargo parecía como si una gran calamidad hubiera arrasado en el lugar, todo el valle había sido exterminado; el suelo estaba lleno de enormes cráteres, fragmentos rocosos, arboles rotos, pequeñas lagunas de agua y zonas llenas de fuero, había muchas fisura donde goteaban grandes cantidades de líquidos y cosas blancas en el centro, los arboles que decoraban el valle tan grandes y magníficos fueron arrancados de raíz, enterrados, esparcidos y quemados alrededor del valle, los cadáveres de los _clones_** **_— ~~o le que sea esa cosa~~ _ ** **apenas eran reconocibles, cubrían todo el campo en pilas desordenas, ellos fueron cortados, quemados, desmembrados y aplastados como moscas por Akihane y su fuerza monstruosa…Sus restos no eran nada más que líquido blanquecino y miembros esparcidos en grandes salpicaduras por todo el campo.**

 **_“no es posible, no es posible ¡NO ES POSIBLE!”_ ** **Grito Zetsu agarrándose ambos lados de la cabeza “ _necesito salir de aquí._ ” Su cuerpo negro empezó a s** **umergirse en la tierr _—“¿Adónde crees que vas?”_ raíces negras y llenas de púas lo rodearon dejando solo su cabeza sin tocar.**

**Akihane se movió y camino frente a él, la sangre goteaba con cada paso que daba, los huesos crujían de forma horrible con cada movimiento y sus pulmones se llenaban de líquido con cada respiración _“¿creíste que te dejaríamos escapar?”_ Un par de ojos rojos miran fijamente a la cosa negra que se revolotea y grita entre la madera “ _Madoka hazlo”_ la pelirroja invoco un gran pergamino, lo desenrollo revelando un enorme sello.**

**El sello empezó a brillar _“Fui—“ “Y tu humana ¿creíste que te dejaría vivir y sellarme”_ Zetsu sonrió cruelmente cuando el brazo desmembrado de un clon atravesó el pecho de la Uzumaki, y del resto de ellos incluido la hija de Madara.**

**Sellos brillaron en la piel de cada uno de ellos _“¿y tú realmente creíste que saldrías libre de esto?”_ Akihane alzo su rosto ensangrentado y sonrió _“Fuin”_ los cientos de etiquetas regadas por aquel valle empezaron a brillar en un bonito y brillante tono cian y dorado, cientos de sellos se esparcieron por el suelo sangrante.**

**_“No”_ ** **Zetsu dijo con miedo _“¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!”_ Los sellos brillantes lo cubrieron y poco a poco pintaron su cuerpo hasta absorberlo y después desaparecer en cenizas.**

**Al instante los cuerpos empalados se estrellaron contra el suelo, cada uno de ellos con unas sonrisas ensangrentadas hasta que al final sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y los sellos desaparecieron de sus cuerpos.**

**Akihane fue la última en quedar sin embargo hay mismo en el suelo poco a poco el brillo empezó a abandonar sus ojos hasta que finalmente se cerraron _“sayonara hermanitos, chicos…nos vemos en la próxima…vida”_ la sangre goteaba de su boca y se acumulaba debajo de ella mezclándose con la del resto.**

* * *

La imagen empezó a oscurecerse hasta que perdió todo color y a continuación empezó a moverse como el agua y el cuadro frente a los dos hombres cayó al suelo hundiéndose en él.

“Bien creo que eso fue suficiente” Izuna comento distraídamente “oye, oye” el menor observo como Madara estaba con la vista hacia el suelo completamente congelado, parecía un cadáver “solo estas en shock” coloco su mano brillante sobre su frente.

“oye tierra a Madara, tierra a Madara, ¿estás aquí?” Izuna se burló.

Madara gruño levemente en confirmación “es hora de que me vaya sabes, aunque no te preocupes tienes una visita más” Izuna dijo observando los ojos nublados del contrario.

Madara estaba en tratando de entender todo, sabía que había visto pequeños fragmentos de la vida de su hija durante ¿horas?, ¿días? o ¿meses? pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿con que fin le mostraron aquellas memorias?

Las correas que los sujetaban a la silla desaparecieron, las paredes de cristal cayeron al suelo, Madara se levantó y se tambaleo por un momento sintiéndose mareado, cuando se recompuso la silla metálica también se había ido.

“¿Valió la pena?”

Madara se congelo ante la voz suave y tranquila que hablo detrás de él, se dio la vuela y observo con anhelo a la figura femenina que lo veía de manera tranquila “mi niña Kum ** _—“_**

“Te pregunto de nuevo ¿valió la pena todo esto?” Akihane lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

Madara corrió hacia ella y trato de abrasarla, Akihane se hizo a un lado y el hombre se estrelló contra el suelo “¿estas satisfecho?”

“Kumi yo—“ Madara la observo sin saber que contestar arrodillado en el piso.

“No es suficiente ¿no es así?” Akihane hizo una mueca “nunca es suficiente para ti…nada lo es” Ella agarro su cadena con el símbolo Uchiha y la apretó “no importa cuánto nunca es suficiente ¿Ne?” ella arranco la cadena y camino frente a Madara “sabes durante toda mi vida cientos me preguntaron ¿Cómo me hice tan fuerte?, ¿sabes cuál es la razón?” ella se agacho de cuclillas frente a él “toda mi maldita vida me destroce entrenando siempre, mejorando en todo, yo necesitaba mejorar en todo” se mordió el labio “no por dinero, no por fama, ni títulos...” agarro la mano de Madara y coloco la cadena “solo quería que mi padre me aceptara ¿sabes?” miro los ojos llorosos del Uchiha “solo quería que mi Otou-sama se sintiera orgulloso de mi” se levantó “sin embargo no importa cuanto lo intente, cuantos títulos, dinero, fama o poder gane…no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente” su Sharingan giro en sus ojos “¿y sabes porque? Porque importaba más tu polla y tus ansias de cogerte a Dai que tu propia hija, una hija que daría la vida por ti si fuera necesaria, que te defendería siempre ¡Demonios! Incluso me hubiera ido contigo y te hubiera ayudado con tu estúpido plan si me lo hubieras pedido, en cambio me dejaste sola con Dai y me ignoraste, todavía recuerdo cuando Dai me castigo y me encerró en el sótano” lágrimas carmesí escurrieron por sus mejillas “recuerdo como ella me quito todo lo que yo tenía, recuerdo haberme quedado solamente con una camisa vieja tuya, Dai trato de quitármela y luche y luche para no perder lo único que me quedaba de mi Otou-sama, al final la camisa se deshizo en unos pocos hilo ¿Y sabes? Me los comí, me los trague para asegurarme de tener algo de mi padre conmigo y espere encerrada en ese lugar por ti, espere a que mi padre, a que mi héroe me salvara y ese héroe nunca llego”

Akihane se dio la vuelta y camino “Sayonara Madara, disfruta de tu vida” su cuerpo se esfumo en el aire.

Madara abrazo aquella cadena contra su cuerpo tembloroso ignorando como su cuerpo poco a poco era consumido por el suelo verdoso.

**_Al final de aquel momento Madara aprendió tres cosas_ **

**_La luz no existe sin la oscuridad y la oscuridad no existe sin la luz,_ **

**_No importa cuántos Jutsu poseas nadie es invencible y…_ **

**_El Karma es una perra bastarda_ **

**_Porque es la mejor cobradora de deudas del mundo_ **

**_Una de la que ni los propios Dioses pueden escapar_ **

****

****

.

**_“por haberme servido tan bien te daré una recompensa”_ **

.

**_“recuerda yo no doy segundas oportunidades”_ **

.

**_“no la desperdicies”_ **

.

.

.

Al final Madara fue absorbido por la oscuridad del abismo donde su próxima oportunidad comenzaba.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

“Necesito sobrevivir” persona hablando

_“los códigos son tu nombre, recuérdalo” persona hablando en recuerdo_

* * *

**ARCO 2: COMIENZO Y REINICIO**

* * *

LUGAR: DESCONOCIDO FECHA:04/JUN /XX HORA:23:39 PM

Una figura se movió entre los callejones con pasos silenciosos e ignorando los ruidos y sollozos de placer de las parejas borrachas y drogadas ocultas en los rincones de los callejones.

Se deslizó a través de una ventana rota y subió las escaleras hasta salir por una puerta y saltar por los techos.

Callo con gracia detrás de un contenedor de basura, salió del callejón y camino al edificio pintado con colores brillantes.

Las calles estaban pobladas, las mujeres con kimonos cortos y grandes escotes, maquillajes oscuros y miradas coquetas mientras se encimaron sobre los hombres como las prostitutas que eran y restregaban sus cuerpos voluptuosos sobre ellos.

La figura se deslizó hasta la entrada del ostentoso edificio, su nombre pintado en la parte superior de las grandes puertas, custodiadas por dos nuke-nin de rango bajo.

La casa del placer / 喜びの家

Un sobre con una gran cantidad de dinero se desliza entre sus mangas y se la entrega a uno de los guardias, esté solo le sonríe asquerosamente y se hace a un lado dejando el paso libre a la figura.

Una mujer con solo unas telas cubriéndole los pechos y una pequeña falda negra se le acerca y la guía hasta una cabina privada.

El lugar por muy horrible que se vea por fuera, por dentro es aceptable, las paredes pintadas de tonos crema, mesas rojas y detalles dorados por aquí y por allá junto con algunas mujeres semidesnudas paseándose de un lugar a otro meneando sus curvas.

La mujer se para frente a unas finas cortinas rojas con hermosos bordados en dorado y plata, ella le dice que entre.

La figura lo hace y pasa a su lado groseramente.

Un hombre obeso casi calvo, con un yukata mal amarrado que mostraba su pecho velludo y ojos saltones negros está sentado de manera grotesca en un sofá sumamente cómodo y lujoso… _un noble._

“llegas tarde mi hermosa Dai-Chan” los ojos del hombre brillan en lujuria mientras la capa negra cae al suelo revelando a una mujer con un fino Kimono negro que caía sobre sus hombros mostrando un buen escote, joyas costosas decoraban su cuello, su cabello con algunas puntas onduladas de color marrón claro se esparcía como una cascada sobre su espalda, sus ojos marrón oscuro pintados con tenues colores y sus labios brillando en un tono rosa pastel.

Ella sonríe sensualmente y hace una reverencia, su kimono en un movimiento se desliza y muestra aún más sus pechos “Es bueno verlo Mihomura-sama”

Los labios del hombre se curvan en una sonrisa “lo mismo digo Dai-chan, ven siéntate y deja que este hombre te consuele” el hombre hace un gesto a su lado, la mujer acepta y se sienta de manera elegante “ahora dime ¿Para qué me viniste a ver de nuevo querida?” sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

“necesito un favor tuyo, tú conoces a muchas personas Mihomura-sama y yo necesito vender algunas cosas” ella se inclina hacia él y pasa una mano sobre su pecho.

El hombre se estremece de emoción disfrutando las caricias de la bella mujer “y ¿a qué tipo de persona buscas querida?”

Ella acerca su boca a su oído y le susurra “busco a alguien que pague un buen precio por tres bebés Uchihas de la casa principal”

Los ojos del hombre se abren de par en par y la codicia brilla en ellos de manera espectacular “ohhh, eso es algo sencillo Dai-chan, sé a quién buscas en realidad” una sonrisa llena de hambre crece en su gordo rostro, una mano se desliza por los hombros de la mujer “pero tendrás que dar algo a cambio”

“¿Cuánto me pagarán?” Dai pregunta mientras se sienta en el regazo del hombre y muerde su cuello.

El hombre gime “yo diría que al menos unos 15 millones por niño tal vez incluso un poco más”

“Esa es una excelente noticia” en un movimiento su Kimono negro cae, sus pechos revotan y se revela un pequeño vientre abultado “necesito deshacerme de esto” ella desliza el yukata del hombre, desnudándolo por completo y pone una cara linda y hermosa “dijiste que me consolarías no es así”

“claro que sí querida…claro que si”

Ella sonríe y lo monta toda la noche esperando con ansias el dinero que le dará mañana y la información que necesita.

* * *

Seis meses después Dai le entrega a un hombre moreno de ojos amarillos unos gemelos de siete meses y una niña recién nacida.

A ella no le importa lo que les suceda.

A ella no le importa si dos de ellos son los hijos de su hermana mayor.

Porque esos tres significan 50 millones de Ryos

Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? su linda cara la ha salvado muchas veces y le ha traído demasiados beneficios en la vida.

.

.

Sin embargo, ahí es donde Dai se equivoca porque en aquel mundo o aquella vida pasada ella pudo haberse salido con la suya.

Porque _él se_ lo permitió...porque _él estaba ciego._

Pero en este mundo ella tiene a un hombre de ojos rojos cazando su pellejo y el busca _venganza_.

Y cuando él sepa de lo que ella le hizo a su princesa.

Dai por primera vez deseara la muerte.

_…._

_Su codicia era como el fuego_

_Cuando más leña le pone más ardera._

_Cuanto más arde, más grande es el incendio_

_Y mucho más fácil de rastrear para aquel que busca venganza._

* * *

LUGAR:DESCONOCIDO FECHA:25/NOV/XX HORA:06:45 AM

El hombre moreno y con un sencillo yukata rojo caminaba por el bosque, pisando suavemente el camino arenoso hacia su destino, los arboles grandes y majestuosos se sacudían con el fuerte viento, la tenue neblina cubría los suelos y alrededores, las pequeñas y contadas luciérnagas volaban sobre las hermosas rosas azules y blancas, dándole al lugar una vista mágica y misteriosa.

Los tres niños dormían tranquilamente en sus canastas, apenas acolchados con una manta delgada y unas ropas ligeras, En la primera canasta, la más grande había unos gemelos de casi ocho meses, ambos con cabello puntiagudo de color negro azulado con una piel pálida y caras regordetas. En la segunda canasta, la más pequeña había una recién nacida de cabellos rizados de color marrón, pero a diferencia del resto el cabello de la niña tenía un ligero parecido al caramelo oscuro o el chocolate junto con una piel pálida y unas mejillas rosadas y regordetas.

A medida que el hombre caminaba el sol salía por las montañas y poco a poco la luz tenue iluminaba el bosque y bañaba el cuerpo del hombre en calor su piel morena empezó a derretirse como la cera, el tono tostado del hombre cayo al pasto manchando el hermoso verde.

Pronto salieron del bosque y llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, el hombre— _ ~~criatura~~_ se paró un momento y miro el amanecer, la cera restante cayo en unos segundos, el color blanco enfermizo se destacó, el yukata rojo también cayó al suelo, revelando un cuerpo humano sin algún tipo de sexo, los ojos amarillos brillaban misteriosamente y el cabello corto verdoso se sacudía con el viento.

La criatura se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada a la cueva, miro hacia abajo observando a los bebes con un rostro burlón “bienvenidos al poso pequeños humanos” la niña abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, aquellos ojos contra la luz del sol brillaron en bonitos tonos dorados.

El hombre pálido ignoro el los sonidos de alegría de la niña al ver los bonitos colores del sol, el hombre entro en la cueva y la oscuridad poco a poco empezó a consumir la figura blanca de la criatura “disfruta tu ultimo amanecer niña”

Aquel amanecer llenos de luces cálidas como dijo el hombre será el primero que vera, porque durante los siguientes años solo conocerá las sombras y lo que habita en ella.

* * *

Ella sabe que tiene once meses y dos semanas cuando por primera vez observa su apariencia, ellos le dicen que ella es bonita, que su cabello y sus grandes ojos se parecen al co- chocolate, todavía no puede pronunciarlo bien.

Ella desde aquel momento en que ve su reflejo en el cristal deja olvidarlo todo y recuerda cada momento de ahora en adelante

Y ella lo odia— _ ~~pero con el tiempo lo agradece~~_

* * *

Fuertes sonidos metálicos se escuchan por toda la habitación.

Sus ojos se abren perezosamente ocultos por su largo flequillo y observa como las antorchas en las paredes se encienden y la luz tenue ilumina el largo pasillo, lleno de paredes mohosas y pisos encharcados.

Ella gira su rostro y observa por el rabillo del ojo a los demás niños, a diferencia de ella…ellos duermen tan profundamente. Si fuera alguien más sentiría celos por no poder dormir correctamente, pero en estas circunstancias ella no lo hace, ella está alerta.

Escucha como los pasos se acercan hasta que una sombra los mira desde las rejas.

Ella finge dormir, su respiración se vuelve lenta al igual que sus latidos.

Esos aterradores ojos amarillos la observan antes de pasar al resto y después a un niño en el rincón de la habitación.

Por lo que ha escuchado este es el segundo piso y en este se encuentran seis grupos de 20 niños menores de cinco años.

Ese niño en el rincón tiene casi la fecha límite para pasar al siguiente nivel…La Fosa— _ ~~donde tendrás que asesinar para sobrevivir.~~_ ~~~~

Ese chico está más que muerto.

“Es hora de la medicina niños”

.

.

La mujer de piel blanca y ojos naranja les dice que se pongan en dos filas, una de niñas y otra de niños.

Un niño llora y dice que duele, la mujer les sonríe y lo tranquiliza, les abre los brazos y los niños caen ante la mujer queriendo algo de afecto.

A diferencia de los demás ella puede ver la verdad, ve la sonrisa cruel en la mujer oculta por los cabellos de un niño peliverde— _ ~~El será el primero en caer por ser demasiado sentimental.~~_

Ella también corre y la abraza pero se mantiene en los lugares más lejanos, donde la mujer no sea capaz de tocarla y se queja por no abrazarla correctamente como el resto— _ ~~no hay que destacar, hay que ser comunes, hay que ser normales…promedio~~_ ~~~~

.

.

Gracias a esa mujer, ese día aprende una de las primeras lecciones de la vida.

**_La manipulación y el engaño son lo primordial para sobrevivir._ **

* * *

Se tambalea hasta llegar a la pared y se recarga su espalda contra ella, se desliza hasta caer al suelo manchando la pared de un color brillante, trata de respirar tranquilamente ignorando el líquido carmesí que se filtra en su interior y le impide inhalar correctamente.

Recarga su cabeza en la pared y dobla las rodillas pegándolas a su pecho.

Ella no recuerda cómo llegó aquí. — _ ~~era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo.~~_

.

Ella no sabe por qué está aquí. — _ ~~por el mismo motivo que los demás…ella fue vendida, no deseada, o robada de su familia…ella cree que fue el primero y no sabe porque.~~_

.

Ella no sabe quién es— _ ~~lo único que la identifica es el código en su cuello (Doragon-000/003/007)~~_

.

Ella quiere desaparecer— _ ~~no puede, ellos la vigilan constantemente.~~_

.

Ellos la lastiman y duele— _ ~~ella quiere arrancarles las sonrisas de sus rostros~~_

.

Ella quiere gritar— _ ~~no lo hace~~_

.

No debe, ella no les dará el placer de verla sufrir— _ ~~o al menos tratara de no hacerlo.~~_

.

Ella tampoco les dará el placer de verla suplicar piedad— _ ~~prefiere que le saquen los ojos y la lleven a la fosa~~_

.

Porque es algo que a ella nunca le darán por mucho que lo pida o llore— _ ~~ella dejó de intentarlo hace mucho.~~_

.

La piedad es algo que se codicia en el pozo— _ ~~dejó de codiciarla hace mucho~~_

.

Pero mírale el lado bueno, cuando ella escape de aquí— _ ~~porque ella lo hará, tal vez no hoy o mañana pero en un futuro ella saldrá de aquí.~~_ La piedad será algo que ella tampoco le dará a nadie.

Porque ella **_nunca la ha conocido_.**

* * *

“Oh mi linda niña, es hora de la revisión estándar" una mujer le susurra suavemente en el oído antes de reír e irse de la sala.

La sumergen en algo caliente, su piel quema, su piel arde, lo caliente se adentra dentro de ella, lo siente en su cuello, en su pecho, en las piernas.

Está en _todos_ lados

Y por esta vez en varias semanas sin poder evitarlo ella grita y escucha cómo el hombre que la sumerge se regodea de orgullo.

Ella se promete a sí misma nunca volver a hacerlo.

.

Ella no sabe si será capaz de eso.

.

Pero ella lo _intentará_.

* * *

A ella le dicen que hoy cumple un año.

Le dicen que por sobrevivir hoy se le permite descansar _ ~~— mentirosos, ¡mentirosos!, ¡ellos mienten!~~_

.

Ella no lo hace, ella no es tonta— _ ~~los tontos no sobreviven.~~_

Por lo que ha escuchado y visto, ningún niño de su edad debe hacer lo que ella hace, ni siquiera lo que están en este lugar.

Y eso está bien, eso no le importa porque eso la ayudara a sobrevivir.

Los niños normales no se casan de llorar.

Los niños normales suplican por comida.

Los niños normales se asustan fácilmente.

Los niños normales son manipulables.

.

.

Los niños normales **ruegan** que el dolor pare— _ ~~ella no lo hace…ya nunca lo hace.~~_ ~~~~

* * *

Ella se adapta al pozo más rápido que cualquiera.

Acostumbra su cuerpo a menores cantidades de comida y menos horas de sueño.

Ella ya no siente el mismo dolor de antes.

Ella es inteligente y se oculta entre los comunes— _ ~~no es bueno llamar la atención sobre uno mismo, los que lo hacen mueren.~~_

. 

.

Desde hace un tiempo lo dedujo.

Ella es única, ella es una abominación.

Hace un tiempo ella aprendió la primera lección para vivir en este lugar.

**_O te adaptas o te mueres_ **

Y ella sobrevivirá a este infierno— ~~ _sin importar cuantas veces manche sus manos de sangre._~~

_…._

_La fuerza de voluntad es mucho más poderosa_

_Que cualquier dolor externo._

* * *

Ella no se deja engañar, lo observa todo y recuerda cada detalle.

A veces lamenta recordar y quiere olvidar todo, quiere olvidar los gritos, la sangre, los cuerpos _— ~~¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡LO SIENTO!.~~_

Pero su deseo de vivir es aún mayor.

La arrastran por el pasillo sucio y oscuro, bajan muchas escaleras, sus pies pequeños y diminutos comparados con los grandes de los hombres blancos le duelen y sangran.

Su cuerpo pequeño y flaco quiere descansar y dormir.

Ella hace un tiempo cuando la llevaron a otro lugar para su _revisión estándar_ ella observo como se llevaron a otra niña de casi el triple de su estatura a un lugar oscuro, ella escucho desde la otra habitación sus gritos y suplicas, las risas, la carne desgarrada, los golpes de cuerpo y los sonidos raros de los hombres.

Ella la ve de nuevo en su celda, los hombres la avientan a un lado suyo, la sangre y líquidos blancos manchaban la parte baja de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades— _ ~~más rojo que blanco.~~_

Y ella no quiere saber lo que le hicieron o lo que es ese líquido pegajoso.

Después de unos días nuevas personas vienen y se llevan a la niña de cabello blanco, ellos la miran a ella sentada contra la pared oculta por las sombras y le hacen una oferta. “déjanos meter cosas dentro de ti y podrás comer y vivir mejor que los demás en este lugar”

Ella la rechaza.

“Tu muerte mocosa” ellos se burlan y se ríen, después se retiran arrastrando a la niña por sus pies, su cabello blanco se arrastra por el piso ensangrentado manchándose y llenándose de suciedad.

Cuando ella y la otra niña peliblanca se encontraron semanas después de aquel suceso la peliblanca tenía su estómago algo inflado y más redondo, Ella tenía curiosidad sin embargo esa curiosidad murió cuando ella se asustó porque lo que estaba dentro de la otra niña se movió.

Esa es la razón principal por la que ella no puede dormir y bajar la guardia, porque si lo hace ellos lo utilizarán y la lastimaran.

Y ella no quiere que introduzcan cosas en ella, no quiere tener el estómago inflado y claramente no quiere que la toquen _ahí_.

Pero ella no es tonta y durante todos los viajes a sus revisiones aprovecha cualquier momento, ella memoriza los pasos que da hasta aquel lugar, con su oído bueno escucha las pláticas y palabras raras que los hombres blancos dicen— _ ~~La subestiman por hablar sobre estos temas frente a ella.~~_

“—Uchiha”

“—Senju”

“—Línea de sangre”

“Guerra—“

“—Madara”

“Cazando—”

“Peligro—“

“—Moverse”

“Ubicación—“

Ella no entiende la mayoría de las palabras con excepción a la última, pero espera poder hacerlo en el futuro.

La avientan con fuerza a una habitación enorme con rejas oxidadas, ella rueda por el suelo y se golpea contra la pared, sus huesos suenan de manera desagradable, las heridas de su espalda se abren y escurren por la pared manchando el suelo rocoso.

Pasa la lengua por sus labios agrietados, los humedece con el líquido de sabor metálico que inunda su boca. 

Ellos le dicen que este es su cuarto de ahora en adelante

Ellos se alejan pero murmuran algo más, ellos se están quejando de algo— _ ~~de alguien.~~_

En otra vida ella ignoró aquella conversación y decidió dormir para reponer fuerzas, pero en esta vida **ella escucha** _— ~~y no se arrepiente.~~_

Mueve su cabeza levemente, alejando el cabello de su oreja y concentra un poco de aquella energía que habita en su interior para mejorar su audición.

“T-ma—”

No, no es eso.

 _“_ — _I-ma”_

Casi un poco más

“—Itama—”

Bingo, itama.

Otra palabra más que investigar.

* * *

Las luces se encienden, sus ojos por instinto se cierran.

_¿Desde cuándo los tiene abiertos?_

Parpadea un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Algo golpea las rejas "no me ignores niña, sabes que no te conviene, acercarte es hora de la _revisión estándar_ " el hombre dice y ella sabe que él tiene razón.

Revisión estándar, el nombre dulce que ellos utilizan para la tortura y experimentación.

Ella obedece, se para de aquel rincón y finge que no hay dolor.

Ignora las costillas rotas de la tortura de ayer.

Ignora como sus pies sangran cada vez que pisa.

Ignora la sangre que escurre de su espalda.

Ignora como su cuerpo quiere colapsar por tanto esfuerzo.

Ella ignora todo _— ~~hace el dolor un poco más soportable~~_

* * *

Tiene un año tres meses y dos días cuando le dicen que ella entrara a **La Fosa** en una semana.

Por lo que aquel hombre blanco dijo, en la Fosa hay premios ocultos, que si los llegas a encontrar te pertenecerán y podrás llevártelos pero eso no significa que no puedan arrebatártelo, por lo que tendrás que esconderlos o mantenerlos en secreto.

En conclusión todo lo que consigas de aquel lugar te pertenecerá y tendrás que protegerlo

Ella nunca conoció la Fosa personalmente sin embargo los rumores y habladurías sobre ese lugar no son nada buenos.

_“¡Fue horrible!, ¡era horroroso! vi como atacaron a 124/018 y se lo comieron vivo”_

_“Los ojos de ese niño brillaban mientras le sacaba los ojos a 347/004”_

_“Esa cosa le arranco la cabeza a 098/020 y la colgó en el techo como ¡Como un maldito trofeo!”_

_“todo es tan oscuro, no puedes ver absolutamente nada”_

_“no importa cuánto corran ellos te encontraran y te mataran”_

_“ellos gritaron ayuda y nadie vino, en cambio esas cosas cayeron sobre ellos y l-la sangre escurría por mo-montones en el piso…yo también lo hice, yo también grite y tuve la suerte de que el tiempo se acabó y me sacaron de ahí”_

Cerró sus ojos lentamente analizando _todo_.

Ella cuenta con unas pocas telas sucias que podrían servir para cubrir sus heridas.

Una aguja que robo de la sala blanca _— ~~laboratorio~~_ metiéndola en su boca y enterrándola en su mejilla para evitar que se dieran cuenta.

La estructura de este lugar está hecha de materiales duro. huh ¿piedra era?, el suelo era rasposo, sin embargo ella no sabe exactamente como es la Fosa ya que al ser un lugar oscuro nunca nadie ha podido saber cómo es realmente. Hasta ahora ella está basándose en la estructura del Poso.

“…Mierda” murmura pasándose las manos callosas por el cabello tosco y sucio.

Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus ojos brillaron el un enfermizo rojo escarlata con un pequeño punto negro girando en ellos velozmente.

.

Ya era hora de dejar de contenerse y sobrevivir a este infierno.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**ARCO 2: COMIENZO Y REINICIO**

* * *

*** SONIDO METÁLICO * * SONIDO METÁLICO ***

"Es la hora de levantarse niña, es tu hora de ir a la Fosa"

Ella abrió sus ojos con alarma y miró al hombre pálido que golpeaba las rejas con un tubo… ¿Katana era? a través de su flequillo.

Kami necesitaba mejorar su habilidad para sentir esas energías en las personas— ~~ _Cosa blanca, criatura,_~~ si no quería que la volvieran a agarrar de esta manera - ~~ _Tan descuidada, tonta, dormida, vulnerable, con la guardia baja._~~

“¡Muévete niña!”

Ella se levanta lentamente con cansancio, se limpia las manos sangrantes contra su bata y camina rápidamente hacia el hombre de ojos verdes ignorando como siempre el dolor de su cuerpo.

sin embargo ella necesita información y la mejor manera de conseguirla es mostrarles que no eres una amenaza— ~~ _Débil, patética, enfermiza, delicada._~~

Y no hay mejor manera de conseguirla que fingir tambalearse y caer desmayada al suelo, el golpe apenas le dolió— ~~ _Comparado con lo que ellos le hacen en la Sala Blanca esto es un rasguño_~~ aunque sangro un poco en un lado de su cabeza, pero ella tiene que admitir que eso le da más realismo a su actuación.

El hombre hizo un sonido de molestia y disgusto “mocosa débil, morirás en tus primeros minutos en ese lugar” la jalo del brazo de manera brusca y el colgó sobre su hombro mientras la llevaba por el gran pasillo.

Todo va como ella lo planeo, el hombre la ve como una niña débil y enfermiza que nunca sobrevivirá en la Fosa y todo el camino a ese lugar pensara que ella está inconsciente y no se molestara en hablar sobre algunos secretos si se encuentra con otro de sus compañeros.

Ella no puede ser débil en este lugar por eso a diferencia de otras ocasiones durmió todo el tiempo que pudo, obviamente tuvo que aprender y memorizar los turnos de vigilancia. Lastimosamente para aprenderse eso tuvo que investigar lo que son las horas, días y minutos… algo que fue complicado debido a que tenía un límite de siete días antes de ir a la Fosa.

Tuvo que comportarse de manera inestable para que la llevaran a la Sala Blanca y dejar que le hicieran revisión estándar varias veces, pero al final el dolor valió la pena, no solo porque aprendió lo que significaban esas tres palabras si no que se enteró de acerca de otras dos más, unas de las que tenía pendientes en su cabeza.

**_Senju_ **

**_Uchiha_ **

Al parecer son Clanes..eh grupos de gente o familia— ~~ _Familia suena bonito, cómodo y seguro_~~ ~~.~~ con habilidades poderosas y actualmente están en pelea… ¿Guerra era la palabra ?.

Ahora tenía cinco palabras restantes por investigar- ~~ _Línea de Sangre, Madara, Peligro, Cazando, Trasladarse._~~

Ella abrió un ojo funciona y funciona cómo llegaron a la puerta para salir del segundo piso e ir a las minas que llevan a la Fosa, esta puerta era casi diez veces su tamaño y tenía un color opaco con manchas de sangre seca en la parte baja .

Escucho unos pasos y cerró el ojo obligando su pulso a mantenerse bajo para que ellos creen que está dormida, era la hora del cambio de guardia. Por lo que pudo averiguar hay tres turnos de ocho horas y las cosas pálidas que los vigilan cambian cada 15 días repartiéndose por todo el Pozo y para su suerte ese cambio se realizó hace cuatro días por lo que al final pudo dormir bastante para no agotarse durante un tiempo.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a la mocosa?" una mujer habla con indiferencia.

El hombre que la carga se queja "Ya sabes se desmayan por miedo como el resto, realmente son patéticos sino fuera por su _linaje_ estoy seguro que esta mocosa junto con los _otros dos_ estarían muertos"

 _Linaje, otros dos ¿a qué se refiere?_ Ella pensó con duda

"Tsk te veo después debo dejar a la mocosa"

El hombre se despide de la mujer y camina, ella no conoce esta ruta pero trata de memorizarla, tres derecha, una izquierda, otra derecha, dos izquierda, hay unas escaleras, dos a la derecha y tres a la izquierda.

Los pasillos están apenas iluminados con algunas antorchas, las luces tenues y cálidas apenas hacen visible el suelo por el que caminas, los pasillos son… los hicieron, las cosas esas las construyeron para que ellos— _l ~~os niños~~ _ se perdieran, ella sabe que si no fuera por su excelente memoria está completamente segura de que hubiera terminado como el resto.

**_Nosotros somos la presa y ellos los cazadores._ **

A medida que avanzan los pasillos son más estrechos y sucios. Las paredes están fragmentadas, llenas de musgo, agua y algunas manchas oscuras.

Ella finge despertarse de su desmayo, se agita un poco y acelera su pulso a propósito “Cálmate niña, Tsk eres molesta mocosa…” el hombre habló en voz alta apretando el agarre sobre su cintura mientras murmura algo que ella apenas es capaz debido a su buena audición "... si no fuera por tu sangre Uchiha y la de _esa_ mujer estarías muerta"

Uchiha..ella tiene un Clan— ~~ _Linaje, Otros dos, esa mujer_~~ Eso significa que tiene dos miembros de su Clan - ~~ _familia, familia, ¡Familia_~~ ~~ _!_~~ Aquí y ella tiene que salvarlos, tiene que protegerlos de los monstruos ocultos en las sombras… ella debe - ~~_necesita buscarlos._~~

* * *

El hombre abre una puerta metálica bastante gruesa, ella no ve absolutamente **nada** .

_"Todo es tan oscuro, no puedes ver absolutamente nada"_

Solo hay negro

No hay nada y después _Entiende_ ... en solo unos pocos segundos gracias a su habilidad auditiva ella podía escuchar los gritos, súplicas y gruñidos en la oscuridad Frente a ella, el hombre la arrojo rápidamente Con Fuerza al suelo haciéndola rodar y lanzó un objeto puntiagudo a su lado "úsalo niña, lo necesitarás para sobrevivir" 

La puerta se cierra de golpe provocando que el sonido se escuche por toda la oscuridad.

*** GRUÑIDO * * GRUÑIDO * * PASOS * * GRITOS * * GRUÑIDO ***

Ella escucha como alguien— ~~_algo_~~ viene en su dirección.

_"¡Fue horrible !, ¡era horroroso! Vi cómo atacaron a 124/018 y se lo comieron vivo"_

Ella no puede verlo pero puede oler la sangre fresca y escuchar las respiraciones agitadas a la distancia

 _"ellos_ **_gritaron_** _ayuda y nadie vino, en cambio esas cosas cayeron sobre ellos y l-la sangre escurría por mo-montones en el piso ... yo también lo hice, yo también grité y tuve la suerte de que el tiempo se acabó y me sacaron de ahí "_

No hay que gritar— ~~_ello_~~ ~~s~~ ~~ _tienen mejor audición._~~

Ella se estira en un movimiento rápido y silencioso hacia el lugar donde el hombre botó aquel objeto puntiagudo, lo agarra junto con una roca y lo envuelve en un pedazo de tela escondiéndolo en su bata blanca y se aleja con pasos silenciosos ignorando como sus pies se humedecen con lo que sea que manche el suelo 

_"no importa cuánto_ **_corran_** _ellos te encontrarán y te mataran"_

Sostiene la roca en su mano y se detiene un momento se gira y la arroja con toda la fuerza que tiene, después continúa su paso silencioso escuchando el impacto de la piedra y como las _criaturas_ aúllan y gruñen antes de correr en esa dirección.

Ella se detiene después de dejar de escuchar a las criaturas, camina otro poco más y se para en seco cuando toca algo con su pie, mira hacia abajo y apenas puede distinguir un bulto deformado, se agacha y toca.

Sus manos se humedecen, el olor a metal y muerte la invade.

Un cadáver.

Es un cuerpo de un niño mayor que ella, está despedazado junto los órganos esparcidos alrededor, ella toca con cuidado y agarra algo redondo y blando— ~~_posiblemente un ojo_~~

A pesar de que la sangre y la muerte invadan el aire, el hecho de que haya un cadáver de un niño a sus pies, un niño que posiblemente fue comido vivo, un niño que sufrió.

Ella no es capaz de sentir nada— ~~_No hay remordimiento, asco, culpa, miedo, pánico._~~

.

.

Solo hay vacío.

Y ella no sabe si eso es algo **_bueno_** o **_malo_** .

….

La mejor parte de estar roto no es la indiferencia o la insensibilidad

sino que encontrarás a alguien que será capaz de complementarte

y volverás a estar completo

* * *

Abraza sus piernas contra su pecho tratando de obtener el mayor calor posible, se recarga contra la pared y se acomoda aún más en el pequeño espacio entre la gran piedra y la pared rocosa.

Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva exactamente en la Fosa, ella ha dormido un total de cinco veces ... por lo tanto calcula que alrededor de diez días, sólo dos más y saldría de aquel infierno.

Al parecer la Fosa es una caverna ¿o cueva ?, al menos esa es suposición ya que las paredes son rocosas y hay grandes piedras amontonadas a los lados que si se aprovechan sirven como pequeños escondites.

El primer día el lugar olía horrible por toda los cadáveres, sangre y heces, pero una vez te acostumbras es más fácil de sobrellevar sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de algo en especial.

**_"Te encontrarán y te mataran"_ **

Si la Fosa tiene Hedor a eso en general ¿a qué olerán ellos que vienen de afuera? - ~~_Limpios, comida, únicos, presa._~~

El olor que ellos poseen es distintivo al que hay dentro de la Fosa por lo que ella tuvo que bañarse con la sangre que se encharcan en el suelo o escurría de las paredes de la cueva para evitar ser rastreada por las criaturas.

Y otro punto para agregar es que lastimosamente aquí en la fosa no hay comida que no sean cuerpos humanos y ella no quiere comer _eso_ así que se bebió su propia sangre después de descubrir que si aplicaba la energía dorada que ella tiene en sus heridas, estas se curarán en minutos.

Por alguna razón a ella su sangre le sabe a gloria, sabe dulce y deliciosa comparada con la comida y los líquidos que ellos les dan para que consuman. 

Esos líquidos saben a cenizas y musgo en su boca, el solo recordarlo hace que su estómago se revuelva y la bilis se estanque en su garganta.

En estos diez días o los que lleve a salido a explorar al menos tres veces por día, al principio fue en el área más cercana para poder memorizar el camino de regreso a su pequeño escondite.

Lo único que siempre encontrarás y nunca escasea en la Fosa es la sangre, los cadáveres y la muerte.

Ella descubrió que hay otros niños aparte de ella, niños que se esconden y trataran de sacrificarse para sobrevivir o al menos eso fue lo que descubrió cuando escuchó los gritos de auxilio a la distancia.

Ella lo ignoró— ~~_ella quiere vivir_~~

Ella no se involucró— ~~_ella quiere vivir_~~

Ella prefirió explorar sabiendo que las criaturas estaban comiendo su banquete— ~~_ella quiere vivir_~~

Entonces ella lo descubrió.

Hay una salida.

* * *

Era su último día en la fosa, otro niño había sido encontrado. El muy idiota grito cuando uno de los picos que hay en el techo cayo y se despedazo en el suelo, la reacción fue instantánea ... esas cosas cayeron sobre el y lo despedazaron.

Ella aprovechó la situación y salió de ahí.

Su visión mejoró hasta el punto en que distinguía las formas y el terreno alrededor de ella. El día de ayer descubrió que las criaturas siempre regresan al mismo lugar en el centro de la cueva y ella lo iba a revisar.

Ella sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero **_si no te arriesgas cómo serás capaz de ganar._**

Ella corre con pasos inaudibles, una sonrisa crece en su rostro.

Ella descubrió un pequeño truco con su energía dorada. Resulta que puede usarla en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, los puntos más fáciles son las manos y los pies.

Ella lo aprovechó, colocó una pequeña capa en sus pies descalzos y cuando corrió por la caverna no produjo ni un solo ruido.

El olor invadió su nariz— ~~_putrefacto, horrible, sangre, cuerpos, órganos, sangre, ¡sangre !, ¡cuerpos!_~~

Las grandes rocas estaban amontonadas en una especie de círculo, salto impulsándose con la energía dorada y cayó sobre una de las rocas, mando la energía a sus ojos y funcionar si había esas energías azules o negras que los niños y las criaturas poseer.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, había dos energías parecidas a la suya pero en diferentes tonos, el primero era en un tono verde o azul, muy parecido a los viales que están en las salas blancas, el segundo en un tono rojizo como el fuego de las calderas.

Ambas energías estaban juntas y entrelazadas… ¿eran familia tal vez?

Ella tuvo la energía y su visión volvió a ser oscura como antes, camino hacia uno de los rincones de aquella guarida y se quedo de pie observando a los dos pequeños bultos abrazados.

La respiración de ellos era lenta, su pulso apenas distinguible y sus cuerpos fríos pero vivos.

Ellos fueron inteligentes y se escondieron en el único lugar que las criaturas no sospecharan ..

_su propia casa._

Se acercó y se agacho frente a ellos, eran delgados mucho más delgados que ella, eran sobrevivientes.

*** GRUÑIDO * * GRUÑIDO * * GOLPES * * PASOS ***

_"Todo lo que consigas de aquel lugar te pertenece y tendrás que protegerlo"_

Ella sabía que ellos ya regresaban, ella necesitaba darse prisa, sacó rápidamente una de las telas que tenía guardadas y amarró como pudo a uno a su pecho y otro en su espalda dejando descansar una cabeza en cada hombro, las piernas de ambos niños se arrastraban por el suelo esperaba que eso no le impidiera para que ella pudiera correr y salir de aquí

Agarra varias piedras en su mano y salta sobre las rocas de regreso a su escondite.

Ella ya tiene sus premios— ~~_Familia_~~ y ahora tendrá que luchar para protegerlos - ~~_incluso si eso significa mancharse las manos de sangre y morir por ellos._~~

_…._

_Si no hay ningún sacrificio_

_nunca habrá ningún_ _éxito_

_en este caso ella será la ofrenda para la supervivencia de ellos_

* * *

Baña con su energía dorada sus pies y corre en silencio hacia su pequeño refugio, en su camino se asegura de salpicar sangre y musgo sobre los niños para dificultar el rastreo por olor.

Cuando llega a su escondite los desata y los acomoda dulcemente uno al lado del otro, toca de manera suave sus cuerpos y se estremece— ~~_sus emociones están descontroladas_~~ al sentir los huesos asomando en sus hombros, las costillas resaltar en sus pechos y los huesos sobresalir de sus caderas.

Ella está _confundida_ .

Se muerde las muñecas y las coloca en sus labios agrietados y secas para que beban su sangre, es solo una idea pero tal vez funcione, si ella es capaz de curarse rápidamente bebiendo su propia sangre ... tal vez si se la da a alguien más esa persona también se curará.

Ella no entiende esto.

Los niños se mueven y colocan sus manos temblorosas sobre su brazo para beber más.

¿Por qué se preocupa por ellos? - ~~_algo en su interior le dice que lo haga._~~

Ella apenas los conoce y sin embargo los está alimentando— _~~su corazón le dice que ellos no pueden morir~~_ ~~~~

¿Por qué los protege ?, ¿Por qué ella los salvó ?, ¿Por qué ?, ¿porque? - ~~ _porque si no lo hace ella se romperá_~~

Ella quita sus muñecas de sus bocas y pasó sus dedos por los labios de los niños, no están resecos y agrietados están rellenos y húmedos, sus mejillas comienzan a inflarse un poco al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, todavía están delgados pero ya no parecen cadáveres vivientes. 

Ella tira a los niños hacia su cuerpo y los abraza tratando de darles la mayor calidez posible, ellos se mueven y se derriten en ella.   
Ella ... ella no entiende esto, no lo hace, entonces ... ¿Por qué los está consolando? ~~- _porque son familia y la familia no se abandona._ ~~

_…._

_Yo había elegido tener un corazón de piedra_

_Para protegerse de los demonios, sean míos o no_

_pero ahora dos personas se han adentrado en él con mucha facilidad_

_y si no quiero romperlo debo proteger a los que habitan en él._

* * *

Ella es la primera en despertarse, los aullidos de las criaturas se escuchan más cerca de lo normal y ella necesita prepararse. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a los otros dos, al parecer durante su ida a dormir terminaron con ella sentada contra la pared, la cabeza de uno en su regazo dejando expuesto su cuello donde ella fácilmente podría cortar la yugular y terminar su vida y el otro sentado a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro dándole espacio libre de su pecho donde ella podría apuñalarlo en el corazón.

Se sienta frente a ellos y saca todos los objetos que ella tiene aquí, el objeto afilado que el hombre le dio, algunas tiras de tela, un objeto delgado como una aguja pero mucho más largo que encontró en uno de los cadáveres y nueve piedras. ..dos de ellas son ovaladas y suaves— _~~premios~~_ _._ Ella las guarda para después y agarra la empuñadura del objeto afilado, envuelve la punta con tela y la amarra a su muslo, las piedras las guarda en la bolsa de su bata mientras que la aguja la esconde en su cabello y por último las dos piedras ovaladas ... las cubre con telas y las cuelga de su cuello. ~~~~

Mira por última vez a los dos niños y los acurrucó aún más uno sobre el otro, se levanta y comienza a caminar.

Ella no es tonta, el hecho de que ellos se expusieron a ella de manera consciente en una posición tan vulnerable y bajaron la guardia a su alrededor significa confianza y eso no es algo que se de en el Pozo con facilidad— ~~_los que lo hacen normalmente terminan muertos o sacrificados por los suyos._~~

Soltó una risa seca y silenciosa pensando en las traiciones que ha visto entre supuestos compañeros mientras se dirigía hacia su destino, ella no es como ellos, ella no traiciona por cosas como comida o descanso de la Sala Blanca, apretó la empuñadura del objeto afilado que el hombre le dio.

Esos dos niños le entregaron su confianza y eso es algo que ella valora mucho más allá de la comida, los descansos o los baños.

La confianza es algo _único_ , algo que no se le da a cualquiera y eso hace que ella esté feliz por primera vez en este lugar, esa confianza hace que sus ganas de luchar se _ardan_ como el fuego y por alguna eso es más que suficiente para que ella esté preparada para enfrentarse a los demonios que habitan en las sombras.

Ella cubre sus pies con la energía dorada y se pega en las paredes, escalando hacia el techo y se coloca de cuclillas cuando llega a lo más alto, pone dos dedos en el terreno rocoso y trata de buscar las auras brillantes.

Ella encuentra uno.

Ella corre sacando tres piedras de una de las bolsas en su bata las lanza con fuerza hacia donde está el individuo escondido, el primer impacto golpea a una pequeña distancia de su cabeza, el impacto y el ruido lo espanta y grita un poco, los otros dos rompen unas rocas y se estrellan frente a él.

*** GRUÑIDO * * AULLAR * * PASOS * * RESPIRACIÓN ***

Ella sabe que para cualquier otro esto sería algo desagradable y cruel, pero para ella esto significa _sobrevivir_ , porque ahora no es solo su vida la que debe proteger sino también otras dos más

Las criaturas ya vienen, ella puede oler el aroma putrefacto que desprenden y escuchar sus gruñidos y respiraciones emocionadas por comida, se levanta y corre con cuidado por el techo de la caverna, ella necesita aprovechar esto en especial porque ahora ella debe correr por tres.

_…._

_La lealtad es algo complicado de hallar y muy fácil de traicionar_

_Las acciones hablan más que miles de palabras y promesas_

_Y la confianza es difícil de obtener pero fácil de perder_

* * *

Ella llega a su escondite y encuentra a los niños dormidos nuevamente, suelta un suspiro y camina hacia ellos, saca las telas que bañó con la sangre de la víctima de ayer y la exprime sobre sus cabezas dejando que escurriera por sus cuerpos para tapar sus olores como medida de prevención.

Una vez los moja completamente, ella también lo hace sobre su cabeza y tira a los niños hacia ella y los amarra nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, uno en su pecho y otro en su espalda, sus cabezas colocadas suavemente sobre sus hombros.

No hay ruido solo silencio y eso es bueno.

Porque eso significa que las criaturas están al otro lado de la cueva ... al lado contrario de la salida.

Ella sonríe discretamente ... todo está saliendo como ella lo planeo.

**_Los planes largos y complicados siempre fallan, Los planes cortos y sencillos siempre funcionan_ **

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**ARCO 2: COMIENZO Y REINICIO**

* * *

Ella cayó del techo rocoso en un salto inaudible junto a la entrada de la fosa, soltando un silencioso suspiro de alivio al ver que no tenía perseguidores. Durante todo el camino ella fue rápida, ágil y silenciosa corriendo por los techos mientras esquivaba los picos y las estructuras formadas en ellos para evitar llamar la atención no deseada que se da en el suelo carmesí, asegurándose de agarrar fuertemente al par de niños mientras saltaba y corría a una buena velocidad vigilando sus alrededores no solo con la vista- ~~_ que no servía de mucho en este momento _ ~~ sino también con el olfato y la audición.

Y mientras lo hacia ella se dio cuenta de los raros destellos amarillos ocultos en ciertas partes de la Fosa, destellos que solo aparecen cuando se habre la puerta, el primer dia ella apenas los noto debido a que su visión no estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad pero ahora era tan facil distinguirlos.

Lo peor de todo es que puede que ella haya sido la única en darse cuenta de que están siendo vigilados.

Sin embargo descubrio durante todas las exploraciones que hizo, que los destellos amarillos solo estan en la primera parte de la Fosa, la parte más cercana a la salida, el resto esta completamente sin vigilancia.

Ella se sienta y se coloca justo al lado de la enorme puerta de metal, ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que su tiempo acabará y los hombres pálidos la sacarán de este maldito lugar.

Uno de los chicos amarrado a ella empieza a temblar, posiblemente una pesadilla, ella coloca su mano en su cabeza y la acaricia suavemente con cariño.

La reacción fue instantánea, el niño se estremeció y se calmó nuevamente.

Si no estuvieran en la Fosa ella les cantaría un poco para tranquilizarlos.

Lastimosamente el silencio debe ser absoluto o morirán.

.

.

El tiempo pasa, la oscuridad todavía los envuelve junto con los sonidos agonizantes de las actuales comidas de las criaturas.

Los aullidos empiezan a llegar en su dirección, ella tiene su objeto afilado en su mano derecha y en la otra un par de piedras para distraerlos, sin embargo si todo sale como ella quiere, no los necesitará en primer lugar.

.

Las criaturas ya vienen y ella los está esperando con ansias- ~~_ Por alguna razón su sangre ardía como el fuego al sentir el peligro de una batalla, ¿porque ella sentía eso? ¿ese sentimiento es normal para todos? ¿tal vez sea de familia?. _ ~~

.

.

.

Ella estaba quieta- ~~_ No le preocupa en lo más mínimo estar rodeada de las criaturas _ ~~

Ella no tenía miedo- ~~_ sus demonios internos y pesadillas la aterraban mucho más que ellos. _ ~~

Ella no entró en pánico _ - ~~Ni siquiera cuando las criaturas bañadas en sangre humana se acercaban a ella.~~ _

Unos pasos se escucharon, acompañados de gruñidos y risas histéricas.

Una sonrisa deformada se extendió por su rostro pero, debido a la oscuridad nadie pudo verla y ella estaba segura que si alguien lo hubiera hecho, hubieran corrido de miedo.

La puerta se abrió y ella observó a las criaturas- ~~_ Fue solo un momento pero ella los vio por completo  _ ~~ Mientras una mano la agarró bruscamente por el cabello y la jalaba hacia afuera, ella cayó de lado al suelo rocoso apenas dándole tiempo para agarrar la cabeza de uno de los niños e impedir que golpeara el suelo.

Se sienta en el suelo rasposo ocultando una mueca e ignora a las otras tres presencias que la observan, desata a los dos niños y los acuesta junto a ella.

Parpadea un poco cuando se da cuenta de que hay un charco de sangre formándose debajo de ella- ~~_ La sangre no es de ella. _ ~~

Observa sus manos completamente bañadas en rojo, su bata anteriormente blanca ahora pintada y manchada de sangre seca de los primeros días y la sangre fresca que se echó encima hace unas horas escurriendo al suelo marrón.

Por alguna razón ella está completamente segura que su rostro y cabello están pintados de la misma manera.

Son tres personas blancas quienes los reciben, dos hombres y una mujer.

Sus rostros están con sonrisas amables y ojos preocupados- ~~_ Falsas, máscaras llenas de mentiras _ ~~

La mujer se inclina y acaricia su cabeza, ella contiene los escalofríos y el estremecimiento “me alegra que hayan salido vivos” ella puede notar la sorpresa genuina en sus ojos “de hecho son los primeros en volver con vida desde hace veinte años” la mujer se levanta y pasa su vista por los otros dos niños inconscientes junto a ella “Ellos deben volver ¿sabes?, ellos no fueron capaces de salir por sus propios medios ” justo cuando se agacha para quitarlos de ella, la interrumpe.

“No”

“¿perdón?”

Ella mira a los dos niños acomodados en el suelo “las reglas son  **_Todo lo que consigas de aquel lugar te pertenece_ ** y ellos me pertenecen” ella mete una mano en su bata y saca dos piedras ovaladas, una verde y una azul “y por cierto quiero mis premios” se las lanza a la mujer que las atrapa con facilidad.

La mujer blanca sonríe amablemente- ~~_ Es una vivora mentirosa  _ ~~ “Comida y baño” La mujer aprieta las piedras y la mira “muy bien vamos a darte tus premios, primero el baño después la comida” la mujer la mira a los ojos con un brillo misterioso “ya sabes el procedimiento” 

En un movimiento rápido la mujer noquea- ~~_ Ella fue capaz de ver como su brazo y cuerpo se movían en cámara lenta  _ ~~

Después de que su mano tocó su nuca todo lo que hay es oscuridad al igual que la que había en él la Fosa.

* * *

_ La oscuridad por alguna razón _

_ parece más un hogar, que la luz que le dio la espalda  _

* * *

Su cuerpo cae.

.

Su cuerpo está cayendo

.

Su cuerpo se estrella con algo, su espalda duele- ~~_ arde y quema, de puro milagro sus heridas no se han abierto y si lo hicieron ella no lo siente. _ ~~

.

Una sustancia empieza a rodearla- ~~_ Agua, el agua que siempre escasea en el pozo y ella apenas la ha llegado a probar. _ ~~

.

Su cuerpo se sumerge. Y el agua fría y tranquilizante le da la bienvenida más cálida que alguna vez haya recibido- _ L ~~as paredes mohosas, rejas metálicas y la sangre no son cálidas.~~ _

.

Y ella la acepta sin dudar.

.

.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, un hermoso cian traslúcido la rodea, ella sabe que tiene que salir a la superficie, ella  _ necesita respirar _ pero el agua la consuela de una manera que...ella no quiere hacerlo.

Hay dos sombras borrosas a una poca distancia, ella va hacia ellos impulsandose con sus pies de manera instintiva- ~~_ Ella no recuerda haber tocado el agua de esta manera, apenas ha tenido la suficiente como para no morir. _ ~~

Ella los agarra por la cintura y los atrae hacia ella, uno tiene el cabello oscuro y el otro tiene puntas oscuras con raíces blancas. El primero abre los ojos y rojo es lo que ella ve.

.

Ella sale del agua junto con ellos 

Inspecciona rápidamente su alrededor dándose cuenta que están en una pequeña caverna, aprieta aún más a los niños y los arrastra hacia una orilla colocándolos lo más suave posible sobre la tierra. 

Se sienta en el suelo bruscamente y dobla las piernas colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer están en un pequeño lago subterráneo, grandes picos se formaban en el techo al igual que en algunas zonas alrededor de donde ella se encontraba, de la manera más discreta ella busca con la mirada los destellos amarillos o las auras brillantes para ver si estan siendo vigilados.

Cuando se da cuenta de que nadie los vigila por el momento ella se relaja levemente y  _ respira _ .

La única luz eran los minerales brillantes que decoraban las profundidades del lago y algunos puntos en el techo, mira detrás de ella, hay una gran puerta metálica en una de las paredes rocosas

Hay una toz a su lado, gira su rostro y observa como el pelinegro se sienta de golpe y escupe agua a un lado.

Ella se levanta “¿Estás bien?” le pregunta dándole una mano, el niño la mira y le sonríe tan abiertamente mientras acepta su mano y se levanta.

El la ve con un brillo en los ojos que ella no entiende “yo soy Suzaku-000/003/007 ¿cual es tu identificación?”él le pregunta con curiosidad y... _ determinación _ .

Ella no entiende esto.

“soy Doragon-000/003/007” ella le responde y mira al otro chico tumbado a sus pies ignorando los ojos sorprendidos y brillantes de Suzaku “¿el es?”

“Es-es mi Otouto su identificación es Akuma-000/003/007” Le respondió tartamudeando.

El chico de cabellos blancos y negros abrió los ojos perezosamennte, ella se acomodo a su lado mientras Suzaku se recargo junto a ella, colocando su cabeza azabache sobre su hombro- _ Si no fuera tan buena actuando ella esta segura de que hubiera saltado sorprendida por tal acto de cofianza _ , el niño bicolor llamado Akuma se levanto de manera temblorosa agarranse los ojos con las manos.

“¿Aniki?” dijo Akuma tallandose los ojos negros e irritados.

Suzaku se inclinó “Aquí estoy Otouto” acarició la pierna de Akuma para reconfortarlo lo cual funcionó ya que se relajó muy visiblemente.

Ella necesitará enseñarles a no demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente- ~~_ Los monstruos que acechan en las sombras podrían aprovecharlo y lastimarlos de maneras muy crueles. _ ~~

Suzaku tembló de emoción “¿a que no adivinas sobre a quién me encontré Otouto?” dijo sonriendo de manera acuosa señalando a Doragon siendo observado por su gemelo de ojos negros “Ella es Doragon-000/003/007” lagrimas de alegria escurrieron descontroladamente por su rostro “ella es familia, ella es ane-

“¡Aneki!” El niño peliblanco se lanzó hacia ella a gran velocidad derribandola al suelo, ella ignora el dolor por el Shock.

El la llamó Aneki.

El la llamó hermana mayor.

Por primera vez desde que ella tiene uso de razón ella está feliz, siente como si su estómago tuviera cientos de rayos saltando y brincando de felicidad.

Doragon mueve su mano vacilante hacia el cabello puntiagudo y ahora limpio del ojinegro que está recargado sobre un lado de su pecho, por el rabillo del ojo ve al gemelo que tiene una mirada tímida y vacilante, ella le abre los brazos en forma de invitación y el niño se lanza con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

.

Ella no sabe cuanto tiempo paso.

.

Ella no sabe cuánto llevan en el suelo abrazados.

.

Ella no sabe cuántas veces acarició las cabezas de los gemelos.

.

Ella no sabe cuántas veces los consoló.

.

Ella no sabe cuando se durmieron.

.

.

Lo único que sabe es que ella ahora es una hermana mayor y ella ya no está sola.

* * *

_ Ella tiene un año, tres meses y veinte días cuando descubre lo que es sonreir. _

* * *

Un tiempo después los hombres blancos de peli verde llegar y se los llevan a un cuarto completamente blanco con una mesa baja llena de comida y tres cojines

Los dos niños-Otoutos están emocionados pero se contienen y la miran antes de comer, ella sonríe internamente- ~~_ sus hermanitos aprenden rápido, como ella. _ ~~

Ella los mira y niega con la cabeza.

Ella espera hasta que los hombres blancos se vayan de la sala para inspeccionar la comida.

Ella se acerca y toma plato por plato usando su olfato para tratar de oler drogas o venenos después toma los palillos y mueve levemente la sopa y las carnes para buscar pastillas o el polvo blanco que los hace dormir.

Ella tarda un tiempo pero cuando termina y asiente con seguridad les pasa los platos a sus hermanitos y comen.

.

.

La comida se acaba y no queda absolutamente nada con excepción a los huesos que ella toma y los esconde en su bata- ~~_ Si la llevan a la Fosa nuevamente ella puede usarlo como carnada. _ ~~

Ella sabe que esta comida no es suficiente para mejorar sus cuerpos desnutridos pero al menos esta comida les dará la oportunidad de vivir y luchar aún más.

Ella mira discretamente al par de hermanos completamente satisfechos platicando entre ellos.

Ella necesitará enseñarles a sobrevivir en este lugar.

Ellos son como ella- ~~_ Monstruos, Abominaciones _ ~~ , aprenden rápido y se adaptan a la situación a una velocidad mucho peor.

Ella arquea los labios por un momento,  _ normal que sus hermanitos sean como ella...son familia después de todo. _

* * *

_ La próxima vez que la arrojan a su celda ella ya no está sola. _

_ Ella nunca lo estará ni hoy ni nunca.  _

* * *

Su identificación desde que tiene uso de razón era Akuma-000/003/007 mientras la de su aniki era Suzaku-000/003/007.

Y al igual que todos, él no recuerda cuando llegó a este maldito lugar.

El solo sabe que no estuvo solo en ningún momento- ~~_ Su hermano mayor siempre estuvo hay para él y él estuvo ahí para su hermano mayor. _ ~~

Él recuerda en algún momento haber tenido el cabello completamente oscuro y puntiagudo como su hermano- ~~_ No blanco, ¡no blanco! _ ~~

El también recuerda que los ojos de su hermano no siempre fueron rojos...en algún momento eran negros como los suyos.

Escucho que los cuidadores los llamaron gemelos.

Los gemelos por lo que pudo averiguar _ eran hermanos idénticos. _

Él y su hermano en algún momento eran iguales en apariencia pero su físico se vio afectado por las medicinas y las  _ revisiones estándar _ de la sala Blanca.

.

.

Él sabía desde el primer momento en que tuvo uso de razón que su aniki y él no eran  **_'niños normales'_ ** .

Un niño normal no sería indiferente ante la sangre fresca como ellos.

Un niño normal no ignora tan descaradamente los asesinatos a sangre fría.

Un niño normal no se adapta a esta vida como ellos.

.

**_Los niños normales son manipulables_ **

**_._ **

Sin embargo él cree que hay algo que los diferencia especialmente de los otros.

**_._ **

**_Los niños normales ruegan que el dolor pare._ **

. 

.

Akuma llegó a la obvia conclusión hace un tiempo de que él y su hermano, no son normales- ~~_ débiles, promedio, pateticos _ ~~ y si lo fueran, ellos ya estarían siendo comida para las criaturas de la Fosa.

Hablando de la Fosa, el recuerda como esas cosas casi se comen a su hermano por culpa de un tonto que quiso  _ sacrificarlos _ para escapar solo para ser atrapado y comido vivo.

Si alguien le preguntara a él ¿cómo se sintió frente a aquel suceso, donde se devoraron a ese traidor? Akuma respondería, fue muy gratificante y relajante para mi alma.

Si alguien con una cordura  _ estable  _ respondiera a esa pregunta, esa persona posiblemente vomitaría y diría que esto es cruel y despiadado.

Akuma solo se  _ ríe  _ silenciosamente ante los gritos de aquel mocoso que casi mata- ~~_ le quita _ ~~ a su precioso hermano mayor.

Akuma recuerda cómo él era rabia y desesperación cuando uno de ellos puso una mano en la pierna de su hermano, recuerda como había un abismo de dolor en el cuando uno de ellos mordió uno de sus brazos, recuerda como sintió que su mando se volvió vacío cuando casi pierde a su hermano.

Pero Akuma  _ lucha _ , el agua se formó en su mano y tomó forma de una aguja y él la lanzó de manera instintiva- ~~_ el no recuerda haber hecho eso antes, él tampoco recuerda tener tal puntería _ ~~

Él recuerda con placer la gran satisfacción que sintió cuando esa cosa lloró de dolor, el no lo pensó mucho cuando la criatura chilló y corriendo lo más silencioso posible, tomó a su hermano del suelo y lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo de aquel lugar.

Puede que Akuma sea solo una pulga comparado con ese monstruo, pero él se niega a dejar que lo consuman como su comida

* * *

_ El tenía un año, siete meses y doce días cuando conoció por primera vez la oscuridad de la Fosa y lastimosamente no escapó _

* * *

El hombre blanco los llamó a su hermano abominaciones.

Akuma sinceramente cree que él tiene razón, está completamente seguro que no hay nadie aparte de él y su hermano que sea capaz de sentir las energías azules o violetas de las criaturas

Akuma está seguro de que no hay nadie aparte de él y su hermano que sean capaces de sobrevivir a este infierno

Y por último Akuma está completamente seguro que solo él y su hermano son capaces de evitar gritar de dolor durante las revisiones estándar.

.

.

Aunque no lo admita abiertamente, él en los rincones más profundos de su alma espera que ellos dos no sean las únicas abominaciones en el mundo.

El desea que no esten solos

Él desea tener familia.

* * *

_ El solo quería tener un lugar al cual pertenecer _

_ un lugar donde te acepten _

_ un lugar donde te consuelen _

_ un lugar donde te amen por ser tu _

* * *

Antes de que los metieran en la Fosa su aniki descubrió algo muy interesante, resulta que la razón por la que algunos números se repiten es por que pertenecen a cierto Clan en especifico.

Y los Clanes si él no estaba equivocado eran _...familia. _

12632/022, era el código de uno sus compañeros de celda. El primer número era su identificación, el segundo era el Clan al que él pertenece en este caso..eh Kirima, No era Koruma, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! era Kurama ¡si! era el Clan Kurama.

Su identificación era  Akuma-000/003/007 y la de su hermano Suzaku-000/003/007, ellos compartían los Clanes pero no el nombre.

Akuma solo espera tener a alguien más de su familia en este lugar.

.

.

.

_ (El no se enterara hasta dentro de dos semanas que había alguien más como él y su hermano en este lugar) _

* * *

Akuma siente como unas manos suaves y cálidas lo agarran suavemente, abre un ojo y trata de ver a la persona que lo está sujetando, inutil es lo primero que piensa, su vista es borrosa y negra, el simplemente no distingue nada.

Las manos suaves acarician su rostro y Akuma se derrite ante aquel toque.

Y luego lo siente. Su boca se pone seca y su cuerpo se tensa.

La energía que irradia esta persona es _...es hermosa. _

Su energía es de un bonito color dorado, cálida, reconfortante, amable y..

..Se siente como hogar.

Akuma se siente en  _ casa _ .

Akuma ignora cómo la persona lo amarra y coloca su cabeza en un hombro suave y delgado, no tanto como el suyo pero la desnutrición esta hay. Poco después la cabeza de su aniki descansa sobre el otro hombro.

Hay unos cortos mechones de cabello que le hacen cosquillas en la nariz pero Akuma lo ignora todo y cierra los ojos, por primera vez desde hace semanas Akuma se permite descansar porque sabe que él está a salvo con ella.

* * *

La próxima vez que Akuma se despierta para su desgracia todavía está en la Fosa.  El olor metálico y oxidado de la sangre fresca y escamosa abrumaba su nariz hasta el punto de querer vomitar las pocas sobras que tenía en su estómago.

Por alguna razón ese olor también estaba en aniki y era muy espeso, chocando horriblemente con el aroma que Akuma más amaba, el de cenizas y madera de pino que su hermano siempre exuberaba. Pero sinceramente era la mejor alternativa en comparación con el hedor a carne humana podrida, orina, vísceras y mierda. 

Él estaba seguro que si no fuera por la oscuridad Akuma estaría viendo el más horrendo matadero que podría existir- ~~ _Demasiados cuerpos de infantes abiertos, desmembrados, comidos y sangre._~~ Y esa sola imagen mental que pensó lo enfermó violentamente.

Los primeros días en este lugar Akuma no quería nada más que huir y nunca volver a mirar- ~~_ oler y tocar _ ~~ tal carnicería, sin importar cuán poco realista pueda ser gracias a los radares implantados en sus cuellos o el hecho de que siempre los vigilen y sobre todo por que ellos son débiles comparados con los monstruos en las sombras. Akuma sabía que él solo era parte del ganado, y sólo la discapacidad permanente o la muerte se le permitirá salir de este infierno.

Trató de olvidar esos pensamientos y se puso a inspeccionar su alrededor.

Su cuerpo está recargado junto a una pared dura con su hermano a su lado, hay una gran figura deformada frente a él, probablemente una gigantesca roca que los cubre y los protege de todos en la Fosa.

.

Akuma tiene que admitirlo, este es un buen escondite.

¿Como carajos no se toparon con este lugar él y su aniki?

Después de revisar su alrededor su primer instinto es buscar desesperadamente la hermosa energía dorada, cuando la encuentra a unos metros suyos despierta a su hermano y lo lleva con ella, su aniki no se resiste él confía en Akuma y deja que lo guíe.

A medida que camino los huesos de Akuma se retuercen y suenan de manera horrible, pero él lo ignora y acurruca a su hermano medio consiente a un lado de ella-  ~~_ familia _ ~~ después el se acuesta en el suelo y coloca su cabeza en su regazo.

.

.

Tal vez si Akuma hubiera estado despierto unos segundos más él se hubiera dado cuenta de las palmas doradas que tocaban su cuerpo curando sus heridas y las de su hermano.

* * *

Akuma abre los ojos perezosamente y los cierra instantáneamente debido al ardor en ellos, su cuerpo está mojado y limpio, más limpio de lo que pudo haber estado alguna vez.

"  Yo soy Suzaku-000/003/007 ¿cual es tu identificación?" Akuma escucha la voz de su hermano.

Akuma se da cuenta de que su hermano está tranquilo y calmado ... confianza, ¿por qué ?, ¿quién es esta persona? "Soy Doragon-000/003/007" 

Suena suave y dulce.

_ Casa _

Ella es la energía dorada, ella es familia.

_ Doragon-000/003/007 _

Pertenecen a los mismos clanes, ellos son familia.

Ellos siguen hablando y Akuma los ignora, su emoción por tener familia es mucho mayor. Después de un rato el se sienta y le siguen ardiendo los ojos “¿aniki?” Él siente una mano callosa tocar su pierna en un movimiento familiar.

"Aqui estoy Otouto" Él siente la energía de su hermano desbordar de emoción "¿a que no adivinas sobre a quién me encontré Otouto?" Akuma no es capaz de verlo correctamente pero puede sentirlo sonreír locamente, su vista poco a poco empieza a recuperarse y su hermano señala a la persona a su lado "Ella es Doragon-000/003/007" su aniki llora "ella es familia, ella es ane-

Aneki es la primera palabra que llega a su mente.

Akuma no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza “¡Aneki!”

.

.

.

Akuma no sabe cuánto tiempo disfruto de aquella hermosa energía.

.

Akuma tampoco sabe cuándo se durmió.

.

Lo único que sabe es que en aquellos brazos delgados y calidos **_él está en casa._**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**ARCO 2: COMIENZO Y REINICIO**

* * *

El fue nombrado por su padre Uchiha Tajima, la cabeza del Clan Uchiha en aquel entonces, como  _ Madara, _ debido al pequeño conjunto de puntos en su cadera izquierda, el 24 de Diciembre durante una tormenta de nieve que arrasó parte del País del Fuego ese año.

Desde que abrió por primera vez los ojos y dio su primer grito, cientos de cargas fueron puestas involuntariamente sobre sus hombros, cargas que le costaron muchos días de sueño, descanso y el tener una infancia _. _ _ - ~~Cargas que generan cansancio con el paso del tiempo, cargas que nunca nadie fue capaz de ver con excepción de su amada hija~~ _

.

.

El dio sus primeros pasos inestables pero implacables a los nueve meses algo que se consideraba una demostración prodigiosa para alguien de su edad.

_ “El primogénito de Tajima-Sama es un Prodigio” _

El sostuvo su primer Kunai a los dos años, cuando le enseñaron a identificar las armas que él usaría en un futuro- ~~_ cuatro años _ ~~ para defender- ~~_ Asesinar, Matar, Torturar _ ~~ por su Clan.

A esa misma edad también sostuvo entre sus manos los pequeños y diminutos dedos de izuna, su hermano pequeño recién nacido.

Izuna era indefenso y vulnerable, Madara podía correr y saltar, Izuna no podía, Izuna necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera por él.

Madara estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerse.

_ “El es tu hermano pequeño Madara y debes protegerlo siempre” _

A Madara no necesitaron decirle que él tiene que protegerlo y cuidarlo, porque Madara ya adora y ama a su Otouto con toda su alma.

Madara se promete a sí mismo que si los Senjus son una amenaza para la vida de su hermanito, el los masacrara por completo y los borrará de la historia.

.

.

Madara hizo nuevamente esa promesa durante los nacimientos de sus tres hermanos restantes.

* * *

_ Lastimosamente a veces las palabras no son suficientes para proteger _

* * *

La primera vez que Madara asesinó a un humano a sangre fría, fue a la edad de ocho años durante su cuarta misión en Kumo, misión que le permitió ver la sed de poder del país.

_ Cazadores de líneas de Sangre. _

Madara  _ aborrecía  _ a esos cazadores, le daba asco saber que eran humanos como él, que tal vez esos bastardos tuvieron familia y se dedican a arruinar la de los demás ya que por uno de ellos su hermanito de cuatro años murió, Ryouta murió. No fue una muerte rápida o piadosa, fue lenta, muy lenta y agonizante. Madara tuvo pesadillas imaginando como su hermano pidió- ~~_ Rogó, grito, lloro _ ~~ ayuda tirado en lo profundo del bosque, su cuerpo lleno de cortadas poco profundas que provocan una increíble pérdida de sangre, muchas veces soñó como su hermano  _ espero  _ por Madara, por Tajima, por alguien que lo salvara de su sufrimiento.

Pero nadie llegó y Ryouta murió  **solo** .

_ “Esto es lo que representa la Guerra hijo...perdida y más perdida” _

Madara a pesar de ser un niño también era un Shinobi.

Madara se asegurará de exterminar hasta el último de ellos- ~~_ incluso si le lleva años realizar tal meta. _ ~~

Al igual que esos bastardos no dudaron en ser tan crueles con su otouto, Madara tampoco  _ dudará _ en matarlos lenta y dolorosamente..

.

Y Madara realmente no lo hace, él no duda cuando llega al campamento de esos cazadores en Kumo y se infiltra en cada casa de campaña, Madara no duda cuando con su Kunai corta sus cuellos, Madara no tiembla cuando la sangre mancha sus manos y gotea por el suelo y su armadura, Madara no pestañea cuando mira sus rostros retorciéndose en sufrimiento por el dolor de la pérdida de sangre, Madara tampoco muestra emoción cuando mira los ojos vacíos de los cadáveres.

Lentamente sale del campamento, toma unas etiquetas explosivas de una de las tiendas de campaña y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos las explota eliminando cualquier evidencia de que fue él quien los asesinó.

.

.

Madara vomita de asco horas después cuando llega al río más cercano y temblorosamente se arrastra hacia el agua, se quita su armadura con rapidez, lava su ropa, su rostro y sus manos.

Por alguna razón no importa cuanto talle y se arranque la piel de sus manos con las uñas, Madara sigue viendolas de color rojo.

_ “Hasta ahora no has Matado hijo pero, en algún momento lo harás y se que nada te ayudará a superarlo...yo te lo digo por experiencia propia, solo espero que no estés solo en ese momento” _

Madara se vuelve a lavar las manos _ - ~~Madara ignora la ilusión de ver el rojo gotear por sus manos y caer en el suelo arenoso~~ _ se pone la ropa mojada, usa Chakra en sus pies y corre a gran velocidad a su casa.

.

.

.

La próxima vez que Madara va a una misión lleva unos guantes negros en sus manos, con un Tensen carmesi en su muslo y tambien llevaba dos Katanas; una negra y una blanca comodadas en forma de X en su espalda

_ (Mismas Katanas que en un futuro el se las heredo a su hija y su hija se las heredo a sus alumnos) _

* * *

Madara de nueve años metió el pergamino de misión de rango B en su bolsa y la ató con un cordón, espero en silencio hasta que su padre lo despidiera para realizar su misión, mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados del anciano de Clan sin temer realmente al Sharingan del hombre que estaba tratando de convencer a su padre de casarse nuevamente para continuar la línea de sangre pura _ -c ~~rear nuevos reemplazos en caso de la muerte de sus herederos.~~ _

Madara odiaba como ese hombre solo veía a las mujeres- ~~_ a su madre _ ~~ como incubadoras y no como las Kunoichi que eran o que podían ser en un futuro.

Los ojos del hombre parpadearon en un rojo apagado.

_ “Nunca temas al Genjutsu del sharingan mi niño, si tu voluntad es más fuerte que tu enemigo entonces obtendrás la victoria y tu oponente caerá en su propio juego” _

El genjutsu es una habilidad de voluntad, su madre había dicho una vez. Se necesita una mente aguda e inquebrantable junto con un control preciso de Chakra.

_ “Mientras más monstruoso sea tu control de Chakra más peligrosas serán las ilusiones que crearas” _

El cuerpo físico rara vez tuvo importancia en esta área Shinobi, ya que si la voluntad era alta, el genjutsu del anciano podría contrarrestarse fácilmente. El único problema que Madara tuvo fue que su resistencia era menor y sus reservas de Chakra no eran lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo caer.

Madara a pesar de tener menor experiencia confiaba en su habilidad para realizar misiones que solo se daban a niños que eran mayor que él por  _ años _ .

El anciano momentos después dirigió su vista nuevamente a su padre e ignoró groseramente a Madara, como si no fuera digno de estar en su  _ gran y noble _ presencia.

_ Noble presencia mi culo. _

Madara estaba seguro de que incluso su padre pensaba lo mismo que él.

Puede que Madara todavía no sea Lider de Clan o tenga una extensa experiencia en política pero puede notar fácilmente que el honorable anciano quiere hacerlo enojar, quiere mostrar que Madara no es digno de ser el heredero de Tajima.

_ un juego..un  _ **_desafío_ **

_ “Controla tus emociones hijo, no dejes que tu enemigo lo use en tu contra” _

El anciano esperaba que Madara reaccionara a su provocación.

.

.

Madara no lo hace

_ “En cambio, hazlos  _ **_caer_ ** _ en su propio juego” _

Madara sonríe cortésmente y espera.

.

.

_ (Madara no se da cuenta de los ojos negros y muy afilados de su padre que lo miran con una sonrisa misteriosa, casi depredadora...Madara tampoco se da cuenta que en un futuro su padre ve de la misma manera a su hija cuando sonrie cortésmente y espera durante las reuniones del consejo...como si fuera una cazadora) _

* * *

_ Su Chakra era vasto, pero no lo suficiente para jutsus poderosos _

* * *

Madara salto del árbol y aterrizó silenciosamente en el suelo, solo para continuar corriendo hacia el río Nakano y agacharse en la orilla para lavar sus guantes que goteaban de rojo.

Al principio, cuando Madara supo que tenía que matar para sobrevivir en esta Guerra, él lo hizo para proteger a sus hermanos, para que ellos nunca salieran del Clan, el lugar donde estaban a salvo, el lugar donde no corrían ningún peligro.

Pero ahora al mirar sus manos todavía regordetas, actualmente libres de sangre pero cargadas de vidas, tanto inocentes como culpables. A pesar de tener 10 años, el recuento de todas las vidas que arrebató fue suficiente para avergonzar a hombres de casi el doble de su edad. 

Muchas veces sentado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, en la soledad y escondido en el rincón de la habitación, pensó que él solo era alguien que solo trae dolor, miseria y odio a los demás.

.

.

Mientras su padre leía estoicamente el informe de la misión en la oficina del jefe del Clan junto con ahora dos  _ honorables  _ ancianos del Clan que prácticamente le gritaban que aceptara sugerencias de matrimonio con alguna de sus hijas, Madara se acomodo junto con un Izuna tembloroso en el engawa y lo atrajo a un abrazo aplastante.

Su pobre otouto todavía tenía pesadillas sobre sus hermanos pequeños. 

_ “los gemelos fallecieron, estábamos en las fronteras del Clan cuando varios miembros del Clan Kurama hicieron aparición y asesinaron a sus hijos Tajima-sama” _

Madara era un fracaso de hermano mayor...no es que nadie necesitaba decírselo en primer lugar.

* * *

_ Su velocidad era buena, pero no lo suficiente para superar a los adultos. _

* * *

“Tks” Madara chasqueo la lengua con disgusto cuando la roca se hundió en el río y no llegó al otro lado como planeo en un principio.

“Lo estás haciendo mal ¿sabes?”

Madara fingió un sobresalto ante la voz desconocida- ~~_ Él era un sensor era demasiado obvio que pudiera identificar un chakra tan grande como el del niño frente a él. _ ~~

El niño parecia de su edad, tenia una tez morena clara junto con un horrible corte de cabello en forma de tazón, unos pantalones hakama de color gris claro amarrados con un lazo verde oscuro,una camisa sin mangas de color negro y sobre el, un aori de manga corta verde claro junto con un pañuelo blanco amarrado en el cuello.

“¿Y tú quién diablos eres?” Madara preguntó groseramente y rápidamente se arrepintió cuando vio como el chico se sentó en el suelo con una nube sobre su cabeza y un gran aura depresiva a su alrededor.

Madara se acercó y se disculpó torpemente haciendo que el niño se levantara y sonriera.

_ Kami, qué cambios de humor. _

“Soy Hashirama” el chico le dio una gran sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Madara lo miró por un momento antes de devolver el saludo “Soy Madara”.

* * *

Fueron unos meses tranquilos para Madara en ese momento, no sólo porque consiguió un amigo, alguien que no lo veía como un prodigio, alguien que no lo veía como el heredero del Clan..alguien solo lo veía por ser Madara.

Un amigo.

Un amigo con el que compartió un sueño..una meta..una  _ aldea _ .

Madara sabía desde un principio que Hashirama era un Senju, no solo por sus rasgos muy similares a Senju Butsuma sino también por su Chakra.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy todo se acabó porque Senju Butsuma y su padre se enfrentaron y su amistad con Hashirama se fue a la mierda.

El mismo día en que despertó su Sharingan y se dio cuenta de que detrás de los ojos furiosos de Butsuma y Tajima había una pequeña chispa de nostalgia y resignación.

* * *

_ La resignación es comparable al suicidio, porque fingir que no duele, hace que duela el doble _

* * *

La vida después de aquel suceso fue frustrante...no solo porque perdió a su amigo si no también por tener que volver a la guerra- ~~_ matar matar ¡Matar!. _ ~~

Aunque no todo fue malo ya que su amado otouto siempre lo arrastró a todos lados para evitar que se volviera un solitario.

* * *

“Hijo ven a mi oficina, tienes una nueva misión” su padre lo llamó parado en el engawa.

Madara dejo de practicar con su Katana y camino hacia la casa para cambiarse de ropa “Si, tou-san”

* * *

“Kami Izuna, ¿como diablos eres tan descuidado” dijo Madara limpiando las heridas en la espalda de su Otouto.

El mocoso descarado incluso hizo un puchero “ellos tienen la culpa, ¿quien los manda a insultarme?” Madara juro que lo escucho murmurar  _ Malditos Kuramas _ .

“¡Argh!, aniki ten más cuidado” Izuna se quejó cuando Madara empezó a limpiar con alcohol.

“Deja de quejarte, es para que no se infecte la herida...mocoso terco” dijo Madara susurrando lo ultimo.

* * *

“Hola aniki, ya regrese” dijo Izuna entrando por la puerta y sentándose en la mesa junto a Madara

“¿como te fue otouto?” pregunto Madara alzando la vista de su pergamino

“me fue excelente, ¿sabes en la misión me acordé de ti en todo momento?” dijo con una sonrisa burlona

“en serio y ¿en donde fue tu misión?” Madara alzó una ceja con curiosidad

Izuna colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y se movió de manera infantil “oh en el país de la hierba, ya sabes donde hay un montón de esos periquitos plumeros que se parecen a ti, con el cabello desordenado, aunque es muy suave comparado con tu cabello de erizo y que apenas se le ve la cara, su actitud pomposa y humm pero ellos son más lindos que tu, oh bueno y también-” Izuna se detuvo cuando vio un aura oscura rodear a su hermano “aniki...creo que estoy viendo al Shinigami”

Unos ojos rojos lo miraron “Izuna corre”

“¡NO ANIKI ESPERA! NO LO DIJE EN SERIO”

* * *

“¿Por qué la sonrisa? ¿No deberías estar preocupado por el feo moretón en tu rostro?” Madara le pregunta a su hermano que está acostado en su futón con una sonrisa boba y un moretón en su mejilla.

Su hermano se levantó de golpe y se sentó en el futon emocionado “Que crees aniki, que crees, hoy conocí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo”

Madara alzó una ceja “¿Cómo se llama?”

Izuna lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos y sinceramente Madara no tenía idea de que el Sharingan era capaz de hacer eso “se llama Akira”

Madra golpeó el hombro de Izuna de manera juguetona “Pues buena suerte Otouto”

* * *

"Madara-sama ¿no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti?" preguntó con la cabeza inclinada Uchiha Sayuki  _ la nieta de uno de los ancianos del Clan. _

Debido a que no pudieron sacarle nada a su padre ahora van a intentarlo con él.

¿Como si Madara fuera a caer en esta burla?

Sayuki era un civil que no entendía un simple  _ no _ , ella no quiso ser Kunoichi y sus padres la apoyaron, las razones públicas fueron por sus pequeñas reservas de chakra, pero el secreto a voces que se esparció, fue que ella no quería dañar su hermosa apariencia.

Y sinceramente Madara tiene que darle un punto pero, eso no es suficiente. Tiene un bonito rostro, una demostración tipica de una mujer uchiha; ojos negros y cabello negro junto con una piel clara.

Pero si hablamos del resto, sus pechos son promedio al igual que el resto de sus atributos.

Para Madara una mujer debe ser fuerte y capaz de proteger a sus hijos a capa y espada.

Matar incluso si era necesario.

Algo que claramente Sayuki no iba a realizar. Probablemente jugaría a la damisela en apuros.

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, Madara realmente no tiene deseos de casarse alguna vez y duda mucho sobre tener hijos- ~~_ Izuna es su heredero de todos modos...además el mocoso descarado ya está cortejando a una linda Kunoichi. _ ~~

"Sayuki-san por favor ya le dije que sinceramente no estoy interesado en el compromiso, dejemos el tema de lado ¿si?"

Aunque una  **hija** ...no sonaría mal, él siempre  _ soñó  _ con tener una hermana así que.

* * *

_ Un sueño es un anhelo _

* * *

“Aniki no se donde esta Hana” Izuna apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos “Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire desde hace dos meses”

Madara colocó una mano en su hombro “No importa que Otouto, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites”

“Gracias”

Madara sabía que la pérdida de un alma gemela era inimaginable, puede que sea cruel pero, él está agradecido de no tener una.

* * *

_ una meta es un propósito _

* * *

“¿A dónde me llevas otouto?” pregunta Madara siendo arrastrado por Izuna.

Izuna le dio una pequeña sonrisa “A celebrar tu cumpleaños número 20 aniki”

A Madara le alegra ver que su hermano todavía no pierde la esperanza de encontrar a Hana “Guíame Otouto” Madara se arrepiente cuando la sonrisa de Izuna se vuelve salvaje.

.

.

Horas después cuando entran a un bar, una mujer muy bella con cabellos ondulados y ojos color miel se le acerca a Madara “¿Cómo te llamas Shinobi-san?” ella le pregunta tomando de manera atrevida la mano de Madara.

“Madara” Él responde sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza.

Ella le sonríe inocentemente agitando sus pestañas negras “Soy Dai Madara-kun”

* * *

_ una ambición...no significa nada más que egoísmo. _

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles se balanceaban suavemente mientras la fría brisa de la noche acompañada de una fina lluvia blanca que arrastraba a través de los grandes árboles cubiertos de capas blancas y cristalinas detrás de la posada, invitando a bailar con él en una hermosa danza a las pocas hojas que colgaban de ellos, el viento empujó con ternura las delgadas cortinas rojas de la habitación mientras avanzaba hacia la figura desnuda en la cama. 

La luz blanquecina de la luna ilumino la habitación sencilla y barata, el cabello largo y negro destaco.

Las luciérnagas volaban por la ventana serenamente, los pájaros y los insectos gorjeaban alegremente mientras seguían con sus vidas, creando una música de fondo relajante que invadía el sueño del hombre.

La luz de la luna se filtró aún más y bañó el rostro pálido de la figura y generó un pequeño brillo sobre el Gunbai blanco y la Katana negra que descansaban a un lado de la cama, listo para usarse en caso de un ataque y cortar el cuello del Shinobi que lo molestara.

Fue pacífico.

Y luego la atmósfera tranquila y relajante se esfumó con el último viento de la tormenta de nieve. Las luciérnagas que descansaban en la ventana se movieron inquietas, el buho descansando en un árbol despegó a gran velocidad y los pájaros se callaron de repente y miraban a su alrededor con cautela y los insectos que sobresalen en la nieve blanquecina se escabulleron aterrados.

En aquella habitación, sobre una cama azul los ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe y miraron fijamente el techo de madera desgastado sin ver durante varios momentos, antes de que la claridad apareciera de repente y un rojo invadiera su visión.

Su mano se alza sobre su rostro y aprieta el puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen crudos.

Uchiha Madara se despierta el 24 de diciembre del año XX con una nota al lado de su cama.

> _ Fue una noche muy buena Mada-kun, espero la repitamos en algún otro momento. _
> 
> _ atte: Dai. _
> 
> _ Posdata: Feliz cumpleaños número 20. _

La nota se encendió en llamas y cayó al suelo, esparciendo las cenizas descuidadamente en el proceso.

El hombre se levantó tomando su ropa y arreglándose rápidamente, deteniéndose al final al ver su reflejo en el espejo empotrado en la pared.

Su cuerpo era joven, ágil y fuerte.

**_“Por haberme servido tan bien te daré una recompensa”_ **

No había arrugas o mechones grises en su cabello.

**_“Recuerda, yo no doy segundas oportunidades”_ **

Su mano toca su reflejo y su Sharingan se activa

.

.

.

**_“No la desperdicies”_ **

En ese momento, en aquella habitación Madara sabía una cosa.

_ Era momento de regresar al juego. _

* * *

_ El Tablero negro y blanco se abrió _

_ El juego que alguna vez perdió se reinicio _

_ Las piezas alguna vez arrebatadas regresaron _

_ El rey que fue vencido y traicionado despertó _

_ Su meta final... _

_ La venganza contra aquellos que dañaron a su princesa. _

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
